Re:encounter
by FateSkyFire
Summary: Four peaceful years have past since the Jail Scaglietti Incident. An old enemy rises up from the void. Enemies that were once thought to be gone have appeared again while a friend go mysteriously missing. - A NanoFate Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

4 years after the JS Incident

"This is Lightning One, can anyone hear me?"a young looking girl with blonde hair and scarlet red eyes yelled onto her mic trying to reach her comrades on the battlefield. "Is anyone out there?" she looked around the crumbling city street, desperately hoping to see someone coming to her aid. Only hazy static came from her magical wireless communication device as she continued trying to reach for any survivors for help. Her twin blonde pony tails flying in the wind flapping wildly as shock waves of air blew past her raining rock debris all over her white cape and navy blue barrier jacket.

"Captain, we can't hold out here much longer!" a man wearing a green and blue robe with a metal chest plate, from the ground mage division, grabbed the girl by the shoulder yanking her behind a barricade of dug up pavement. An explosion from an artillery shell tore the street up in front of the barricade making the two of them crouch lower as debris got hurled over them and the ground shook trying to knock down the line of defense mages.

"We must hold out!" she yelled over the sound of red magical bullets, being fired by combat cyborgs and gadget drones taking refuge the building from across the street, whizzing past over her head. "The lives of thousands of Mid-Childians depend on us to hold them here until they finish evacuating into the ships!"

"This is suicide!" he screamed at her in terror his eyes danced wildly in his eye sockets. "We can't hold out against all these combat cyborgs and gadget drones!" An explosion from an artillery shell tore up a chunk of the makeshift barricade. The screams of the mages, holding the defense line, being torn up by enemy fire and shrapnel emphasized his point for a retreat.

She gritted her teeth looking around at the men and woman crouching behind their torn up makeshift barrier. The defenders firing magic shots futilely into the never-ending ranks of gadget drones shielding the combat cyborgs with an Anti-Magic Field canceling out every magical shot making them fizzle out harmlessly. Hanging her head she resigned to the hopelessly situation knowing that she needed to get her men and woman out safely to their own evacuation ships. "This is Fate Testarossa, all remaining forces ...retreat," she spoke the last words bitterly.

~*~~*~  
Two weeks earlier  
~*~~*~

"Vivio!" Nanoha waved and called to a small girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and pretty green and red eyes, that was waving to her friends from school.

"Nanoha-mama!" Vivio ran up to a young woman with brunette hair tied into a side ponytail and jumped into her open arms.

Catching Vivio in her arms and hugging her tightly she asked, "How was your first day back at school?"  
Lifting her daughter into her arms and carried her to the a yellow sedan.

"It was great!" she fidgeted with her mother's long silky brunette hair. "We didn't do much today but guess what? I'm in the same class with my friends Einhart, Lio and Corona again!"

"Isn't that nice," Nanoha smiled to her daughter as they drove home. "Well make sure to work hard and be nice to your friends again this year," she teased her daughter.

"Mou, mama you know I always do!" Vivio laughed off her mother's teasing as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Welcome home Vivio, Nanoha," Fate poked her head out of the kitchen greeting them.

"Fate-mama your home from work!"Vivio ran up to her and hugged Fate's waist from behind.

"Yup, I got a week off from work," she handed Vivio a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm caramel milk. Walking out of the kitchen she gave Nanoha a hug along with a quick peck on the cheek. "Since you have a week off school, where do you want to go for the week?" she sat down with her daughter at the table.

Vivio nibbled at her cookies thinking. "Um mm mmmm, Nanoha-mama is there anything special this week at grandma and grandpa's world?"

"Lets see, Nanoha called up her Magical Communication Device with her hand and flipped the screen though the Earth dates. "Mhmmn, how about this?" she turned the monitor of her MCD to Vivio. It's still summer vacation in Japan for another week and we can visit some friends that are off on vacation."

Fate coughed trying to hide her giggle. "Nan-cough-Nanoha!"

Nanoha looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow suddenly remembering the summers they had spent together as teens. "Mou! Fate-chan that was so many years ago!" she sighed while looking at her lover's smug expression. "Don't bring that up in front of Vivio!"

"I'm sorry Nanoha," she hid her mouth in her sleeve. "I couldn't resist.".

The green and red eyes looked back and forth between the two mamas confused at their inside joke. "Mama, will mama's work friends come with us?" she asked the two of them.

"Mhmmn, I don't think so,Nanoha hugged Fate from behind stroking her hair thinking. "Teana and Subaru are busy taking their mage AA rank test, Caro and Eilo are off world right now too. Hayate well she has some urgent work. So yes it will just be family this time Vivio." Nanoha looked to Fate to see if she had anything to add.

Fate sighed longingly as she remembered the time they had together back then. "Ah, Nanoha you were so cute back then." She stared at the ceiling blankly and her mouth watering.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled at Fate making her snap out of her daydream.

"Oh, erhm sorry," The blonde's face flushed pink as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She winked at her lover and went upstairs. "I'll umm...start packing our things."

* * *

"A trip back to Earth mhmmn Nanoha?" Fate got into the bathtub with Nanoha. "What is the occasion?" She splashes some water at Nanoha face.

"Fate sometimes your intuition can be scary, being able to guess these things," Nanoha sighed sinking deeper into the tub. "Well the TSAB (Time and Space Administration Bureau) is going on an expedition mission to some far away sector of space they think some planets with advance civilizations or Lost Logia can be found. They want me to be a part of this so called expedition."

Fate looked at her puzzled. "Well it can't be that long of a mission right?"

"Nyaahaha, it's going to take 3 months to get there"

"What!" Fate stood up in the bath splashing Nanoha all over with water."

"Yes, three darn months on one of those cramped _state of the art_ navy ships".

"But but who is going to take care of Vivio!"

"Hayate says that she will do it...as much as she can, and our friend will pitch in whenever they can too. "Sorry," Nanoha sank lower into the water seeing the shock on Fate's face.

"It's not your fault," Fate lowering herself back down into the the water moving closer and slides herself beside Nanoha. "Just make sure you come home to us safe and sound," She hugs Nanoha around the waist putting Nanoha's head under her nose. "I'll do a little digging around to see this so called expedition mission of theirs."

"Mouu! I don't want to get you in trouble Fate-chan," Nanoha looked up at her lovers beautiful ruby eyes.

"Mamas where are you?" Vivio called from outside the bathroom.

"Eh hehe looks like we soaked for too long," Fate pecked Nanoha on the nose and got up grabbing at towel drying herself. "We are all packed and ready to go for the week, lets enjoy it as much as we can," she smiled at Nanoha gently. "Well, my princess shall we?" She offered her hand to Nanoha, pulling her up from the tub wrapping another towel around her helping her dry off.

"I love you Fate-chan." Nanoha hugged Fate pressing her body on Fate's.

"I love you too Nanoha." Fate pet Nanoha? head, kissing her forehead.

"Mama!" Vivio's cry startled the two of them, making them slowly pull apart from their embrace".

"Coming Vivio, wait a minute ok? Mama is getting dressed." Nanoha called back to Vivio. Slipping on a nightdress as she exited the steamy bathroom, walking up to Vivio picking her daughter in her arms. "I'm here," she stroke her daughter's hair pretty blonde hair. "Lets go to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

"All ready to go Nanoha." Fate stepped into the off world teleporter beside Nanoha dropping their suitcases beside them. "Are you ready Vivio?" she looked down at Vivio clutching her little white bunny plushie.

"Mhmm!" Vivio nodded her head up and took Fate and Nanoha's hands while putting her plushie into the hood of a cute blue hoodie with cat ears sticking up from the hood.

"Alright Jesshera, we are ready for transport." She looked over to a girl in her mid-teens.

"Yes, Captain. Commencing transport," Jesshera turned to the console, her fingers dancing over the translucent keyboard. Her key strokes sounded like a machine gun as she tapped in the transport commands. Looking down on the monitor, double checking her work, her mid-length chestnut hair falling over her face. Brushing it back behind he ear, she turned back to the occupants in the teleporter. "All systems go, have a nice trip Agent Testarossa, Captain Takamachi, little Vivio," she gave them a casual salute and activated the transporter making them disappear in a shower of blue sparks.

A shower of blue sparks rained down on the hardwood floor inside a quite living room inside a house. A small thud echoed in the dark room as three figures materialized into the house. A small click came from the corner of the room near the door way, lite the room up.

"Nanoha?" a sleepy voiced yawned from the doorway. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me mom," Nanoha called to the woman standing at the doorway.

"I wasn't expecting you to come this early, it's still dark outside," Momoko (Nanoha's mother) sat down at the dining room table.

"Ummm, you're forgetting the time difference between our worlds mom." Nanoha corrected.

"Oh right, well Nanoha, Fate and Vivio your room is ready just leave the stuff down here and we?l sort it out tomorrow,she yawned and started back up stairs.

"Umm, mom...thanks for having us over," Fate thanked her politely and gave a small bow.

"You're always welcome in our house any day Fate," Momoko waved a little and walked up the stairs back to her room.

Nanoha and Fate muffled a giggle and crept upstairs to their room with Vivio in tow. The sun rising up above the roofs of the neighboring houses casting long shadows on the walls as the girls unpacked their stuff in Nanoha's old room with Vivio peacefully snoozing on the bed.

"I sure missed this place," Nanoha sighed as she when over the contents of her old room. Picking up a wood picture frame, with a picture of five young smiling girls in a white school uniforms, off her desk, she sighed touching her finger on each of pictures of the girls. "We were so small back then, Alisa, Suzuka, how long as it been since I saw you two in person,she mumbled to herself.

"Well, I the purpose of this trip _is_ to visit our friends before you long mission," Fate popped up behind Nanoha hugging her waist. "I'm sure Alisa will be too happy to see you."

"Happy..eh hehe..your making fun of me again," Nanoha chuckled nervously. "She is going to kill me for not seeing her enough over the last few years."

"Well, lets make today a start," Fate countered. "I'm sure we can go over to Alisa's mansion and have a play date like we use to in middle school. "Vivio will get a blast playing in that _zoo _of dog and cats."

"Mou! Fate-chan" Nanoha paused to think. "Fine we will go but YOU will have to protect me," she stops packing for a moment and turns around bumping into Fate, putting on a puppy face, her finger poking at Fate's nose.

"You know I will always protect you, now and forever, now will you quit making that face before I do something that will wake everyone up!" Fate backs away holding her hands behind her back. "Erhm." Her cheeks blushed as red as her eyes which were looking down to the ground nervously. "Mmmm well,she looked outside trying to distract herself. "The the sun is up, we've been talking though out the morning, lets go down and eat." She hurried downstairs closing the door a little too hard.

Nanoha looked at the closed door with a blank expression then fell back on to the bed laughing. "Fate-chan you silly pervert." She woke and raced down after Fate leaving Vivio to snooze a little while longer. "So what's for breakfast honey?" Nanoha slid beside Fate in the kitchen.

"I think we will go with something simple, bacon and scrambled eggs sound good?" Fate took out a package of bacon from the freezer.

"Sounds fine to me,she raided the fridge of eggs, taking them over to the counter and cracking them into a bowl. "Scrambled eggs huh" a smile came to her lips. "Scramble FULL POWER!" her arms were a blur as she beat the eggs into a gooey oblivion.

"Oh Nanoha," Fate face palmed, laughing at Nanoha. "When will you ever grow up?"

"NEVER!" Nanoha pointed her fork at Fate and ran up close to her. "You like me this way," she winked at her poking Fate's cheek with the egg covered fork.

"Aren't we lively this morning." Momoko entered the kitchen area to see the two girls flirting with each other. "Don't bottle it up too much, I bet your friends back on Midchilda can't hear you two yet," she teased them.

"Oh hehe sorry mom," Nanoha broke away from Fate and started the frying pan to fry the eggs. "Fate-chan I'll finish up cooking, can you get Vivio?"

"Sure thing hon." Fate went upstairs and came down moments later giving Vivio a piggyback ride.

"Mama, Grand-mama, Good Morning!" Vivio waved to Nanoha and Momoko while riding on Fate's back.

"Good Morning Vivio!" Nanoha and Momoko called back, the smell of Nanoha's cooking filled the entire room. "Have a nice nap?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded her head and sat down at the table.

"Well today we are going to meet some friends from our days at school Vivio," Nanoha loaded her daughter's plate with food. "So make sure to eat well."

"OK Mama!" Vivio spooned her food quickly and gulped down her glass of caramel milk. "All done!"

"Gheez, Vivio you got bits of egg all over your face," Fate wiped it off Vivio's face with a small white towel. "There all clean, now wash up and we will get going."

"So you're going to see Alisa and Suzuka today right?" Momoko asked the two girls behind her mug of coffee.

"Yes," Nanoha shuddered a little, making Fate give a small giggle.

"Well I'm sure she will be happy, she has been calling me to ask you when you can come back to Earth." Momoko smiled and kept sipping away at her coffee.

"Happy...umm sure." she quietly replied and gave a pleading look at Fate.

"Mama, I'm ready!" Vivio came back a few minute later wearing in a cute frilly yellow dress with a brown ribbon around the waist. "Lets go!" she took Nanoha's hand and dragged her to the door.

"We will see you later," Fate waved back and closed the door behind them. "Well, lets go Nanoha." she egged Nanoha forward as they walked to Alisa's mansion.

* * *

"We are finally there," Nanoha stood at the gate of a mansion and pressed the doorbell and quickly ran behind Fate. The gates opened with a loud eerie creaking and squeaks. "This is going to be bad!" she whispered behind Fate's ear shiver.

"Nanoha, Miss Ace of Aces, we are here on a mission." Fate scolded Nanoha playfully. "This mission requires a certain amount of diplomacy, which I'm sure you have done before." she continued smirking looking at her shocked lover's face. "Now in you go," she pushed Nanoha past the gates.

"Well I'm sure she is the Ace of Aces," a young woman with flowing blonde hair and green sparkly eye in a pink sleeveless shirt and black knee lengthened skirt walked out from behind a bush. "This little Ace is in a small spot trouble!" Alisa put her hands on her hips.

"Oh no," Nanoha hid behind Fate's shoulder.

"So why did it take you soooo long to come and see your best friends from school?" Alisa pouted leaning closer to Nanoha, their noses almost touching.

Nanoha sank lower behind Fate's shoulder. "Mage training?"

"You do that for every day you're not on Earth."

"Mad Scientist Terrorist and evil combat cyborgs?"

"You also get those everyday!"

"I have a daughter?"

"NO!"

"Forgive me?"

"Only, if you give me a hug." Alisa looked away trying to keep on her mad face.

Nanoha took a small step out from behind and taking baby steps step towards Alisa.

"Mmmmm." Alisa grumbled impatiently and flung out her arms grabbing Nanoha and hugging her tightly.

"Ow ow ow, Alisa your killing me!" Nanoha struggled to get out of her tight grip.

"No, this is your punishment for not visiting me for so long," Alisa loosened her grip.

"Now now Alisa don't go killing our friends now," Suzuki appeared behind with her long purple hair in a white hair band holding it back, the wind making her white dress flap in the wind. "It's so nice to see you Nanoha." She pet a small black kitten in her arms while smiling brightly to Nanoha.

"Kitty!" Vivio's voice rang out in the middle making them all stop and laugh. "Here kitty kitty!" Vivio ran up to Suzuki jumping up trying to get a closer looking at the cat.

"My you have a lively daughter Nanoha," she let the kitten go into Vivio's anxiously waiting arms.

"She is still learning," Nanoha walked over and gently pulled on one of Vivio's pigtails. "Vivio remember your manners."

"Sorry mama" she hugged the kitten tighter and bowed slightly at Alisa and Suzuki. "Good Morning!"

"Vivio, mamas are now going to talk with their friends," Fate knelt down patting Vivio on the head. "You can go around back of the mansion and play with all the little animals but don't go into the woods."

"YAY!" Vivio ran off to the back. "COME HERE DOGGY!" her happy cries rang out from behind the house.

"Well Vivio sure is having fun," Alisa giggled and dragged Nanoha by the shoulder. "Lets go to the back and have some tea and some fun of our own," she called over one of her servants and asked her to bring over a tray of tea and snacks.

"Fun of our own? Nanoha mumbled to herself. "Sounds painful."

The four girls walked to the back and sat down at their old tea time table from when they were in elementary school. An old man with white hair and short beard wearing a suit soon came over with a cart line with silver plates and a white porcelain tea set with enough tea and snacks to sink a ship.

"Whaaa, this looks delicious!" Nanoha tried to pull away from Alisa's arm lock.

"NO, bad girl!" Alisa pulled her back and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie putting it in front of Nanoha mouth. "Say ahhh."

"Alisa, noo!" Nanoha sealed her lips turning away as Alisa kept poking the cooking in her lips. "Fate help me!" she pleaded to her. "You don't want others doing this to me do you?"

Fate gave Nanoha a small twitch of the lips. "Alisa you have my permission to tease Nanoha all you like," turning her head to face Nanoha. "I can do that to you any day I like. So I can live with it, and so can you." Fate gave Nanoha a peck on the cheek and a pat on the head and turn away to chat with Suzuki.

"Fate-chan you're evil!" Nanoha shouted and was pulled back by Alisa shoving a cookie in her mouth.

* * *

"Ah, that was fun." Fate slung Nanoha's arm over her shoulder. "We'll try to come again before we go back to Midchildia," she waved goodbye to Alisa and Suzuki. "Sooo, Nanoha how are you holding up?"

"Fate you are evil," Nanoha mumbled quietly as she slumps over Fate's shoulder like she was drunk.

"It wasn't that bad," Fate pats Nanoha on the back.

"…"

"Nanoha?" Fate looks beside her to see Nanoha snoozing away. "Awww, well lets hurry home." Fate lifts Nanoha up on to her back. "_It is so nice having Nanoha here like this," _she thought to herself._ "If only these days will last longer," _she sighed a little, carrying Nanoha back to her parent's house.

~*~~One Week Later~~*~

Blue spark danced down the teleporter as three girl materialized on the pad. "Welcome back Agent Fate, Captain Takamachi and Vivio its nighttime now on Midchilda so please be careful making your way back to base," Jesshera welcome the three of them back giving them another causal salute.

"Thanks," Nanoha wave to her, in better spirit since the first day of their holiday which she has come to call "The Alisa Incident."

Stepping out of the teleporter room the three girls headed back to the Section 6 living quarters while being welcomed back by their fellow mages.

"Well that was a fun week!" Nanoha opened up her suit case and flipped it upside down dumping all of their used cloths on the floor. "Beside being tortured by you and Alisa it was a nice vacation!" She flopped herself back first on to the bed and rolled around messing up the sheets.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind going back _there_ again." Fate sat beside Nanoha holding her hand.

"Oh hush" Nanoha pulled away putting her arm over her eyes.

"Well, feel free to lay back. I have a week of cloths and stuff to sort out." Fate go up and sighed at the mess on the floor. "Vivio, can you go to go to bed yourself?" she called out into Vivio's room.

"Yes, Fate-mama," Vivio replied in a sleepy yawn, followed by a rustle of sheets. "Goodnight mamas."

"Goodnight Vivio," the two tried mamas sang back to their daughter in unison.

"Pull me up and I'll help you clean." Nanoha put her hand up in the air at Fate.

"Gheez Nanoha your more of a baby than Vivio," Fate grabbed her hand and yanked her up, not expecting Nanoha to come face first at her giving her a surprise kiss. "Mhrfmm! Na-Nano-ha!"

Pulling away and twirling away from Fate on to the messy living room, Nanoha licked her lips and stuck out her tongue at Fate who was flushed red. "Bleeeeeh, now lets clean up."

"Oh, never mind I'll take care of it, tomorrow you've got a long road trip starting tomorrow." Fate reached out pulling Nanoha playfully back beside her.

"But, but," Nanoha protested half heartedly.

"No buts, I'll take care of it," the blondie swept Nanoha off her feet and placed her in bed. "Its bed time," she took her finger and placed it over Nanoha's lips.

"Fine," she stripped off her clothes and tossed them into the mess. Nanoha spread herself all over the bed hiding her bare body under the sheets.

"Nanoha" Fate shook her head. "How am I suppose to get in?"

"Use your imagination," Nanoha smirked flashing her bare body from under the covers.

"You," Fate dived under the covers. "are going to pay for that little stunt."

"Please wake up Master, it is now 296 cycles, 6 intervals, and 7 fractions." Raging Heart's alarm clock rang to wake her master up. "The expedition party leaves in 2 intervals and 3 fractions."

"Ugh, I hate early mornings." Nanoha covered her eyes with her arm keeping the beams of sun light shining though the blinds out of her eyes. "Fate-chan?" she looked over next to her to see Fate still snoozing away on her belly with Vivio sleeping on her back. Her head somehow managed to get under the pillow. "Silly bed head,shaking her head she waded though the mess of cloths from last night fixing her hair into a side tail trying to find a bite to eat in the fridge. Grabbing a bite she hurried to get dressed. "Raging Heart, record message and forward it to Bardiche please."

"Yes, my master," the little red jewel flashed and flew over and hovered in front of Nanoha recording a video. "Standby," Raging Heart paused. "Ready."

"Hi Fate-chan, umm sorry I didn't wake you but you look like you were having _such a nice dream_." Nanoha pointed the video recording to record Fate in her interesting sleeping position. "Vivio, Nanoha-mama will be gone for a little while, so be a good girl for Fate-mama and your friends ok?" she gave the small wave to the recording. "I'll try to be careful but you know me nyahaha, always pushing myself to the limit," she awkwardly scratched the back of her head shaking her head. "And I'll try not to worry about you two blowing up our apartment," she finished up her morning chores, walking out her apartment room while making the recording, with Raging Heart hovering with her as she walked though the quiet Mobile Section 6 hallways. Nanoha's footsteps echoed though the empty hallways, walking out though the front a bus idled waited for her.

"Captain Takamachi, nice to have you on board," a young man with light brown hair stood at the doors. I'll be your Captain for this merry three month trip on board my ship the _Scarlet Swan._"

"Wonderful, just wonderful, Captain?"she raised an eyebrow wondering what his name was.

"Captain Clifred of the Transdimensional Cruiser _Scarlet Swan, _my dear girl," he mused checking out his sexy passenger.

Nanoha shook her head and gave a small laugh almost forgetting that Raging Heart was still recording. "Well this is it," she gave a small sigh. "I'm off. I love the both of you so much; I'll miss the both of you." Taking a deep breath of cold morning air she go on the bus followed by the captain, the doors hissed closed.

"All aboard!" Clifred shouted to the amusement of fellow passengers. The bus engine revved as they drove off to the navy shipyard.

* * *

Continued Chapter 2.

* * *

After-Thoughts: _This would be the first time I actually tried writing anything of this scale. Thanks for reading so far. I've always been fascinated by sci-fi and magic in one package and I discovered that when I watched Magical Lyrical Girls Nanoha/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series almost 4(?) years back._

_One thing I bet all readers are probably face-palming at is the way I decided to keep time in Midchildia. "_96 cycles, 6 intervals, and 7 fractions" _would translate to "d_ays of the year, hour of the day, minutes." _I've always had a pet peeve when it came to timekeepers of the universe, its always based on Earth time standard 24/7. So I decided to add a new way to time keep. _

_I hope we meet again in Chapter 2 of Re-encounter. _

_FateSkyFire_


	2. Chapter 2

"The _Scarlet Swan_ huh…" Nanoha mused as the bus pulled up to the naval shipyards where no less that 20 Valance Class Transdimensional Cruisers were docked. The delta wing swept bow section and a round oval command and living section were light up like a Christmas tree by tiny windows. Behind the oval section, were five oversized cylindrical engines idling, the air behind them wavy from the heat. The ships docked in the service and repair bays with hundreds of dock personnel and machines servicing them for their future missions. Each dock spanned at least two city blocks and was as tall as a skyscraper. One particular ship being stood out of the rest, with scarlet red swan wings painted on the dorsal hull of the ship. "A very fitting name for your ship, Captain."

"I'm glad you can appreciate that, _Captain Takamachi._" Clifred nodded his head in appreciation while looking out of the bus's tinted windows. "State of the art ship, the first of its class since production," he continued to lecture about his ship as the bus stopped in front of the personnel loading bay.

"Umm, Captain?" the bus driver rolled his eyes at Clifred's boasting and decided to interrupt him. "We have arrived at the loading bay Captain?"

"Oh umm yes," he forced a cough trying to hide his mistake. "Well everyone out and get to your bunks." he flailed out his arms waving to everyone to pile out of the buss. "In 30 fractions I want all members of the ground and air mage teams to assemble on the bridge for briefing." he continued trying to sound like an officer.

"Yes SIR." Nanoha stood up at once along with everyone else and snapped him a quick salute and marched out of the bus. _"Oh great, this is going to be one hell of an interesting road trip." _she thought to herself while assembling with the others mages and crew of _The Scarlet Swan_ on the loading elevator.

"Going up!" an old man, with a long white beard and thinning called out to the last of the would be crew of the _Scarlet Swan._ The old man wearing yellow jumpsuit and red hard hat marking him as a dry dock technician waved to the last of the stragglers making a run for the elevator.

Nanoha looked around to see that everyone was on board safely. "Ok, lift away technician-san!" giving him a quick thumbs up.

The old man gave her a quick smile and pressed the green button and the lift jerked up slowly. "Good luck young missy!" he waved to her with both arms from the ground.

The elevator rose lifting them up high in the air giving them a good view of the entire shipyard. The mumbled of cursing by the ground mages on the elevator complaining about not being on solid ground buzzed in the elevator while the cool morning wind howled into the elevator making cloths and hair fly flap around wildly.

"Mhmmm, this is the best feeling," Nanoha closed her eyes talking deep breaths taking in the morning air, feeling the wind blow at her as if she was flying under her own power. Opening her eyes she took in the morning view, the sun rose a tiny bit higher blinding her a little, squinting she could barely make out the Section 6 dormitories in the distance on the horizon. "I wonder if Fate-chan and Vivio are awake yet?" she asked herself worrying about them as the elevator suddenly went dark as they entered the belly of the swan.

"Welcome aboard the _Scarlet Swan," _a woman like mechanical voice came from a small speaker mounted on a steely gray wall. The room illuminated by intense blue lights shining down from the roof, welcomed the occupants of the elevators onto the ship. "Please check the notice board on your left for your section color and room assignments."

"Lets see..." she squeezed herself though the crowd looking up her room assignment on the board. "Mhmm, officers section...B deck...room 21A...air mage section color blue white blue..." she memorized the information on the board. Squeezing herself out of the crowd she hurried out the loading bay. The doors slid open quietly with a quiet ringing of a bell. "Blue white blue...ah there is my color," she followed her section color, painted on the floor and walls, up and down identical looking hallways bustling with personnel running back and forth, climbing up and down service tube ladders. "This is so tiring," Nanoha complained as she slowly walked the hallways following her color. "This ship might look good on the outside but it's...so bland inside." she sighed walking down a hallway that looked just like the room she got her room assignment in.

"I heard that missy." Clifred popped out behind a corner with his hand on his chin. "Don't go insulting my little baby."

"C-ca-captain!" she stuttered snapping a salute. "I...didn't...see-"

"Shhh," Clifred put his finger on Nanoha's lips silencing her. "I'll forgive you this time since you're _such _you are new, and might I say you are quite an interesting girl." he laughed seeing the shock on Nanoha's face. "But next time I won't be so forgiving and we will have a little _private_ _talk_ in my quarters, understand?" He gave her a perverted look and turned away making his way to an elevator."

"MOU! WHAT IS WITH THAT GUY!" she shouted angrily, stomping her foot on the ground when he gone. Her face blushing red, she stormed off to her room in silence.

"Please state your name and verification code please." the same mechanical voice from the cargo bay spoke to her though the door of her room as Nanoha tried to enter her room.

"Captain Takamachi, Nanoha, verification code 23-8-9-10-5-4-5-22-9-12." Nanoha typed into the small blue illuminated security box mounted on the wall beside the door.

"Identity verified." the mechanical voice hummed and with a small hisses the door heavy air tight gray metal opened and slide into the wall.

"Geh...this is disappointing." Nanoha shoulders sank when she saw her room, which was literally a big steel box with a desk, a bed, and a wardrobe filled with air mage uniforms, with bright intense blue and white lights on the ceiling as lighting."

"Master, the briefing on the bridge will start in 5 fractions!" Raging Heart, blinked red, interrupted Nanoha warning her."

'Oh hell." Nanoha dropped her small duffel bag of belongs on the bed and bolted out the door for the bridge. "Bridge color code is red red blue...right?" Nanoha asked Raging Heart as she ran down the hallways dodging nimbly between people walking down the hallways.

"That is correct," the little red jewel chimed as it dangling from her neck.

Nanoha followed the color on the wall till they ended at a huge bulkhead with the word _Bridge_ painted in red_. _"Does this guy have something for the color red?" she mused giggling to herself, as she entered her access code into the bridge security box. With a small toll of a bell the huge metal bulkheads hiss and slid opened letting her on the bridge where a small mass of mages were standing grouped together. Next to them where consoles with huge monitors being watched closely by the bridge crew officers. Occasionally someone typed something into the ship's computer, making the monitor flicker displaying a picture.

"Just in time," Nanoha sighed in relief seeing blue sparks rain on to the ground as others used teleporters to access the bridge."

"Tisk tisk tisk...Just in time isn't good enough for the Ace of Aces." Clifred swiveled his large fluffy red Captain's chair with his hands together in his lap. "But, lets save that for another time." he stood up and walked over to a huge tactical display board, in the middle of the bridge, that showed the route of their mission. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you know the objective and the importance of this mission. Though I wish we could have more ships, the commanders in their infinite wisdom have granted us only three, _The Scarlet Swan, Warlock, _and _The Hummingbird_. Each ship has 3 ground mage platoons of 15 personal each and 2 air mage wings of 5 personal each. Also we are in the presence of some precious cargo, the Ace of Aces herself." He pulled Nanoha out from the crowd and patted her on the back. "Captain Takamachi will be in charge of all you fly boys and girls so make sure to listen to her. She is the Whit-"

"Yes, yes, I will be your instructor for the duration of the mission." Nanoha shrugged off Clifred's hand and stepped forward cutting in front of him. "In 10 fractions I want all air mages on the training deck so I can see you in action.

Clifred blinked blankly as if he was slapped in the face. "Um, yes." He tried to continue lecturing. "Well you all know what's going on and what is at stake so don't disappoint me or the TSAB. Now dismissed"

"Yes, sir." Nanoha gave a sloppy salute to no one's notice. "Why am I always under the spotlight with this guy?" she grumbled to herself irritably. "The White Devil is going to put her two cents in when he gets out of line." she puffed and walked off the bridge making her way to the training deck.

"This woman..." he mused looking at her behind as she stalked away. "Things are going to get interesting for you soon my dear." he sat calmly back in his captain's chair reaching for the fleet wide communications. "This is the Captain, all ships and crew prepare for takeoff."

"Aye sir!" the helmsman replied and manned her station. "Engines are hot at 30%, taking off...now." The ship rumbled in reply as it took off rising slowly from the ground, the monitors displaying outside the ship steadily grew darker blue. "Sir, we have cleared the atmosphere," the helmsman reported again, the displays yielding a black window with tiny bright dots appeared on screen stating the obvious.

'Prepare of transdimensional shift!" Clifred order lazily as his bridge crew did the work.

"Transition in 5...4...3..." a giant hole at the bow of the ship ripped open in the blackness of space dazzling the crew of a display of mixed rainbow colors. "...2...1, entering transdimensional rift." The ship shuddered as it entered the rip in space into a dimensionless realm. "Transition successful, we are on our way captain, communications with Midchilda will terminated in 35 intervals.

"Good job helmsman." he praised her while spinning around in circles in his captain's chair. _"Now the fun will being Doctor." _he though grinning to himself.

* * *

"Mhmmm, Nanoha?" Fate rolls sleepy on the bed in her wrinkled black nightdress trying to find Nanoha. "Weeerrr rrrrr yoooo." she mumbled semi-consciously as she slowly got up looking outside to see the sun had risen up. "Mhmmm," she shook her head trying to clear it, her already messy bed head with strands of blonde hair sticking out of her long flowing hair waved around wildly.

"Sir," Bardiche flashing bright yellow. "Nanoha has departed for her mission 3 intervals ago. Current time is 9 intervals and 30 fractions."

"What, whaaaaa?" she stood up on the bed in surprise bouncing up and down a little. "Oh crap, I missed her." she sank back down slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sir, there is a message for you from Nanoha since her departure." Bardiche continued trying to calm down his master. "Would you like me to play it?"

"Umm sure...go ahead and..." her shaky command was interrupted by Vivio coming out of her room.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio ran up and hugged Fate on the side clinging to her waist.

"Hold up Bardiche." she ordered her device as it created a monitor for Fate to view Nanoha's message.

"Fate-mama, up up please!" Vivio opened up her arms jumping up at Fate asking her to pick her up.

"Alright Vivio!" she bent down slightly irritated, scooping Vivio up letting her cling around her neck while sitting on her arm.

"_Nanoha how do you do it alone when I'm not here?_" Fate though to herself shaking her head.

"Fate-mama, where is Nanoha-mama?" Vivio looked around the house looking for Nanoha.

"Umm Vivio, Nanoha-mama will be gone for a little while." Fate hugged Vivio tighter seeing her tear up a little. "I thought Nanoha told you a week ago."

"How long?" Vivio sniffled quietly.

"Three months." Fate sighed.

Vivio's cute red and green eyes glistened with tears. "Mama..." Vivio started to cry as she was not use to not seeing Nanoha for long period of time.

"Oh Vivio, Nanoha will be back before you know it." Fate stroke Vivio head down to her back carrying her to the couch. "Nanoha-mama has left us a video before she left for her Vivio." she let Vivio down and made a quick sprint for Bardiche.

"Really Fate-mama?" Vivio wiped her tears with her nightshirt sleeve.

"Yes," Fate smiled to Vivio kissing her on her forehead. "Bardiche if you please?"

"Playing Sir." Bardiche summoned a monitor up in front of the two girls huddle on the couch.

"Hi Fate-chan, umm sorry I didn't wake you but you look like you were having _such a nice dream_." The picture turned to the bed showing Fate sleeping in a mess under the pillow.

"Nanoha!" Fate curled up tighter on the sofa, embarrassed seeing herself sleeping in such a messy way. "

"Vivio," the Nanoha in the video waved at Vivio.

"Nanoha-mama!" Vivio leaped up from the couch and moved closer, her nose almost touching the monitor.

"Nanoha-mama will be gone for a little while, so be a good girl for Fate-mama and your friends ok?" The Nanoha in the video continued.

Vivio nodded vigorously at the monitor as if Nanoha were there in person. "Yes, mama!"

"I'll try to be careful but you know me nyahaha, always pushing myself to the limit," Nanoha awkwardly scratched the back of her head shaking her head.

"Yes, you do," Fate pulled Vivio back from the monitor hugging Vivio on her lap.

"And I'll try not to worry about you two blowing up our apartment,"

"Oh, fine I will then." Fate stuck her tongue out at the Nanoha in the video. "Bleeeeeh" turning to Vivo and asked her, "You will help too right?"

"Yes, Fate-mama." Vivio jumped up on the sofa raising her fist! "But Nanoha-mama would be so angry at me so I can't" she laughed snuggling her head on Fate's tummy watching the rest of the video.

"Well this is it," Nanoha sighed after Fate and Vivio saw her getting teased by Clifred. "I'm off. I love the both of you so much; I'll miss the both of you."

"I love you too Nanoha." she paused the video at the last scene of Nanoha's face and touched it gently hoping that Nanoha would actually pop out.

A small sniff came from Fate's lap. "Nanoha-mama I love you, come back home soon mama." Vivio copying Fate reached up to the monitor.

"Video has ended." Bardiche announced and shut down, the last image of Nanoha slowly faded away.

"Nanoha-mama is a strong girl." Fate petted Vivio on the head. "And you're her daughter so you must also be strong Vivio. Nanoha-mama would want you to grow up into a strong girl." Fate soothed Vivio kissing her on the forehead. "Her dreams for you are in Chris, your little bunny Intelligent Device."

"Mhmm, I'll work hard and be strong for Nanoha-mama." Vivio up and wiped away her tears throwing a few playful punches in the air. "Umm Fate-mama...I got school in 30 fractions." she said nervously as she glanced at the clock.

"WHAT!" Fate shot straight up from the couch stubbing her toe on the coffee table. "OW OW OW OW...Vivio get dressed, we are going right now!" she hopped on one foot jumping to her closet and pulled on a blue t-shirt and tight jeans.

"O-ok-okay!" Vivio ran off, coming back second later dressed in her tan vest with a brown skirt and white stockings school uniform.

Fate opened the fridge looking for something for both of them to snack on the way to school. "Lets see," she rummaged through the fridge to find platters of food ready with little post-it notes saying _breakfast, lunch, dinner._ "Nanoha you are a lifesaver. I just don't know how you do it." she grabbed the one marked _breakfast_ and raced to the door with Vivio when suddenly the phone rang. "Oh what is it now!" she raced back for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi its Hayate desu!" Hayate's voice cheerfully rang in the earpiece. "I need you in my office right now; we need to talk about Nanoha's mission."

"Can it wait?" Fate moaned into the mouthpiece tiredly. "I have to take Vivio to school!"

"Oh, okay." Hayate resigned hearing the stress in Fate's voice. "Well come by as soon as possible!"

"Ok bye!" Fate slammed the phone down a little too hard making it fall off the table. "AGRH! Ok Vivio, now we can go!" The two of them ran off to Fate's shiny sleek sports car with heavily tinted windows and bright yellow lightning decals on the hood and side.

"Fate-mama," Vivio hugged Fate. "Be strong, Nanoha-mama would want that from you too."

"Vivio…" Fate sighed happily and the two of them sped down the road to Vivio's school.

* * *

~*~~_The_ _Scarlet Swan Training Simulator_~~*~

"Alright everyone," Nanoha spoke to the 30 air mages, wearing a white t-shirts and blue athletic pants, gathering in front of her in _The_ _Scarlet Swan's _training room. The training room was a simple gigantic empty room with magic emitters scattered on the ground to magically create any training environment like cities. "I can't believe how much they improved on this," Nanoha shook her head in amazement. _"This training room is much more advance since Section 6 when I train my four forwards." _she thought to herself in amusement turning to address her students. "I'm Captain Takamachi, and I'll be your instructor for the duration of the trip. Any questions about training come to me." she looked around talking in her students seeing several smile back at her and others looked like they were ready to drop dead. "Now I want a quick 5 on 5 scrimmage so sort yourselves out and hop to it." she clapped her hands as the group dispersed.

"Umm Captain." a young girl with brown hair walked up to Nanoha. "I think I need some help."

"Oh you're..." Nanoha's eyes widened talking in a familiar face.

"Y-yes, I'm Sergeant Jesshera." Jesshera quickly stated her rank and name. "We met briefly during your trip back to Earth. I-I'm currently posted on the _Warlock."_

"Yes, that's right." Nanoha nodded her head, remembering how diligent Jesshera was at her job. "So what do you need?"

"I...I've j..ju-ust recently learned to fly and I'm having t-tro-trouble using m-my new device." Jesshera stuttered a little embarrassed and scared that she was actually having a conversation with the rumored _Legendary__ White Devil _of the Air Corp. _She isn't as scary as those air mages make her out to be_." Jesshera though to herself a little relieved seeing the smile on Nanoha's face.

"Well it's a good chance now to break in your new device so that you two can learn to work with each other." Nanoha smiled to Jesshera. "What is your device?"

"It's a Midchilda and Belkan hybrid in shooting arts." Jesshera pulled out her device and activated it, making her hand glow in a radiant blue light.

"My, what a lovely device you have." Nanoha stared in awe as a bright blue bow, with fancy curled ends and dark blue grape sized jewel encrusted in the curls of the bow, flashed in Jesshera's hand.

"Nice to meet you my lady." the bow greeted Jesshera for the first time.

"Uh mhmm, nice to meet you too." Jesshera smiled weakly back to it.

"My lady, may I request a name?" the bow asked her with a mechanical anxiousness.

"Yes, you shall be," Jesshera paused thinking. "My FairFire, the arrow that lights the path for my destiny"

"Thank you my lady." FairFire shone brighter as if delighted by this.

"Good job, this is the beginning for the both of you." Nanoha gave Jesshera a thumbs up and a wink. "So what is the problem?

"Well, I just can't seem to shoot magic as well as I use to with the standard issued equipment." Jesshera sighed tiredly.

"FairFire may I borrow you for a minute?" Nanoha pondered thinking.

"Yes," FairFire replied as Jesshera gave him over to Nanoha.

"Let see, she pointed FairFire at a target and put her arm up to the blue magical beam where the bow string would be. "Tricky," Nanoha mumbled to herself while pulling back on the string closing her eyes concentrating, a slight humming sound came from the bow and a blue arrow as if made my lightning cracked in the middle of the bow. "SHOOT!" Nanoha released the blue magic draw string and the arrow shot out in a brilliant clap of thunder and bolts of magic blasting the target on the other side of the practice room to dust.

"Woo...wow..." Jesshera and a few other air mages looked at the carnage then back at Nanoha. _"I see why she is so thought be so scary,"_ Jesshera shook her head shaking a little in fear and excitement.

"A perfect shot." FairFire said admiringly.

"_The White Devil_ indeed," someone murmured in the group of mages.

"Some say something?" Nanoha's ears twitched slightly in annoyance hearing her unofficial nickname, her hand reached for Raging Heart as if she was going to blast the mage who spoke out.

"_I'm sure wouldn't want to be caught in the face with that._" she thought wearily, looking at Nanoha then back at the carnage across the room.

"Thank you," Nanoha handed FairFire back to Jesshera. "Jesshera, you device is a tricky one. As you know most of us form magic from inside our device or as magic projectiles that we control using our mind and will. However, yours does something else entirely. Your device requires you to build up a lot of magic at once, storing it in the form of an arrow." Nanoha summoned up a monitor showing playback footage from her experiment with FairFire which showed a cracking bolt of magic in the middle of the bow. "After that you release the gathered magic in the form of the arrow bit by bit as you shoot separate shots or you can separate it around yourself so you can do a barrage." she rambled on technically until she noticed the confusion on Jesshera's face. "Ummm whoops sorry if I'm confusing you."

"Umm no, well just a bit." Jesshera flush slightly pink.

"Well simply you are the heavy artillery shooting mage or you can constantly store magic inside your device for rapid shooting." Nanoha explained again trying to make it simple. "Much like me..." Nanoha scratched the back of her head slightly embarrassed. "Though my energy stays inside my device and I pull it out as projectiles when I need it."

"Ah...I see," Jesshera hung her head, her shoulders slumping a little." No wonder my shots were so weak during basic training.

"Its fine," Nanoha pats Jesshera on the back. "Lets work our way back up from scratch during this trip."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jesshera eyes brightened up sparkling.

"But for now, I'm banning your use of cartridges for now," Nanoha warned. "Since your current ability to control your magic isn't that good yet, you'll risk blowing yourself up when the cartridge activates boosting the amount of magic you have at your disposal." she explained further. "Relying completely on your device to control magic flow is also a big no no." Nanoha wagged her index finger at FairFire.

"Yes ma'am." Jesshera took Nanoha's words to heart.

"Understood," FairFire chimed in.

"You can call me Nanoha if you like Jesshera." Nanoha giggled to herself at a feeling of Déjà Vu.

"Okay, Nanoha!"

"Great, for now I want you to practice your magic control for now." Nanoha instructed. "Run around the practice deck for 40 laps with FairFire activated while you continuously store magic inside of it." Nanoha crossed her arms thinking. "This will help you improve your magic and physical endurance."

"Ah I see..." Jesshera blinked slightly shocked at the amount of work she needs to do.

"After that," Nanoha summoned up a aluminum drink can from the virtual environment and tossed it to Jesshera. "Use your magic shots to play a game of _keep up _with the can."

"Y...ye...yes."

"I know it sounds silly but it will do you wonders." Nanoha explained gently. "It's the same way I trained without going through the basic training at the TSAB training program." Nanoha chuckled trying not to brag.

"I'll try." Jesshera sighed reluctantly walking to the perimeter of the training room.

"Well get to it or do I need to give you a little more encouragement," Nanoha's eyes sparkled and activated Raging Heart into Excellion Mode. The little red jewel flashed, turning into a staff with a gold triangular head with a large red jewel in the middle surrounded by spikes swept back to the rod.

"Yes, master I think we do." Raging Heart added in, the red jewel glowed red in anticipation.

"UHHH NO NO NO ITS FINE!" Jesshera took off sprinting around the training room.

"What a diligent young mage." Nanoha nodded her head approvingly turning to the other air mages behind her assembled in a groups of 10. "Alright, now that since one team is one person short I'll fill in for her." Nanoha walked up to a waiting group of mages.

"Oh god." a small wince came from somewhere in the crowd of mages.

* * *

"Alright Hayate, what's so urgent that you had to call me up in the morning?" Fate limped tiredly into Hayate's office late in the afternoon with Vivio quietly following behind her. "I have work chores now!" she shook her head trying to clear her mind. "Taking Vivio to school, then picking her up after school, cleaning, cooking! I don't know how Nanoha does it!"

"Oh my bad," Hayate, dressed In her officer's uniform colored in shades of blue marking her as a member of the Navy, rose up from behind her big wooden desk grabbing a teapot and three cups from a table beside her desk.. "Well would talking about Nanoha be important enough?" Hayate teased Fate while leading her to a small sitting area with blue fluffy couches and an glass coffee table.

"Well, well of course it is!" Fate tried to sound offended. Turning to Vivio she asked, "Vivio, Fate-mama has some work to do with Hayate so-."

"Auntie Hayate," Hayate injected indignantly.

Rolling her eyes Fate turned back to Vivio. "_Auntie_ Hayate, so be please be good?"

"Ok, Fate-mama." Vivio nodded hugging Fate kissing her on the cheek.

"Tell you what Vivio, in the closet in the back room I have some cloths that are your size that you might like," Hayate's eyes sparkled. "You can go try them on and pick one that you like to take home with you later, ok?"

"Thank you, Auntie Hayate!" Vivio skipped up to Hayate and gave her a hug, chugging down a cup of tea and ran to the closet in the back room.

"Have some Jasmine tea it will calm the nerves." Hayate poured the tea into a cup and offered it to Fate.

"Thanks," Fate took the cup and slumped back sliding down the couch relaxing herself. "So, I'm not the only one poking around Nanoha's weird mission, am I?" she took a sip of tea and sighed appreciatively.

"Ah, haha, you caught us. Teana, Subaru and me have been digging around since the order came though to transfer Nanoha to the expedition team." Hayate put her arm behind her back laughing shamelessly. "Oh by the way, Teana and Subaru passed the their class AA mage test."

"Well good on them," Fate crossing her arms and nodding her head as if she expected no less of them.

"Anyways back to Nanoha," Hayate continued. "Here is the simple story of it all. One day some ranking officer detected a large energy signature that could not be naturally occurring far out in space. And now they are sending a team to investigate it."

"I see," Fate took another sip of tea.

"But the strange part is this letter they sent me requesting Nanoha's transfer," Hayate rummaged in her pocket pulling out a yellow letter throwing it on the desk. "I just seems suspicious..." she said grimly. "It came literally last minute, a week before the mission started!"

"Well let see," Fate picked up the yellow document and started reading.

* * *

_Transfer Orders  
To: Hayate Yagami  
Rank: Commander  
Regarding: Takamachi Nanoha  
_

_As of 289 cycles Captain Takamachi Nanoha will be transferred to the 601__st__ Expeditionary Force that will leave Midchilda at 296 for 3 month. This order cannot be disputed._

_If this order is disputed or not followed Command will have no choice but to disband Mobile Unit Section 6 under the pretense of being a disruptive organization of the Mage Forces._

_Article 33 subsection B amendment 5 – the monopolization of personnel.  
Article 45 section A subsection C amendment 2 – overstepping authority_

_- Time and Space Administration Bureau_

_

* * *

_

'This is a load of nonsense!" Fate threw the letter down on the coffee table.

"I know, it makes no sense at all." Hayate sighed. "Command literally asked me to reform Section six in less than half a year since we disbanded since the JS Incident. Our record service and conduct record has been rated exceptional by the admiralty. So I really don't know what they got on us when they throw this little charade when they suddenly want to disband us like this."

"Well we are a small group with exceptionally powerful mages in every rank." Fate tried to loosen up the tension. "And the ground forces are still probably bummed out that you did their job for them during the JS Incident."

"Anyway," Hayate coughed trying to not smile at Fate's joke. "The approval for the mission was made by some Captain Clifred from the Navy."

"Do you know who found the so called _energy signature?_" Fate slumped over thinking.

'Mhmm let see," Hayate shuffled over the papers on the coffee table. "Captain...Clif...red." her eyes widened as she read the name.

"Clifred?" Fate shot up in her seat remembering the man Nanoha had accidentally included in her farewell video. "But he is the one leading the expedition force!"

"What?" Hayate stood up as well. "There is seriously something not right going on here." she scrambled over the papers on the table. "Even I can't create a mission and approve it myself, much less then lead it!" she huffed. "And they say I'm overstepping authority!"

"Well we need to report this and do something about it!" Fate tried to keep her voice even.

"I know but there isn't much we can do!" Hayate winced, not usually seeing Fate this flustered. "I know, lets try and contact Nanoha, chances are slim but we might just get a connection." she tried to calm her down.

"Oh eh ok," Fate slowly sat back down calling up her MCD. "Lets cross our fingers and hope this works." She turned to her own device "Bardiche connect me to HQ communications please."

"Yes sir," Bardiche's light blinked. "Connecting to HQ COM." a small pause followed. "Connected Sir."

"Thank you," she pulled up a communications monitor between Hayate and her.

"This is HQ COM how can I help you today?" the empty yellow monitor floating on the coffee table spoke.

"This is Agent Fate Testarossa, I would like a private communications channel to Captain Takamachi Nanoha who is on the Expeditionary Mission." Fate spoke to the empty monitor.

"Under my authority Commander Yagami Hayate of Section 6." she quickly added to Fate's order.

"Working..." the voice paused for a few moments. "Connected, though clarity may suffer as the ship is in dimensionless space."

"Thank you," Fate closed the monitor and pulled up another one showing a white wall on the screen. "Nanoha?" Fate asked and was rewarded by a small explosion on the wall making her jump up from her seat. "WHAT THE HELL!"

A brunette haired girl wearing a white barrier jacket lined by blue and pink edges flew by the monitor showing her as a blur. "Fate-chan?" Another explosion drowns out whatever else was said.

"Nanoha what is going on?" Fate shouted into the monitor panicking as streaks of magical bullets in a multitude of colors shot past the monitor.

"Fate-chan you caught me at a bad time!" the blur yelled into the monitor as it flew by.

"Who are you fighting?" Fate demanded.

"I'm just pounding some newbies!" Nanoha explained as she whizzed by again. "Give me a second..." Nanoha yelled again followed a short pause of quiet.

A man somewhere off monitor shouted "RETREAT!"

"Starlight Breaker!" Nanoha's voice came from off screen as well. "SHOOT!" The screen flooding in a bright shade of magenta, the screams of men and woman as they were shot down by Nanoha filling the room. "Well, I guess that is it for the training mission." she announced to her students. "Dismissed." Nanoha's face quickly reappeared in the screen. "Oh hi Fate, I didn't know that you could call me."

"Naaaanoooohaaaaa..." Fate scolded her. "What did I say about over stressing yourself?"

"Ehhh?" Nanoha ducked a little lower off screen, so only her eyes and hair were visible on screen, hiding from Fate's scolding.

"What did I say about pushing yourself too hard?" Fate pouted again.

"We don't have time for togetherness right now!" Hayate interrupted the two of them. "We have been digging around the circumstance of your mission and we found some odd things."

"Odd things?" Nanoha composed herself now curious.

"Your mission we someone is using it for..." the line went dead the screen displaying _connection lost_.

"Ugh..." Fate gritted her teeth pressing for the reconnect button. "Not working...stupid stupid communications!"

"All we can hope for is for Nanoha to think the rest up herself." Hayate face-palmed wearily. "She is smart and strong, she'll work it out."

"I hope so." Fate replied grimly. "But I'll keep trying to reconnect," Fate irritably kept jabbing at the reconnect button.

* * *

~*~~Aboard _The Scarlet Swan~~*~_

"_My, my naughty girls need to be punished."_ Clifred thought to himself while typing on his personal pad on his captain's chair which read _Transmission Jammed. _"Give me the horn to all our ships." he asked the communications officer.

"Sir you are live," the com officer made a lame joke out of boredom.

"To all ships of the fleet, _The Scarlet Swan_ will drop out of dimensionless space in 4 intervals to make repairs, _Warlock _and _The Hummingbird_ will continue on present course. All crews return to their respective ships immediately and refrain from intership travel. You all have 15 fractions to do so." Clifred announced to the other ships.

"_Doctor it is almost time," _he said telepathically to someone. _"We need to start a little earlier than expected."_

"Set the clock 4 intervals," Clifred ordered.

"Current time 17 intervals 00 fraction. Setting exit of dimensionless space in 4 intervals, Aye" the helms man announced. "Dimensional exit at 21 intervals 00 fractions set."

~*~~Midchilda~~*~

"I seriously have a bad feeling about this…" Fate sighed rubbing her temple stressed out as she kept trying to reconnect to Nanoha with no success.

"Agent Testarossa," a man in the standard brown Section 6 uniform walked into Hayate's office.

"Yes?" Fate stood up addressing him.

"We need you to come to the teleporter room, we need you on Long Term Orbital Detention Facility #616253 immediately." he ushered her out of the room.

"Why do you need me there?" Fate asked puzzled getting up and walking to the door with the man. "Oh, Hayate can you look after Vivio for me?"

"Sure can," Hayate winked to Fate. "We are gonna have a blast."

"Thanks," she hurried out and followed the man though the halls of Section 6 which we're bustling with people. "So what is so urgent that you need me right away?"

"There is someone in the prison complex that concerns you." he replied not saying much more following her to the teleporter room as she steps on and got showered by blue sparks.

Fate materialized in another shower of blue sparks on a hard steel floor and was greeted by four prison guards wearing black plated armor suits with a helmet and heavily tinted visors that covered the entire body.

"Agent Testarossa?" one of the black armored guards spoke to her from behind the helmet visor.

"Yes." she nodded showing her ID Card to the guard.

"Welcome to Long Term Orbital Detention Facility #616253 Agent Testarossa." The guard extended a handshake to Fate. "Your work sure keeps us busy."

"Glad to be of service." Fate smiled shaking the guard's hand.

"There is someone we need you to see," the guard waved to Fate asking her to follow them, the other three guards took up walking behind them.

"Security seems...tighter than usual." Fate mused as they walked down the plain metal hallways of the prison. At every occupied jail cell door stood another armored guard.

"Well, we had a death," one of the guards informed her.

"Well I'm not surprised most prisoners in this facility have life sentences." Fate replied becoming more puzzled by the minute, but she held back her questions.

"Well this is not just any prisoner." the front guard stopped in front of a cell and palmed the biometric reader on the door. The door hissed open slowly revealing a man with purple hair and wide open yellow cat like eyes lying on the ground face up wearing a white straight jacket.

"Doctor Jail Scaglietti," Fate scarlet red eyes narrowed as she saw him. "Are you saying he's..."

"Yes he did, just 3 intervals and 30 fractions ago." a guard reported flipping though a paper pad of medical records. "At 17 intervals today."

"What about his other three accomplices, Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette.: she asked frantically. "Are they still in their Orbital Detention faculties?" Pausing for a moment she added "Alive?"

"They are…ehm…missing." The guard coughed. "They escaped around the same time of Scaglietti's death."

"How did this happen?" Fate looked at them with shock on her face.

"We are investigating that right now," the guard sighed shaking his head tiredly. "But we right now don't have any leads on who did it but cause of death seems to be…poison. Though how he got poison, we don't know how that either."

"Well I suppose I should help as well?" Fate sighed as she thought warily about dealing with Scaglietti a second time. A loud quick alarm burst rang thought the entire complex breaking Fate's train of thought.

"What was that?" she asked trying to hide her confusion.

"Oh that's just the hourly bell," the guard chuckled at Fate's over vigilance. "The normal bell is broken so we rewired it.

"I'd like to have everything you got on his murder case," Fate gave the body on the cell ground a pitiful look and slammed the door close.

"This way, Agent Testarossa." The guards have a gestured asking her to follow him.

~*~~_The Scarlet Swan~~*~_

"Sir the clock has run down," a crewman reported as the timer on his console flashed a zero. "Dropping out of dimensionless space," The ship shuddered slightly while the lights grew a little brighter. "Transition successful."

"Very good now-" Clifred was cut off by the emergency alarm. "What is going on?" he screamed over the alarm demanding an explanation.

"I don't know sir, our engines are locked down and running hot." The lights on the bridge glowed brighter from the excess energy as the crewman reported.

"Well unlock it!" Clifred order him. "Use the manual override!"

"The engines are going critical, power relays are being blown out across the ship!" another bridge officers explained as a section of the ceiling blew out. "Manual override is unsuccessful."

"Well, shut down the reactor!" Clifred ordered racing to the console that controlled engine output, pushing the man sitting at the console aside, typing in a command.

"Sir that's not a reactor shutdown code." the man sitting at the console watched Clifred enter in a strange command into the ship's computer.

"Trust me," Clifred gave him a quick grin and took off back into his captain's chair.

"No effect sir!" the helmsman reported. "I'm losing control!" The ship lurched to the left throwing the people stand off their feet into the walls.

"Well this is it..." he grabbed the ship wide announcement microphone. "All hand abandon sh-"  
An explosion from one of the bridge consoles cut him off.

_The Scarlet Swan _in the empty void of space seem to drift as it bow dipped to the left and began to flip over. The dark blackness of space around _The Scarlet Swan_ appear to glow whiter until the ship was engulfed by a sphere of blinding white light as if another star was born for a few seconds. When the light dimmed not a trace of the ship was left.

* * *

After-Thoughts:_  
Phew that was chapter 2 folks ending on a sad/conspiring note. I admit writing is getting more fun by the day. When I was writing chapter 1 I was hoping to make 10 pages...which felt like eternity. This is 17(16 without after-thoughts/preview) pages without breaking a sweat. Though I'd say this is more of a technical chapter to get things into motion but I hope you'll enjoy it none the less._

_Family fluff scenes...I'll have more of that here and there and later (poor Vivio T_T). But I promise I have at least one family scene every chapter._

_One question I had was what is the total out of the _cycle, interval, fraction _way of keeping time and day. Well considering the physics…(yuck) and info from StrikerS I've decided on this.  
1) Since Midchilda as two moons large moons it should be bigger than Earth, so by logic it should have a longer day (longer minutes or hours)  
2) Days or cycles I would like to say it is easy to say but lets for the sake of uniqueness have it slightly longer than your average Earth year since the hours and minutes are also longer._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Re:Encounter_

_Hope to see you in Chapter 3_

_FateSkyFire_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 Preview! (Yes I'm starting preview nao...in no particular order .)_

"Welcome to my toy factory, you've kept me waiting."...

"You are a sick man you know that?"...

"My little extension of the obsolete Project F at its finest."...

"Do you want to know how it will be like to be little again?"...

"Vivio, come here I have something I need to tell you,"...


	3. Chapter 3

"Testarossa here is all the relevant material on Jail Scaglietti's death." A desk clerk, dressed in a simple black suit, piled a tower of ring bonded binders on the table in front of Fate.

"Ah...thanks..." Fate stared blankly at the mountains of binders and papers sitting around her wearily. She leaned back on her chair looking at the ceiling of the barren steel room with intense florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. "I hate reading though all this paperwork." She sighed, picking up a book and casually flipped through it. "This will take cycles_ (days)_ to sort out."

"Four cycles, twenty six intervals and 25 fractions if you work 8 intervals a day Sir." Bardiche chipped in his two cents.

"One more word and I'll throw you out an airlock." Fate gritted her teeth in annoyance turning to the clerk standing in the corner of the room organizing another batch of reports. "Why don't you just give me the surveillance video of Scaglietti's room?"

"The video file for his room...corrupted." he paused flipping though another few pages of reports. "The footage is just static."

"Well you don't just record video right?" Fate grumbled annoyed at the thoroughness of Scaglietti's assassin. "Don't you have other sensors installed in their cells?"

"Umm yes," he smiled amused at Fate's irritation. "Well the evidence so far shows that there was no forced entry or other means of brute force were used to enter his cell." He picked up another paper off his desk. "Autopsy concludes that there was no poison or any chemicals in Scaglietti's body and lastly it shows that there was no trace of trauma that could have killed him."

"Magical energy reaction report of the cell please?" Fate put her head down on the table and covered her ears with her hands sighing explosively.

"You know all recording equipment was destroyed in Scaglietti's room so this data is from the adjacent cell." The clerk repeated sighing. "Our analysis from the adjacent cell says that nothing was strange at the time."

"We'll see about that." Fate flipped though all the graphs showing magical energy reactions that were recorded on the sensor.

"You won't see anything at such a low frequency." The clerk rolls his eyes shaking his head at Fate's ignorance.

"Well what do you call this?" Fate jump up in excitement holding up a chart showing multiple peaks in a very low band of magical energy.

"I don't see what you mean." The clerk looked at her puzzled.

"This is the energy signature of a combat cyborg IS ability." She held the chart up to his face. "If I remember back from the JS Incident...this girl named Sein, she worked for Scaglietti had an ability to _swim_ though solid objects." Fate explained to the confused clerk. "Her magical energy signature registered exactly like this in this frequency when she uses her ability."

"How do you know for sure that combat cyborgs are involved again? The clerk lifted an eyebrow doubting Fate's conclusion.

"I don't but this is a start." Fate started shifting though the papers more enthusiastically. "But, I'm sure this has nothing to do with cyborgs that are peacefully living on Midchildia right now." Fate shook her head sadly thinking the creation of combat cyborgs and Project F still might be active somewhere. "Moving on to our next problem. How our assassin got on this complex." She pondered as she poured over the prison's travel logs."

"Well the day before Scaglietti's death we did have a non-TSAB ship docking to offload prisoners from unadministrated world #117." The clerk picked up a binder of the docking logs and plopped it in front of Fate.

"A Non-TSAB ship from an unadministrated world?" Fate looked at the desk clerk puzzled after reading the first few pages. "That doesn't happen; you know TSAB secrecy protocol states that we should have no direct contact with unadministrated worlds.

"Well recently scientists from unadministrated world #117 found this Long Term Detention Facility by accident." he explained. "For secrecy sake the TSAB struck a deal with them. Use of this facility for their most dangerous criminals in exchange for secrecy."

"I...see..." Fate paused trying to understand all the information. "So you say that an assassin came from that ship?"

"It's plausible." The clerk shrugged.

"Great...just great..." Fate rolled her eyes at the complicated nature of this case.

* * *

"Vivio, where are you?" Hayate poked her head into the backroom.

"Over here Auntie Hayate." Vivio jumped out from behind a wall of cardboard boxes hugging Hayate from behind. The boxes filled to the brim and bulging with cloths and accessories that Hayate made and collected over the years.

"Oh there you are!" Hayate jumped a little, acting to be surprised by Vivio.

"Ehh hehe," Vivio looked up smiling. "How do I look? Vivio asked Hayate.

"Vivio, you have a much better sense of fashion than your mothers." Hayate nodded her head in approval seeing Vivio dressed in a white frilly Lolita dress with puffed sleeves lined with light blue lace and frills. Her legs were covered in striped white and light blue stockings matched by a darker blue dress shoes, her blonde hair were lined with a number of big blue and white checkered ribbons. "You've made your Auntie Hayate proud." Hayate sniffled bending down and hugged the adorable looking Vivio.

"Ah hehe," Vivio smiled hugging her auntie back.

"Since you're so good at choosing cloths, I'll let you wear it back home for a surprise for Fate-mama." Hayate giggled at the thought of Fate being welcomed home by a cute frilly looking Vivio.

"Mhmmm!" Vivio nodded her head vigorously excited taking Hayate's hand as they went back to her office.

"Mhmmm, looks like Fate isn't going to make it back home in time for dinner." Hayate checked her watch. "Vivio, do you want to eat in the mess hall with me?"

"Alright!" Vivio smiling a little, her shoulders slumped; disappointed that Fate was going to be home late.

"Let-sa GO!" Hayate pumped her fist in the air and towed Vivio out down the hallways down to the mess hall. All the while people walking in the hallway commented on how cute Vivio looked in her dress making her blush furiously.

"Hayate!" Vita sitting at a round table in the mess hall with Signum, Shamal, and Zafira. "Oi, Hayate!" Vita waving at her to come over to sit with them.

"Vita," Hayate walked over giving Vita a hug and ruffled her red hair. "Signum, Shamal, Zafira, how are you all doing?"

"We're just fine, there's not much work to do right now," Signum sighed taking another bite of her meat loaf. "It's too quiet for my taste."

"Oh don't be so grumpy," Hayate pat Signum on the back. "I'm sure a storm will whip up sooner or later. But remember this peace is what all true warriors strive for."

"Hayate," Vita tugged on Hayate's uniform. "I'm going to help Vivio get some food."

"Oh so you're not going to get your mistress any food? Are you going to let her starve to her death?" Hayate closed her eyes and crossing her arms turning her back to Vita pretending to be mad.

"Hayate!" Vita moaned at Hayate's playfulness.

"Just joking, but if you could also get some for me that would be great." Hayate hid her laugh under her sleeve.

"Alight, alight Hayate_-sama." _Vita and Vivio ran off to the food counter loading their plates.

"Teasing her is so fun." Hayate broke out laughing.

"Well anyways you need eat well, we can't have our mistress collapsing," Shamal lectured giving Hayate a wink. "Doctor's orders."

"Yea yea yea," Hayate sat down seeing Vita return with Vivio with loaded plates. "Thanks Vita," Hayate thanked her taking the plate of meat loaf, potato wedges, beans and peppers from Vita while petting her. "It looks delicious, thanks Vita." She chowed down on her dinner.

"A_bout Nanoha." _Signum telepathically thought to Hayate not wanting to upset Vivio.

_"What about it?" _Hayate thought back.

"_I'm worried, after all that you have told us," _Signum sighed. "V_ita is becoming unbearable, you know how it is between Nanoha and Vita."_

"_Hey hey don't be talking about me behind my back." _Vita butted in their telepathic conversation.

"W_e are all worried but we must believe in her." _Shamal added in.

"All done!" Vivio's happy announcement cut into their conversation.

"Ok!" Hayate smiled standing up. "Lets go see if you momma has come home yet, Vivio."

"Mhmmm!" Vivio skipped out of her seat and ran out of the mess hall to the housing section.

"Vivio, wait!" Hayate chased after her to the amusement of her knights. "Vivio!" She called out looking around for her in the empty hallways.

"Hayate?" a familiar voice called out Hayate's name.

"Subaru?" she answered the voice.

"Yes it's me." a girl with blue short hair in a brown and white Section 6 uniform popped out from behind a corner followed by another girl with long orange hair in the same uniform.

"I'm here too." Teana said stiffly.

"Hi you two," Hayate panted. "Did either of you see where Vivio ran off to?"

"Yea," Teana pointed down the hall. "She went that way."

"Oh gheez," Hayate sighed. "I'm getting old."

"We'll help if you like!" Subaru jumped enthusiastically taking off down the hallway before Hayate could reply.

"I see why those two are such good practice buddies." Hayate chased after Subaru, with Teana causally following her.

"Yup," Teana sighed wearily being pulled into another one of Subaru's antics. "Both of them are over energetic and over enthusiastic."

"There you are Vivio!" Subaru caught up to Vivio bending down hugging her from behind. "Gotcha mhmmm."

"Fate-mama isn't home." Vivio sniffed, her head dipped sadly staring in the opened door to her dark and empty apartment.

"Well lets call that irresponsible mama of yours." Hayate ushered Vivio and Subaru into the apartment.

"I'll call." Teana called up an orange monitor calling HQ COM to connect to Fate.

"Fate," Teana talked into the monitor to see a wall of stacked paper and binder. "Fate where are you?" Her question was answered by a light snore.

"Allow me," Hayate cleared her throat and spoke into the monitor mimicking Nanoha's voice. "Fate, would you like to take a shower with me?"

"Whaaa, what, Nanoha where are you?" the stacks of paper and binder spoke teetering back and forth falling over in a thunderous crash revealing Fate buried in piles of paperwork.

"HAYATE!" Fate yelled into the monitor seeing Hayate on screen.

"FATE!" Hayate yelled back.

"WHAT?" Fate yelled irritably shifting though the mess scattered papers and binders. "Ugh, this is a mess!" she complained rubbing her eyes with dark rings around them.

"Your daughter is what." Hayate scolded Fate. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hayate move the monitor down to face Vivio.

"Bardiche?" Fate asked her device.

"It is 27 intervals and 45 fractions." Bardiche announced. "Or 3 intervals and 15 fractions till midnight." he continued stating the time. "In other words, it past your and the lady's bed time Sir."

"Aw crap," Fate rubbed her head realizing the time. "I'm sooo sorry Vivio I got caught up in work." Fate looked at Vivio apologizing. "I'm so so so sorry but I can't make it back tonight." Fate kept apologizing to her daughter.

"So what was so important?" Hayate asked collecting herself.

"Remember our friend Scaglietti?" Fate moaned tiredly.

"How can we forget?" Hayate shook her head. "What wrong with him now? Did he try a _Jail _break?"

"Well he is...dead, assassinated and I think combat cyborg are behind it." Fate explained. "Hayate please please take Vivio in for the night?

"Fine, fine, only just this once!" Hayate pouted playfully.

'Thank you Hayate." Fate slumped over on the table. "You're a lifesaver."

"Well you saved mine once so lets call it even?" Hayate joke around with their past encounter.

"Very funny Hayate." Fate cracked a smile from her tired expression.

"Vivio, I promise you'll see me in the morning ok?" Fate waved to her. "Thanks Subaru, Teana for taking care of Vivio."

"Oh its nothing," the Subaru and Teana giggled.

"By the way are you too tried to not notice what Vivio is wearing?" Subaru hinted at Vivio's cloths snuffing her giggles in her hands.

"Huh?" Fate squinted at Vivio finally noticing her Lolita dress up. "Hayate!"

"What now?" Hayate hid her laugh in her sleeve.

"Vivio is not a dress up doll!" Fate scolded Hayate.

"Well she was the one that chose it and put it on," she pulled Vivio closer to her. "Am I right?"

"Yup yup," Vivio sang performing a twirl in front of the monitor.

"You look very cute Vivio," Fate giggled. "But it's way past your bed time and you have school tomorrow, so go to bed soon."

"Mhmm Fate-mama," Vivio nodded while yawning sleepily.

"Vivio can crash with me tonight." Hayate sighed explosively as if she was doing an extremely hard task. "It'll be a slumber party!"

"Sorry Hayate," Fate apologized again. "Goodnight Vivio, I love you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise promise." Fate waved goodbye and blew a kiss to Vivio, then shut off her monitor.

"Slumber party neh Vivio," Subaru said excitedly her eyes sparkled. "You're so lucky."

"You can join in if you like." Hayate's eye sparkled, drooling at the thought of having more dress up dolls. "We need to keep our promise to Nanoha." She quickly added in wiping her lips.

"YAY!" Subaru jumped for joy. "Vivio, I'll race you to Hayate's room!" she took off without another word. Teana sighed shaking her head knowing she will be dragged into another of Subaru's stunts.

"Subaru, no fair!" Vivio sprinted off after Subaru.

_"Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira," _Hayate telepathic called out to her knights.

_"Yes Hayate?" _Vita answered Hayate.

_"Vivio, Subaru, and Teana are going to have a sleep over with us tonight." _Hayate informed her.

_"Ah, this will be fun." _Vita growled playfully.

* * *

~*~~TSAB Command in Dimensionless Space~~*~

"Admiral Lindy," a man wearing a black navy uniform suit saluted the woman sitting at a huge wooden antique desk littered with bonsai trees in small colorful pots.

"Burning the midnight oil Chrono?" the woman's aqua green hair wagged back and forth as she shook her head. "Amy will be mad at you if you're always gone."

"This is urgent," his grim face betrayed his handsome features.

"What is it?" Lindy blinked curiously at why her son looks so gaunt.

"Here," he handed over a document with _Top Secret – Eyes Only –|Clearance Omega| – Priority Alpha Zulu_. "It just came to me in the middle of the night." His hands shook as he handed it over making the document rattle.

"Let see." Lindy put on her reading glasses.

* * *

_Operation Starlight  
Operation Starlight was declared a failure and has been scrubbed due to the loss of the Valence Class Transdimensional Cruiser "The Scarlet Swan" with all hands aboard, resulting in a over 45% loss of personnel which is considered as an unacceptable loss in any operational protocol. This loss has further enacted protocol Directive One where any mission will be scrubbed after the loss of over 35%. Remaining ships "Warlock" and "The Hummingbird" have been ordered to reversed course back into TSAB administrated space. ETA (estimated time of arrival) calculated at 1 cycle or 30 intervals._

__

Investigation of The Scarlet Swan's destruction was not due to combat but mechanical failure. No further details about the accident have been recorded as the mission recorder has not been found. Further more detail investigation is pending.

_Officer Causality Lists:  
Captain Clifred Bayer - 403__rd__ Transdimensional Navy  
Captain Takamachi Nanoha – Mobile Unit Section 6  
First Lieutenant Erica Reed – 24__th__ Mobile Ground Division  
Major..._

_

* * *

_

Lindy stopped mid-sentence and reread the casualty list. "Captain...Takamachi...Nanoha". Setting down the report she took off her reading glasses rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me they made a mistake."

"There-there was no mis-mistake." Chrono swallowed hard his voice cracking unevenly.

"Are you sure?" Lindy stood up knocking her chair back. "Tell me this isn't happening all over again!"

Chrono stay silent bowing his head looking away from his mother.

"No, no not again..." Lindy fell back down on her chair.

"How are we going to tell Fate this?" Chrono said stiffly clenching his shaking fists trying to control his emotions.

"We need to tell her the truth...now better than later." Lindy sighed holding her arm trying her hardest not to cry. "I don't k-know i-if Fate c-ca-can take this." She covered her mouth breaking down into tears shaking her head in disbelief losing herself in sadness.

"Mother..." Chrono stepped behind Lindy's desk, hugging her around the neck. "To lose another family member like this." he let loose crying on his mother's shoulder remembering his father. "We-we have to tell Fate about this soon."

"We'll do it tomorrow." Lindy wiped her tears on her sleeve. "We need to give Fate as much support as we can, when we tell her."

"I'll arrange a shuttle for Midchildia for us," Chrono put his hand on his mother's shoulder squeezing it gently. "We'll get thought this." He forced a smile for his mother.

Lindy silently nodded grasping Chrono's hand slowly letting him go. Sighing she opened her drawer talking out a round glass picture frame. The picture showed a younger Chrono standing with man with dark blue hair holding hands younger looking Lindy. "It has been so many years since you were taken from us." She brushed the picture of the man's face, who used to be her husband. "Please watch over Nanoha…Clyde."

* * *

"Take that!" Vivio, in her pink t-shirt and shorts pajamas with white bunny polka dots, threw a pillow across the room at Subaru, missing snuffing Teana in the face.

"Missed me!" Subaru twirled away, her blue unbutton pajama fluttered around her.

"You two..." Teana raised her fist getting angry. "Don't mess with a sharp shooter!" she hurled two pillows, one for Vivio and for Subaru, smacking them dead center on the face making them fall over in a heap.

"Te-an-a," Subaru whined. "You big meanie!" She stuck out her tongue at Teana.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Vita, in red pajamas, jumped out behind Teana whacking Teana on the head with a pillow.

"GAH!" Teana fell over face first on the mattress without another word.

"Teana?" Subaru poked Teana's back. "Vita...I think you killed her."

"LIKE HELL IM DEAD!" Teana whipped up the covers and wrapped Vivio, Subaru and Vita in the covers like a sushi.

"My win," Teana smiled making the victory symbol with her fingers.

"Alright, little children it is bed time," Hayate poke her head into the room. "It's almost midnight, and Fate will have my head if she knew that you were up this late Vivio."

"Hehe, sowwie." Vivio giggle while wrapped up in the bed sheets.

"Goodnight everyone." Hayate clicked out the lights."

"Goodnight Hayate!" everyone called back.

"Goodnight everyone" Teana curled up on the mattress leaving the three still wrapped up.

"Teana?" Vivio squeaked. "Are you forgetting something?"

"No, what?" Teana opened one eye pretending to not know.

"Oi…Let us OUT!" Vita shouts, her voice muffled by the sheets. The sushi of people and covers wiggled like a worm as they tried to free themselves.

"Oh that." Teana pulled hard on the end making them roll around until they were free of the sheets.

"T-th-thats b-b-better," Subaru said dizzily.

"Now goodnight!" Teana pulled the covers over herself leaving the three in a daze.

* * *

"Agent Testarossa," A soft voice disturbed Fate in her sleep making her moan sleepily.

"10 more minutes Nanoha." she said unconsciously.

"Please wake up Agent Testarossa." The desk clerk shook Fate on the shoulder.

"Uhmm huh?" Fate got up from a stretcher groggy realizing that Nanoha was no with her. "What time is this and where am I?

"It's 10 intervals and 40 fractions past midnight yesterday ma'am," The clerk beside her stated the time. "You're on an Orbital Detention Facility.

"Oh right," she shook her head clearing it. "Tell me why I'm in a stretcher?" she examined herself to see if she was hurt anywhere.

"Don't worry nothing is wrong with you," The clerk chuckled. "We made you a make shift bed, you fell asleep on your desk working last night."

"Oh...right." Fate straightens out her wrinkled uniform, combing her bed head with her fingers.

"You've made considerable progress since last night," He picked up a stack of paper that Fate worked on last night. "I think we can handle it from here, if we need you again we'll drop a line."

"If you say so," Fate got up slowly. "But, I rather be hands on when it comes to dealing with Scaglietti."

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Midchilda from Admiral Lindy." Bardiche flash interrupting them.

"Answer it please." Fate asked Bardiche tiredly rubbing her temple.

"Sir." Bardiche called up a yellow monitor.

"Hi mom," Fate smiled at the sight of her mother. "What's up?"

"Fate, I need you to come back to Midchilda and meet me in my office." Lindy forced a smiled for Fate.

"Is something the matter?" Fate looked at Lindy curiously.

"I rather not talk about it over the COM channel." Lindy face darkens a little giving Fate a pleading look.

"Alright," Fate replied puzzled. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Lindy gave Fate a quick wave and shut the monitor off.

"Well looks like I do really have to go," Fate told the clerk.

"If you please, follow me to the teleporter." The clerk guided Fate through the still heavily guarded hallways to the teleporter room.

"Thanks." Fate thanked the clerk for helping her thought the investigation.

"It has been my pleasure." the clerk smiled and teleported Fate out to TSAB Command HQ on Midchilda.

"Agent Testarossa," a teleporter operator saluted Fate as she stepped off the teleporter pad hurrying down the bustling halls of mages and clerks to her mother's office.

"Here goes," Fate stood at the door to her mother's office. "Hi mom." she greeted Lindy as she walked in. "Chrono?" Fate saw him sitting beside their mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Fate..." Chrono nodded to her.

"What is wrong?" Fate looked at the two of them puzzled.

"Fate, sit down please," Lindy eyed the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Ok?" Fate quietly sat down.

"Fate, I don't know how to say this any but..." Lindy paused for a few seconds. "Nanoha...h-h-has been..." Lindy stuttered trying to finish, her eyes flowing with tears.

"Mom," Chrono pat his mother on the back. "If you want I'll say it."

"Say what," Fate asked shocked seeing her mother crying.

"No no, I'll do it." Lindy shook her head wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "Fate," she sniffed holding back her tears. "Nanoha, she...has been listed as a casualty."

"What do you mean she died?" Fate stared at them stunned and confused.

"I wish it wasn't true Fate," Chrono continued steeling himself. "But, a report on her mission came back, her ship was destroyed in an accident."

"That can't be true right?" Fate asked frantically. "They must have made a mistake in the report right?" Fate's scarlet red eyes darted from her mother and her brother hoping to hear one of them say that it was a joke. "You must be joking with me," Fate's stood up slamming her hands on the desk, her voice cracking.

"Fate, I know your upset but please calm down." Chrono walked over to Fate putting his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Calm down?" Fate yelled shaking Chrono's hands off. "I come here and you tell me Nanoha has been killed in some freak accident and you tell me to calm down?" Her hands quivered at her sides, shaking her head not believe a word.

"FATE!" Lindy stood up from her desk and rushed over hugging Fate tightly. "I know it's impossible to accept." Hold Fate's head to her chest, her tears falling on Fate's blonde hair. "I know, she is family, and it's impossible to accept."

"I j-j-just spoke to Nanoha y-yes-yesterday!" Fate cried pulling out of Lindy's arms. "There is no way this could just happen!" She slowly backed out the door. "I-I-I'm going to go call her right now...y-y-you-you'll see, s-s-sh-she will be just fine." Fate sprinted out of Lindy's office heading to HQ COM.

"Fate!" Chrono called after her chasing her down the hallways.

"This can't be true, it just can't." Fate said quietly crying silently, tears running down her cheek. She ran down the HQ hallways past crowds of people bumping them and shoving them aside as she ran down to HQ COM to talk to Nanoha as she heard Chrono call her name. "Ensign!" Fate slammed her hands down on the console of a communications officer.

"Y-YES?" the Ensign stammered in shock and surprise.

"Get me CAPTAIN TA-KA-MA-CHI NA-NO-HA!" she yelled at the bewildered Ensign.

"But wasn't she on the ship that was lost during the mission?" the Ensign tried to explain.

"How do you know?" Fate reached over the console impatiently.

"I-I-I was the one handling communications for the expedition mission!" she gripped her chair. "We lost contact with her ship...and...and the other ships reported that her ship was destroyed."

"No...no your lying as well." Fate's knees wobbled weakly. "There...is no way." Fate bent over the console crying slamming her fist on the keyboard. "Nanoha...why...who did this?" she pounded and kicked the console denting it.

"Fate, that's enough!" Chrono pulled Fate back from the console hugging her as she sank to her knees crying shaking her head screaming.

"Nanoha...why...why couldn't I protect you." she pounded the ground with her fist. A river of tears flow down her cheek dripping off her cheek when she shook her head, her blonde hair fell over her face like a veil.

"You did everything...you could." Chrono gripped Fate tighter. "Everything you could," he tried to help Fate on her feet. "So please...don't blame yourself," he cried to her.

"How, how could this happen," she shouted lifting her head up looking at the ceiling. "I promised you, I promised...after all this time, why now..." her voice crackling from crying and shouting. "Nanoha..." Fate whispered, slumping unconsciously onto Chrono's shoulder.

"Fate, Chrono." Lindy watched her son and daughter kneeling on the ground. "She need time Chrono." she lifted Fate up putting Fate's arm over her shoulder helping her walk back to her apartment room.

"Nanoha...I'm...so sorry." Fate kept repeating softly to herself as Lindy and Chrono carried her back to her apartment room.

"She need to rest," Lindy set Fate down on the bed. "I'll watch over her, you should go back to HQ."

"But," Chrono began to object to see his mother's stern gaze. "We can't paralyze the TSAB operations over this Chrono." she said softly. "You need to help her in the way you can and start an investigation."  
Chrono nodded softly and headed out of the apartment to head the investigation for Nanoha's mission.

"Fate," Lindy laid Fate's head on her lap stroking her back. "I'm so sorry." she said softly wiping Fate's tearing red eye with a handkerchief.

* * *

"Chrono?" Hayate walked into the dark and empty briefing room with a giant oval table and office chairs. The room only illuminated by the TV monitor mounted on the other side of the wall showing the silhouette of a man in a uniform "What's wrong?" she asked surprised seeing the grim look on his face as she sat down beside him.

"Hayate, Nanoha has been listed MIA_ (missing in action)_ but..." Chrono took a deep breath and slowly exhaling. "She is most likely KIA_ (killed in action)_.

"What?" Hayate sprung up from her chair knocking it over. "When...did you get the news?" she straightens out her chair, slowly sitting back down her legs wobbling from the shock.

"Last night," he handed a copy of the letter he showed Lindy the night before.

"Oh dear god." Hayate whispered as she read the letter, her mouth wide open in shock, drops of tears fell from her chin dripping on to the letter. "How could this happen?"

"We are still investigating...but with no wreckage..." Chrono heaved a heavy sigh. "We are at a loss."

"Does Fate know?" her hand shook as she set the letter down, rubbing her hands together in a fist trying to make the shaking stop as if she was cold.

"Yes," Chrono nodded. "She isn't taking it well."

"So what do we do now?" Hayate asked him, her voice as quiet as a whisper.

"There isn't much I can do," Chrono tapped his finger on the table thinking. "We can only hope to investigate this incident so Nanoha didn't..." his voice cracked straining to get the last words out. "Die in vain."

"Don't say it." Hayate sniffed holding back her tears. "Please just don't."

"Hayate, you know we all would love to hope that there was some miracle, some small infinitesimal amount of chance that she survived." Chrono clenched his hand on the table. "But, this time there just isn't."

"Does anyone else know?" Hayate collected herself.

"No one else," Chrono assured her. "But rumors are spreading fast, you know how Nanoha was popular with all the forces and the loss of a ship is nothing secret. Once they see the connection…"

"Moral will..." Hayate concluded getting an understanding nod from Chrono.

"I'll help in the investigation." Hayate stood up leaving the briefing room. "We need to prepare the news for Nanoha's...family...and funeral as well."

"Mhmm, thanks" Chrono nodded without another word, swiveling his chair to face the glowing monitor sniffing deeply.

"_What am I going to say to Vivio...?"_ Hayate sat at her desk looking at the clock, shaking in fear watching it get near and nearer to when Vivio gets off school.

"HAYATE!" Vita slammed aside the door. "Oi...Hayate!" Vita sprinted over to Hayate breathing heavily. "Tell me what happened!" Vita growled her eyes narrow and sharp piercing at her mistress.

Hayate stared at Vita in silence for a moment. "It's as it says..." Hayate finally spoke. "I've had it confirmed myself there is no mistake." Her declined her head slightly point her chin at the thin folder.

"Give me that." Vita snatched the folder off her Hayate's desk violent flipping though its contents reading it.

"Vita!" Signum quietly slid the door open glaring at Vita. "I won't allow you to be rude to Hayate."

"Dam it all, this isn't the time for your etiquette Signum." Vita's aqua blue eyes danced across the reports her hands shaking violently as she kept reading.

"Vita, calm yourself!" Signum ordered Vita snatching the folder out of Vita's grip.

"HEY! I was reading that!" Vita snapped at Signum throwing a punch at Signum's gut.

"BOTH OF YOU COOL YOUR HEAD!" Hayate smacked her palms on the desk yelling over her two bickering knights making freezing in shock.

"Hayate..." Vita whispered quietly in awe.

"Just stop it Vita, just stop." Hayate sat back down blinking back her tears. "I know how you feel but...there wasn't anything you or I could have done. There was no way you could have done anything for her Vita so please stop blaming yourself."

"No...There's always something that can be done..." Vita sank to her knees shaking her head crying abandoning her tough act. "I am the Knight of the Iron Hammer, me and Graf Eisen the Iron Count can destroy anything!" Vita punched the floor with her fists. "Why couldn't I destroy those that took you away Nanoha?" Vita sobbed throwing her head back in despair.

"You can't...destroy...fate or death...Vita." Signum said quietly turned her back to Vita and Hayate her hands clenched tightly in a fist at her side. "How is Fate?" Signum hissed though her clenched jaws.

Hayate silently shook her head.

"Vivio?" Signum asked again sniffing deeply.

"She doesn't know yet." Hayate looked at the clock again getting dressed to pick Vivio up from school. "She is off school in half an interval. I don't know if I can break the news to Vivio."

"I'll come with you." Vita wiped her eyes quickly with her sleeve.

"Alright." Hayate nodded grabbing the keys to her car. "Well...we're off."

* * *

"Neh neh Einhart do you want to join the TSAB someday?" Vivio asked her walking backwards to the school gates.

"Not really." Einhart sighed chuckling a little. "I don't really know what I want to do yet after I finish school maybe open my own school for Kaiser Arts…maybe."

"Whaaaa!" Vivio's eyes gleamed. "Really really?"

"Ah...probably." Einhart blushed lightly. "You want to join Section 6 like your parents right, Vivio?"

"Well I don't know about joining Section 6 exclusively." Vivio laughed nervously.

"Oh don't try and hide it." Lio patted Vivio hard on the back. "We know that's where you wana go."

"Mou!" Vivio groaned at their tease. "Ah! Hi Auntie Hayate, Vita!" Vivio waved to them as she got closer to school gates.

"Your mothers are busy?" Einhart waved to Hayate.

"I'm not sure." Vivio wondered. "I really did think Fate-mama will pick me up. Ah well, bye bye Einhart, Lio I'll see you tomorrow." Vivio waved goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Vivio, see you tomorrow." Einhart and Lio waved back.

"Auntie Hayate, Vita." Vivio ran up to them hugging them.

"Hi Vivio," Hayate hugged her back. "How was school?" Hayate put on her best smile for Vivio.

"It was fine, though it wasn't very exciting today." Vivio shrugged climbing into the back Hayate's sedan.

"That's nice." Hayate forced a giggle.

"Can we go to the library?" Vivio asked from the backseat.

"We can't today Vivio." Hayate silently sighed think what to say to Vivio.

"Okay..." Vivio sighed sadly.

"Vivio there is something I need to tell you when we get back." Vita huffed.

_"Vita!" _Hayate scold Vita.

_"What, we need to tell her,"_ Vita growled back.

_"This isn't the best place!"_ Hayate warned.

_"Sorry." _Vita apologized.

"And we are back at home." Hayate pulled up to the Section 6 dorms. "Vivio wait for me."

"Mhmmm." Vivio nodded looking them confused.

"Here take my hand." Hayate grasped Vivio's hand without waiting for an answer. The three girls walked in silence though the quiet hallways back to Nanoha's apartment.

"We're back." Hayate opened the door to the apartment.

"Welcome...back." Lindy welcomed them in. Fate and Subaru sat on the living room couches crying being comforted by Teana, Caro, Eilo and Chrono.

"What is going on?" Vivio looked up at Hayate.

"Vivio?" Fate looked up upon hearing Vivio's voice. Blowing her nose on a tissue, Fate's scarlet eyes were blood shot red from crying.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio cried out in shock pulling loose from Hayate's hand running over next to her mother. "What happened Fate-mama? Why are you crying?"

"Vivio..." Fate looked at Vivio trying to speak only to break down again crying.

"Vivio, please sit down." Lindy took over for Fate and Hayate kneeling down facing Vivio. "Vivio...I don't know how to say this but Nanoha-mama...she won't be coming home."

"I know she won't." Vivio looked at Lindy strangely. "Nanoha-mama will be gone for three months, Fate-mama told me already." Vivio took quick glances at Fate being comforted by Hayate.

"No Vivio," Lindy shook her head. "I mean Nanoha-mama won't be coming home ever again."

"What?" Vivio stood in shock. "Why is Nanoha-mama not coming home!"

"Nanoha-mama has..." Lindy bit her lips painfully saying the last words. "...passed away."

"Nanoha-mama...is...gone?" Vivio's voice squeaked her green and red eyes glistening with tears.

"Y...yes..."

Vivio shook her head looking desperately at Fate, then to her friends to see them all grieving, realizing that Lindy was telling the truth. "Mama..." Vivio's voice got quiet, her head drooped down. "Mama..." she said again a little louder.

"Vivio I kno..." Lindy tried to explain when Vivio's cry cut her off.

"MAMA!" Vivio screamed out loud crying calling out for her mother. "Nanoha-mama!"

"Oh dear Vivio," Lindy quickly wrapped her arms around Vivio pulling her into a deep embrace." I'm so sorry Vivio, I so sorry." Lindy kept repeating over and over again to Vivio.

* * *

_After-Thoughts: Please raise your hand if you want to kill me right now? One, two, three, ten, twenty...eh...all of you. *Bows my head* Gomen no sai, please forgive me. ^^;; Ok enough with that. I admit this chapter was almost heart breaking to write for me. And I hope you share the feeling as much as I do when I was writing. If your wondering I did not lose anyone in my life that push me to write such a sad chapter the answer is no. But, this chapter was based on a dream I had a while back which was quite sad so in writing and reliving it was quite saddening. I cried a few times having to set my laptop down to take a break before I could continue._

__

On a side note I would love to thank all my readers for their message/post. My writing can only get better when you comment (loves it when you guys review and comment) so I would love to thank you all. *gives you all a cookie*...*gives you a life time supply of cookies*

_Thank you for reading Chapter 3.  
Hope to see you in Chapter 4 of Re:encounter.  
- FateSkyFire_


	4. Chapter 4

"How's Fate doing?" Hayate stood at the door to Nanoha's apartment whispering to Lindy.

"Not that good. She is still lying in bed in the dark." Lindy shook her head sadly.

"How about Vivio?"

"She is taking a few days off school. But she is doing slightly better."

Hayate sighed, looking over Lindy's shoulder taking a peek at Fate curled up under a pile of bed sheets. "I'm going to have to take her off active duty along with Vita and Subaru if she doesn't improve soon."

Lindy nodded looking over her shoulder checking on Fate. "I hope you can manage with so many inactive members."

"Well we'll manage somehow, thanks for looking after Fate so much." Hayate forced a smile. "I need to get back to the office."

"It's nothing, it's what a mother does." Lindy forced a smile back.|

"Give Fate my best."

"I'll try." Lindy saw Hayate off and went back in the apartment sitting on the bed beside Fate. "Fate honey, Hayate came over."

"I heard." Fate said softly under her sheets. "I've also been pulled off active duty since I'm useless. Of course Hayate would do that since I AM useless. I can't even protect the most important people in my life, how can she trust me to protect others."

"Fate, no one blames you for what happened." Lindy lifted the bed sheets off Fate. "Come out, please don't shut yourself in, talk to me, or your friends."

"I don't want to." Fate huffed annoyed. "You might want to leave me as well. People that I love tend to go missing or die."

"Fate that is enough!" Lindy stared sternly into Fate's eyes. "You need to accept what happened then and now was out of your control! We have been over this may times already!"

"Oh just go away, leave me alone." Fate raised her voice in anger.

"No I won't." Lindy said defiantly.

"I said leave me alone!" Fate screamed sitting up yelling at Lindy in the face.

"No I won't, I won't ever leave you. You're my daughter and swear, as your mother I will be with you always." Lindy quickly pulled Fate in to her arms.

"No you won't" Fate tried to push away from Lindy. "No...you...won't" She weakly pounded her fist on Lindy's chest breaking down again crying on her mother's shoulder.

"Fate...mama." Vivio stood beside the bed holding Bardiche.

"Vivio?" Fate looked down at Vivio. "What is it?"

"Bardiche please?" Vivio asked the yellow triangular device.

"Yes my lady." Bardiche called up a yellow monitor playing the message Nanoha left for them before she left.

"No, Vivio please, turn it off!" Fate looked away from the monitor covering up her ears.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio climbed on the bed shoving the monitor in Fate's face cranking up the volume. "Please, listen to Nanoha-mama!."

"Vivio please no more." Fate begged burying her face in the pillow.

"Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama...won't like to see you like this." Vivio cried softly seeing her mother in pain. "Fate-mama a strong person because of Nanoha-mama. So please Fate-mama please be strong for Nanoha-mama." Vivio put down Bardiche wrapping her arms around Fate patting her on the forehead.

"But Vivio," Fate looked deep into Vivio's heterochromatic eyes.

"I miss Nanoha-mama so much." Vivio stared back. "But, Nanoha-mama would be mad to see us be like crybabies. Nanoha-mama always help us up when we fall. Fate-mama lets stand up on our own...for Nanoha-mama."

"Vivio..." Fate closed her eyes, teardrops running down her cheeks. "Thank you Vivio." She pulled Vivio close kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you, I...lost sight of what was important."

"I love you Fate-mama." Vivio smiled.

"I love you too Vivio," Fate hugged Vivio tighter. "With everything I've got. Thank you my brave strong little daughter. You learned better that I did from Nanoha. And thank you mom. I'm sorry I...said those things."

"It's alright." Lindy hugged the two blonde girls patting their backs. "I'm just happy to see you're feeling better. Now, I think I should fix you two up some lunch?"

"Mhmmm, that sounds nice." Fate gave Lindy a small smile.

"That's my girl." Lindy kissed Fate on the forehead.

* * *

"Master, please wake up." Raging Heart flashed red laying on the steel bulkhead littered with fallen wires throwing sparks around dangerously close to it. "Please wake up Master."

"Don't worry I got your master covered." Clifred in a half tattered uniform with burn marks and grime, climbing over debris to get to Nanoha laying on the ground in a corner face down. "Captain Takamachi," he gently turned her on her back patting her cheek.

"Mmmmhm?" Nanoha groaned, touching her head to find it wet with blood.

"Don't move," Clifred instructed wiping Nanoha's forehead. "You banged your head really hard, but you don't look like you have any other serious injuries."

"What happened, where are we?" Nanoha got up slowly rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"You have a pretty thick skull don't you," Clifred teased. "But at least that thick skull of yours saved you this time."

"I'm in no mood for your smart mouth _Captain_." She sat up irritated her headache getting worse.

"Our ship, it had an accident, _Captain_," Clifred sighed at Nanoha's lack of humor. "Our engine unexpectedly overloaded when we exited dimensionless space and it created a dimensional fissure that took her_(the ship)_ somewhere unexpected."

"So where exactly are we?" Nanoha dabbed her forehead with a towel mopping up the blood.

"Don't know, ship's computer doesn't show our coordinates…in fact it says that this place shouldn't even exist." He chuckled at his last statement.

"What?" Nanoha stood up suddenly only to collapse back down on the ground shivering in pain.

"Take it easy, we still have enough supplies to last us a while on this sunken ship." Clifred began bandaging Nanoha's head, draping Raging Heart her neck. "Here have some water." he offered a canteen to Nanoha,

"Thanks, but don't you have other people to take care of other than me?" Nanoha sat back down leaning on the scorched bulkhead walls, taking a drink.

"Well to be honest no," Clifred sighed. "All other crew members are," he took a deep breath. "dead or missing."

"How can we be the _only survivors _aboard?" Nanoha questioned scowling.

"Hey don't blame me, I don't make the odds." Clifred shrugged. "Be thankful that your room was in one of the mostly heavily armored parts of the ship."

"Right," Nanoha narrowed her eyes. A small muffled explosion made the ship trembled raining dust and debris on the two captains.

"On second thought, we need to get off this junk heap." Clifred ducked under Nanoha's shoulder and lifted her up. "This wreck might go off any second."

"Ummm…" Nanoha mumbled half consciously hearing the sparking of down power cables and the creaking of the bulkheads as she limped though the hallways while being supported by Clifred. The walls were scorched black and fallen bent beams, panels and glass littered the ground. The one thing that Nanoha couldn't put her finger on was there were no bodies of the ship's crew in their path as they made their way through the trashed ship.

"Almost out of here." Clifred whispered in her ear. The sounds of the dying ship fading, turning into the chirping on small birds and the hoots and roars unknown creatures. Eerie howling noises reverberated though out the halls as the wind blew into the once air tight ship. A small hole of light shone in the dark hallway of flickering lights, showing the way out of the ship. "Nearly there." He gave a heave and the two of them flopped out onto the grassy dirt meadow that was carved out when the ship landed.

"We're on a planet?" Nanoha started straight up into the canopy of a tree, the sun just overhead shining though the gaps between the leaves making the tree sparkle and dance as if it was covered in gems.

"Yes…" Clifred answered dully kicking the dirt. "I maybe a skipper but solid ground does me well." He patted the ground with his hands giving thanks. "Here is our survival gear. This one is mine, this one is yours." He pulled out two oversized duffel bags and shook each one as he separated his bag from hers.

"What's in them?" Nanoha turned her head to look at the two oversized duffel bags.

"Supplies...things we need to survive until we are rescued." Clifred explained tiredly. "Since I'm such a gentleman I'll carry yours for you." He swung both onto his back effortlessly.

"Why thank you." Nanoha huffed, slowly standing up, closing her eyes concentrating on the flow of her magic, healing her most serious wounds. Nanoha's healing magic giving off a faint magenta aura around her body as it healed her body. "This will take a minute," Nanoha winced as the magic healed her.

"All ready?" Clifred patiently tapped his foot on the ground with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Nanoha stood up straighter stretching her arms reaching for the sky her wounds no longer visible. "Well lets get moving." Nanoha pushed past a bush walking to a random point she picked.

"Hey hey, I thought I was leading," Clifred said chasing after Nanoha.

"And here I thought you were such a gentleman." Nanoha laughed climbing up a hill stopping on the edge of a canyon sized cliff. "Wow…what is all this?"

"What is all what?" Clifred trekked up the hill.

"This!" Nanoha pointed out in front of them. In the sky, floating glowing crystals dotted the sky pulsating in every color of the spectrum. Occasionally a large crystal drifted in the sky blotting out the sun. Buildings of different sizes lined erected the horizon with trees and vines covering the entire height of some building as if they were ancient ruins. Every building looked different, some tall and sleek while others were bulgy and rounded, as if each one were designed by completely different civilizations. Others look humanly impossible to ever have existed. Scattered around on the ground were ancient wreckage of ships and other unidentifiable objects. Everything that stood on the ground was covered and surrounded by thick foliage of wild unkempt forest of plant life.

"Well this is quite a sight." Clifred blocked the sun out with his hands taking a closer look.

"That structure over there looks strangely familiar…" Nanoha peered into the distance seeing something that looked like a sea urchin made of rock with several large round gems around the equator of the structure.

"With these many buildings around here there has to be someone home." Clifred mused staring off into the distance.

"Well lets head over to that spiky building." Nanoha pointed at the strange rocky structure. "I have a feeling we are going to find someone there."

"If you say so." Clifred grunted and turned around to go down the slope.

"Well, take the long way if you like." Nanoha put her hands on her hips. "I'm taking to the skies." Nanoha plucked Raging Heart off her chest and held it up. "Raging Heart, set up."

"Alright my master, Aggressive Mode" Raging Heart flashed brightly and donned Nanoha in her signature white barrier jacket with long sleeve with a short skirt. Appearing in Nanoha's hand was Raging Heart in its _C_ shaped head device form.

"Thank you Raging Heart." Nanoha thanked her ever reliable device.

"Master, caution is required while flying." Raging Heart reported. "I am sensing a large network of magical energy though out area."

"Will do." Nanoha smiled at her device whispering to it a quick thank you.

Clifred rolled his eyes shrugging lugging the two duffel bags, already at the base of the hill. "Suit yourself fly-girl." he grumbled as Nanoha leaped off the cliff dramatically plummeting a few feet then rocketed up into the bright crystal filled blue cloudless sky.

"There sure is a lot of junk everywhere." Nanoha looked down getting a bird's eye view of the area seeing small structures and arch formations of rock lurking underneath the foliage.

"Warning, incoming obstacle at twelve-o-clock!" Raging Heart shouted flashing rapidly.

"WHOA!" Nanoha quickly dropped in altitude swerving to the side as a giant airborne crystal came hurling past where she was just flying. "Nyahaha," Nanoha laughed awkwardly, dodging another airborne crystal. "That was close."

"Please use caution." Raging Heart reminded Nanoha again.

"Why is there so much junk in the sky?" Nanoha sighed dodging another wave of flying crystals.

"Analysis shows the crystals are pylons of stored magical energy." Raging Heart chimed.

"I really wonder what this place is...it seems to be filled with lost technology and magic." Nanoha mused.

"We are approaching our destination." Raging Heart reported as Nanoha dived down beside the giant sea urchin like rock structure.

"Mhmmm...I know I've seen this before...but where!" Nanoha wondered mesmerized by the familiar structure.

"Raging Heart, set up a beacon for Clifred for when he gets here." she instructed.

"Alright." the staff glowed and a small magenta ball of magic appeared beside it floating in the air flashing.

* * *

"There already?" Clifred saw the flash of a magical beacon though the dense forest of monolith trees with long snaking vines hanging down from the canopy and twisted roots spring out of the ground wrapping around random objects. _"Doctor, our guest has arrived."_ Clifred telepathic spoke to someone again. "Well, no point walking anymore, I've done my role, the stage is set and I say it's about time I get going." he called up a magic teleportation circle and in a flash he disappeared leaving behind the two duffel bags.

* * *

"I swear this feeling is killing me." Nanoha grumbled as she walked down a dark hallway dimly light by purple lights hanging from the wall. "This place is familiar but where have seen it before?:

"Master, I believe I know," Raging Heart tried to help it's disgruntled Master.

"No, give me another minute." Nanoha kept slowly walking down the hall reaching a grand circular atrium at least five stories high with multiple rings of ascending floors all painted in a shiny gold finish. "This is..." Nanoha's eyes widened remembering where she had seen this place before. "The Garden of Time..." Nanoha whispered remembering thirteen years ago when she and Fate fought for the first time together against one of Precia Testarossa's giant robots.

"That is correct." Raging Heart sighed mechanically.

"Does this mean Precia..." Nanoha looked around cautiously half expecting the crazed purple long haired woman in a black revealing robe and gloves carrying a bat winged gem crowned staff to appear. "Nothing" Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief and creaked open the giant double doors to the next room. The sound of machines humming filled Nanoha's ears as she entered the room. The soft tapping of keys came from the other end of the room.

"Hello there," a woman spoke sitting at the far end of the dark room bent over a console reading a monitor projected on the wall with continuous scrolling text. The projected monitor provided the only lighting in the entire room.

"Who are you?" Nanoha pointed her staff at the woman dark silhouette outline of the woman.

"Pointing a weapon at someone, while intruding in their home while stating such demands?" The woman clicked the text off the monitor speaking to Nanoha with her back turned. "That is quite rude, _white mage_."

"Eh..." Nanoha blinked confused hearing the woman call her _white mage _lowering her staff slightly.

"It has been thirteen years, but I'm sad that you have forgetting me _white mage_." The woman turned around walking towards Nanoha raising her hand, her face coming into view.

"What?" Nanoha took a step back in shock. "It can't be..." She yelped mid-sentence as her foot fell though the tiled floor. "What is this?" Nanoha tried to pull her foot out of the tile.

"It's no use my dear Nanoha." a man's voice echoed from another corner of the dimly lit room.

"Release me!" Nanoha yelled raising her staff pointing it at the woman.

"Such rudeness." the woman slashed the air with her hand and magical purple rings formed around Nanoha constricting her.

"A bind?" Nanoha struggled against the bind as the lights in the room flickered on. Nanoha's barrier jacket flickered and disappeared along with her staff as Raging Heart reverted back to its jewel form. "AMF?" Nanoha cried in shock.

"Welcome to my toy factory, you've kept me waiting." the man's voice came closer; his footsteps echoed louder though the large room. "It's wonderful to see you again; you so rarely visit so allow me to welcome you to our humble home."

Nanoha turned her head back as far as she could. "Doctor Jail Scaglietti..." Nanoha narrowed her eyes seeing a man with purple hair and snake like florescent yellow eyes wearing a purple Midchilda uniform suit under a long white lab coat. "How are you here?" she demanded.

"All will be revealed in good time." Jail patted Nanoha's cheek who gave him a look of disgust. "May I also reacquaint you to Precia Testarossa, or as you mages would have, my partner in crime." he stepped beside Precia putting his arm around her waist. Precia's face, no longer gaunt or pale like their first meeting thirteen years ago, as if she had recovered from her terminal disease. No longer wearing her ridiculous dark purple robes she wore a simple light purple knit sweater with a black skirt under a white lab coat, her clean straight hair tired back into a ponytail, a completely different image of what she looked like thirteen years ago.

"Where is this place?" Nanoha demanded again.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed." he laughed meretriciously. "Well not that surprised, if you were any smarter I wouldn't be here right now." he mused. "This is the world of lost magic and technologies, where any desire can granted, you my dear girl, are on Al Hazard." Jail swatted his arm in the air towards the wall where it opened up revealing a bubble like window show a landscape of Al Hazard.

"Al Hazard?" Nanoha's eyes were a big as an owl. "Impossible, Al Hazard was just a legend, a myth!"

"If you won't believe my words than believe this." Jail whispered something into Precia's ear.

Precia split a wide smile, something Nanoha had never seen before from the woman. "Alicia," Precia called out. "Where are you honey?" Precia said in a kind sweet loving voice.

"Up here mother." A young scarlet eyed girl with long straight flowing blonde hair in pale green sundress stood on the arm of a large round chandelier.

"Alicia dear, what are you doing up there?" Precia opened up her arms to the ceiling where Alicia was standing. "Come down and say hello to our uninvited guest."

"Yes, mother." Alicia gracefully front flipped down from the chandelier landing on the marble tiles without a sound beside Nanoha.

"Fate...chan." Nanoha mouthed silently.

"Hi Nanoha, it has been thirteen years since you saw me. How are you? And is this the reaction I'll get every time I'm going to meet your friends Na-no-ha." Alicia walked around Nanoha with her hand behind her back. "I'm not Fate, I am Alicia Testarossa. And I will be the one take over Fate's life when the time comes." she giggled pointing to herself with her thumb. "There is no way a copy can ever surpass the original." she winked at Nanoha and twirled away in a ballerina's spin and hopped beside her mother.

"You're such a good girl Alicia." Precia pat Alicia on her cheek with a loving smile, getting a hug from Alicia.

Nanoha shook her head at the Alicia try to clear her mind. _"It's not Fate, it's not Fate."_ Nanoha thought to herself while glaring at Scaglietti. "I suppose you had a hand in this?"

"You're getting smarter by the minute young miss." Jail said in glee. "A few more years and you could be my assistant." He walked over to Alicia petting her on the head. "Yes, I am the one who revived Alicia three years ago." he bragged proudly showing off his work. "This is the revival of Project F and my cyborg enhancements technology together at its greatest realization." Jail explained with a most articulate tone. "My use of cyborg technology merged with Project F lets me bring life again to those that have died, I have my dear Precia's and Al Hazard's magic to thank for such a splendid result."

"But that still doesn't explain how you a scumbag of all people got here!" Nanoha yelled at Jail.

"Temper, temper or I'm going to have to bind that mouth of yours as well." Precia warned raising her hand making her staff appear.

"Let it be Precia." Jail patted Precia on the shoulder calming her down. "Nanoha and I had an interesting history behind us so I can't blame her for being agitated."

"If it's okay with you then..." Precia flushed a slight pink.

"Well, Nanoha, I'm sure you know how my dear Precia came to be in Al Hazard, and I say it has done wonders for her. Now how I got here was a stroke of genius. Did you really believe that the corrupt TSAB were the only ones funding my research?" Jail chuckled lightly. "Of course not my ignorant child, there are many other worlds with no magic that would give an arm and a leg for what technologies I have to give them."

"That still doesn't explain anything." Nanoha spat.

"Patience, patience." Jail wagged his finger. "I 'm a clone of myself, made by one of my supporters on another world. I always predicted the TSAB would decide to back-stab me one day, and so they did. Four years ago when you destroyed The Cradle, it returned back here to Al Hazard like all things that have a connection to this wondrous place. My clone was placed in the deepest part of The Cradle where no one would find it. When The Cradle was destroyed along with my clone, we were taken to Al Hazard and I was reborn again in Al Hazard along with The Cradle." Jail rubbed his chin thinking of the genius in his plan. "I'll also have you know that I 'm currently considered dead on your planet, just like you.

"What? Me? Dead?" Nanoha scoffed. "Like I would ever believe you, you're a sick man you know that?"

"It's true, you've been dead for three cycles, Midchilda time." another man's voice echoed in the chamber. "The ship's accident was made to look like it was completely destroyed so no one on Midchilda would suspect a thing." Clifred walked out from behind a pillar. "When in reality the engine overload created a dimensional fissure just like the one Precia made thirteen years ago."

"Clifred you were a..." Nanoha looked at him in shock.

"A double agent?" Clifred finished her sentence. "Yes, I was, I do play my part well don't I, the clumsy incompetent captain."

"Thank you for your loyal service, Clifred." Jail have him a manic smile.

"My pleasure, Doctor." Clifred bowed and left. _"Enjoy your stay on Al Hazard, Nanoha."_ he telepathically though to Nanoha.

"My dear Alicia," Jail's voice sounded so sweet it could attract a hoard of honey bees. "Would you be so kind to escort our guest to her room?"

Alicia's red eyes narrowed as she smiled blushing. "Will do father." She gave Jail a playful salute and lifted Nanoha out of the floor trap, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt pulling her out of the room.

"So tell me," Alicia asked Nanoha while dragging her down the hall. "How's is my little sister?"

"Oh she is just fine without Jail and Precia messing with her life, thanks for asking." Nanoha huffed irritated.

'Well mom and dad says we are going home soon," Alicia sighed shaking her head. "I've only been alive for four years, but over thirty years have passed, I wonder how Midchildia has changed."

"Going home?" Nanoha looked at Alicia confused. "Don't tell me Jail is going to take another swing at Midchildia."

"I don't know." Alicia replied quietly. "Here is your room." She opened a door to simple room with a bed and desk dragging Nanoha in and locking her in. "Father tells me we're leaving Al Hazard to join his supporters in another three cycles, and he has something special in-store for you Nanoha." Alicia spoke though the door.

* * *

~*~~ Midchildia~~*~

Rain, the small rhythmic patters of rain droplets danced on the slab of marble and glass shaped beautifully in a statue of a young woman with long hair tied in a side pony tail. On the marble slab were the words carved deep in the stone

* * *

_Captain Nanoha Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown  
0056_ _– 0079  
Dedicated to the finest service and honor in the TSAB  
Beloved Daughter, Wife, Mother, Friend, and Teacher_

_

* * *

_

A gathering of men and woman dressed in black suits and dresses stood around the small monument that was made for Nanoha.

Fate walked up to the podium beside the monument, covered in reeves of flowers, standing drenched in the rain unfolded a small piece of paper and read it. "Nanoha she was a girl with a kind heart, kinder than anyone can ever imagine. Her compassion allows her to reaches out, to those that are in need of a hand to hold. Gentle hands that I will never forget that I held for the first time, nor will the others that she have befriended. Her kindness was only outmatched by her strength. Nanoha's strength to convey her feelings to others was another thing that made her the great person she was. No matter how hard or challenging her opponent maybe she always strives to help others be understood. She was a person that always pushed herself beyond her limits to help those in need. Her heart was noble to a fault. She cared for everyone, being the strongest and the best, just as her feelings were, as she watched over us all. But, she was too strong, to the point where we never truly worried enough about her. For all the time we have spent with each other we never really knew as we always followed her guidance and strong determination. Now we will have to move on without your beacon light our way, but we will find our own way using the strength that you have given us. Thank you Nanoha. We will never forget you and what you have done for us all" Fate finished her scarlet eyes watering as she stepped down from the podium receiving a light applause. The papers blew away in a light wind carrying them off.

"That was wonderful Fate." Hayate wiped her eyes with tissue embracing Fate. "I couldn't have done better."

"Thank you." Fate rested her head crying on Hayate's shoulder while getting gentle hugs and pats from the others attending the funeral as they left the possession.

"Nanoha will always be watching of you Fate." Chrono said solemnly while looking at the crystal monument of Nanoha. "Don't ever forget that. Make her proud."

"Mhmm," Fate nodded. "I will."

"SALUTE!" a man ordered the men and women from the TSAB in the possession. A ceremonial guard of air mages fired rifles in the sky per Earth custom, as they did a fly-by in tribute to their instructor.

* * *

"My dear Nanoha," Jail entered her little holding room. "It's almost time we returned to Midchilda."

"What do you want from me Scaglietti?" Nanoha glared at him angrily having being imprisoned for an entire cycle.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jail walked over to Nanoha and quickly jabbed her forehead with his finger making her fall asleep. "Sweet dreams." He laughed carrying her out of the room to his laboratory. Jail's lab was just the same as it was on Midchilda. Row on rows upon of men and woman specimens were floating in bubbling preservation tanks marked with a serial number in roman numerals stacked on each other. Tables with numerous amounts of flask and instruments in an assortment of shapes, sizes and colors littered every table in Jails work area. "This will work." Jail put Nanoha down, restraining her with steel cuffs, on a padded operating table. "Time to wake up." Jail flicked Nanoha's forehead again with his finger lifting her of his sleeping magic.

"Mhmm, what going on?" Nanoha moaned waking up from her artificially induced sleep trying to lift her arms up only to find that they have been restrained. "What is this?"

"Nanoha, do you want to know how it will be like to be little again?" Jail bent over the table mixing a cocktail of fluids from a multitude of beakers. The sound of bubbling and hissing filled the room with an aroma of iron and burnt metal making Nanoha wrinkle her nose.

"Not really." Nanoha said stiffly.

"Well your about to find out." Jail pumped the fluid into a machine with six automated syringes attached to a square frame lowering it in front of Nanoha.

"What? No! stop it!" Nanoha struggled violently trying to break out of the restraints as the machine started up, gears whined as the machine slowly lowered itself closer and close to Nanoha.

"No can do, you're my special project and I would love to see the results." Jail chuckled madly. "You'll make a great companion for Alicia when I done."

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Nanoha screamed trying to bend her body away from the syringes targeting legs, arms, head and stomach.

"Oi ya, what a naughty patient we have here." He picked up a syringe of sedative and injected it quickly into Nanoha. "As much as I love to see the transformation happen while you're awake this won't do with you moving and screaming your head off like that." He shook his head pretending to be disappointed.

"You fu…" Nanoha's eyes flutter as she fought against the sedative, her speech slurring into an incomprehensible mess. "Si..sik…ba..bast…" Falling just sleeping under the sedative as the syringes pierced her injecting their contents into her body. "Precia if you please." Jail gestured towards Nanoha with his hands.

"Right." Precia nodded to Jail stomping the end of her staff on the ground making numerous purple magical circles appear around Nanoha as she lay unconscious on the table. Out of thin air a capsule formed around Nanoha glowing as it filled up with a clear blue fluid submersing her.

"Al Hazard," Jail reached up into the air gathering magic in his palm. "Land of lost magic and technology. Kingdom of lost worlds, what I desire, grant me the power of time." His arms glowed in a swirl of red, yellow and purple helix of magic streamers as a golden gauntlet formed around his arms making the yellow light disappear. The red light swirled to his palms changing into time-telling pieces who's multitude of hands spun wildly in circles. The purple light faded as Jail's magical summon ending, his golden gauntlet arms glowing a bright gold with red circuit like lines running the length of it. "Just wonderful." Jail laughed manically throwing his head up "Let the operation begin." Jail put his hands on the glowing capsule pressing on the glass as red ribbons magic sprang out of his hand binding around the capsule. The glass yielding to his gauntlets letting it though as Jail burned off her clothes using magic leaving her unharmed and bare. The red ribbons of magic around the capsule snapped and flew into the capsule into Nanoha as Jail wave his gauntlets over her body. Unnoticeable at first Nanoha's body slowly shrank in size, her arms and legs grew shorter as with her body. Her chest grew small and smaller till they were hardly noticeable along with her waist. "Yes, yes it's working, it's working." Jail's eyes were wide circles of florescent yellow, licking his lips in excitement. "Almost complete." Jail laughed hysterically as the last ribbons of red magic flowed into Nanoha. "Success." Jail grinned looking down at Nanoha, her body now looking like when she was thirteen years ago. "Precia," Jail turned around to see her end her sleep with an incantation. "How's goes it on your end?"

Precia panted in exhaustion holding on to her staff for support. "Cyborg body enhancement and conversion...is success."

"Just wonderful, absolutely exhilarating!" Jail raised his arms up in the air, running over to Precia pulling her into a quick hug. "We have done it!" he cried out loud without restraint. "We have completed it!"

"Yes...yes." Precia panted sitting down on a chair. "We've finally done it."

"Let see how our little princess likes her new look." Jail collected himself still chuckling waving his hand over the capsule making it disappear dressing Nanoha in a hospital gown.

"Ahhh mhmm," Nanoha's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ow ow ow." she winced in pain still strapped down on the table.

"How do you feel?" Jail looked at her with great interest.

"My body is aching all over when I move." Nanoha gritted her teeth shuddering in pain when she wiggled around in the restraints. "What...what did you do to me?"

"Have a look yourself." Jail pulled up a long mirror in front of Nanoha.

"Who...who is that girl?" Nanoha looked in the mirror groggy.

"My, don't you recognize your cute little self?" Jail smiled anticipating Nanoha's reaction

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Nanoha eyes flung open in shock recognizing the girl in the mirror was herself at the age of ten.

"Now that's a good question." Jail chuckled at Nanoha's outburst. "I've turned time back on your body's appearance. As a special bonus you've also become enhanced like my combat cyborg. You're the second of my creations, first was Alicia, but I say you are a masterpiece of your own."

"Do you expect me to give you thanks and work for you?" Nanoha yelled pulling on her restraints bending them slightly out of shape with her now unnatural cyborg strength.

"Well, well, well, we know your enhanced strength works." Jail's eyes gleaming with pride at his own work. "I always knew that you wouldn't...what's the phrase you mages always use when you arrest someone…" Jail rubbed his chin thinking. "Ah yes, I think it was somewhere on the lines of _come quietly_?"

"You betcha." Nanoha raged.

"Precia," Jail helped Precia out of her chair. "When you're up to it, please take care of our guest's memory."

"I'll do it right now." Precia smiled slowly walking to Nanoha with malice.

"God dam it why don't you all just drop dead!" Nanoha screamed futilely trying to flail out of her restraints using her cyborgs enhanced body.

"Kindly go to sleep and don't make another sound." Precia prodded Nanoha forehead with her middle finger. Nanoha fell silent, her slate blue eyes stare empty into space as she fell limp on the table. "That's better." Precia put both her hands on the side of Nanoha's temple, closing her eyes muttering a spell, her hands glowed purple with magic as she erased Nanoha's memory.

_"Alicia, my dear cute Alicia." _Jail thought telegraphically to her.

_"Yes, father?"_ Alicia thought back.

_"Where are you my dear daughter."_

_"I'm in the forest training with my familiars."_

_"Kindly hurry back in an hour, I have someone that would like to be...reacquainted with you."_

__

"Alright father."

_"That's a good girl."_

_

* * *

_

"So how is the investigation going?" Hayate walked into to another dark briefing room taking her seat at the far end of the table. This time each black office chair was filled with members of Mobile Unit Section 6 each with stacks of papers beside them.

"Right," Teana stood up as the representative for the four forwards. "Well our finding are…inconclusive but we have a lead on the accident." She waved to the monitor which displayed a bar graph showing the energy readings of space. "As you know the ships _Warlock _and _The Hummingbird_ only became aware of _The Scarlet Swan's_ destruction after the initial detonation of its core." She gave a sight glancing at Fate sitting between Chrono and Hayate. "Our readings find that at a higher band of energy it caused a disturbance fissure in dimensional space."

"So you mean the explosion caused a dimensional rift?" Hayate asked thinking of what it could have meant.

"Yes, I'm sure a few of our older members know what happens when someone tried to force a dimensional rift open." Teana continued quoting from the Precia Testarossa Incident. "That was why I believe there was no trace of the ship left. The entire ship fell into the dimensional rift and was possibly transported somewhere else."

"But something like that hardly ever happens." Chrono shifted though his papers. "We have had unfortunate accidents before where the ship's core overloaded and detonated but in no incident ever has it been transported somewhere else since the core never breaches with enough energy." Chrono looked over Teana's notes carefully. "Even if they did it would cause a world destroying dimensional disturbance."

"That's where we come in." Signum stood up in turn. "Our research on the crew, especially on Captain Clifred leads us to a plausible conclusion. He was once a scientist before he moved up in rank and took a position in the Navy two years ago. His research was in finding a better and faster way for ships to travel in dimensionless space using dimensional rifts without causing a wide scale dimensional disturbance. If it had succeeded it would have meant almost instantaneous travel in dimensionless space."

"I see any skipper's dream." Hayate nodded. "Well did he succeed?"

"We don't know." Signum shook her head sadly. "Our Librarian is looking into it but I feel like the TSAB is doing another Scaglietti like cover up."

"Ah sorry I'm late." Yuuno opened the briefing room door with his foot carrying a number of scrolls in his arms. "Sorry, sorry." His short blonde hair was in a tangled mess as he tried to get settled down onto a chair.

"Speak of the devil." Signum chuckled lightly.

"Right," Yuuno started as he straighter out his glasses, his light green eyes darted to Fate giving her an apologetic smile. "So what part are you talking about?"

"Did you find weather the dimensional rift tests Clifred conducted two years ago were successful?" Hayate updated him on their discussion.

"The reports were quite well hidden but I found them." Yuuno displayed them on the screen. "They were successful…mostly, and they gave Clifred a ship and a rank for him to hush it up after they dismissed him from the science department when the project's funding was cut."

"What do you mean mostly successful?" Chrono asked intrigued.

"The dimensional rift transfer worked without causing a wide scale dimensional disturbance, but the ship used was heavily damaged when it exited the rift and the entire crew died in the experiment." Yuuno explained.

"Not the best result huh." Teana mused looking at Subaru with her head laying sideways on the table looking depressed.

"So this guy tired to continue Precia's work?" Fate mumbled quietly to everyone's surprise.

"Ye..yes, probably." Hayate shook her head sadly.

"I went over the astronomy records as well." Yuuno cleared his throat with a small cough. "The alleged world that the TSAB said that gave out the energy signature did not exist. It was just another fabrication that no one noticed."

"All this lying and deception all centered around one man." Fate gripped her hands tighter on a portfolio that read _Clifred_.

"So let's get this straight." Lindy finally joining in on the discussion. "One we have a highly suspicious person that had been conducting illegal research that was approved by the TSAB Black Ops. Two the same man fabricates a reason to continue his research theory. Three he carries out his rogue experiment causing his desired result." Lindy shuddered at the similarity of this case to the JS Incident.

"We don't know if it succeeded without...casualties." Hayate quietly mouthed the last word.

Fate stood up and pointed at the monitor making it flash to a profile of Jail Scaglietti. "I didn't get a chance to say this before but on the day before the accident Jail Scaglietti was murdered by a combat cyborg."

"What do you implying Fate?" Hayate asked carefully.

"I'm saying there might be a connection between Scaglietti and Clifred." Fate continued undeterred even while getting some disbelieving looks. "The timing is between two is perfect for it to be a coincidence. Scaglietti being assassinated and a ship goes missing at the same time while performing an illegal experiment."

"It's hard to believe that is possible." Teana said quietly. "We know Scaglietti was not a dimensional theorist, if anything this would tie in better if Precia was involved. Also the combat cyborg...isn't conclusive, the fact that...erhm…Subaru and Ginga...are..." Teana paused looking at Subaru.

"It's fine you can say it." Subaru gave Teana a subtle nod.

"Well, they are combat cyborgs before Scaglietti's creation of the Numbers. So there is still the possibility that the cyborg was created by another person that had a grudge on Scaglietti." Teana quickly finished up her objection.

"You haven't been chasing Scaglietti as long as I have." Fate thumped her palm on the table. "He will always have some backup plan for ever situation. He is like a god dam boomerang, every time you throw him away he come whizzing back at you with something new."

"Fate!" Lindy shouted breaking Fate's train of thought. "Calm down. Weather Scaglietti is involved in this or not won't change the facts of what happened." She tried avoiding using Nanoha's name as best she could. "We need to stay objective if we are going to solve this."

"Right, sorry." Fate faked a cough.

"I suppose this is as far as we can get without any more proof." Hayate resigned disappointed that they could not come to a complete conclusion. "But we have enough to cast enough doubt."

"We will take it to the higher up soon." Lindy nodded at Chrono. "But I'll doubt the will appreciate us digging around their dirty work."

"Please do." Hayate switched on the lights ending their briefing.

* * *

"Oh my." Alicia exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "Little Nanoha is so cute." She squeaked watching Nanoha sleep on the operating table. "Nanoha-chan, wakey wakey." Alicia poke Nanoha's cheek.

"Mhmmmm?" Nanoha moaned tiredly waking up. "Where am I?" She slowly got up rubbing her eyes. "Who are you?" Nanoha blushing light pink, mesmerized by Alicia's pretty blonde hair and scarlet red eyes.

"Forgotten me already?" Alicia playfully pretended to feel hurt. "I'm Alicia Testarossa."

"Al-ic-ia..." Nanoha sounded out Alicia's name slowly. "Alicia, nice to meet you?" She giggled nervously. "I'm Takamachi Nanoha."

"Ah awake already little princess?" Jail waked in the lab smiling. "Alicia, disturbing our guest while she is resting is a big no no."

"I wasn't father," Alicia pouted. "She woke up on her own."

"This must be confusing for you my dear Nanoha." Jail gave Nanoha a theatrical bow. "I am Jail Scaglietti, as you know my dear cute daughter Alicia and my soon to be wife Precia Testarossa." Jail gestured to each of them as he introduced them. "I welcome you to our home and family."

"Eh, Nice to meet you all." Nanoha smiled nervously at each of them bowing her head slightly. "I don't exactly know or remember much." She said worried scratching her head. "I know who I am, and that I can do magic...ahh...but I don't remember who my parents are or my friends...or much else..."

"Ah I was afraid that might happen since your operation." Jail patiently explained. "You hurt your head and body very badly." He lied to Nanoha with an honest and concerned face. "I treated you but you banged your head pretty heard so I'm not surprised you have amnesia so well try to help you reorganize yourself as best as we can but you need to rest."

"Is that so..." Nanoha scratched her head still confused. "Well it's like that then I'll do my best to get better."

"Now now don't be so stiff Nanoha-chan." Alicia launched herself on to the table hugging Nanoha around the neck nuzzling their cheeks together. "I guess I'll be your older sister." Alicia laughed playfully.

"You two have fun." Jail waved goodbye to the girls walking away giving a heavy sigh, not use to using his genius for babysitting.

_"Why didn't you just erase all of her memories and put her under a mind control."_ Precia stood behind a slightly open door watching their exchange. _"Would have been a lot easier to do that."_

_"Ah yes, it would be my dear Precia."_ Jail agreed with her. _"But I like to have people work for me. doing it willingly."_ He chuckled at the irony of his statement.

"Nanoha-chan, your device is over here!" Alicia towed a reluctant Nanoha over to a workbench. "Father has been working on it, but I think it is done." Alicia took the little red jewel off the workbench and handed it to Nanoha.

"Raging Heart..." Nanoha said slowly trying to remember the name of her device.

"Yes, Master?" Raging Heart spoke in her mechanical voice. Its usual cheery voice was more monotone.

"Thanks Alicia." Nanoha pocketed Raging Heart.

"Oh don't put it away yet." Alicia reached into to her long blonde hair and pulled out a large mother of pearl hair clip shaped out in a semi circle with an engraving of a sun with the words _Alysha Donum_.[For Alicia]

"That's a pretty device Alicia." Nanoha stared at in admiringly.

"Thanks. Iris spin up" Alicia activated it in a flash of aqua light, the hair clip transforming into an intelligent magic device.

"Yes my lady?" Iris greeted its mistress in a butler like male voice.

The device had aqua green colored energy katana blade on one end with a staff like handle braided with green and aqua ribbons; on the other end was a long aqua green colored magic chain with a spiked mace on the other end. "It's a Belkan Midchilda hybrid device that mother and father made for me. It's named Iris. But what I really want is to practice with you." Alicia hefts the device pointing it at Nanoha.

"Wha…what?" Nanoha shrank back away from Alicia. "Your device looks dangerous." Nanoha laughed nervously backing away from Alicia.

"Oh don't be such a baby Nanoha-chan." Alicia rushed at Nanoha slicing the air with the katana.

"Yikes!" Nanoha activated Raging Heart, donning her with a child sized, adult version of her white barrier jacket in aggressive mode. "Alicia!" Nanoha yelled as she shot up to the ceiling, away from Alicia's blade. "Stop it already, I don't want to fight!"

"Oh not bad, you can fly." Alicia said with glee. "But I can fly too, just not in the same way you do." Alicia ran to the wall leaping at it. "Iris, grant me my wing."

"Rocket Flyer." Iris announced as Alicia's feet touched the wall. An explosion of magic blew out under Alicia's feet propelling her up to Nanoha.

"I said quit it!' Nanoha yelled dodging another thrust of Alicia's blade. "If you don't stop I'm going to get mad!"

"Well it wouldn't be as fun if you weren't." Alicia sank her katana blade into the wall hanging off of it smiling and panting with excitement.

"Shooting mode," Raging Heart's _C_ shaped golden head changed to the _J _like arch.

"Iris, Blade Shooter." Alicia pulled her device out of the wall, pointing the katana at Nanoha. The blade disappearing from the hilt and a wall of blades formed behind her pointing straight at Nanoha. "FIRE!" The barrage of aqua colored magical blades shot out from behind Alicia.

"Argh, you asked for it." Nanoha pointed Raging Heart at the barrage of blades. "Divine...SHOOTER!" A gush of magenta energy fired out from Raging Heart smashing into the blades destroying them.

"Oh crap." Alicia raised the other end of her device swinging the mace around in circles above her head creating a shield from the mace and chains guarding against the horde of Nanoha's magic. Her feet sinking into the ground as the tiles cracked under the pressure of the magic. "Phew...that was too close." Alicia sighed as Nanoha's barrage ended.

"I have more if you wanna keep going." Nanoha hovered over Alicia with Raging Heart in Excelion mode. The golden triangular device gleamed intimidating charging up for another shot.

"I think it was a good warm up." Alicia laughed sheepishly. "Let's end it for today. Mother would be angry if we demolished the house."

"Good." Nanoha landed beside Alicia and dispelled her barrier jacket and device. "I'm tired." she yawned, leaning on Alicia's shoulder.

"You're tired?" Alicia looked at Nanoha in shock. "You try blocking your own magic before you say that you tried."

"Nyaahaha, sorry. Did I hurt you?" Nanoha examined carefully Alicia looking for wounds.

"Nah, just my magic isn't as strong as yours." Alicia hugged Nanoha over the shoulder. "It was fun fighting with you Nanoha-chan." She whispered in Nanoha's ear. "I'm happy that you are with me."

"Alicia..." Nanoha whispered back smiling. "It was fun wasn't it."

"Want to come to my room for a nap?" Alicia took Nanoha's hand pulling gently.

"Mhmm sure." Nanoha yawned again.

"We will need our sleep for tonight." Alicia spoke softly to Nanoha as they made their way down to Alicia room. "Father says that we might be leaving tomorrow to join his supporters on another world."

"Woooow, really?" Nanoha's eyes gleamed thinking of visiting other worlds.

"Yup yup." Alicia chimed as they both entered her room.

"Whaaaaaa," Nanoha cried happily as she entered Alicia's room. "Your room is so pretty." she jumped onto Alicia's fluffy aqua green bed. "I see your favorite color is green Alicia."

"Hehe, silly Nanoha-chan" Alicia giggled at Nanoha's excitement over her room, dashing from the door she leaped on to the bed beside Nanoha. "Come here you!" Alicia pulled Nanoha closer hugging her under her chin. "Goodnight Nanoha-chan," Alicia whispered softly. "I love you little sis."

"Alicia..." Nanoha whispered back snuggling herself deeper in to Alicia's hug. "Thank you _onee-chan_. Goodnight. I'm glad that I have you with me." The two girls fell asleep peacefully smiling in each other's company.

"Our two girls do get along quite well together don't they?" Jail chuckled peeping into Alicia's room seeing the two girls sleeping quietly side by side.

"I suppose they do." Precia said half heartedly only watching Alicia longingly as she slept beside Nanoha.

"We have work to do. They will have their role to play later as well." Jail wrapped his arm around Precia's shoulder bringing her away from Alicia's room. "We are going home."

"Yes, Al Hazard has given us so much already." Precia stared backing at Alicia's room. "But there a past that we still need to reclaim."

"Correct you are my dear Precia." Jail rubbed Preica's back softly. Uno, Quattro," Jail flicked on a monitor in front of him.

"Yes Doctor?" The two women appeared on screen.

"Quattro, prepare a shuttle." Jail ordered. "We are meeting up with Tre and Sette on Karlsland tomorrow."

"Okay Doctor!" Quattro sang clicking off her monitor.

"Uno, have our agents on Midchildia meet us on Karlsland as well."

"Yes, Good luck Doctor." Uno's monitor clicked off momentarily.

* * *

_After-Thoughts: Chapter 4 as promised...soon. Story is developing quite smoothly, shocking/interesting things happening this chapter. Though I say that Fate's transition from gloomy sad to angry to accepting was a tad fast I don't think we(you readers and me) would appreciate to see Fate bawing her eyes out for another whole chapter. The eulogy was a hard one, I seriously doubt I did it right as a true eulogy but I believe that it is what Fate would say from her heart on the spot without making up a speech beforehand._

__

Trying to get Jail's way of "overly exaggerated" speech and making Precia kind and sweet was quite interesting if not challenging. Nanoha is alive...Just as Planned. Alicia...yes Alicia...why did I make her color of magic aqua green? Cause that's the color of her dress in MLGN A's or I at least hope it's called aqua green. And cause I was running out of colors and I saw a picture of Miku Hatsune so there we go. Arbitrary color assignment FTW. Now a question for you my readers. What color do you think Alicia's magic color should be and what should her device look like in your opinion? (can't be yellow since in COMIC 1st it was said that Fate's magic was different from Alicia's)

Thank you for reading Chapter 4.  
Hope to see you again in Chapter 5 of Re:encounter.

-FateSkyFire


	5. Chapter 5

_ Beneath the land of frozen time the harbinger of death awaits his due. The dragon slain shall have this teeth sowed before the last arms of the holy land. Two stars will fall with the birth of a new, and the eternal dance of three bodies shall end with the lands of the lost embracing the void once more._

_- Knight Carim_

* * *

"Nanoha-chan, Nanoha-chan, wake up." Alicia crawled on the bed in a light pink and white nightgown, crawling over Nanoha still quietly snoozing away. "Nanoha we need to get up." She gently shook Nanoha's shoulder.

"Mmmmhm?" Nanoha moaned tiredly, covering her eyes with her arm from the blinding lights in the room. "Five more minutes." She rolled on to her side curling up in a ball, pulling the bed sheet over her head.

"Gheez, Nanoha did you forget that we have something to do today?" Alicia flung the covers off Nanoha shaking her harder. "Remember father is going to take us off world today?"

"Ah right!" Nanoha quickly sat up scrambling out of bed, now wide awake. A gentle knocking came from the door as Nanoha scrambled to get dressed.

"Yes?" Alicia sang.

"Alicia. Are you awake dear?" Precia's voice came from behind the door.

Yes mother, we are." Alicia called back quickly stripping off her pajamas into her favorite aqua green sundress.

"That's a good girl." Precia entered the room smiling sitting beside Alicia giving her a gentle smile and a hug all while ignoring Nanoha's presence in the room. "Wash up and come down for breakfast quickly dear. We are on a tight schedule today." Precia said quietly, combing Alicia's messy bed head.

"Alright mother." Alicia sighed quietly to herself.

"There we go. All straighten and pretty." Precia finished combing Alicia's silk blonde hair pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Thanks mother." Alicia smiled kissing her mother on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Alicia." Precia flushed light pink patting Alicia's cheek. You're such a good girl." Precia smiled getting up and leaving the two girls to themselves.

"I think your mother hates me." Nanoha said sadly kneeling on the bed..

"No she doesn't." Alicia sighed. "She is a really nice person."

"No, no I didn't mean she isn't a nice person but...when she looks at me...it's like she loathes me." Nanoha quickly explained. Alicia sighed again looking down at her feet swinging them at the edge of her bed.

"Are you ok Alicia?" Nanoha crawled over leaning herself on Alicia's back.

"I'm ok it's just that I'm a little sad...and lonely and when I think come to think about it, I am alone." Alicia sighed sadly. "I've missed thirty years of my life Nanoha. Everyone I knew, my friends, family they are all gone or gotten so much older. Even my mother has changed so much but I've stay the same and it's sometimes depressing. My mother is the best, always being there for me, but it still gets quite lonely sometimes."

"Well in that case," Nanoha hugged Alicia from the back. "Let's start again from scratch. Make new friends and meet new people." Nanoha took Alicia's hand grasping it tightly. "I'm like you in a way. I don't remember much at all, so let's work together. Okay?"

"Nanoha...Alicia's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much."

"What are friends for?" Nanoha smiled radiantly.

"Well let's get going, mother will have a fit if I keep her waiting." Alicia wiped her eyes and nose with a handkerchief, running off to wash up for breakfast.

"Mhmm." Nanoha agreed, chasing after Alicia.

* * *

"Jail, can I ask you something?" Precia flipped the pancakes onto the plates for the two girls.

"What is it my dear?" Jail peaked up from his breakfast.

"Why do you insist on keep that TSAB mage around? She is such an eyesore." Precia frowned.

"I see you still haven't forgiven her for the past I see." Jail mused quietly.

"How can I? She tried to stop me from getting back what I desired most! She even tried to stop you from attaining your dreams."

"Precia she isn't the same girl that tried to stop you back then. We took care of that when we erased her past from her memory." Jail sipped quietly away at his coffee. "Anyways, something like that is just a trivia matter. She will repay her debt to us in due time. Then when we are done with her, you can do what you like to her. For now let's give her a pleasant dream shall we?"

"Still she is your pet, for now, so keep a leash on her." Precia sighed at Jail's stubbornness. "Done washing up Alicia...Nanoha?" Precia smiled at the sight of her daughter skipping down the into the dining room, forcing a smile at Nanoha.

Yup, all washed up." Alicia did a quick twirl before sitting down at the long dining table next to Jail.

"I'm done too." Nanoha quietly followed after Alicia.

"Pancakes and ham for breakfast, girls." Precia brought them their plates of food.

"It looks delicious." Nanoha tried complimenting Precia, only receive a quick glance.

"Eat well girls." Jail got up from the table, straightening out his lab coat. "We leave in one interval."

"Ok." The two girls answered together.

"That's a good girl Alicia, Nanoha." Jail left the living area for his lab.

'Wow this is so good." Nanoha said happily taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I know, mother makes the best pancakes." Alicia giggled wolfing down her pancakes.

'Well I'm glad you like them Nanoha." Precia forced herself to chat with Nanoha.

"Well I'm done!" Alicia chugged down the last of her orange juice.

"Whaaa you finished so fast." Nanoha stuffed her mouth with the rest of her breakfast, choking it down with her glass of milk.

"Me...me too." Nanoha huffed patting her belly happily.

"Okay then, let's go meet up with your father at the shuttle." Precia took Alicia's hand.

"Mhmmm." Alicia hopped happily like a bunny. "Nanoha, come on you too!" She grabbed Nanoha's hand pulling her along.

"O-Okay!" Nanoha picked up her pace walking beside Alicia though the grand tall hallways of The Garden of Time.

"Ah finished already?" Jail looked up from the table full of navigation charts. You girls must be excited."

"Yup father." Alicia skipped over to Jail standing on a box looking at the navigation charts along with him.

"Ah yes I haven't introduced my colleagues to you Nanoha." Jail chuckled at Nanoha hid behind Precia peeking out from behind staring at the two women typing away on what looked like a floating rainbow colored piano keyboard that surrounded them around the waist. "This is Quattro." Jail gestured to one of the woman with brown hair braided back, wearing glasses and a light blue jump suit under a similarity colored cape. "And this is Uno." He gestured again to the taller woman with long purple hair and florescent yellow eyes identical to Jail, wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt along with a purple office skirt.

"Umm, nice to meet you." Nanoha shyly tiptoed out from behind Precia giving them a small bow.

"_I've like what you have done Doctor." _Quattro laughed telegraphically to Jail.

"Well since everyone is ready, shall we?" Jail took Precia's hand like a gentleman, kissing it, then walking her up the stairs that lead into the shuttle. Nanoha and Alicia turned their backs giggling at the two silly adults.

"This is your Captain Clifred speaking!" Clifred's voice rang out though the shuttle bay. "All Aboard the Jail Express! Next stop Karlsland!" He announced, the four girls scrambled up the stairs into the shuttle taking their seats.

* * *

~*~~Midchilda~~*~

"So how is Section 6 faring?" Chrono sat down with Hayate in the mess having tea.

"Well, we managed to avoid grounding everyone. But I'm still worried over Fate and Vita." Hayate sipped at her tea thinking.

"We still have another matter to settle besides those two. Who is going to...replace...Nanoha?" Chrono voice got quieter as he mentioned the topic.

"Well, I have several candidates on my mind. They all very good but..."

"But they're nothing like Nanoha." Chrono nodded finishing Hayate's sentence. "Well how about this person?" Chrono slid a thin brown portfolio on the table over to Hayate.

"Isn't this a little light to be even considered a possible candidate?" Hayate cocked her eyebrow looking at the thin file.

"Just take a look." Chrono shook his head. "I heard that she was trained personally by Nanoha during the botched mission so she must have some value as a combat asset."

"Well if you say so." Hayate flipped though the portfolio scanning though it's contents. "Well she is the same long range to mid range mage...just learned to fly...extremely weak when it comes to shooting..." Hayate closed the portfolio with a sigh giving Chrono deathly stare. "You're joking right?"

"Just trust me on this." Chrono looked up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact with Hayate.

"Fine." Hayate gather her papers and tucked them under her arm calling up a white colored monitor. "HQ COM?

"This is HQ COM how may I help you?" A man's voice casually replied as if he was some tech-support phone line operator.

"Connect me to Sergeant Jesshera from the air force." Hayate grumbled walking down the hallway back to her office not paying attention to the people around her occasionally bumping into them.

"Connecting, Thank you for calling HQ COM, have a nice day." The monitor clicked off, a new monitor appeared in front of it showing a video feed of Jesshera.

"Sergeant Jesshera?" Hayate spoke sternly into the monitor.

"Y...yes...yes ma'am?" Jesshera stuttered surprised seeing a high ranking superior officer calling her up personally.

"Meet me in my office in 10 intervals that is a priority order." Hayate took the time to examine her candidate as much as possible though the video feed.

Yes ma'am!" Jesshera saluted clicking the monitor off.

_"__This girl is still quite green."_ Hayate thought to herself shaking her head. Collecting herself, she heading back to her office to find Jesshera already standing at the door to her office waiting for her.

"Here already?" Hayate looked at Jesshera surprised.

"Yes ma'am." Jesshera snapped a salute.

"Well come in." Hayate unlocked her office ushering Jesshera in. "Tea?"

"No thank you ma'am." Jesshera stood at the other end of Hayate's desk waiting for her.

"Well sit...please?" Hayate giggled inside at the girl's stiffness.

"Ah...um...ok?" Jesshera slowly sat down in as Hayate walked over setting down her steaming cup of tea.

"Well I'm sure you know what happened to your previous temporary instructor?" Hayate sat down folding her arms.

"Yes ma'am...she was an excellent instructor, it was...a shock when I found out." Jesshera struggled to find the right words to use when speaking a superior officer.

"The report shows that you had a private lesson together a few intervals before she was lost, am I correct?" Hayate interrogated.

"Yes I did ma'am. She helped me work out the kinks with my flying and shooting magic." Jesshera told Hayate calmly.

"Well I'll have you know Nanoha never has any one on one private lessons except with people in Section 6 am I to believe that you're something special?' Hayate pressed on trying to break Jesshera's nerve.

"I...I wouldn't know ma'am." Jesshera said quietly.

"Well we are about to find out." Hayate stood up calling up a monitor. "Teana, Vita meet me on the training field right now. We have a candidate to grill."

"Candidate? Candidate for what?" Jesshera's jumped out of her seat, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, you are being considered to replace Nanoha's position in Section 6. Consider this mock battle like any mage ranking test." Hayate smiled devilishly ushering Jesshera out to the training field.

"Oi...Oi...Hayate this is the newbie we are going to grill?" Vita piercingly Jesshera with her azure eyes making her take a few steps back from the red haired chibi knight.

"Now now be nice to the newbie Vita." Hayate warned. "Jesshera choose either Vita or Teana for your match partner."

"Give me a minute to think this through." Jesshera rubbed her chin thinking studying Vita and Teana with her eyes.

"Take your time." Hayate chimed cheerfully as she set up a simulated crumbling urban city on the training field.

"_10 points."_ Vita thought to Hayate, giving her opponent merit points. _"She is accessing her opponents properly from what I can tell."_

"I think I'll choose Vita as my partner." Jesshera made her choice taking a leap, gliding onto the training field. Activating her device, she was enveloped in a cloud of blue fiery magic forming her barrier jacket around her. The blue fire cleared up revealing Jesshera's barrier jacket to be a black strapless dress, with purple a bow over her left chest, clinging tightly under her arms fitting to her maturing figure. Over her dress fluttered as she flew a long sleeve dark purple jacket cut short at the waist, decaled by black silhouettes of her bow device. A pair of black shiny boots caressed her feet, blue magic wings spouted at the heels, truly a pair of shoes beautiful enough to make even Mercury jealous. The blue wings flapping vigorously, flying her onto a simulated skyscraper, crouching down keeping her hazel eye sharply following Vita while charging up her magic arrow. The wind blew mischievously, blowing her hair in her face, brushing it back she closed her eyes summoning up a small purple bow clipping her hair back.

"Ahh this will be fun. You better not underestimate me newbie." Vita growled glaring at Jesshera. "Graf Eisen!" Vita yelled reaching down her usual white, yellow stained training shirt pulling out a necklace with a tiny hammer swinging from it.

"Yahoo." Vita's red hammer device formed in her hand. An flare red magic lighted up the sky as Vita donned her red signature Knight Armor.

"Eisen load cartridge." Vita yelled taking jumping leap off of the spectator railing, rocketing into the air flying onto the training field. Eisen cocked a cartridge pumping it's the hammer down in a gush of while steam.

"3...2...1...START!" Hayate waved her arm, starting the battle.

"Arrow…SHOOT!" Jesshera stood on top of one of the tallest tower rising her blow in the sky aiming at a flying red dot. A volley of arrows flew out from behind its caster crackling into the air at Vita.

"There you are." Vita stopped midflight tracking Jesshera. Jesshera knowing she had been spotted jumped down from the building Jesshera flew on her back constantly firing a barrage of arrows at Vita covering her retreat.

"Too slow." Vita effortlessly dodges the volleys of arrows, smashing a few of them with her hammer for amusement. Vita summoned a row of steel balls in front of her, taking aim at the bow wielding mage she whacking them with her hammer sending them flying at Jesshera.

"Schwalbe Fliegen." Graf Eisen announced Vita's attack adding an aura of red magic around the steel balls.

"Shoot them down FairFire!" Jesshera expended the last of her energy arrow from her bow, firing them up at the steel balls that were tracking her down. "Come on..." Jesshera closed her eyes concentrating, trying to will the arrows to smash into the Vita's attack, the arrows slowly bending up tracking the movement of the steel balls.

"Still too weak." Vita smiled. "Don't think shots of that level can stop mine." Vita's Schwalbe Fliegen smashed though Jesshera arrows effortlessly chasing after Jesshera.

"Crap crap crap!" Jesshera quickly dove and twirled down landing on the road. Running from side to side she ducked and dodged the steel balls seconds before they hit her. The simulated asphalt exploded around her kicking up a cloud of dirt and asphalt behind Jesshera giving her cover. Giant pot holes and the smell of molten tar reeked the battlefield.

"_15 points, use of enemy's tactics for self advantage and excellent evasion." _Vita counted another merit for Jesshera having lost sight of her target.

Jesshera panted hiding inside a crumbling building catching her breath. "I can't even touch her!" she said in shock. "My shots are still too weak. I need to increase my magic input." She huffed tiredly refilling her bow with her magic.

"DUCK!" Fairfire ordered his mistress flaring bright blue. The wall Jesshera was hiding behind cracked, the sound of a drill digging its way into the wall.

"Missile HAMMER!" Vita smashed though the wall that Jesshera was hiding behind.

"Schrägstrich form!" Jesshera yelled over the blast. The wall exploded throwing her on her side pelleting her with debris from the breached wall. FairFire flashed blue, the bow broke in two forming a two curved blades in each of her hand.

"This is the end." Vita raised her hammer high in the air her smashing it down on to Jesshera.

"Not yet!" Jesshera cried crossing her two blades together desperately blocking the hammer with between her blades.

"Oooh?" Vita smiled. "Not bad but you can't beat me if you don't use any cartridges."

"You mean I won't beat you just yet" Jesshera pushed back on the hammer, their weapons clattering as they fought each others brute strength. "Chibi knight." Jesshera taunted at Vita sticking out her tongue. "Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi."

"What did you call me?" Vita let loose for a second letting Jesshera throw the hammer off of her, rolling on the ground narrowly escaping Vita's next blow that blew a hole in the floor. With a twirl of her finger Jesshera summoned a ring of arrows around Vita. "SHOOT!" She ordered the ring of arrows to shoot into the same place. Vita swiftly ducked jumping back out of the breached wall; narrowly dodging the entire ring of arrow, her Knight Armor suffering a few gashes.

"It's just a scratch." Vita huffed flying back up into the breached room looking around to find her opponent had disappeared. _"20 points for good use of her device. 5 points for optimism."_

"Well that's a start." Jesshera panted tiredly running on another floor of the simulated crumbling abandoned building. Jumping out an open window she let herself drop a few stories before flying up on to the roof of another building. "I know Nanoha told me not to but I think this would count as an emergency don't you think FairFire?"

"I agree my lady." FairFire glowed bright blue changing back into its bow form.

"FairFire, load cartridge please." Jesshera asked her device, while storing her own magic into the device.

"Loading!" FairFire pumped a cartridge into its handle. The magic pull string glow brighter blue as more magic poured into it.

"This last attack is going to take all I have." Jesshera took a deep breath closing her eyes trying to hear Vita come flying at her. "If we fail we lose."

"We won't fail my lady." FairFire reassured his master.

"Thank you." Jesshera smiled to herself hearing the wind whistle giving away where Vita was flying.

"Incoming target, at 50 degree depression." FairFire tracked Vita's position from Jesshera. "ETA 30 seconds."

"Perfect." Jesshera closed her eyes concentrating on pouring the rest of her linker core into her device. The magic arrow in the center of the device glows brighter and brighter, crackling florescent blue storing more magic into the bolt. "FairFire, load another cartridge."

"Magic control is falling, magical containment is failing." FairFire warned, the bolt rapidly shone brighter then dimming, wanting to explode. A trail of magic energy escaped the bolt scorching the ground.

"This is good enough I suppose." Jesshera jumped off the building flying at full speed plunging down head first string into Vita's path.

"A plunge attack huh?" Vita scoffed. "Such a move won't work on me."

"SKY RAIN!" Jesshera pulled back on the pull string, yelled releasing most of her magic in a single bolt at Vita.

"Panzer shield!" Vita stopped mid flight forming a crystalline shield around her. The bolt of magic struck her shield with the sound of thunder shattering nearby windows. The magic bolt screeched and screamed like a banshee, drilled down into the shield cracking the crystal structure of the shield. Vita grunted in annoyance as her shield was being penetrated. "A small hole, I congratulate you but you still haven't hurt me at all." Vita snorted getting ready to dispel her shield when Jesshera landed on the shield, her bow pointed straight into the hole that she made.

"Fire all of it!" Jesshera yelled, the last the magic stored in her bow lanced out in a typhoon of magic squeezing though the tiny breach in the shield. Vita's cocoon shield was powerful enough to keep most attacks out would also ironically stop attack from getting out. The torrent of magic ricocheted off the walls of the shield shredding it's occupant..

"Aright the match is over." Hayate announced waving her arm down signally the end of their match. "Vita are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Vita coughed as the smoke cleared. What remained of her Knight Armor was shredded to pieces. "Not bad newbie ya got potential. But don't get too cocky I was going easy on you _newbie_."

"Thank you for demonstrating your abilities in combat Sergeant. It seems that we have underestimated you a little. We'll use this data for consideration." Hayate thanked Jesshera.

"Your...haa...wel...come..." Jesshera breathed heavily exhausted.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alicia asked for the twentieth time, jumping up from her seat pacing around the cabin.

"Not yet Alicia, be patient." Precia shook her head sighing wearily. "Space travel takes time dear."

"Don't fret we are almost there Alicia." Jail popped in from the pilot's cabin.

"YAY!" Nanoha threw her arms up, kneeling on her seat she staring out the shuttle window. "I see it! I see a planet!" Nanoha cried happily. A lone planet glowed light blue and white like a shiny swirl marble in the sea of black void. The planet grew bigger as they flew closer, till the entire planet greedily filled the view of the shuttle windows. Great white swirling clouds the size of continents could be seen blowing though the atmosphere at great speeds. "It's so pretty!" Nanoha's eyes sparking in awe of the plant's majesty.

"Wow..." Alicia rushed over next to Nanoha commandeered the window next to her staring intently at the mysterious planet. "I don't see any land." Alicia squinted looking carefully looking though the swirling masses of pure white clouds. "All I see are clouds...clouds and more...cloud."

"Very perceptive Alicia." Jail looked out the window. "That is because the land is buried in snow."

"The land is completely covered by snow?" Nanoha looked at Jail confused.

"Look there." Jail pointed at the ground as their shuttle orbited over a part of the planet strangely devoid of any cloud cover. A huge chunk of the planet was obviously missing, replaced by at perfectly rounded rocky crater with a deep blue lake of water. "Can you tell me what is is?"

"It's a crater father." Alicia answered for Nanoha.

"Right you are. But this is no ordinary crater. It was made by a weapon, one that was powerful enough to change the climate of this planet to frozen tundra. Jail stared out the window, wondrously dreaming of what power could have caused such a climactic disaster. "This is one of the worlds of Ancient Belka that was lost in the Unification War."

"So we are meeting with Belkan warriors?" Nanoha asked still staring out the window, squinting against the blindly reflected light the snow barren planet blinded then with, looking any traces of a human settlement.

"Exactly." Jail nodded patting Nanoha on the back. "But nothing live on the surface anymore."

"Doctor, we have a transmission from the planet." Clifred announced on the shuttle's crackly speakers.

"Put it though to the cabin."

"Right-o." A purple monitor popped up on the wall. An scruffy middle aged man stood in the middle of the video feed. He wore a great brown furry patched waist coat with shiny brass buttons with a black fur cap covering his entire head and ears. His long curly gray beard covered most of his face along with his bushy eyebrows.

"Doctor Scaglietti on time as usual." The gruff man greeted Jail.

"It's wonderful to be back." Jail humored the man. "I trust everything on your end is in order Stalrik? The heater isn't broken again is it?"

"Everything is completely fine." Stalrik chuckled. "Our battalions of cyborg enhancement Belkan warriors and battalions of gadget drone are at your disposal Doctor. As for the heater it's working just fine as well."

"Well done my friend, well done. I would like to land for a break with my family before we head off for to conduct our plans."

"Come come, you are welcome here anytime Doctor. We are in your debt for what you have given us." Stalrik graciously bowed to Jail.

"I humbly thank you." Jail clicked off the monitor stepping back into the the pilot's cabin. The noise of the shuttle's engine died down as they descended down on to the planet. The view out the window turned gracefully from pitch black changing from the darkest shades of blue to faint blue. The window's suddenly flash white, the blanket of clouds roughly caressing the shuttle knocking it around in its tremulous storm. Descending past the violent clouds the continent came into view, mountains, plains, valleys were completely covered in a thick sheet of white snow that blindly reflected the sun light at the shuttle. Stormy winds kicked up sheets of snow blinding those that dared to look out at pure majestic landscape, shaking the shuttle violently as if the planet was trying to destroy those that dare to brave its skies. The white disappeared replaced by black, the shuttle landing on a platform with a nudge on the side of a mountain.

"We landed inside a mountain?" Nanoha looked out the window in shock. The shuttle docked on to a platform elevator slowly lowering the past thick steel support beams filled with flood lights. The elevator carried them deeper and deeper down the mountain they descending till they reach wide open cavern. "This place is huge!" Nanoha exclaimed. The artificially carved out cavern was as large as a whole metropolis with gigantic tall skyscrapers made of stone and metal that touched the ceiling of the cavern. At the edge of the city there were factories with tall long smokestacks that extended into the cavern ceiling. Roads busting with lines of car and train lines crisscrossed across the entire underground city, As they got closer people walking the streets could be seen as tiny little moving dots.

"Everything looks like tiny little toys." Alicia giggled her eyes glued out the window. The shuttle finally came to a stop at the ground level of the city with a unsettling jerk. The shuttle door hissed open letting in a gushing wind of dam wet air, moments later the same gruff man that was on the monitor earlier walk into the cabin.

"Doctor how wonderful it is to see you in person!" Stalrik gave a hearty laugh, giving Jail a friendly hug and pat on the back. Your cyborg technology is adapting nicely for our people."

"That is nice to hear dear friend." Jail headed out of the shuttle followed by Stalrik. "Precia please take care of our girls while I conduct some business."

"I'll do that." Precia took the hands of the two girls taking them across the landing pad to a glass elevator extending high in the air leading into a building which be their apartment room.

"Come, my friend." Stalrik wrapped his arm around Jail's shoulder pushing him into another elevator. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes we do, don't we." Jail played along with Stalrik's friendliness. The see though elevator tube rose higher into the cavern till it came to a gentle halt in mid air. With another gentle spin it slid sideways into a building.

"Yes we do, but let's have it over some Belkan wine in my office. It was made before the fall of the Belkan home world. A very good year if I may say." The pair stepped off the elevator into a lavishly decorated hall. The hallway, lined with red drapes and blue banners. In between the decorative cloths e hung gold frames lining the walls with pictures of men and woman carrying a variety of weapons in heroic or victorious poses. An extra large gold frame covered with flowers, stood at the end of the hallway depicting the picture of a young girl with green and red eyes and blonde hair in a blue and white dress with a gold crown on her head. The ceiling hung stalactite crystal chandelier brightly illuminating the hallways.

"I would be delighted." Jail continued humoring Stalrik stepping into his ridiculously over decorated office that was much like the hallways with the addition statue heads of more heroic figures and ancient Belkan weapons on mantle pieces hanging from the wall.

"Here we go, here we go." Stalrik scooted over to the dusty wooden wine cabinet grabbing a old dusty bottle, popping it and pour it into two wine glasses. "Cheers my friend to the rebirth of Belka and the fall of that wretched TSAB." Stalrik lifted up his glass high toasting.

"Cheers to, reclaiming our lost past, and creating a new future." Jail toasted with Stalrik, tapping his glass with Stalrik's, and then quickly tipping the entire glass of wine down his mouth. "Wonderful wine." Jail lied while performing a dramatic bow raising is glass high.

Stalrik laughed, his deep voice bellowed enjoying Jail's amusing act. "I always trust a good man that can handle his wine." He quickly downed his own glass smacking his lips appreciatively. "Good stuff, good times."

"So, how is the progress on the Belkan battle units?" Jail sat down on a couch that lay in the corner.

"Splendidly, tanks, artillery, ships, oh this feels like the good old days when we were fighting for Her Majesty. It's enough to make the blood boil. Everything will be ready when you need it my friend. So relax, have another drink." Stalrik poured Jail another glass.

"If I must then I will indulge just once more." Jail held his glass up to his eyes swirling its blood red contents around. "To the grand festival to come." He downed the wine in another gulp trying not to make a face.

"And a toast for you Jail. Our Belkan technology takes so only so far. We have lived for over a hundred years. Witnessing the fall of Belkan was heartbreaking. But you, you have given us new life and new meaning." Stalrik toasted one last time.

"Now let's get down to business." Jail set down his glass. "When can we deploy ourselves to Midchildia?"

"As soon as tomorrow, if you like." Stalrik chucked at Jail's impatience.

"That would be excellent." Jail split a wide grin. "I would also like to test out my two girls on some of your men if that is alright with you."

"A man of action, testing out your product already I see." Stalrik slapped his knee bellowing a laugh. "That can easily be arranged. Come let's go to the troop training facility." Stalrik downed his wine, throwing his glass over his shoulder into a wall, shattering it. Grasping Jail's shoulder Stalrik guide him out of his office into another elevator that took them back down to the ground.

"Precia dear." Jail opened up a monitor to her.

"Yes?" Precia peeked into the monitor looking over her shoulder distractedly. The sound of girls laughing and the squeaking of bed springs buzzed though the monitor. "One second," Precia turned around heading out of the monitor. "Alicia, Nanoha will you to please stop jumping on the bed!" Precia voice came from outside the monitor.

"My our girls sure are quite frisky, "Jail rolled his eyes. "Precia, get them up to the training facility, they are going to have a practice match with some of the local forces."

"Alicia, Nanoha did you hear your father? Get dressed and get your devices, you two are going to a practice match."

"Yes!" Alicia suddenly appeared in the monitor. "Finally we have something to do!"

"Let's go blast some enemies!" Nanoha joined in, glomping Alicia.

"That's the spirit girls." Jail encouraged them.

"Come come let's get moving!" Precia's voice came again accompanied by the squeaking of a door.

"See you soon!" The two girls waved, racing out of the monitor for the door.

"What a nice family you have there." Stalrik looked at Jail admiringly, the elevator still descended back to ground level. "You must be very proud of your young Valkyries."

"That remains to be seen on how they perform." Jail shook his head.

"They will be fine women one day." Stalrik patted Jail's shoulder. "I know that much." The elevator slowed down its decent stopping with a slight jerk and a toll of a bell. "Ah we are here." The duo casually walked out the elevator into manmade cliff hanging over a deep rectangular stone dug out pit. The pit was littered with stone ruins of buildings and rusting metal vehicles and obstacles. On one end of the pit were stone bunkers and a red fluttering flag on top and the other were three little doors.

"Capture the flag?" Jail cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"More or less." Stalrik "Here are my star players Adama and Eva." He pointed to the two figures one standing outside beside the flag and another inside the bunker. Both combatants wore long sleeves jackets that were sectioned in different shades of gray. The young male Belkan warrior stood inside the bunker had a matching pair of gray pants and a barrette covering part of his jet black hair. In his hands held a weapon akin to something like a pointy cannon black cannon. The other Belkan warrior was a young woman, standing on top guarding the flag, had long flowing gray cape that fell down to her ankles with a matching gray skirt that went down to her mid-thigh and a wedge shaped army cap onto of her white silvery hair. In her both hands were long wide silver blades mounted on what looked like oversized revolvers with extra long barrels.

"Impressive." Jail watched the Belkan warriors stared intensely at the warriors. "Ah here come my little warriors." Jail announced as Nanoha and Alicia walked out into the pit. Nanoha in her usual white barrier jacket pushed of the ground hovering over Alicia in the pit. Alicia's barrier jacket resembled something a princess from a fairy tale. An aqua green tight sleeveless dress that fell down to her knees with a matching detached fingerless sleeves on each arm that attached to a ring on her middle finger. Her slender leg wore stocking that went up to her knee with a darker shade of aqua green cowboy boots on her feet. Her hair loose and flowing behind her kept back by a simple silver tiara.

* * *

"Little girls huh." Eva narrowed her florescent green eyes studying her opponents, scoffed shaking her head.

"Hell, it beats firing at paper targets all day long." Adama laughed taking aim with his cannon at Nanoha.

"Let's end this quickly. I got some newbie heads to crack after this." Eva sighed running on the spot, shifting her feet getting ready to jump off the bunker.

"Always cracking down on those newbies in your platoon huh?" Adama rolled his eyes.

"Anymore talk and I'll crack your head. Now shut up at send those girls who dare challenge the 5th Belkan Semi-Mechanized Battalion into oblivion!" Eva sprinted in a blur to the edge of the bunker and jumped off in humanly impossible flying leap.

"Right-o commander." Adama chuckled nervously.

_"You take care of fly girl while I go whack that princess."_ Eva ordered telepathically.

* * *

~*~~Earlier~~*~

"Alicia don't you think battles are a little scary." Nanoha hugged herself trembling in fear as she sat on a bench in the locker room waiting for the arena door to open.

"Not really why?" Alicia stood leaning on a white tiled wall, closing her eyes calmly, focusing on her flow of magic.

"Well it seems like we aren't fighting for any reason." Nanoha frowned swing her legs under the wooden bench.

"Nanoha, father wouldn't want me to tell you this but he told me why we are going to fight." Alicia sat beside Nanoha resting her head on Nanoha's shoulder. "Our past lives before we met father was quite similar so he brought us all here because we understand each other. This might be a shock to you but…I died once."

"What? But how are you?" Nanoha backed away from Alicia in shock.

"Father revived me with the magic in Al Hazard." Alicia quickly stuttered out her explanation. "Thirty years ago my mother was working on a secret project assigned to her by the TSAB. But the experiment failed causing the deaths of billions on many planets, including me. The TSAB version of the story goes that my mother was doing illegal research. But in reality it wasn't, so as a cover up the put the blame on her and exiled her instead of putting her in prison. She was so filled up with guilt that she caused so much death, along with my death. She tried to save me unsuccessfully by cloning me. Now my clone named Fate has taken over what would have been my life. Mother went insane soon after she failed trying to save me, guilt and pain over causing so much death and yet she can't even bring back one of her victims from her disaster. The TSAB destroyed both of our lives. We are just getting our lives back from them."

"Well umm, do you happen to know me by any chance?" Nanoha stared into Alicia's sad pain filled scarlet eyes.

"Yes, father briefly told me your story as well." Alicia gave Nanoha a weak smile. "You were once a normal girl on your planet thirteen years ago. You didn't know any magic; in fact you weren't a mage at all. But the TSAB irresponsibility lost something on your planet which could have destroyed it. One day you discovered magic by chance when you saved one of their injured mage. When the TSAB found out that you could be a powerful mage, you were forced join the TSAB in countless fights doing their bidding."

"So how did I end up here with you...if I was being used by the TSAB?" Nanoha tilted her head confused.

"Father said that you were thrown away. You were assigned to a mission that would have ended in you dying. Father just happened to be your target and he spared you giving you your young body again for another chance at life." Alicia sadly revealed what Jail told her about Nanoha.

"How old was I before I was changed?" Nanoha closed her eyes sadly tapping her forehead absorbing all the information.

"You were a grown woman the last time I saw you." Alicia quietly mumbled.

"And how did I lose my memory?" Nanoha pressed on hoping to get more information about her past.

"I don't know." Alicia shook her head. "I'm also sorry that my father lied to you about you having an accident. But to tell you right when you woke up I think it would have been too much."

"Ah…no it's fine." Nanoha shook her head sniffing blinking her eyes holding back urge to cry. "Thanks for telling me Alicia." Nanoha wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I guess we both have something in our past to fight for. "

"Nope, we fight for our new future." Alicia pats Nanoha on the head.

"Mhmmm." Nanoha nodded her head happily, a buzzer sounded and the doors out of the locker room opened interrupting the two girls. "Well this is it then. Let's do our best Alicia."

"Yes, together we can do anything." Alicia gasped Nanoha's hands tightly squeezing them. "Iris bestow me my Knight Armor."

"Yes my mistress." Iris chimed. In a flash of aqua green light Alicia's causal cloths vanished and was replaced by a dress fit for a princess.

"Awesome." Nanoha admired Alicia's Knight Armor. "Raising Heart you too please."

"Yes, my master." Raising Heart flew up from Nanoha's pocket, in a explosion of magenta light Nanoha's barrier jacket appeared. "The two girls gave each other a glance and nodded, walking out to the battle pit together.

"Belkan combat cyborg warriors..." Alicia squinted seeing two Belkan soldiers standing on the other side of the pit guarding a red flag. "Standard capture the flag game."

"I got the sky." Nanoha kicked off hovering over Alicia.

* * *

~*~~Alicia VS Eva~~*~

"Here they come." Alicia warned seeing the woman standing on top of the bunker charged, jumping high in the air swinging her arms like helicopter blades.

"Come on little princess show me what you got!" Eva yelled at Alicia soaring in the air over Alicia's head.

"Iris, Blade Shooter!" Alicia raised her sword in the sky. The aqua blade glow fainter till it disappeared from the hilt. The ground around Alicia glow aqua, her blade split up into smaller ones scattered beside her. "FIRE!" She sends a hail of aqua blades at Eva.

"That all you got princess?" Eva laughed, aiming her gun swords at the incoming blades. The revolver spun loading rounds and magic into the weapon. Her fingers were a blur as she sent her rounds at Alicia's blades shattering through the magic. The blades explode in midair raining back down harmlessly in tiny fragmented. Eva's shots kept going till they hitting the ground exploding kicking up clouds of dirt heavy leaving behind numerous amounts blacken craters.

"There is more where that came from." Alicia taunted licking her lips.

"Rocket Flyer." Iris, blasted magic under Alicia's feet rocketing her up to Eva. Reforming her katana she thrust herself at Eva, charging up her sword with magic. Her katana glowed with aqua colored fire burning along the blade. "Dragon Fire!" Alicia slashed her sword in the air; an aqua flaming crescent erupted from the blade at Eva.

"Tisk." Eva hissed annoyed smashing her two blades together. The two gun swords melded together forming a shield in front of her. The flaming crescent flared striking the shield burning away at Eva's protection.

"Did I get her?" Alicia watched as the fire burned at the shield. A loud thunderous crack came from across the battle arena followed by a streak of yellow light piercing though the air striking Alicia square in the gut. Her auto shield luckily caught most of the impact but it still knocked her flat on her back causing her to falling back down.

"In your dreams princess." Eva plunged head first, her sliver blades lightly shingled. Bringing her gun guns sword above her head she swooped down at Alicia trying to brutally chop the aqua clad girl in half. Alicia still conscious mustered her strength ignoring the dull aching in her stomach parried away Eva's brutal attack.

"So heavy." Alicia struggled to get out from under Eva crushing weight in midair. "Iris separate!" Alicia cried desperately. The mace end split off from a section of staff appearing in Alicia other hand. "Get-the-hell-off-ME!" Alicia swung the mace wildly from the side at Eva. Eva barely catching a glimpse of the spike ball hurling at her, freed one of her gun swords to deflect it. The mace slammed into her sword flinging her off of Alicia, spinning in the air, smashing into the ground. A cloud of brown dust plumed where she cratered. Landed gracefully seconds later, Alicia took a defensive stance, ready to counter Eva if she came rocketing out of the dust cloud.

"Not bad little princess." Eva calmly stepped out from the dust cloud her. A small trickle of blood leak down from her forehead. "I guess it's time I get serious." She ripped off her cape digging her feet into the ground.

'To think you'd make me separate my device." Alicia took deep breath putting her device back together. "You aren't that bad either."

"Tell me little princess what is your name?" Eva pointed her gun blade at Alicia.

"Alicia, Alicia Testarossa."

"Then I, Eva Van Prinz, will defeat you Alicia Testarossa in the name of Belkan honor." Eva smiled aiming her gun sword at Alicia. The gun sword's revolver clip spun and hissed, loading more cartridges and rounds. "COME!" Eva beckoned Alicia firing off a smatter of solid slugs surrounded by an aura of blood red magic at her.

Alicia screamed a war cry charging at the wave of bullets, dodging them with small burst of magic blasting out of her feet, slowly inching closer to Eva. "Iris load cartridge!" She ordered, her katana blade shone brighter and grew longer. "Take this!" Alicia raised her elongated sword above her head swing down at Eva. Eva rolled to her left firing a few rounds at Alicia, the blade barely missing her foot. The blade crashed into the ground cut a deep and wide fissure into the rock. "Shots like aren't going to hit me!" Alicia shortened her blade twirling on the spot, easily slicing the slugs apart, which detonated in pieces behind her moments later.

Eva clicked her tongue in displeasure. "Looks like this match can't be settled with bullets, but we shall see when it comes to our skills a sword." Eva flung her arms out straight, the gun handle straightened till they were like sword handles.

"I can't agree more." Alicia smirked. "Iris separate." Her device glowed splitting into a katana and mace. Twirling the mace in circles she aimed the spike head in Eva's direction.

"You think that will reach me?" Eva scoffed taking a fencing stance.

"Spike!" Iris's mace shot forward like a missile, a trail of aqua fire scorched the ground where the mace had flown. The chain holding the spike ball to the handle grew and crackled extending letting the mace rocket at Eva. Eva shook her head and side stepped out of the way of the spike ball.

"Naive." Alicia grinned. "Detonate!" The spike on the mace fired out like little rockets in every direction.

"Cheap tricks Alicia?" Eva sank to one knee, digging her two gun swords into the dirt in front of her like a shield. A few of the rocket spikes detonated as they hit the gun swords sending shrapnel at Eva, shredding at her Knight Armor. Once the detonations finished, thick black smoke blanked around Eva when she peeked out from behind her makeshift shield.

"I'm not done yet!" Alicia flicked her wrist, the chain vibrated like a wave till it reached the spikeless ball. The ball twisted and spun in a different direction wrapping itself around Eva binding her body in a pile of aqua chains. "Your guard is down!" Alicia came screaming at Eva swinging her blade aiming for her neck.

"So is yours!" Eva flexed using her cyborg enhanced strength breaking free of her bind. Spinning on one foot she pulled on her gun sword handle ripping it out producing two small daggers. A shockwave of magic blasted the areas kicking up a windstorm when the two girls collided.

"A draw." Eva announced kneeling on one knee, her daggers pointed up at Alicia's chest over her heart pricking at Alicia's torn Knight Armor while Alicia's blade hummed gently on Eva's neck. A trickle of blood leaked down from Eva's neck dripping straining her gray cut up Knight Armor. "I truly underestimated you Alicia."

"I wonder how our partners are doing." Alicia looked to the sky to see a magenta sun in the sky.

* * *

~*~~Nanoha VS Adama~~*~

"Railgun...FIRE!" Adama yelled at his weapon. The screeched painfully with electricity building up at the point of the cannon. Seconds later the battlefield was consumed by a blinding bolt of thunder aimed for Nanoha.

"Round Shield!" Nanoha held out her hand in front of her creating a wide magical protection wheel. The bolt smashed into the shield harmlessly leaving Nanoha unscathed.

"Commander you liar, these are not _just_ little girls." Adama mumbled in amusement. The tip of his cannon glowed red steaming. Pulling back on a lever he popped out a cylinder canister the size of his body. Squinting he saw his partner having trouble with her fight with the little princess. "All that tough act and you still can't take on a little girl." He sighed loading a solid shell into his cannon. "FIRE TWO!" Adama aimed though his scope at Alicia, gently squeezing his trigger. The air in the in the bunker blew out whipping up a windstorm, the round was fired followed by an earthquake like shockwave. "Now back to my target." He quickly whipped his cannon back in the sky firing a scatter round in the air hoping to hit Nanoha and buy some time.

"You call yourself a cannon user?" Nanoha laughed flying in circles around Adama easily dodging his slow cannon.

"Why you little." Adama smiled at her joke. His glee was cut off when a shockwave blast blew into the bunker. The windstorm caused by the shockwave kicking up a blinding screen of brown dust. The two cannonries paused in their dual to see the winner between the two sword users. "A tie huh..." Adama shook his head sadly, his cyborg eyes allowed him to see though the dust screen. "Guess it's up to me then."

"It is now my turn." Nanoha announced raising up her staff in the air. "Raising Heart Excelion mode!" The red gemmed device glowed devilishly transforming into its triangular head. "Starlight Breaker CHARGE!" Raising Heart chimed a note, glows brighter, charged up for the one of Nanoha's most devastating attack.

"Oh no you don't little missy." Adama climbed on to the roof of the bunker, his oversized cannon strapped to his waist. "Teleport loading mode." A triangular Belkan time space transfer magic circle appeared circling under his feet. "Load Knight Rounds." He ordered his cannon.

"Ammo count zero." His cannon announced.

"Load Devil Fire Rounds_._"

"Try Again."

"Regular shells?"

"I'm out."

"...Cartridges?"

"No."

"Do I even have anything to shoot?"

"Munitions from the armory have been diverted for the upcoming assault mission." The device informed it's user of the munitions shortage it was having. "Please contact your hardware vendor for assistance."

"Well what do you suggest I shoot with then?"

"Try a rock." The device said flatly.

"Oh that is so much more comforting." Adama slammed his device into the bunker's roof, forcefully ripping out a chunk out concrete and rebar, it with the pointy tip of the device. "Railgun version two!" The cannon screamed with crackling bolts of thunder, charging up another bolt of lightning using its user's magic. The piece of the concrete vibrated violently chipping off pieces of the concrete. The intense energy built up in the cannon scorching parts of the makeshift projectile. "LUNCH!" Adama ordered, his stomach growling.

"Say what?" The cannon queried.

"Do you ever stop bitching? Just fire the dam thing!" The cannon obediently unleashed the lightning bolt accelerating the rock into the sky at Nanoha.

"Starlight Breaker charge full." Raising Heart reported. A massive ominous ball of magenta light floated in front of Nanoha ready to be fired.

"Not a moment too soon." Nanoha eyes were wide with shock seeing the huge block of concrete flying up at her. "SHOOT!" Raising Heart released the built up magic in a torrent of magenta light spiraling in a helix, at the flying rock. The two attacks smashed into each other with nuclear force. The air where the two attacks met bubbled and boiled in midair fireball. The makeshift projectile cut though Nanoha's Starlight Breaker splitting the powerful attack into streamers of uncontrolled energy. The pressures of Nanoha's Starlight Breaker slowly slowed the projectile down with its continuous torrent of magic. The flood of magenta light died down revealing the rock floating in front of Nanoha in a magenta bind, now a quarter its original size, it once jagged edges now smooth.

"Bind successful."

"Now sending it back right at you." Nanoha swung Raising Heart like a hockey player taking a slap shot at the rock hurling it back at Adama.

Adama cursed as he jumped off the bunker landing on the ground in front of the bunker. The rock smashed into the bunker caving in the roof. "Phew that was close." The bunker rumbled, cracks spread down the entire length of the bunker as if ants were quickly drilling though the bunker for a new home. Small chips of concrete fell raining on Adama's barrette, moments later an avalanche of crumbling rock following the complete destruction of the bunker. "Um, little girl, the objective of this match is to capture the flag...not kill me."

"Well my last attack buried the flag, and only you're left now." Nanoha smiled at the carnage that she had created. Nanoha swooped lower, hovered over Adama pelleting him with projectiles of magic while he cowered under his cannon for protection.

"OK OK enough I give I give!" Adama yelled. "OW, I'm sorry I shot at you! I won't do it again. It was just a joke. UNCLE! UNCLE! OW! FOUL! I CALL FOUL!"

"ADAMA!" Eva came sprinting over leaving a trail of dust clouds behind her. Her face contorted with a murderous look.

"Oh hell." Adama dropped his cannon and sprinted off.

"WHERE IS YOU BELKAN HONOR? HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP!" Eva chased after Adama firing rounds from her damaged gun swords at his feet. "BELKANS FIGHT TO THE DEATH YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Nanoha landed herself beside Alicia holding her hand. The two of them watched, the two Belkan warriors running around the pit, in shock and awe.

_"Good job Alicia, you showed her good."_ Nanoha congratulated her.

_"Nah it was a tie between us." _Alicia corrected.

_"But it was still awesome. You made her recognize you as a serious opponent."_ Nanoha encouraged Alicia.

_"Well thanks. But you were the awesome one. You got him to surrender just like that." _Alicia admired.

_"It was just luck."_ Nanoha laughed shyly.

Stalrik and Jail watched their battle in awe from above the pit. "They are very promising." Stalrik nodded his head approvingly.

"Seem so." Jail smiled his usual manic grin. "It looks like we are ready to deploy for Midchilda."

"What's the hurry Doctor?" Stalrik waved to his warriors in a kingly manner.

"No time like the present." Jail shoved his hands in his lab coat pocket, turned his back walking out of the training facility.

"As you like Doctor," the old Belkan commander chuckled, his bushy eyebrows obscuring his eyes. "We march to Midchilda in the morning."

* * *

~~*~Section 6 Atrium – Midchildia~*~~

"Welcome to Riot Force, Mobile Unit Section Six, Sergeant Jesshera." Hayate stepped down from her podium, raised her hand out to Jesshera for a handshake. Behind her a small group Section Six members gathered, dressed in full formal uniform, clapping their hands in congratulations.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jesshera, still wearing a blue and white air force uniform, quickly took Hayate's hand and shook it.

"I believe you have earned this." Hayate dug into her, small brown uniform tunic pocket, pulling out two brown colored epaulets with the words _Riot Force 6_ sewed into the cloth above three Vs. "I believe you also need a change of uniform sergeant."

"I'll get to it now ma'am." The newest member of Riot Force 6 stood rigidly at attention trying to keep herself standing. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, her shaking hand slowly coming up to her head for a salute.

"Dismissed!" Hayate returned her salute. Jesshera spun around and slowly marched away, her footsteps echoing as she walked out of the sunlit ceremonial atrium.

_"That was nerve racking…"_ Jesshera sighed to herself as she stepped into the hallway, relaxing, leaning on a wall.

"Hi newbie!" Subaru popped up besides Jesshera scaring her half to death.

"Wha what what?" Jesshera jumped back up on her feet slipping, sliding back down crashing down on the ground on her butt. "Nakajima…please don't do that." Jesshera moaned tiredly rubbing her backside.

"Sorry." Subaru laughed sheepishly, grabbing hold of Jesshera's arm pulling her back up to her feet. "But really, welcome to Section 6."

"Ah…thanks. Nice to meet you too, Nakajima." Jesshera dusted herself with her hands.

"Come on don't be so stiff. Just call us by our first names." Subaru pouted playfully, patting Jesshera's back.

"Ok…Subaru…" Jesshera slowly said the overly energetic girl's name.

"Subaru where have to disappeared off to?" Teana came stalking into the hallway. "There you are." She put her hands on her hips."

"Jesshera, Subaru. Vita wants us all to head to the practice field so we all can get reacquainted in combat." Teana informed the two girls.

"I'm not in the mood to be blow up…again." Jesshera slowly backed away from Teana.

"Don't worry Vita is nice when it comes to actual training." Teana locked her arm with Jesshera's dragging her off with Subaru for training.

* * *

"Knight Carim are you ready?" A woman in nuns clothing asked the blonde woman standing in the middle the empty library. The library usually bright and bustling was dimmed and evacuated, the curtains drawn and the doors locked shut. The only sources of light were cracks of light seeping though the dusty curtains and a ring candles arranged around Carim.

"I don't have a choice if I'm ready or not with it comes to fortune telling." Carim smirked looking around her. A ring of men and woman with stacks of tiny brown slips of paper and pens hunched over a desk prepared to write down her prophecies.

"Beginning…in three…two…one." The nun stared closely at a clock. A golden octagon magic circle glowed under Carim's feet. Her slate purple eyes unfocused, staring blankly at a bookshelf, her lips moved as if she was possessed by a demon.

_"Beneath the land of frozen time the harbinger of death awaits his due. The dragon slain shall have this teeth sowed before the last arms of the holy land. Two stars will fall with the birth of a new, and the eternal dance of three bodies shall end with the lands of the lost embracing the void once more."_ Carim's eyes fluttered closed after her last worlds of her prophecy were said. The golden magic octagon circle beneath her feet shrank in size slowly faded away.

"That is it?" The sister standing beside her looked bewildered at Carim.

"What do you mean that is?" Carim asked wearily holding her head, staggering off to the side, sitting in a chair.

"You gave an entire prophecy and it ended right there. Usually there is more right?"

"How would I know? I'm not even conscious when I do it. All I know is that every year I give bit and pieces to a prophecy and not a whole one."

"Well you just gave a whole one Knight Carim."

"Well send it off to the scribes and let them make heads or tails of it." Carim huffed annoyed. "I hope it's nothing of big concern." Mumbling to herself she picked up a copy of her prophecy reading it over.

* * *

"Cohmandeir Stalrik, the two Midchildian moons are almost in sync for our transdimensional shift." A middle aged man wearing a gray colored suit and barrette stepped up to the gruff old man. "15 fractions till the armada can jump Sir."

"Very good, report it fleet wide so that we all jump to our destination at the same time." Stalrik nodded giving his approval. "Doctor have you finished fitting all your toy and little Valkyries on to the ships?"

"Yes, preparations on our end are done. Take us away Cohmandeir." Jail reported below deck of Stalik's Belkan warship.

"Good then." Stalrik palmed off his monitor looking up at the boxy bridge jammed filled electronic equipment with men and woman in gray uniforms scrambling around with papers in hand, typing in consoles and relaying messages. "COM, give me fleet wide communications."

"You have the horn Cohmandeir."

"Sons and daughters of Belka. For over a century we have been divide people. Displaced, humiliated by those can crown themselves the guardians of the galaxy. A hundred years ago our enemies shattered our bodies but they cannot break our spirit. Today we march; we march for our forefathers and Her Majesty. We march for the glory of Belka. We march for our future! DESTINY!" Stalrik finished his motivational speech receiving a grand applause from his bridge crew. "Helms man it's time to weigh anchor."

"Aye! Surface hatch is confirmed open, armada is taking to orbit per your order Sir." The helms man followed his orders diligently.

* * *

"Another space trip?" Alicia moaned staring out round curved window of a dorsal observation hub at a gray stone cold wall.

"Not to worry Alicia. This one will be quick. We will be at Midchildia before you know it." Precia walked up behind Alicia pulling Alicia close to her chest.

"We're moving!" Nanoha stated the obvious; the battleship rumbled and shook with the sound of whining machinery as it ascended from the docking bay deep inside the side of a mountain. Their ship rose in shadowed darkness rumbling past crossbeams mounted with flood lights and towering walls of rock till a flood of white light blinded everyone that was looking out the window. The windows polarized showing the windswept frozen tundra landscape of the icy planet. Beside their ship dozens more ships came in to view. The Belkan spacecrafts where shaped like long angular pyramids, thick lateral ridges with delta like fins protruding out the ridges spanning the entire length of the gray metallic superstructure. Rising out the base of the mountain in a ring around the mountain they ascending in formation into the atmosphere, then into space, where they lined themselves up following one another in orbit like a mother duck leading her ducklings.

"Wow...that's a lot, a lot of ships." Alicia eyes were glued out the giant window staring at; at least fifty little pinpoint moving stars among the millions of stars in the black void of space traveling in orbit around the planet with their ship.

"All hands prepare for instant transdimensional shift to Midchilda." Stalrik's voice came over the intercom. The pinpoint dots flared brighter, drawing closer together, breaking away from the ice planet's gravity well gathering at some designated point in space.

"Hope we aren't going to crash." Nanoha chuckled anxiously seeing at the ships converging together. The space around the formation of ships cracked, jagged lines appeared in the void of black forking into finer lines and those lines forked into even smaller line. Pieces of space shattered and fell like a shattering glass fishbowl that was falling in on itself. The holes in the black void were a sea of dazzling rainbow color of the mysterious dimensionless realm, which also cracked and shattered in the same manner revealing the blackness of space once more.

"Report!" Stalrik ordered from the captain's chair.

"Instantaneous transdimensional transfer successful, we are currently at 10 intervals away from Midchildia at maximum engine output.

"Excellent piloting men and women." Stalrik congratulated his bridge crew. "Now set condition 1, tactical alert though out the fleet. Prepare for ship to ship combat and get our landing ships ready for an intercept course for the planet surface, the capital of Midchilda."

A hail of _Ayes'_ could be heard thought out the entire bridge, the crew scrambling to prepare for the battle.

"This is the tactical officer, all combat crew make your way to the hanger decks and board your transports, and you will descend on to Midchildia after the first wave.

* * *

"I guess that means us as well." Alicia looked up at the domed ceiling staring at the scratchy P.A. System voice box.

"I suppose we should get going." Nanoha hopped down from the ledge she was standing on.

"Alicia." Precia grabbed hold of her daughter, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes mother?" Alicia looked back at her mother seeing her sad concerned face.

"Please, please be careful out there Alicia. I'd hate for you to go out there but I don't exactly have a choice. Come back home safe to mommy alright?" Precia hugged Alicia tight to her chest.

"I will mother, I promise." Alicia hugged her mother back squeezing her hand.

"Nanoha, please come back safe as well." Precia pat Nanoha gently on the cheek giving her a sincere warm smile.

"I will. I'll also make sure Alicia comes back home." Nanoha smiled back.

"And I will make sure you come back home in one piece Na-no-ha." Alicia locked arms with Nanoha. The two girls slowly walked off the observation hub, heading for the launch bays.

* * *

~~*~Midchilda HQ~*~~

"Sir, I think you need to come and see this." A black uniformed man called over his superior officer while watching his console go berserk flashing warning lights all across the board.

"What is it." The officer shuffled over to the flashing console. "Please don't tell me you found another asteroid of doom heading to Midchilda."

"Well if it is an asteroid of doom then there are at least fifty of them."

"What do you mean fifty of them." The officer bent over the console checking it readings.

"Sir, I have visual on the unknown." A woman across the room yelled over to the officer.

"Well put it on the view screen already!" The wall sized view screen light up showing fifty cone shaped objects accelerating for the Midchildia.

"Send a patrol to intercept them, standard first contact rules of engagement."

"Patrols are away sir." A few minutes ticked by, the people held their breath waiting for their patrols to make contact with the unknown ships.

"Unknown bogey has open fire on our patrols!" The monitor showed streaks of white fumes weaving out of the coned ships tracking the patrols now frantically retreating.

"Scramble the defense fleet and ask for TSAB HQ to send us reinforcements."

"I'm on it. Defenses are active, ships away; distress message...has been jammed."

"Keep trying! We can't hold indefinitely against this!"

"Eight bogies have broken off from their formation and accelerating to Midchildia. At this speed they won't have any time left to decelerate!"

"Are they crazy? They are going to crash themselves into the planet?" The view screen flashed switching between the eight cone ridged ships tumbling straight down in the atmosphere nose first.

"Predicted landing sites?"

"Calculating." The very officer in the entire room furiously type in calculations into the computer. Walls of text blurred down the console monitors as the computer calculated the landing sites of the unknown objects. "None will land in any inhabitant areas." The officer sighed in relief sinking back in his chair. "But one is headed straight for the military ship docks!"

"Scramble everything we have on Midchildia. Get those ships up in the air now. We don't know what we are up against so advice all ship captains to proceed with caution. Activate plan 25B, evacuation of civilians from the capital is our priority."

"Impact in 2 intervals, umm fifty five percent of the grounded fleet can clear the docks in time before impact."

"Men brace yourselves." The commanding officer lowered his cap, sitting down on a swivel chair. "We have done all we can. Well done men its been an honor." The room rattled and shook as if an powerful earthquake was rumbling under their feet. Lights flickered and died out, the power lines across the area cut by the impact. The ceiling crumbled raining chunks of debris on the consoles covering the people in the room with dust.

* * *

"Section 6, all combatants assemble, priority alert!" Hayate called up an emergency communications line with her golden cross device to all the combat members of Section Six.

"Yes ma'am!" A chorus of answered came though Hayate's device.

"I'm starting the briefing now so listen up." Hayate raced down the hallways jumping down flight of stairs, heading out to the parking lot. "We have an unknown group that is attacking Midchildia's capital. Eight of their ships have crashed into the ground and another 42 above in space."

"Crashed into the ground?" Erio's voice popped in the emergency line.

"Yes, their ship entered the atmosphere and plummeted down on to the ground nose first. We believe that landing forces are going to come out from inside those crashed ships." Hayate answered the question on everyone's mind.

"And we are going to engage the enemy with whatever forces we can scramble along until reinforcements can come from TSAB HQ." Teana finished up Hayate's train of though.

"Correct." Hayate smiled running thought the parking area of Section Six, the pavement cracked and broken from the shock wave of the impact. "The five forwards, Erio, Caro, Subaru, Teana, Jesshera you are to defend the downtown of city and the civilians from anything that gets in. Civilian ships are inbound to evacuate the civilians. You are to defend those transports after all civilians have been evacuated, and then you will be evaced by Vice."

"Yes ma'am." A shout from four girls and a lone boy answered back before their emergency connection line was terminated.

"Fate, Signum, Vita your jobs are to meet up with the local air and ground forces and barricade yourself in the north, south and east ends of the city limits and keep all enemy contacts out of the capital as long as you can. Be careful we don't know what we are up against." Hayate briefed the Captains and Sub-captains. "After I give the all clear or things get too fall back via evaporation to the forwards for evac.

"So our jobs are to keep the enemy from reaching the forwards for as long as possible." Signum clarified her orders.

"Consider it done." Vita growled. "I got the city east.

"Understood." Fate acknowledged her orders, her yellow magic trail blazed brightly in the sky. "I'll take the city south."

"That leaves me with the north." Signum sighed.

"Zafira, Shamal."

"Yes mistress Hayate?"

"Please take care of our families."

"Yes mistress."

* * *

"First wave has landed successfully and are massing outside the Midchildian capital Cohmandeir."

"Have our troops enter the city and prepare our second landing parties to launch." Stalrik flipped though a pile of report papers. "Doctor your drones have landed on Midchildia and are at your command." Stalrik called up Jail on the ship's COM.

"You're the commander of this mission my friend, they are at your disposal." Jail replied back palming his hand on a green glowing pad. "Drones are active now."

"Thank you for your support Doctor. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Now that you mention it, I would like to borrow two of your ships for a project I'm working on." Jail asked Stalrik. "You will get your ships back in one piece afterward."

"Consider it done." Stalrik nodded. "Good luck Doctor."

"And to you." Jail bowed, then clicked off his monitor.

"Cohmandeir, our troops report are that they entering the capital limits, and have engaged light to medium resistance."

"Have they secured the landing zone?"

"Yes."

"Then launch the second wave."

* * *

"Alright men, woman and little girls, our Cohmandeir wants us off this boat cause he is throwing us a party down on Midchildia." Clifred humored his passengers. A warning alarm blared reverberated though the thin hull of the boxy landing craft along with red and yellow warning lights flashing though the windows. The lights in the landing craft shut off leaving the occupants in near total darkness for a few seconds until a single small red light clicked on from the ceiling. "That's our cue. Hold on this is going to be one rough ride."

"How rough of a ride?" Alicia grabbed hold of her seat restraints. A jolt jammed everyone in the cabin up to the ceiling banging them up against the rollercoaster like restraints. "Ow ow ow!" Alicia cried. The entire landing craft shook violently bouncing and swerving, cruised though the black void of space.

"Look on the bright side; this is quite fun rocking around like this." Nanoha laughed wildly as she bounced and banged around her seat, all the while receiving weird looks from her fellow passengers.

"Fun? Nanoha you are insane to call this fun!" Alicia shouted over the rumbling of the ship. The small window slowly turned from black to light blue then tinted to a blazing mix of red, orange and yellow. "I think I'm going to be sick." Alicia's face went a little pale.

"Hold on to your hats people!" Clifred warned his passengers. The landing craft stopped bouncing and shaking for a second of calm, then plummeting a few meter dropping into Midchildia atmosphere. The view outside the tiny window was now sky blue.

"Ok, now I think I'm going to be sick." Nanoha closed her eyes breaking heavily.

"Oh don't be so such babies." Clifred laughed. "We're touching down now." The land craft's engines whirled louder, with a slight jerk the craft touched down onto solid ground. "So how you all feeling?"

"Fine, no thanks to your driving though." The two girls moaned tiredly from their seats.

"Well no time to rest, everyone out." Clifred chuckled. "I got more men and woman to bounce in the sky." The back of the landing craft hummed, a crack of light shone from the ceiling, growing bigger as the ramp lowered down on to the grassy field.

"Fine...Bleeeeeh" Alicia stuck her tongue out at Clifred. The two girls slowly shuffled on to the off ramp at the back of the landing craft. The field around them was bustling with Belkan warriors in gray uniforms falling to rank in their assigned groups. Others in a blue colored version of the uniform were setting up tents, working with electronic equipment and moving and unpacking crates around the makeshift camp.

"Alicia, Nanoha." Eva popped out from a mass of Belkan warriors, waving and running over to the two girls limping off of the landing craft.

"Fancy seeing you again." Alicia smiled activating Iris and Knight Armor. "Here for a rematch?" She pointed Iris at Eva.

"Maybe another time." Eva's lips twitched into a smile. "You're assigned to my team and we are going to enter from the south of the city. Our first wave has already entered but they have encountered some resistance and they are at a stalemate, so are the going to be their reinforcements. You got all that?"

"Yes ma'am." The two girls playfully saluted Eva.

"So is it just the three of us or what?" Nanoha did a twirled donning her Barrier Jacket.

"Well there are twenty nine of us ground pounders...and one fly girl. Three tanks...and a legion of tin cans."

"Tin cans?" Nanoha cocked her head confused.

"Drones made by the Doctor, they are just cannon fodders in my view." Eva shook her head.

"I see..." Nanoha nodded slowly. "So when are we leaving?"

"Now." Eva pet her two gun blades that were attached to wide brown and gold lined sheaths at her waist. Pulling out a small headset out of her brown backpack she cupped it over her ear. "Alright team, form up on me. We are moving out."

* * *

"This is Captain Testarossa. Southern defense forces please respond." Fate circled in the clear sky above the city. The city usually bustling with life was now empty and deserted with abandoned cars littering the streets. The street once smooth and black was cracked with huge fault lines running down the roads with fallen street light and other debris that had fallen during the impact. Fate weaving through mazes of skyscraper looking for the ground force mages defending the south side of the city. "Southern defense forces please come in."

"This-_skwwwh_-south-_skwh_-def-_skwwwh_-force. Request-_skwwwh_-as-_skwwh_-ti-_skwwwh_-ence. We-_skwwh_-over-_skwwh_-elmed by co-co-co-_skwwwh_-cybrog-" A desperate static garbled message replied to Fate's request.

"Sir communications have been lost." Bardiche in it's Zamber form gleamed in Fate's hand.

"Can you pinpoint the point of transmission Bardiche?" Fate asked continuing to circle above the city, squinting her eyes she tried to make out friendly forces in the maze of the city.

"Source of transmission originated from 300 meters south east Sir." Fate flew in the direction Bardiche indicated.

"CAPTAIN!" Someone from the ground yelled waving his two arms in the air signaling for Fate to descend.

"Report!" Fate quickly dashed down to street level.

"Aren't you a sight for the sore eyes Captain." The female ground mage wearing a battered gray blue uniform and chest plate sighed.

"Who's your CO?" Fate asked the female mage.

"Well that's me, Corporal Reed ma'am. Our higher officers got roughed and were transported back to the medic camps. We got hit pretty bad by the first wave, we had a lot of casualties, but we got them to pull back for now. We managed to ding a few and capture one of their soldiers and hell I don't like what I saw."

"Show me the soldier you captured." Fate instructed.

"This way Captain, but be careful, it took us four people to bind him up." The ground mage took Fate into a half intact shopping plaza. Blown out pillars, smashed ground tiles, scorch marks, small fires, and small pock marks painting the walls of the plaza betrayed the ferocity of the last engagement. Tied by a rainbow of binding magic to one of the mall's support pillars was an unconscious man in a torn gray uniform with blood stained gauze bandages tied tightly around his leg. "Medic, please remove the dressing." Another mage in a white uniform with a red cross on it cut open the blood soaked gauze revealing the injury.

"His body is flesh and blood but there are also some other inorganic components to it." The medic explained pointing to an artificial metal bone.

"Well it could have been an advance form of prosthesis?" Fate shook her head at the sight of grizzly wound.

"Well that was what we though, until I took a full body scan. His entire body has been cybernetically enhanced. I'm sure this reminds you of a certain case four years ago Captain." The medic changed the bandages for their prisoner of war. "Also his uniform indicates is he is Belkan." The medic pointed at a round sewed on patch on the sleeve with the word stitched in the cloth _2__nd__ Belkan Light Infantry Battalion_.

"That's not the only thing." The ground mage picked up what looked like a black sleek thick cylinder with an angled handle. "They are using mass based weapons hybridized with a cartridge system." The mage flicked a switch on the side of the cylinder with this thumb; a section of the weapon slide out scattering long cylindrical pointed objects clattering all over ground. "Whooop." The mage sheepishly set down the weapon. "The mass part of the weapon is at the tip and the cartridge part attached in the middle and some kind of explosive powder at the end."

"We can deal with the details later, right now all we have to do is defend this position." Fate nodded taking in the information about their enemy.

"There is another wave of enemies moving to our blockade, orders ma'am?" A mage panted running up to Fate.

"We hold them with what we have here until the civilians are evacuated, and then we evacuate." Fate replied with a sigh. "Do you have any intelligence on the enemy?"

"None, but if it's anything like the first wave then it'll just be ground pounders with small mass based weapons like that." The mage nodded at the scattered rounds on the ground.

"Sir, I am reading heat signatures of large vehicles due south. Seismic readings indicated it there is at least one tread based vehicle weighing over 50 tons each." Bardiche informed the makeshift defense group.

"Take positions in the buildings and behind the barricades you made in the street." Fate ordered the group of frightened mages.

"This is crazy." Someone mumbled as the group hefted their staff trugging out to the defense perimeter.

"We do our duty, nothing less." Fate replied back.

* * *

"Nanoha, what did you see?" Eva asked her as Nanoha landed back down beside the tank.

"Well, the opposite forces are barricading themselves in the main street though the city." Nanoha described her reconnaissance hovering in he sky under a cloud, her white barrier jacket making her almost invisible at her altitude and background. "Light ground infantry mages, no air force or armored back up. The street is quite pounded up, holes everywhere form the last engagement."

"So we have the advantage here." Eva nodded, slapping the side of the tank she was riding on. "Move out, tanks take delta formation up front, troops follow up from behind.. Nanoha, you stay in the sky and give us intel until I say otherwise. Alicia you stay back too until I call on you." Eva directed her small battle force skillfully. "Lets go go go!" The tank's engine revved in response, their steel tracks squeaking and clanking as they rolled down the small dirt country road onto the large paved main city street.

"FIRE!" A Fate's voice cried out from in front of the Belkan battle group, yellow molts of projectiles shot forward at the tanks.

"Enemy attack!" Eva yelled, jumping off the tank's turret on to the ground taking cover behind the armored vehicle. The yellow magic projectile flew straight and true smashing into the tank's turret armor. The tank halted with a jerk, the magic drilled at the armor denting it. Suddenly with a pop the magic fizzed out leaving the tank standing barely scratched.

"Looks like the new AMF device we installed works." One of the troops chuckled aiming his weapon firing a few round at the asphalt barricade from where the magic came from.

"Spread out and begin suppression fire while our the tin cans and tanks take out the barricade!" Eva ordered her soldiers into action. The battle group spread out, firing rounds into the enemy lines, hiding behind pillar and abandoned cars waiting for the mages to fire.

* * *

"AMF?" Fate hid back down behind the asphalt barricade, the sound of bullet shattering on the barricade. _"Scaglietti has to be behind all this. When I get my hands on him..."_ Fate gritted her teeth thinking what to do next.

"Ma'am?" One mage looked at Fate for instructions lying flat on her stomach under a hail of bullet zinging over their heads.

"Pick and choose your targets, ignore the tanks we can't penetrate their AMF." Fate instructed peaking her head over the barricade just in time to see the tank's turret swivel in her direction. "MOVE!" Fate scrambled back down grabbing hold of the mage beside her tossing her away.

"Blitz Rush." The tank fired blasting a hole in the barricade behind her just as she jumped away, a wave of heat washed on her back singeing her cape.

"Open fire!" Fate ordered. The mages around her popped out and duck back back behind the barricade and windows of the buildings, their staffs held level to their eyes taking aim at the Belkan soldiers firing off barrage of magic bullets.

"Ma'am enemy reinforcements spotted! They have gadget drones!" A mage yelled firing wildly into the enemy lines wasting his magic on the AMF protected gadget drones and tanks. The gadget drones blanketed the street with streaks of blue magic, suppressing the mages back to cowering behind their crumbling barricade.

"Watch out!" A voice screamed just before the a tank shell blew another hole into the barricade. "MEDIC! We need a medic over here!"

"Another shot should do it!" Eva's voice rang over the zipping of bullets and magic fire being exchanged.

"Long Arch, Long Arch, this is Lightning One. I'm declaring an emergency!" Fate made a hand sign for her mages to fall back to the second barricade. The screams of mages filled the battlefield as some of the retreating mages where cut down by enemy fire. "STAY DOWN, CRAWL!" Fate ordered, getting on her stomach crawling over to secondary barricade behind them, hails of bullets zinged over. "This is Lightning One can anyone hear me?" Fate cupped her hands over her ears yelling into her COM unit. "Is there anyone out there?" Fate looked around stole a peak above the barricade hoping to see someone come.

"The first barricade is gone!" Someone from the line of defending mages yelled. A shock wave blast of air blew into the second defense line showering everyone with dust and debris.

"Captain we can't hold out much longer!" A male mage yanked Fate back under the barricade. A smatter of grounds shattered on the dug up asphalt and concrete where Fate's head was poking out.

"Bardiche, plasma shield smasher!" Fate yelled raising her hand placing a small magic circle just above the barricade. "FIRE!" Fate smashed the head of her device into the circle. A torrent of yellow magic tore though the destroyed street towards the tank. The tank's engines flared as it tried to turn to take the magic head on, but it was too slow. The thunderous magic smashed into the tracks, the AMF unable to neutralize that much magic gave out letting Fate's attack to destroy the entire track assembly immobilizing the tank.

"YES, nice one Captain!"

The tank's turret ignored Fate's crippling attack and proceeded to lob another shell, demolishing an entire corner of a build.

"Captain, I said we can't hold out much longer!"

"Watch out that building is going to come down!" The building that was just hit by the shell teetered towards the blow out hole leaning over just barely resisting gravity's will. Contents from inside the building crashed though the windows, littering the debris covered street with more trash.

"We must hold out!" Fate yelled over the enemy's onslaught of attacks. "The lives of thousands of Mid-Childians are counting on us to them till they finish evacuating!"

"This is suicide!" The mage rebuked. "We can't hold out against all these combat cyborgs and gadget drones, let alone three of those tanks!" Three consecutive blasts painted the street in a fireball of red, orange, yellow and black smoke. Chunks of road and buildings burst from their infrastructures hurling all over the mage defense line. Shrapnel from the artillery shells whipped though the air, cut though the mage lines like a hot knife through butter. Fate looked around the defensive line sighing, seeing the men and woman under her command futilely trying to stop the advancing combat cyborgs. Those still able to fight cowered under barricade, lifting their staff over their head firing blindly down the street hoping to hit something. Others too wounded to fight leaded back on the barricade coughing and moaning in pain, blood soaked their uniform from the many cuts and wounds from the battle while the overworked medic mages rushed from patient to patient. Hanging her head she resigned to the hopelessly situation knowing that she needed to get her men and woman out safely to their own evacuation ships.

"This is Fate Testarossa, all remaining forces...retreat." she spoke the last words bitterly. "Rendezvous at the hotel lobby for immediate transport."

"You heard the Captain! Move it now! Go go go!" The mages that were uninjured shouldered the wounded limping them across the street bringing them inside the hotel lobby. "Come people move like you've got a purpose!"

"Come on people on to the teleportation pad." Support mages stood in a ring chanting an incantation. A green ring of magic circled under the gathering mages. "Come on Captain we have to move!"

"Thunder…" Fate summoned up another magic circle in front of her. "SMASHER!" Fate twirled smashing Bardiche into the magic circle. Another horde of electric magic thundered down the battered street cutting up the pavement and severing the battered tank in half. The war machine sputtered and the engine exploded creating a smoke cloud between the enemy and the retreating mages. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"Nanoha, do you read?" Eva ducked behind a pillar as shards of her destroyed tank flew past her taking chunks out of the pillar she was hiding behind.

"Yes, I do read." Nanoha answered back sounding a little offended.

"Do you see that yellow head mage?" Eva calmly spoke into her headset.

"Clearly." Nanoha blocked out the sun with her hands squinting down, her cyborg enhanced eyes zoomed in letting her see Fate making a run for the hotel lobby.

"Engage and capture her." Eva instructed. "Be careful, she is highly skilled and dangerous. I'll be sending Alicia to help you in a few moments after you being combat with her."

"Understood." Nanoha's pink winged white shoes flapped shooting her towards the ground.

* * *

"I could use some assistance!" Fate yelled ducked, rolled and dodging enemy fire, her auto shield flaring constantly when she failed to evade while trying to make her way back to the teleportation circle. A streak of magenta shot past Fate's cheek, narrowly missing her head. The magenta projectile smashed into the pavement blowing a hole in front of a scrambling Fate, tripping her on to the debris cover pavement.

"If you need some help, then maybe I can lend you a hand."A flurry of pink feathers and sparks showered over Fate as she tried to get up and make a run for it.

"This colored magic…that voice...it can't be…" Fate froze, looking up to see a young girl with brunette hair tied back in two ponytails, complimented by a white barrier jacket lined with blue and red with a red ribbon over the chest. In her hand was a gold and red headed staff, which she pointed at Fate. "It can't be." Fate stared up in shock forgetting the predicament she was in, her red scarlet eyes danced wildly looking at the young girl. "Nanoha is that you?"

"Yes, my name is Nanoha." Nanoha answered. "Takamachi Nanoha."

* * *

_After-thought: I WAS…I WAS going to end this chapter after the battle between Nanoha & Alicia VS Belkan warriors. But…heck I can't leave you guys hanging for another chapter so I kept going with what should be chapter 6. And ta-da Fate meets little Nanoha! I hope I did the battle scenes well enough so they aren't a bore, though I say they aren't my most most fav thing to write. Now I know some people will say Carim's prediction will predict only a half a year ahead so I threw out canon-ness. Yes I know but you will see why later → Have fun trying to figure out the meanings to the prophecy._

_A/N:  
Dragons Teeth: Greek Myth (simple form): Long ago a dragon was slain in battle. The dragon's teeth were taken and sowed out in the land where warriors sprang out to continue the fighting.  
_

_The story Alicia gave to Nanoha before the battle with the combat cyborgs...the one about Precia I claim to be true. Scaglietti got "jailed" heh...for what he did and yet Precia just got exiled...something is fishy. And obviously...Nanoha's story was fabricated by Jail._

_History between Belka and Midchilda is non-existent so I'm free to make up what I want. The idea is that Midchilda being the next dominant power after Belka fell in some ways obviously entails that they had some kind of conflict with each other._

_Thanks for staying with me thought all five chapters (and a bit of what would have been chapter 6) so far!  
Hope to see you in chapter 6 (minus a little bit)._

_-FateSkyFire_


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, my name is Nanoha." Nanoha answered Fate. "Takamachi Nanoha." She stared deeply into Fate's scarlet red eyes, her hand outstretched to Fate. "Will you come with me?"

"Nanoha?" Fate stared in shock at the girl floating in front of her. "What? How? How is it possible, I thought you were?" Fate swallowed painfully. "Why do you look like you're ten?"

"I'll explain everything if you come with me." Nanoha said softly. "As for why I was gone," Nanoha's mouth twitched into a small smile. "The TSAB did a good job trying to kill me. So since you know my name, can you tell me your name?"

Fate gasped in shock taking a step back from the shock. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Fate, I'm your wife! Don't you remember me?" Fate asked desperately, jabbing herself with a finger pointing at herself. "And what do you mean the TSAB tried to kill you? Where did you get that idea from?"

"No, I'm sorry; I don't recognize you...Fate." Nanoha said to Fate's utter surprise. "If I did know you once, then that is a past I wish to leave behind." Nanoha sighed sadly. "But you look exactly like my friend."

"Nanoha how can you not remember me? What has happened to you? And what do you mean your friend that looks exactly like me?" Fate thought of Alicia, but dismissed it remembering the tragedy of her former self.

"She is talking about me, little sister!" Alicia pounced at Fate from behind a half intact barricade swinging her blade whipping up clouds of dust. "Nanoha, Eva told you to capture her not play twenty questions!" Alicia scolds, charging towards Fate so fast that she appeared only to be blurry streaks of aqua. Fate quickly shook off her surprise focusing on the marauder, twirling around to face an aqua green blur behind her, swinging her axe out in front, locking blades with the marauder in a shower of sparks. "How have you been little sister? Or should it be older sister now?" Alicia giggled backing off from their deadlock, jumping back to a flanking position beside Nanoha.

"Alicia?" Fate back away confused. "You can't be..." Fate reeled in another episode of shock, seeing a younger version of herself standing a few feet away from her.

"I can't be what sister, alive? You know you really have a bad habit of writing people as dead." Alicia laughed at Fate's folly. "Let me tell you a little secret." Alicia playfully winked to Fate, putting finger over her lips. "Mother is alive and well too."

"That is not possible, I saw the two of you fall into dimensionless space." Fate objected to Alicia's claim.

"Yes we did, but we made it to Al Hazard." Alicia corrected smiling. "I hope you can guess what happened after sister. But let me say I have been _dying_ to meet you."

"Alicia if that is who you are; my memories tell me that you weren't much of a liar. But, I absolutely cannot believe a word you're saying." Fate rolled her eyes, and huffed annoyed at Alicia's attempt at humor. Shake off her surprise Fate recollect her emotions back into battle mode.

"We'll show you that everything we said is true if you come with us." Nanoha stretched her hand out trying again. "Let me help you understand, take my hand Fate, please?" Fate's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, her memories from thirteen years ago flash before her eyes, the day she met Nanoha, the days where Nanoha kept stretching her arms out to her trying desperately to help them understand each other. The Nanoha in front of her today is still as determined as the girl back then when she was a child. "Please? I don't want to fight you Fate."

"I think she has finally gotten it thought her thick skull, that we are real." Alicia shook her head ashamed of her sister. "Well, I guess it proves that a clone can never be as good as the original." Alicia twirled her Iris like a cheerleader's baton.

"We will have plenty of time to talk after I defeat the both of you." Fate hefts her ax, swinging it back behind her ready to strike. "For now you two are under arrest for wide scale planetary terrorism. Will you two come quietly?"

"I don't think she understands the predicament she is in." Alicia sighed explosively smacking her palm on her forehead. "Oh well, we are here to capture you as well, will _you _come quietly?" She taunted Fate, sticking her tongue out, blowing a raspberry.

"Bardiche load cartridge." Fate ordered, her device obeyed hissing with white steam.

"I'll take that as a no." Alicia grinned happily, excited to face her sister in combat. _"Nanoha can I have this fight? If she flies then she is all yours."_

"_Roger." _Nanoha acknowledged stiffly taking a longing last look at Fate, she flew higher into the sky to observe their battle.

"Let's settle this once and for all, which one of us is the better one, sister." Alicia sprang, running swiftly across the debris covered street, lunging at Fate with her sword. "Dragon Fire!" Iris hissed with smoke pumping cartridges to attack. Flaming crescent aqua blades seared and sliced the air between Fate and Alicia, each fiery blade hoping to be the first to burn Fate to ashes.

"Why are you so hung up over fighting me?" Fate growled, throwing her palm out in front of her creating multiple layers of round shield in front of her. Aqua blades of fire smashed into Fate's shields pushing her back, her metal boots digging out pavement from under her feet, from the pressure of Alicia's attack. Fate's shields held strong as the fiery blades harmlessly licked at her shields until the magic dissipated. "Do you have some kind of a superiority complex?" Fate yelled out to Alicia though the smoke.

"That's because I want _my_ life back from you!" Alicia yelled trying to sneak up from behind Fate again. Fire spouting out from under Alicia's feet, rocketing Alicia to her sister. "Extension!" Iris's mace shot out in front of Alicia. Alicia flicked her wrist flail her mace at Fate hoping to use the same maneuver she practiced on Eva. "If I defeat you that means I'm better then you. That proves I'm more worthy to exist!" The mace arched gracefully from its straight trajectory, wrapping its chain around Fate binding her arms and legs together.

"That's just nonsense!" Fate yelled gritting her teeth trying to use her brute strength to break out of the bind..

"Sonic Form, Jacket Purge." Bardiche assisted, exploding Fate's navy blue and white cape Barrier Jacket, blowing the chains apart in the process in a cloud of yellow sparks and choking black smoke.

"I've got you now!" Alicia tore through thick choking smoke clouds slashing wildly without her usual calm composure.

"Don't move!" Fate's voice warned though the smoke making Alicia skid to a sudden halt. Fate's two Riot Blades hummed in her hands. Yellow compressed energy blades were crossed together on Alicia's shoulders ready to slice the neck at the flick of the wrist.

"Ugh..." Alicia gulped sweating beads, lowering Iris admitting her defeat.

"My life is mine and what I made of it. Hell I dare say I tried my best with the chance I was given." Fate panted from exertion. "You got another chance at life, make the best of it Alicia."

"Like hell you can understand the position I'm in!" Alicia hung her head, dropping Iris to the ground screaming and crying in a tantrum. "What you have in your life could have been mine! You were supposed to be me, but you're not, you're another person! Instead, if that body of yours was mine, then things would have been different! I would your life instead!" Alicia felling to her knees crying in despair. "Give me back what you stole from me!"

"Alicia...I..." Fate was at a loss of words, lowering Bardiche away from Alicia's neck. "Just...come with me?" Fate clasped Alicia's shoulder. "Let's somehow work this out? We...will talk, okay?"

"Get away from her!" Nanoha swooped down from the sky in a kamikaze dive. The brunette white mage smashed into the blonde with bone rattling force. The impact of the two girls sent them hurling together in a heap across the devastated street into a wall. Nanoha, enhanced with a stronger body came out of the wreck slightly banged up. Her Barrier Jacket sleeves were shredded and a chunk of her skirt was missing showing off her panties, however no blood was drawn from her during the impact.

"Nanoha…please, please…give me a chance." Fate begged getting up slowly in the cloud of dust, digging her two blades into the ground for support. Her thin Sonic Form Barrier Jacket was completely torn up with only enough cloth left to coincidentally persevere some modesty. "I don't know what happened, but things aren't what you think they are! I can help you. Your friends can help you." She struggled to stay upright as veins of blood ran down her arms and forehead, dripping down on to the debris below.

"You TSAB are just trying to trick me again. Now you're trying to trick Alicia as well." Nanoha said spitefully, glaring at Fate. "I promised Precia, I would bring Alicia back home safe." Nanoha calmly stepped in between Fate and Alicia. "I intend on keeping my promise...for the sake of our futures."

"This is Eva, come in Nanoha." Eva's voice came from Raising Heart.

"Yes?" Nanoha softly replied.

"We are halting our advance for the night, return to base. Did you manage to capture that blonde mage?"

"Understood. And no we didn't Alicia is out of action." Nanoha whispered back, looking up into the crimson orange cloudless sky. The sun was now sinking behind the city that was still so far away. Ray of orange sunlight shone though the gaps between the skyscrapers of the capital blinding her view.

"Well forget about it then, I want you both back ASAP." Eva ordered the two girls.

"Roger." Nanoha clicked off communications with Eva.

"Nanoha wait." Fate dropped Bardiche, making a run for Nanoha. "Please don't go!"

"Don't worry, we will meet again." Nanoha smiled, she point Raising Heart in Fate's direction. "But, next time I dare say we won't have any time for chitchat."

"Nanoha, you're the one that taught me that we can understand each other if we just talk to each other." Fate grabbed Nanoha tightly pulling her into a hug staining Nanoha's white cloths with her blood. Nanoha's arms stayed down unsympathetic to Fate's embrace. "So please let us talk, tell me what happened, tell me why you're doing this, please just tell me anything!" Fate tried to jog Nanoha's memory.

Nanoha shook her head, easily pushing Fate away with her inhumanly enhanced strength, throwing Fate back against a barricade. "We have nothing to say, we are your enemy, make sure you know that next time."

"Nano…ha" Fate struggled to sit up, weakly raising her hand trying to grasps Nanoha from where she sat. "C...co...come back."

Nanoha shuffled beside Alicia still sobbing on the pavement. "Come on Alicia we are heading back." She bent under Alicia's arm lifting her up. The two girls disappeared in a flash under a shower of purple sparks.

"Na...no...ha..." Fate mumbled falling out of consciousness.

"Fate, Fate!" Hayate's voice came from Bardiche lying a few feet away. "Are you alright? I lost your signal. Fate please respond! Somebody get a medic evac team to her last know position, NOW!"

* * *

"How is Alicia?" Eva peaked into the girl's tent.

"She is calmer now, she stopped crying and ate." Nanoha reported. "Now she is asleep." Alicia's light snoring made them giggle at the small wiggling green lump of bed sheets on the bottom wooden double bunk.

"I guess she doesn't take well to losing." Eva sighed in relief.

"Not exactly," Nanoha corrected. "She lost to her clone sister, I guess it was humiliating for her."

"Well you two will see her again before this battle ends." Eva pats Nanoha on the back. "Lights out in five intervals. Tomorrow we'll be at it again, and it's only going to get harder from here on."

"Yes ma'am." Nanoha have Eva a thumbs up.

"That's a good spirit." Eva cracked a smile leaving the two girls in peace.

* * *

Fate opened her eyes blinking seeing a white ceiling and glaring florescent lights. "Oh my head." Fate sat up rubbing her temple.

"You can't get up yet." Shamal rushed over pushing Fate back down on the bed. "Down!" She ordered Fate, persistent on getting up fumbling the side table for her device.

"Fine." Fate sighed, lying back down staring at the ceiling.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Shamal asked checking the health monitors that displaying numerous lines of gibberish only a doctor would understand.

"My head." Fate groaned. "What time is it?

"Just small bump, bruises and scraps, nothing I can't patch up quick so don't worry.. And it's two intervals past midnight." Shamal assured Fate. "But right now you got an angry visitor."

"Who?" Fate closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"Guess who." Hayate's voice came sternly from the far side of the room. "Fate, what were you doing out there?"

"Holding the city limits?" Fate answered plainly.

"Does that include staying after your team has left in an attempt to commit suicide?" Hayate scolded. "Tell me, what were you thinking?"

"I saw Nanoha..." Fate mumbled quietly.

"Say that one more time, intelligibly please?" Hayate's ears perked.

"Nanoha was there...so was Alicia." Fate kept staring up at the ceiling.

"Shamal, are you sure she is ok?" Hayate turned to Shamal.

"She is, though maybe her bump to the head was a little more serious than I though." Shamal stepped beside Fate to do another examination.

"Bardiche, display battle recording." Fate sighed looking over to the side table.

"Displaying." Bardiche answered bringing up a yellow monitor displaying her encounter with Nanoha and Alicia during the battle for the city limits.

"Do you see?" Fate looked longingly at the battle recording. The two other women in the room stared intensely, studying the recording as it played back with sound in Bardiche's point of view. The video recording displayed her encounter with a brunette haired girl in white and a younger looking alike of Fate.

"That's not possible." Hayate put her nose up to the monitor squinting closely examining the recording.

"It's her alright. Her voice, the ways she speaks, everything screams Nanoha. Alicia is alive too...she said that Precia is alive as well. I wouldn't be surprised if Scaglietti rose from the dead." Fate groans again in an effort to get up. "Shamal patch me up and stick me with some painkillers. I'm going after them."

"Fate they could just be impostors, clones...to make you believe that they are alive." Hayate tried futility to stops Fate in her tracks. "You can't just go believe this right away."

"Fate, even if Hayate allowed you to go after them, as your doctor I cannot allow you to. You're in no condition to go anywhere or do anything. And I'm not going to have you addicted to painkillers so you can do go get smashed up again." Shamal sharply scolds Fate. "Don't make me pull doctor's rank on you."

"Ugh fine." Fate sat back down again wincing in pain. "So how did the Forwards do?" Fate inquired about their situation.

"Well Signum and Vita had to pull back much earlier than you, so the Forwards got into a minor skirmish until the enemy stopped advancing and set up defensive positions. Civilians in the immediate combat zone have been evacuated but it seems that the enemy is not targeting civilians. Casualties on our side are mounting...we can't expect reinforcements from HQ anytime soon. It seems like half the enemy space fleet has pulled away from Midchilda and is engaging our fleet near TSAB HQ." Hayate filled in Fate on the current events. "We're expecting another attack in the morning."

"Hayate, Fate needs to rest." Shamal interrupted their meeting.

"Alright Alright, _Doctor_ Shamal." Hayate threw up her hands surrendering. "Sleep well Fate. Please try not to think of some crazy scheme while you're asleep."

"I'll try." Fate sighed half heartedly turning on her side, snuggling under the covers. The lights clicked out as the two girl left Fate by herself. "Nanoha...I will get you back definitely even if it cost me everything." Fate sniffs to herself under the bed sheets wondering what she should do about Alicia and her mother. "Alicia...mother..."

* * *

"Zafira what's going on?" Vivio sat in the corner her classroom of St. Hilde Academy of Magic, among other adults and children taking refuge in her school. The school now a makeshift refugee camp for civilians of the Midchildian capital. Her usually spacious classroom was now filled with nervous people and crying children, sitting on the ground trying to sort themselves out, the desks precariously stacked in a corner of the room. Vivio tugged on towering blue wolf's fur. "When can we go back home?"

"Midchilda is under attack and civilians are being evacuated to safe places." Zafira explained to the frightened heterochromia girl trying to evade the question of home. "The Saint Church is protecting his place so don't worry."

"What about Fate-mama? Auntie Hayate? Subaru?" Vivio listed off her family and friends anxiously.

"They are fighting to protect you." Zafira growled softly.

"Are bad people after me again?" Vivio voice got quieter.

"No they are not after you, we don't know what they want." Zafira quickly to relieve Vivio's guilt.

"Chris, can you please call Fate-mama?" Vivio pulled out her bunny doll device from her school uniform shirt pocket. Chris twitched, floated in the air for a few seconds, and then shook its head.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Otto wearing a suit like a bartender, came over handing out blankets to refugees, giving a bunny pink blanket to Vivio.

"Ok, I suppose." Vivio shrugged.

"Don't worry Your Majesty everything will be alright." Otto smiled gently petting Vivio on the head.

"Let me through!" A man's voice yelled from the front of the classroom causing a commotion in the already panicked room. A man with a white beard and a blue suit with gold shoulder epilates stood at the front behind the teacher's desk followed by a group of ground mages wielding staffs. "Check everyone for magic device and when you do assemble them up front." He ordered the mages that went ransacking the entire room with scanner devices.

"What are you doing?" Sien yelled, storming into the classroom. "You have no jurisdiction here, this is Saint Church territory!"

"If you didn't know _Sister_ we are at war." The man spat back in her face. "We need everyone who is able to fight in the battle."

"Does that include conscripting civilians that are under the protection of the Saint Church!" Sien scream back balling her hands in a fist. The officer and Sien kept at their yelling match drawing the attention of the entire room at them.

"Vivio Takamachi huh...daughter of the Ace of Aces." A mage read of his scanner pad. "You're either really lucky or just unfortunate." He grabbed Vivio's arm forcefully dragging her to the front.

"Let her go!" Zafira roared terrifying Vivio's assailant into letting go. Otto rushed over to take Vivio back, only to be blocked by another mage, while another group of mages suppressed Zafira. The two warriors were helpless to save Vivio, as she got dragged off to the front of the classroom.

"If you won't listen to me then listen to his order. By the order of the government, Midchilda is now under martial law during this crisis. So we have every right." The man growled after his mages reassembled behind him along with only Vivio among them. "Is that it?"

"Yes sir!" The mage handed over the scanner pad.

"Takamachi huh...let see if we can make something out of you." The man grinned filing out of the classroom, his men following him closely marching out of the classroom.

"Come on, move little girl." A mage gripped Vivio's shoulder tightly pushing her outside of her warm, brightly lit school into the chilly star blanketed sky, where a few other conscripted civilians were being grouped together.

"Looks like that perverted beard man got to you too huh Vivio." Lio teased, grabbing Vivio away from her mage handler.

"Lio!" Vivio hugged Lio tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle, Corona is here too." Lio nodded over beside them where a blonde girl was sitting under a tree nervously waving to the two girls.

"Ooooh, looks like they got Einhart as well." Lio pointed over another girl in a middle school brown and white uniform with silvery green hair that was tied back in frilly ponytail. The girl walked quietly, hands tucked behind her back, while being escorted by another line of mages, from the higher year section of the school.

"Einhart, over here!" Vivio waved yelling over to a startled Einhart.

"Vivio!" Einhart ran over to the trio of girls. "Lio, Corona!"

"Looks like the mean old beard man is pulling all the stops to get everyone." Lio sighed, hugging Einhart.

"Neh...I'm scared..." Corona shivered, hugging her knees trying to stop her shaking. "I've never been in a real right before, besides our training camp with on Canaaji, but that was just training. We are going to be forced into a real battle!" Corona whispered on the verge of tears.

"The basics of what we learned during camp are the same for a real fight." Einhart whispered softly to Corona gently rubbing her back. "Our instructors taught us well, believe in what they taught you and we'll pull through."

"If the four of us stick together we'll be fine." Vivio nodded patting each of her friends on the back.

"Draftees step into the helicopter!" A mage yelled pushing the small group of civilians into the helicopters spinning up in the parking lot.

"Well, here we go." The four girls fumbled into their pockets pulling out their devices holding their devices up together towards the star lit sky. Their devices shined in acknowledged of each other and the masters they protect. The girls nodded silently to each other, holding hands, stepping out of the cold night air into the dimly lit helicopter.

"Alright everyone's on board." A mage closed the ramp, calling out to the pilot who nodded taking the helicopter into the air.

"Now I know why your moms like to fly Vivio!" Lio yelled over the screams of the helicopter's rotors. The four girls nodded their heads covering their ears with their hands.

"The helicopters we have at Section Six are a whole lot quieter!" Vivio yelled back taking a glace out of the helicopter's porthole window. The view of the night blanketed city could be seen from the tiny porthole windows on the side of helicopter. The beauty of the city view from the sky betrayed that a battle was taking place in the city itself. The many street lights twinkled among the lights of houses that have not yet been evacuated. The only thing that could have given away the predicament the city was in was the empty streets that were void of headlights from the many cars that would have roamed the streets at night.

"Going down!" The pilot announced taking the helicopter in a steep decent a little too fast roughing up its occupants in a turbulent ride. The helicopter landing with a soft jerk, the view now changed to a pitch black field with tiny blue and red lights lined up in rows in the distance.

"A moment longer and my ears would have burst." Vivio complained picking at her ear with her pinky finger.

"I know right." Lio laughed hopping off the helicopter's off ramp, onto a wide open field that blew with a restless wind, to stretch out from the helicopter ride.

"This way girls." Their mage handler escorted them from the airfield to a large bright hanger where a small group of people were standing in rows. "Line up." The mage gently nudged them into a row.

"I am General Murphy." I bet you people are wondering why you are here." The same man from the classroom barked to the group in the hanger. "You are here because you have been called on to protect Midchildia. You were selected since you all have a certain degree of combat experience." The General eyed the four elementary school girls trying to hide their giggles. "I'll tell you this much, the situation is not good for us, and you are our best hope." Murphy looked around the group of people taking in a deep breath. "Now all of you spread out and activate you devices so we can take a look at all you military misfits!"

"Wow...what a windbag." Lio turned her back coughing trying to kill her laugh.

"Meh." Einhart sighed activating her device along with Adult Mode donning her Knight Armor that resembled her long deceased ancestor of Belka. "Einhart Stratos, Kaiser Arts." She quietly stated her fighting style.

"And what about you three?" The wind bagged General stepped up behind the other three girls startling them, who looked over their shoulder sheepishly seeing the bearded General standing behind them.

"Scared Heart set up!" Vivio kissed her bunny device, in a flash of rainbow light she appeared in Adult Mode with her body suit Saint style Knight Armor. "Vivio Takamachi, Strike Arts." Vivio declared her fighting style throwing a punch in the air, while getting some looks from the men in the hanger.

"Set up Brunzel, Sol." Lio and Corona set up their devices and Knight Armors together.

"Corona Timil, Golem Creation." Corona showed off her dagger device.

"Lio Wesley, Flame and Lightning Mana to Magic Conversion." Lio followed suit with her friends.

"Sir, if we are put into a unit, can we stay together? We have experience working with each other in combat." Vivio asked Murphy.

"Fine. You four are assigned to the south defense force in the morning." Murphy nodded walking off to inspect the other draftees with their more conventional staff devices.

"Nice one Vivio!" Lio raised her hand up to high five Vivio.

"Don't tell anyone. I learned that from Auntie Hayate." Vivio winked high fiving Lio.

* * *

"Doctor one of the ships are equipped with the transdimensional mutation device." Uno stood beside Jail, staring out of a dome in a wide circular atrium into the void of space watching Midchildia and its two moons in their eternal celestial dance.

"Very good Uno." Jail smiled raised his hands out in front of him grasping the two perspective smaller moon in his hand. "We will bring the ancient lost lands back once more. And we will keep our deal with the Belkans in the process." He finished his last line with a much duller tone.

"Yes, Doctor this is the greatest project in your life time." Uno congratulated her creator.

"Fair words, but after this experiment succeeds, time itself will be meaningless." Jail chuckled, his eyes twinkled with his signature look of insanity.

"Ooooh Doctor, the second ships preparations are finished." Quattro sang with glee dancing into the atrium twirling like a ballerina.

"Very well then Quattro, evacuate the crews of the two ships and send them on an intercept course for the two moons, one apiece." Jail instructed pocketing his hands in his lab coat his head raised high admiring the majesty the three celestial bodies.

"Evacuated and course is set." Uno typed into her floating rainbow colored ring piano, the surrounding monitors scrolled with walls of text and computer code. "Ships will impact on the two moons in two intervals." The doctor looked up anxiously watching the ships he sent crashing down on to the moons disappear into tiny specks. "Impact."

"Begin the transdimensional mutation." Jail arched his back flung his arm up in the air towards the ceiling as he if was expecting something to fall into his arms from the heavens.

"Transdimensional mutations devices are active, no devices were damaged in the impact, and conversion of Midchilda's moons will be complete in seven cycles." Uno reported their success.

"Our job is done." Jail smiled with glee. "Now all we have to do is hope that those Belkans pull though for the next seven cycles.

* * *

"Alicia, wake up." Nanoha nudge Alicia, still curled up snoring in a ball under a mess of green bed sheets, in her bunk. "Alicia, hurry up we have to move out soon."

"Mhmm? Nanoha I don't wanna, I wanna sleep in." Alicia moaned half asleep. The morning sun shone dimly through the mesh window lighting up the dust floating in the air of the octagon shaped olive green tent.

"OPEN YOUR EYES LITTLE PRINCESS!" Eva yelled from the entrance flap of the tent, startling the two girls. Alicia sprang up from the bed, eyes wide, knocking her forehead into the top bunk.

"OW! Don't do that!" Alicia complained clutching her forehead.

"No complaining, get ready in one interval we're going to take the entire city limit today. We're already lagging behind the other two battalions cause of yesterday. And I won't have us the laughing stock of the entire Belkan army because one of our fighters decided to sleep in." Eva instructed in a semi-serious tone.

"Fine, fine." Alicia pouted sleepily patting both her cheeks trying to wake herself up.

"So what's the plan for today? Am I scouting again?" Nanoha asked while rummage in her trunk for her morning rations.

"Nope you and Alicia are going to be on the front lines, I saw your power during our mock battle. If we could put it to use in clearing out the enemy in one shot we'll raise our flag over the capital in no time." Eva briefed the girls on the day's battle plan. "Don't get me wrong I'm not helping you on purpose but you'll probably get to see that blonde mage again if you stir up enough mayhem."

"Eva you're a really kind person." Nanoha smiled causing Eva to flush light pink.

"Hmph." Eva turned her head away embarrassed walking out of their tent.

"This time for sure…" Alicia splashed some cold water on her face from the sink conveniently placed next to the bunk, glaring at the mirror reflection of herself.

* * *

"The plan for today is to keep them out of the capital and push them back to their camps. If we can't push them back, we hold the lines until reinforcements can come from HQ. The five forwards are to continue to guard the capital. Captains and sub-captains will take the frontlines they held yesterday." Hayate began their morning briefing while Rin passed around cups of coffee to each combatant. "The news from HQ in space isn't good so reinforcements might be still a while away."

"Do we have any idea of who or why they are attack us?" Subaru asked sipping away at her coffee making a face. "Yuck."

"Our research teams have a captured enemy under interrogation but we haven't found out much besides that they call themselves Belkan soldiers and they have been cybernetically enhanced." Fate displayed some pictures from her defense mission yesterday evening. "As for why, we still have no leads, they haven't sent any demands or responded to our attempts for a negotiation."

"Fate, is it true that you saw Nanoha with enemy?" Teana stood up bravely facing Fate.

"Yes, yes, I did. But that is not your concern. Your job is to defend the main city." Fate answered dismissively looking away from Teana.

"But-" Teana protested.

"No but you have your orders." Fate voice had a tone of finality in it. "What is your answer?"

"Yes ma'am." Teana saluted calmly storming out of the briefing room. An alarm with red and orange lights sprang to life as soon as Teana stepped out the door signaling the beginning of the day's battle.

"Well that's our cue." Hayate confirmed sortie. "Good luck, come home safe please, all of you." The entire group filed out for their assigned battles. "Fate," Hayate grabbed Fate's sleeve before she left. "Please don't do anything rash."

Fate gave Hayate a look that said _"You honestly believe that I'll listen?" _Fate wordlessly shook off Hayate's grip, running out of the Section Six building. Stepping out on to the damage parking lot of Section Six, Fate took a deep breath looking the south sky. An almost invisible trail of magenta streaked in the cloud blotted sky catching Fate's attention. "Bardiche set up." In a brilliant flash of yellow Fate exploded off the ground into the air, her Barrier Jacket and device battle ready.

"Blaster One confirmed, fire lock canceled." Raising Heart checked off the list. "Divine Buster cycle fire." Four magenta magic circles materialized around Nanoha circling around her as she hovered over the city with Raising Heart pointed down towards the ground. The sky where Nanoha was hovering was light up with magic bullets fired into the sky by the ground mages at Nanoha futilely attempting to shoot down the S+ class mage.

"Shoot!" Nanoha ordered, the magic circles spouted torrents of magenta energy in succession, creating a rain of apocalyptic magic over the city. The shower of Divine Busters rained on the city lighting up the streets with domes of magenta with every impact. Resistance from the ground slowly diminished until no more magic flew into the sky in an attempt to bring the devilish girl down. "That was hardly considered even a work out." Nanoha sighed wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "How is it going on your end Alicia?"

"Mopping up the rest of the stragglers." Alicia sighed over the COM channel, her voice was littered with the shuffling of feet and the clashing of weapons, followed by a quiet scream.

"Nanoha, Alicia report." Eva called over the COM.

"You can move up and mop up the rest of the resistance. We're moving out of the city limits into the main city area." Nanoha hopped gracefully from rooftops to rooftops of apartment complexes.

"Incoming from three-o-clock!" Raising Heart chimed raising up a shield in front of Nanoha. A smatter of yellow magic arrows harmlessly bounced off the shield.

"My, I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Well I guess we have to conclude our match sooner or later." Nanoha gripped her device getting ready to shoot. "Alicia." Nanoha paged her companion only to get static. "Alicia can you hear me?"

"It's no use." Fate's voice came from an adjacent rooftop. "We have you and your signal trapped in a barrier"

"I'd rather not be the one to fight you, but you leaving me no choice Fate." Nanoha's expression grimed.

"Nanoha, I don't want to fight you either, so don't fight, come back to your friends and family." Fate tried reasoning with her.

"I will, by myself, decide who my friends and family are. Didn't you hear what I said when we met last time? We are enemies now, even if we were friends back then." Nanoha formed a wall of magenta spheres around her ready to shoot down her target.

"Up here, I'm getting a signal from up here!" A girl's voiced echoed barely audible from a doorway that leads down into the apartment complex.

"The door is locked."

"Well break it down!"

"Ok, on three. Three, two, one!" The door blew open, landing with a resounding bang on the roof.

"You're under arrest for planetary…terror…ism…" Vivio rushed out with three other girls following behind her. "HUH! Fate-mama?" Vivio froze seeing her mother on the roof.

"Vivio!" Fate turned to the four girls, shocked seeing them on the battlefield. "Einhart, Lio and Corona, what are you four doing there?"

"Umm, we were conscripted during our evacuation...by some General Murphy" Einhart explained nervously.

"Is that…Nanoha?" Corona asked pointing to the girl in white.

"What?" Vivio looked where Corona to see a small brunette girl standing calmly opposite to Fate. "Nanoha-mama?" Vivio staggered back in shock, looking at Fate for an explanation. _"Fate-mama what is going on? Is that Nanoha-mama? What happened to her?"_ Vivio bombarded Fate telepathically with questions.

_"I'll tell you afterwards Vivio, but that is Nanoha-mama, something has happened to her. I need to capture her so please Vivio get your friends away from here." _Fate quickly answered Vivio turning her attention back to Nanoha. _"Use your magic to reinforce the barrier if you can."_

"Fate-mama, says we should get out of here." Vivio swallowed hard unable to keep her eyes off her mothers.

"Yea, I think that is a good idea." Einhart nodded hurrying down the stairs with the other two girls. Vivio hesitantly followed them off the roof top looking back at her mothers.

"I'll see you soon." Fate waved Vivio away, turning her attention back to Nanoha. "Sorry about that." Fate readied her stance.

"Mhm, don't worry I have plenty of time to fight you." Nanoha shot forward transforming Raising Heart into Excelion mode, a needle of magenta energy pointed out from the triangular head. "But my friend doesn't have the luxury of time on her side, so I'll finish this quick. Blaster Two set. Begin count down for Blaster 3 activation." Fate rolled away twisting to the side seconds before Raising Heart could impale her with the tip that past inches away from her torso.

"Zamber form!" Fate side stepped brutally swung her sword down to crush the white mage. Nanoha rolled to the side in a flash before the blade could flatten her against the gravel covered roof. In another flash move she sprang behind Fate grabbing her collar flinging the blonde aside. The force of Nanoha's throw, threw Fate off the rooftop sending her tumbling into the the window of an adjacent building. Raising Heart's two Blaster Bits chased after Fate leaving Nanoha standing safe in the distance.

"Blaster Bits one and two have been destroyed." Raising Heart reported as fire erupted out of the apartment floor where Fate had been smash throw into. From inside the blazing red fire yellow arrow heads swarmed out like bees at Nanoha. Raising her hand calmly Nanoha shielded herself from Fate's attack, the arrow heads continuously assaulted Nanoha's defenses non-stop. Nanoha's shield rippled weakening from the swarm of magic arrow heads, punching holes through Nanoha's defenses until the shield could take no more, shattering the last of the magical barrier. The last of Fate's shots finally hit their mark slicing into Nanoha's barrier jacket. "Blaster 3 initiated, reforming Bits one and two." A total of four golden triangles circled around Nanoha waiting for orders. A streak of yellow and black spun out from the fire engulfed apartment headed straight for the white mage.

"Target locked and firing." The four Blaster Bits rocketed forward shooting short burst of magic at the approaching blur. Two wings of yellow lashed from the blur slicing up the beams of magic along with each of the automated bits turning them into balls of fire. The blur kept going undeterred for Nanoha dashing up the side of the apartment wall so fast that Nanoha's enhanced eyes couldn't keep track of it.

"What a ridiculous amount of speed." Nanoha leaned over the rooftop edge trying to locate Fate. A blade of yellow energy sliced Nanoha's back tearing though all the layers of her Barrier Jacket leaving a huge skin exposing gash on her back. "Oh…" Nanoha mouthed silently in shock falling over the edge of the building. Her torn Barrier Jacket fluttering as she fell head first down the side of the apartment.

"Nanoha!" Fate clambered over to the edge of the rooftop in shock seeing Nanoha fall so easily.

"Just kidding." Nanoha flipped out of her plunge, grinning she snapping her fingers towards the rooftop where Fate kneeling over the edge. Four Blaster Bits reformed around Fate surrounding her in a pyramid formation. "Prism Bind." Nanoha clenched her hand commanding the Bits to emit a bind chain in a skeleton structure of a triangular based pyramid crystal, caging Fate in the bind. The skeleton structure smoothed over, the gaps between the bind chains were covered by a transparent magenta screen. "Prism Coffin!" The four Bits floating at the corners of the pyramid bind glowed charging with magic. Fate banged on the prism with her fist attempting to punch her way out. The bind shone bright magenta as the Bits unleashed their magic, flooding the enclosure, drowning Fate with magic. "I suppose that is the end?" Nanoha flew back up hovering in front of Fate's prison, swiping her hand, she shatter the crystalline cage releasing its prisoner. "I guess I should congratulate you for the effort, you did hit me quite hard back there. And I am almost out of magic." Nanoha sighed rubbing her open back feeling around the tear in her Jacket. "Now, how am I going to carry you back?" Nanoha huffed prodding Fate with her staff forming transport binds around Fate's limp body.

"Put Fate-mama down!" Vivio came from above Nanoha with a flying kick, sending the unprepared mage across the rooftop.

"Mama you say?" Nanoha grunted getting back up using Raging Heart for support. "Well I'm sorry but I will be taking your mother."

"Nanoha-mama what has happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Vivio cried painfully to her mother.

"You call me that as well..." Nanoha stopped mid-step bewildered, her voice calm unbetraying her true emotions. "Why do you call me mama?"

"Because you are my mama! Fate-mama is also my mama!" Vivio cried for Nanoha to come to her senses.

"If you're my daughter then I'm sorry. But for me there is no going back now." Nanoha, exhausted from her engagement with Fate, backing away from her new attacker.

"Have you been taken by the bad people mama? Does mama need Vivio to help mama?" Vivio cautiously approached Nanoha ready to leap back at a moment's notice, but kept herself between her mamas.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nanoha took an involuntary step back.

"Nanoha-mama," Vivio sighed taking in a deep breath to calm herself. "You are one of mamas I love so much; we laugh together, cried together, and fought against each other. I was so confused back then when I fought you mama. I wanted so much to be with you and yet I was forced to fight you. Mama saved me from back then, it's time for Vivio to save mama."

"Stop calling me mama!" Nanoha voice cracked backing away from Vivio, shaking her head, Her body seizing up as if her body did not want to fight Vivio.

"Mama this might hurt a little." Vivio dug her feet into the rooftop springing like a tiger beginning her battle with Nanoha.

"Stay away!" Nanoha shoved her device out in front of herself like a newbie, shielding herself from Vivio's relentless punches. Raising Heart's auto shield flared like fireworks protecting Nanoha from the worst of Vivio attacks. The force of Vivio' punches inching Nanoha back from her position.

"Tisk..." Nanoha kicked off the ground, annoyed at Vivio's persistence, hoping to escape from her fists by flying in the sky.

"Stay where are are mama!" Vivio took a running leap off the building jumping into the sky after her mother. "Divine..." Vivio reared her arm back, a rainbow colored ball of magic cracked in front of her fists. _"Make it please." _She begged to Chris. "BUSTER!" Punching the air, the rainbow cluster of magic exploded in a beam of concentrated energy that streaked across the sky slamming Nanoha dead on, blasting the magic depleted mage causing her so spiral out of control.

"AW HELL!" Nanoha screamed spiraling out of control. Her flight magic level was weakened from all the defensive magic she had to use to guard from Vivio's pummeling. "Shut down Blaster systems, revert to basic Axel Mode." Her device acknowledged Nanoha's command flashing weakly, her flight control was barely restored as she wobbled out of the sky, desperately tried to find a place to land. "I think I can only manage one last wide area attack." Nanoha reevaluated her tactics, managing to touch down on a rooftop garden. Exhausted, she laid on her back breathing heavily, her cleanly kept brunette hair was frizzled and covered in a layer of gray dust and grime. "Charge for Starlight Breaker internally, we're going to take out that girl and the barrier at the same time..." Nanoha laid motionlessly admiring the blue sky and the passing white wispy clouds. "My daughter huh...I wonder..." Doubt raised in Nanoha's thoughts about what she was Jail told Alicia. _"No no I can't have doubts now. I made a promise to Alicia."_ Nanoha rolled her head on the ground smiling feeling the last of the magic from inside her being suck away while magic from the battlefield gathered back in her, recharging her Linker Core like a magic tug of war.

"Charge complete, the enemy approaches." Raising Heart's voiced weakly.

"Well it's do or die." Nanoha stood up slowly using Raising Heart like a crutch, her cyborg enhanced body still could not take the stress of using the Blaster Systems.

"Unnnn...c...com..mmpressing S-S-SL-B." The damaged, magically drained device's voice fluxed erratically as it channeled the compressed Starlight Breaker out into the open.

"Mama!" Vivio yelled worriedly, watching her mother staggered like she was drunk.

"I see you're not scared by this. Which means you have seen this before...probably." Nanoha nodded to her irregularly shaped sphere of magic that look more like an amoeba. "It's a shame that my attack turned out like this but I'm at my limit."

"Starlight...Breaker..." Vivio gulped remembering the times when her mother had used her finishing move on her. _"No...this is different." _Vivio shook her head. _"Mama isn't at full strength, and I have gotten better thanks to training with everyone. I will definitely save Mama." _Vivio strengthened her resolve, clenched her preparing to deliver another magic attack.

"Starlight..." The erratically changing amoeba of energy distorted into the an oval like spear. "...Breaker." Nanoha weakly swiping her hands down ordering the projectile to fire, almost losing her balance in the process. An explosion enveloped the Nanoha as the SLB backfired, from her poorly maintained magic control, only release a fraction of its potential destructive energy at Vivio. The harpoon of energy flared and crackled heading for Vivio, whom was charging straight straight for the harpoon of death. Running straight in and trying to block or destroy SLB head on was suicide, Vivio knew that first hand. The hum of Nanoha's attack buzzed in Vivio's ears, the bright burning magenta sun in front of her burned her eyes but she kept charging, waiting for the right moment to deflect it with the shield discretely forming in her palm.

A sensation of tingling pricked her hands, a signal from Chris, her beloved, trusted device she named after her mother's, told her it was time to risk it all on their reckless but carefully planned out move. Ducking as fast as she could, her knee jabbing into her chest, ignoring the pain, pushing her body to the limit she sidestepped, pushing herself back upright smacking the side of the magical harpoon on the side. Her hand shield flared and shattered as her hand brushed against the condensed harpoon of energy, burning away her Knight Armor but she had done it, Nanoha final desperate attack shifted ever so slightly out of Vivio's path to spear down onto the rooftop behind her. Vivio's second part of the plan was now in action. SLB, successfully deflected behind her detonated when it came in contact with the rooftop, the over pressure from the wide area attack blasted out from the center of ground zero, the shockwave launched Vivio tumbling uncontrollably towards Nanoha. Managing to righting herself in midair, using her undamaged hand she prepared a finishing move of her own.

"Kaiser..." Vivio closed her eyes sadly taking a deep breath. _"I'm sorry Nanoha-mama." _Vivio hetrochromatic eyes teared, the wind against her face blowing them off her cheek. "...Breaker." Rainbow ribbons helixes twisted circled down from Vivio's shoulder, spiraling down her arm, encasing her fingers in a magnificent display of magic and color. Plunging down from the sky, Vivio's punch pummeled Nanoha straight and true, shattering past what was left of Nanoha's auto shield into magenta glass like fragments. Her punch met Nanoha's Barrier Jacket, each layer auto purging futilely trying to repel Vivio's attack. The magic encompassing Vivio's arm diminished with every layer of defense it penetrated. But her finishing move was not completed yet. "Break SHOOT!" Vivio's fist unclenched into a flat palm, the unused magic gathered in the palm of her hand smacking into Nanoha's chest unleashing a form of Nanoha's terrifying Breaker attack, that was passed down from mother to daughter, sending Nanoha tumbling like a rag doll across what remained of the apartment rooftop.

"To know how to get past my Starlight Breaker and use a variant of my attack like that..." Nanoha coughed lying on her back looking blankly up at the blue, cloud dotted, sky. "I guess you really are my daughter."

"Nanoha-mama?" Vivio rushed over, kneeling at Nanoha's side.

"I guess I wasn't able to keep our promise...Alicia" Nanoha's voice faded away as slipped out of conciousness.

"Vivio, are you alright?" Einhart's voice came over the COM. "We lost your signal for a moment there."

"I'm fine, but Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama need help!" Vivio said over the COM squeezing Nanoha's hand. "Call Auntie Hayate for an medical evac for three!"

"Three?"

"Ah..." Vivio strained her voice to keep talking. "I think I'm at my limit as well, and I think my arm is broken..." She wobbled trying to stay upright wincing from the dull aching pain in her punching arm. "Hurry..." The little girl's strength finally gave way, her Adult Mode released, falling into a peaceful sleep over Nanoha. The two unconscious, battle hardened exhausted girls lay on each other as if they were just taking an simple afternoon nap, unbeknownst to war or conflict.

"Vivio?" Einhart buzzed over the Chris internal speaker. "Hang in there we're coming!"

* * *

_A/N: Well that's chapter 6 folks. I'm not exactly keeping track of my release times which I usually try to keep at once very three weeks or so but I this one was a late release then sorry but heck I got faced with the Exams of DOOM. Like I said short(er) chapter since last one was so long. Fate got smashed my Nanoha and the Nanoha got "befriended" by Vivio. I always wanted to make a reverse where Vivio had to save her mama. (so thanks for the chance readers ^_^ b ) Don't know if anyone caught on but here goes: VIVIO PUNCH! Yes I did a tribute to Captain Falcon and his Falcon punch. Update on Belka's Last Gleam will be coming soon._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of Re:encounter!_

_Hope to see you all in Chapter 7._

_- FateSkyFire_


	7. Chapter 7

~*~~3.5 Cycles since Belkan Forces landed on Midchilda~~*~  
~*~~ 4.5 Cycles until Al Hazard and Belka enter the void~~*~

* * *

"What do you mean she got capture?" Alicia slammed her hands down on Eva's antique wooden desk. "I know she has been missing for one and a half cycles but that doesn't mean she got captured!"

"It's just as I said it is. Nanoha was caught inside a barrier, ambushed and then capture." Eva repeated to Alicia, what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Our spies confirmed her detention inside a TSAB held building for the past cycle and a half.

"Then why aren't we going after her?" Alicia yelled in Eva's face bending her her desk.

"We are not going to mount a rescue mission." Eva said calmly keeping her cool.

"WHAT!" Alicia grabbed the ends of the desk threatening to up end the desk, her knuckles turning white from gripping it so hard.

"We aren't going after her right _now_." Eva emphasized the word _now_. "We are running low resources from our blitz advance. All three battalions have surrounded the main city. We can't push forward anymore more or risk our lines collapsing if we don't have reinforcements."

"So what has this got to do with Nanoha! God knows what they are doing to her while sit here and wait." Alicia shot back kicking the desk in rage.

"We are waiting for our Interdimesional Fleet to return since they captured TSAB HQ." Eva continued calmly, not agitated by Alicia's raging. "They are currently heading back to Midchilda. When they get here and resupply our forces, we are launching our final assault. We will get Nanoha back from then...alive."

"Fine...but if anything happens, I'm heading out whether you like it or not." Alicia growled; turning her back on Eva stomping out of the Commander's tent. "Nanoha please be alright." She whispered quietly looking over to the city.

* * *

"How is Nanoha?" Hayate asked Shamal outside Nanoha's guarded hospital room. The smell of clears and antiseptics burned at Hayate's nose making her wrinkle her agitated nose. Section Six medical centers that were usually reserved only for treating patients from Section Six were full of wounded mages from other divisions in the TSAB. Mages wrapped in bandages like mummies were a common sight in hospital beds and makeshift stretchers that lined the hallways and room. The sound of health monitors beeping constantly around them was enough to drive anyone insane.

"Sedated and resting. Vivio did a good job of knocking her out without causing a lot of damage but her use of the Blaster System was extensive. If her body wasn't the way it was she would have died." Shamal shook her head sadly peeking between the dusty white binds, into Nanoha's hospital room watching her sleep. "She's been sleeping for a cycle and a half, poor girl must be worn out."

"Fate and Vivio?" Hayate continued to ask about her section members.

"Fate is just fine, she is up and about pacing, wearing a hole in the floorboards. Vivio's awake and well, her arm is healing nicely, it should be healed in a cycle or two since I'm using my healing magic to accelerate the process. I also got her and her friends out of conscript duty by using a medical order. The two has been begging for me to release them to see Nanoha ever since they woke up." Shamal gave a weak smile.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Nanoha to see them?" Hayate peeked in Nanoha's room to see the battle exhausted girl stir in her bed. "Shamal, she is awake." Hayate opened the door to Nanoha's dimly lit private hospital room. Two guards snapped to attention as she and Shamal entered. "Leave us." She ordered the two guards who reluctantly left the room leaving the three girls together.

"I guess you're the commander of this base?" Nanoha spoke quietly breaking the silence between them, she nodding sleepily while trying her best to stay awake. Thumbing a remote she made her hospital bed whine as it curved up to help the exhausted girl sit.

"Yes, I am Commander Yagami Hayate; we are going to have a talk while Shamal runs some medical tests on you." Hayate pulled a chair up from the corner of the room to Nanoha's bedside. Shamal cut the annoying beeping of the health monitors running different scans on Nanoha's body.

"That is fine, interrogate away." Nanoha coughed to clear her throat.

"Well firstly for the record what is your name?" Hayate opened a recording monitor between the two of them.

"Takamachi Nanoha." She sat back relaxing on the medical bed, unable to keep her back straight.

"Why are you attacking Midchilda?"

"Because I was asked to."

"By who?"

"Jail Scaglietti."

"What does he look like?"

"He has a near shoulder length purple hair, florescent yellow eyes. He also wears a lab coat and a blue suit."

"Like this?" Hayate brought up a picture of Jail Scaglietti on another monitor.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Who else is with you?" Hayate continued to ask for names.

"Precia and Alicia Testarossa, Commander Eva, Cohmandeir Stalrik. Nanoha turned her head tiredly to face Hayate reading her shocked expression. "Hard to believe, Commander Yagami?"

"Do you know what anyone one of those people you mentioned are after?" Hayate asked another question, shrugging off the shock.

"You really want to know?" Nanoha sighed getting a slow nod from Hayate. "Precia and Alicia have a bone to pick with the TSAB about their past. The Belkans have a vendetta with the TSAB also. Jail...I have no clue what he is up to." Nanoha shrugged cooperating with Hayate interrogation.

"Thank you, I will come back if I have any more questions." Hayate sighed summing up everything she had learned just now.

"Glad to be of service." Nanoha giggled closing her eyes hoping to catch a quick nap.

_WHAM!_ The door to the hospital room slammed opened followed by a tall blonde woman covered in small patches of white gauze.

"Nanoha!" Fate stormed into the room, pushing past Hayate, grabbing Nanoha by the hospital gown, she pulling her into a hug.

"OW OW OW!" Nanoha moaned in pain. "I know we fought each other to our hearts content but this is unnecessary!" Nanoha winced from Fate's hug.

"Oh I-I'm sorry." Fate backed off occupying Hayate's previous seat.

"So are you here for round three or what?" Nanoha jestered making a gun with her fingers and pointing it at Fate. "Pow."

"Nanoha!" Fate moaned at lame joke.

"Just kidding. But congratulations Fate, you and that other girl managed to raise a lot of doubt in me." Nanoha admired Fate's shimmering scarlet eyes.

"Other girl?" Fate cocked her head.

"The little blonde girl with green and red eyes that came to rescue you after you fainted." Nanoha unknowingly described their daughter. "That girl that kept calling me mama."

"That is Vivio, your adopted daughter." Fate took Nanoha's small hands, patting it gently.

"Isn't she a little old, even to be my adopted daughter?" Nanoha mused.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama!" Vivio coincidentally poked her head into the room looking for her mothers.

"Gheez can't anyone stay still!" Shamal scolded her patients. "I thought I told you two to stay in your rooms." The agitated doctor complained to deaf ears.

"She is Vivio?" Nanoha cocked her eyebrow seeing a look alike of the girl she fought, only much younger.

"It's her adult battle form that you saw in battle." Fate quickly added, afraid to lose what little trust Nanoha had for her.

"I see..." Nanoha sighed taking in all the news. "Fate, you know I am talking a huge chance by just trusting you or your friends. From what I was told before by Jail, you people can't be trusted one bit. I hope you can appreciate that."

"Then what changed your mind?" Fate nodded slowly, grasped Nanoha's tiny hand tighter.

"Vivio…" Nanoha looked at the little blonde girl that was the same age as her. "I don't think one would go calling me mama in the middle of the battlefield just because it would make a convenient trick."

"Ok, people, people that is enough!" Shamal clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, crossing her arms showing her displeasure. "I have three patients, one that can barely stay wake awake, one so bandaged up she looks like a mummy and another that has a broken arm! Now will the three of you quietly stay in your room for the next cycle so I can do my work?" The entire room fell silent, the occupants in the overcrowded hospital room stared at Shamal in awe.

"Yes ma'am." Fate muttered, slightly annoyed about being separated from Nanoha. "I'll see you soon Nanoha." Fate involuntary hugged Nanoha making her squirm uncomfortably at Fate's touch. "Come on Vivio."

"Mhmm, bye bye Nanoha-mama." Vivio waved following Fate out the room.

"Hayate you too, she has had enough interrogating for today." Shamal opened the door for her mistress who filed out behind Fate and Vivio.

"Get some rest Nanoha. I'll see you first thing." Shamal reassured her POW patient (Prisoner of War).

"Thanks." Nanoha mouthed quietly declining her bed pretending to fall asleep. She thought about everything she had done and heard so far trying to make sense of it all. _What am I suppose to do._ Nanoha breathed sharply, wincing from the pain in her chest. _I'm so confused._

"Fate," Shamal called Fate over before she left back for her hospital room. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Fate walked over looking down on Shamal's medical clipboard.

"I've done several tests on Nanoha, and like you said it really is her, but her memories have been modified." Shamal pointed to the gibberish on her clipboard. Fate nodding, just to keep the conversation going even though she did not understand a thing Shamal was pointing at.

"What do you mean modified?" Fate asked confused, looking at gibberish on the clipboard.

"Well, normal memory brain patterns look like these," Shamal wrestled out a squiggly line graph from the clipboard. "This is your memory patterns. And this," She fished in her clipboard again pulling out another chart. "This is Nanoha's which I took during your conversation." The graph looked similar to Fate's chart but with several flat lines between the rise and fall of the graph line.

"What do these flat lines mean?" Fate traced the graph curiously with her finger.

"Her memory is being blocked. Every time you bring up something about her past, like Vivio's adult form, which we know, she helped implement in Chris, her memory flat lines like something is blocking it." Shamal explained.

"What is it being blocked by?" Fate quickly asked, hoping that her doctor had a way to get Nanoha's memory back.

"A very powerful and advance magic system, I doubt anyone can crack it. But this is where it connects to you Fate. All criminals and military have their magical signature store in a database. Since you're an Enforcer, you should know about this law." Shamal continued her explanation.

"Yes, does it mean you know who it is?" Fate anticipated on going out to catch the person who trashed her lover's memories.

"I went through the database and the magical signature is from Precia Testarossa." Shamal dropped the bombshell on Fate.

"Precia?" Fate mouth dropped wide open.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is the only one that can crack open the memory block. It is too complex and too risky if I do it. I could permanently damage her memories if I do something wrong." Shamal broke the news to Fate of her inability to cure Nanoha. "Also her body you know is enhanced cybernetically, which I can't say is bad for her, but the magic use to change her, traced to Jail Scaglietti as well.

"What is this world coming to?" Fate sighed heavily shaking her head. "Can we not have one problem stay solved for five minutes? First is ship captains gone rogue, then it's Belkan, and now this!"

"Sir, I have Hayate on the line." Bardiche slipped in between Fate and Shamal's conversation.

"Hayate?" Fate answered the call.

"Meet me in my office right now. This is urgent." Hayate ordered over the COM line.

"Alright..." Fate exhaled wearily that there is going to be another thing to deal with, bidding Shamal goodbye and thanking her for talking care of her family, she dashed over to Hayate's office.

"What is it now?" Fate lazily opened the door to Hayate's office to see Carim and Sister Schach sitting on the couch with Hayate. "Let me guess...a prophecy?" Carim nodded gravely without a word. "Ok let's hear it." Fate sat he self down beside Hayate, across from the two Saint Church Knights.

"Well this prophecy was a bit strange in the fact that I came in a whole piece instead of a by parts like it normally should." Carim informed them before reading her prophecy. _"Beneath the land of frozen time the harbinger of death awaits his due. The dragon slain shall has his teeth shown before the last arms of the holy land. The fall of two star shall fall with the birth of a new and the eternal dance of three bodies shall end with the lands of the lost embracing the void once more." _Carim recited her prophecy with an apocalyptic tone.

"Translation please?" Fate said impatiently.

"We have deciphered only parts of it, but only with recent events that have happened. We have do not know what the harbinger of death is suppose to represent. However, the allusion to dragon's teeth we have figured it out, thanks to the current invasion. It refers to the Belkan warriors in the days of the Old Calendar marched under the flags of a three headed dragon during the Unification War. Thanks to Yuuno and some Earth literature we understand it's meaning. But it is already too late to do anything about it" Carim explained her interpretation of the prophecy. "The last line is what worries me the most."

"The fall of two stairs, the dance of three bodies..." Fate ran her fingers through her hair thinking. "It can't mean Hayate, Nanoha and Me right? Like three bodies...kinda absurd to have us in a prophecy."

"No, it is talking about Midchilda and its two moons." Carim looked out the window to see the two faded moons looming majestically in the light blue sky. "Our scientists have tracked the orbit of the two moons over the last few cycles since the invasion and the findings are disturbing. It show that are their orbit are rapidly slowing down. In five cycles, the moons will stop orbiting Midchilda and orbit parallel with us to the sun."

"Well it does look like you people do have a brain." A voice came from the windows. A man in a blue jumpsuit with a gray barrette stood next to an open window. The wind blew in rustling the curtains sending papers flying all over the room.

"Who are you!" Schach leapt out in between the mysterious visitor and the girls, her device, Windenschaft ready to strike if the man made one wrong move.

"Hey, hey don't shoot the messenger." The man raised his two hands up, surrendering. "I think you all know me as Clifred." He gave Fate a glance and a quick wink. "Doctor?"

"Thank you Clifred." Jail's voice boomed over the P.A. System, a purple monitor opened up on Hayate's office table facing the four women, with the Doctor in the monitor. "I congratulate you my young adversaries for figuring out my brilliant plan. May I also commend you on such a valiant effort to defending Midchilda."

"Doctor Scaglietti." Fate glared menacingly at the video feed.

"Ah my cute little Fate, it has been so long, do you like my cute little Nanoha?" Jail taunted the blonde mage. "I hear that you captured her, are you treating her well?"

"You bastard!" Fate snapped, storming over to the monitor in hopes of jumping though it so she can smash her archenemy in the face.

"You _are_ so lovely when you are angry." Jail laughed, amused by Fate's anger. "But enough of that, I bid you welcome to my grand stage."

"What is your objective Scaglietti?" Hayate asked calmly watching the monitor carefully.

"Down to business as usual I see. Very well then. This is my grandest experiment yet. You figured out that the moons are slowing down, now I will tell you why so you don't drown in your own ignorance." The Doctor took the opportunity taunted them some more. "I plan to bring the lost worlds of Al Hazard and Belka back to the void of space one more by using the moons as a medium. How is that possible you ask? Have you ever wondered why your moons give you magic? No? It is because they are connected to the source of all magic, Al Hazard to be exact."

"You're insane! This is madness!" Fate yelled at Jail.

"Madness? This is _science_ my dear." Jail corrected, wagging his finger at Fate.

"If this is just an experiment then why are the Belkans involved?" Hayate asked again.

Jail shook his head in disappointment at Hayate's naive question. "I suppose I'll have to be generous today. Silly girl, did you really think you and your proud fleet will let me waltz on to the moons and let me do what I want? No, of course not. They are just a distraction for you to chew on while I do my work. Bringing back Belka was part of the deal so that they would help me."

"You're a madman! You, incompetent reckless…!" Hayate stated the obvious to get a pleased smile from the Doctor.

"Incompetent? It is ironic that you can say that my dear." Jail snickered. "I say though, for a group of the most incompetent mages in the galaxy you are annoying hard to get rid of. But then if you weren't that annoying it would be no fun. I bid you all good day, enjoy the festival as best as you can. Come see me soon Fate." Jail winked at Fate, quickly shutting off the video before Fate can give him any respite. Clifred was also missing from the room before anyone had noticed his quiet escape from the office.

"Galaxy of most incompetent mages huh." Fate clenched her fist shaking it a where Jail's monitor once stood. "Well this mage is going to show you a thing or two."

"Fate, calm down, take deep breaths." Hayate snatched Fate's black Enforcer uniform collar before she could go run out of her office.

"But..." Fate tried to make a puppy face for Hayate.

"No!" Hayate replied sternly.

"Dam it why does it always work for Nanoha!" Fate grumbled, sitting back down on the couch. "Well what do we do then?"

"Well right now we can't do anything until we can act independently from the rest of the TSAB. We're stuck on the planet as long as we are obligated to defend Midchilda." Hayate explained their first steps. "We need to get permission from the higher ups to give us free reign."

"Pffpt..." Fate blew a raspberry. "Like that will happen."

"Commander!" A mage burst in to the room.

"What is it? We are busy!" Hayate growled.

"Look outside and you'll know what I mean!" The mage rushed across the office to the window point out towards the sky. Hayate peered out of the window into the sky in the direction her colleague was indicating.

"Wh-wha-wha WHAT THE HELL!" Hayate screamed stepping back, almost falling over on her desk, grasping her chest in shock.

"What is what?" Fate rushed over to see what Hayate was screaming at. "Oh my god..." Fate's mouth hung open. Faint above them in the cloud dotted sky, between the two Midchildian moons, a space station floated in space above the Midchildian capital surrounded by Belkan warships. "Is that TSAB HQ?" The gigantic gray urchin shaped superstructure dominated the skyline in shaded of light gray blue, creating panic for anyone who dared to look up in the sky. The superstructure was heavily damaged, sections of the urchin spikes protruding from the center were missing chunks of the hull, while other sections less heavily damaged were blacked or breached allowing the space to take up residence in the space station. TSAB HQ had fallen to the Belkans, the TSAB's Transdimensional Fleet had lost.

"The fall of two stars..." Carim joined the two TSAB mages at the window. "Very literal." Carim shook her head, sighing at the vagueness of the prophecy when compared to reality.

"The prophecy said two stars, so the prophecy isn't complete yet..." Schach breathed a sigh of relief.

"If the prophecy meant something that looked like TSAB HQ is a star...then The Garden of Time could be the other..." Fate whispered quietly, her memory flashed back to when she dreaded returning back home to her mother aboard The Garden of Time.

"Over there!" Carim's pointed to the sky her hand shaking. A small dot flashed into the atmosphere. The dot grew bigger until its silhouette was barely visible, a black circle with small protruding bumps encompassing the dot. The dot grew bigger and bigger in the sky, the second urchin like structure was now visible, brown, encrusted by red and purple jewels, The Garden of Time has arrived, burning bright red as it scorched its way down the atmosphere, bits and pieces of the structure burned off, vaporizing in the heat of the atmosphere. Safely clearing past the atmosphere it look up residence in the sky in the distance southern mountains where one of the Belkan ships had pillared into the planet. "Fall of two stars..." Carim repeated again.

"I spoke too soon..." Sahach dreaded hanging her head in despair.

"Not yet, this isn't over yet." Hayate turned her back on the two eyesores in the sky. "Regardless of what HQ orders, we're taking matters into our own hands now. We are going rogue." Hayate as calm as she could, sat down at her desk furiously typing away on her computer. "Forwards," Hayate paged her five front liners.

"Yes ma'am?" Teana answered her call.

"Pull back to Section Six HQ and meet us in the atrium, we are not longer going to protect the city, we have work to do else were." Hayate ordered her Forwards to return to base.

"Ma'am, what do we do about those things that just appeared in the sky?" Teana looked behind her shoulder at the two superstructures haunting the skyline.

"That's what we are dealing with a soon as everyone returns." Hayate nodded to the squad leader.

"Yes, ma'am." Teana saluted clicking off her communications.

"Sub-Captains," Hayate paged the last of her battle group.

"Signum and Vita here." Signum answered her mistress's call.

"Head back to the fort." Hayate made her message quick and short.

"Alright." The COM channel clicked off without anymore chatter.

* * *

~*~~Section Six HQ Atrium~~*~

Hayate stood on the podium with Fate beside her, in front of all her warriors who were lined up facing her. "I would like to thank you all for what you have done. I know you have taken a lot these past days and then some. But we are a tough team, forged together by family and friendship. We will complete our mission and end this battle once and for all." The warriors looked up at Hayate with tired weary but confident faces. "We have five cycles before Jail Scaglietti will complete his experiment. so we must move fast. One team consisting of me and my knights will go up to retake TSAB HQ and attempt to capture Jail Scaglietti at the same time.

"Looks like I got to clean up your mess Fate." Vita sighed, making a joke to break the tension.

"Don't try too hard." Fate stuck out her tongue.

"Erhm, anyways, Fate and the Forwards are to make it south for The Garden of Time and capture or destroy it as you see fit." Hayate kept going with the briefing. "I will decide on what to do afterward after we complete our objectives. Any questions?"

"What happens if we fail?" Caro asked the brave question lingering on everyone's mind.

"Midchilda will surrender to the Belkans." Hayate answered grimly. "Everyone is placed on standby mode for the next cycle, take the day off, go eat a proper meal, sleep, study for your mage rank test, do whatever you want."

Unknown to any of the occupants of the atrium, a petite girl was standing next to a nearly closed doorway, eavesdropping on their meeting. Nanoha's security had laxed since the _fall_ of the two stars allowing her to temporary escape from her guarded hospital room. Listening into the briefing she felt a pull to try an escape her captors to warn the Precia and Belkans about the coming attack. Her body however did not want to move as it if let a pull to say here. The two anchors pulled at her loyalties, conflicting her thoughts.

"We all know what is at stake. I hope you all will do your best. Good luck and happy hunting. Dismissed." Hayate let her battle hardened warrior loose for the rest of the day. Nanoha quickly raced back to Section Six medical wing as fast as her aching body would let her. Making it back to her hospital room undetected, Nanoha scrambling under the hospital bed sheets pretending to be asleep before anyone noticed her recent unauthorized adventure.

"Nanoha are you awake?" The hospital door squeaked opened moments later, followed by Fate's soft voice. Nanoha curled up in her bed still pretending to be asleep. "Nanoha..." Fate pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Our entire group is moving out in a cycle. It's going to be a risky mission like always but we are going to pull through like always...somehow." Fate reached under the sheets grasping Nanoha's child like hands. "I don't know how I am going to settle things with Alicia or my mother but just maybe with your help after this is all over it will work out. But, I will always protect you Nanoha, always." Fate kissed Nanoha on the forehead. "Maybe this will help you remember, us." Fate reached into her shirt pocket that on the left side of her chest pulling out a keepsake, a small photo of Nanoha, Fate and Vivio smiling with flower crowns on their head sitting, leaning on each others shoulder, in a small flower filled meadow under a tree on a picnic cloth. Placing the picture under Nanoha's pillow she kissed Nanoha's cheek sitting quietly besides her humming a soft song. "Bardiche, please call Vivio over." Fate gently asked her device. Moments later the heterochromia girl quietly tiptoed into Nanoha's hospital room.

"Fate-mama?" Vivio sat on Fate's lap. "Hello Nanoha-mama." Vivio watched longingly over her mother.

"Vivio, I want you to stay with Nanoha when I'm gone." Fate asked Vivio softly.

"I always will be with Nanoha-mama." Vivio smiled hugging Fate.

"I guess that was a silly request." Fate hiccupped tearfully, forcing herself to give a small laugh.

"I'll always be with Fate-mama as well." Vivio pet her mother's cheek comforting her teary eyed mother.

"Mhmm, thank you Vivio. You are such a good girl." Fate sniffed holding back tears. "Look after Nanoha when I'm not here alright?"

"Mhmm I will." Vivio kept trying to stop Fate from crying. "Fate-mama?"

"Yes, Vivio?"

"Can we stay here like this, the three of us together until you have to go?"

"Of course Vivio, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nanoha laid on her side listening to them talk about herself. Her heart aching, realizing the genuine love that Fate and Vivio had for her. Her thoughts swarmed, confused over where her loyalties should lie. _What should I do...where should I be...where do I belong?_ Her mind buzzed with questions. _What is this?_ She touched eye feeling it wetness on her finger. _Why...why am I crying? _Nanoha buried her face in the pillow but the tears just won't stop follow from her slate blue eyes. _What am I going to do! _Nanoha screamed inside her head.

"Fate-mama?" Vivio broke into Nanoha's thoughts. "What is going to happen to Fate-mama's mama and sister?" Nanoha lay still listening carefully for Fate's reply.

"I don't know yet, but maybe this is a chance for me to finally find peace with them." Fate spoke gently stroking Vivio's back. "Hopefully, I can finally have a nice long talk with them so we can finally come to understand each other."

"Hopefully." Vivio smiled encouragingly.

"I love you Vivio." Fate smiled pulling her daughter into a one armed hug. Fate's other hand still gripping Nanoha's.

"I love you too Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama." Vivio expressed herself to her mothers, hugging Fate then climbing gently off her mother's lap embracing Nanoha.

"Nanoha-mama, I sorry, I never thought I would have to actually fight you like that, again." Vivio apologized for her fight with Nanoha. "Mama always taught me to be strong. And Vivio is strong thanks to mama. I'll always love mama and be there for mama." Vivio whispered to Nanoha who lay on the bed on the very edge of breaking out in tears. Crawling off the hospital bed careful not to disturb Nanoha's sleep she crept back into her other mother's arms snuggling herself on Fate's chest.

"Shhh, rest Vivio, we will stay here until the very end." Fate rocked Vivio in her arms seeing her daughter get sleepy while watching Nanoha with the dedication of a mother. Fate went back to humming a song for the two girls in the dark hospital room. "I love you Nanoha…" Fate whispered "I will bring you back, I promise you with everything I have, and I will get everything back for you."

_Fate… _Nanoha slipped her free hand under the pillow reaching for the photo Fate had slipped in there earlier. She brushed her finger on the faces of the three happy girls in the meadow recognizing her older self in the picture. _I guess my life here wasn't as bad as it seemed._ Her body felt warmer thinking about her forgotten lover and daughter, realizing that she no longer had to shoulder the fear and pain all by herself; she found peace with the company she was with, in the tiny dark hospital room. _Like you are helping me find a way, I will help you help those that I also have come to care about._ Nanoha made her decision putting her doubt in the mind to rest.

* * *

~*~~The Forwards~~*~

"It's so peaceful right now." Subaru sighed stood leaning on the steel mesh roof fence feeling the restless wind blow past making a mess of her cleanly pressed uniform.

"The calm before the storm…" Teana sat back against the fence, looking up to the sky watching TSAB HQ hover above them, like a giant stalking them, threatening to crush them if they made the wrong move.

"What do you think of Commander's plan?" Jesshera asked, standing arms crossed tapping her foot restlessly.

"Crazy and reckless as usual," Teana huffed tiredly. "I always have the short end of the stick to find a way to carry out her insane plans."

"We are going up against an entire army thought." Jesshera laughed nervously.

"We had worse." Erio informed her.

"Nanoha's Starlight Breaker to be exact." Caro added in her two cents.

"You mean giant second sun in the sky yesterday?" Jesshera gasped.

"Yup, during our training camps Nanoha doesn't hold back on her attacks so we get blasted hard every time." Subaru laughed remember their last camp training at Carnaaji.

"One girl army." Erio nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do…if Midchilda surrenders?" He sighed lying on his back looking up into the cotton white cloud filled sky.

"You'll probably run back to the Conversation Reserve." Caro teased.

"No, I don't think so…" Erio keep staring at the sky looking for shapes in the clouds.

"Carnaaji? So you can see Lu-Lu?" Subaru rubbed her chin nodding her head.

"Wait what? NO!" Erio sat up flustered.

"Erio!" Caro huffed standing over Erio with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't!" Erio put his hands over his head, while Caro slapping him over the head. "OW cut it out." Erio cried to Jesshera's amusement, watching them fight, clutching her tummy from laughing too hard.

"Haha, come on guy really now…ahhaha…isn't the time for that!" Teana tried to be serious but failed in the end rolling on her side laughing at the two lovers quarrel.

"You know if we are like this before the battle, I think we can win this." Subaru slapped her knee joining in the laugh, wiping away her tears.

"You bet, we'll have Erio and Caro have a fight right in front of the entire army." Jesshera began.

"And then they'll all stop in shock and drop to the ground from laughing too hard." Teana finished the joke.

"That'd be the day…" Erio grumbled as Caro finally stopped punishing him for thinking of another girl.

"Well I'm pumped now." Subaru bounced on her her ankles enthusiastically.

"Mhmm." Teana nodded approvingly putting her hand out in front waving the others to join in. "Come on, lets do our Forwards cheer." Teana started the group off on their cheer. "Section..."

"Six..." Subaru joined in putting her hand on top of Teana's.

"Forwards..." Caro tippy toed over putting her hand over Subaru's."

"Go..." Erio hopped in on top of Caro.

"Go..." Jesshera joined in the group chant.

"GO!" The five forwards yelled in unison fling their hands up in the air doing a messy five handed high five.

"Let's do this!" Subaru punched everyone on the shoulder for good luck.

"YEA!" Everyone cheered after Subaru.

* * *

~~*~Hayate and Her Knights~*~~

"Signum, am I doing the right thing..." Hayate began second guessing her own decision, walking with her oldest knight down the deserted Section Six hallways. The hallways floor tiles were crack and littered with fallen debris from the ceiling when the Belkan ships landed on the planet.

"You are the commander, you must be the one that decides for us all, what is and isn't the right thing to do." Signum lectured, walking beside her mistress.

"I want an opinion. "Is this right thing to do?" Hayate sighed at Signum's stubbornness. "Having Section Six go rogue from the rest of the TSAB so we can act freely." She looked out the cracked glass windows capturing anther glimpse of the occupied TSAB station.

"If you weren't obligated to the TSAB what would you do?" Signum offered a question instead.

"I would have everyone loaded on the fastest ship I could find and head out somewhere far from this madness." Hayate answered with pained look.

"And what if the Belkans were to expand further out past Midchilda, one day maybe even Earth." Signum offered yet another question to her mistress.

"So I guess you're telling me that we are the only ones that can do this." Hayate shook her head smiling, sliding open the powerless automatic door to her office getting a curt nod from Signum.

"Oi, Hayate what took you?" Vita lazed upside down on the couch, her feet hanging off the headrest. "We were going to start without you." Vita nodded to the table where a clay pot, filled to the brim with an assortment of vegetables and meats, boiling on a small butane gas stove.

"Isn't it a little too warm to be having a hotpot?" Hayate smiled sitting down beside Vita ruffling her red knight's braided hair.

"Not if you're thinking on Earth." Shamal reminded that Earth and Midchilda season were out of phase with each other.

"Right you are." Hayate relaxed for the first time in days, giggling for once, in what felt like an eternity.

"Here you go." Shamal handed Hayate a bowl into her waiting hands.

"We have the fight of our lives ahead of us." Zafira sat across from Hayate in human form with his hands clenched on his lap.

"Just admit it that you like it when we eat like this." Vita teased righting herself on the couch.

"We need to keep up...our strength." Zafira avoided Vita's tease.

"Yea, yea, yea if you say so." Vita hugged Hayate's arm. Zafira's stomach growled giving away his resolve.

"Don't say anything." The embarrassed guardian beast looked away, picking up his bowl, plucking a mushroom off the top and wolfed it down.

"Alright, lets start!" Hayate laughed merrily plucking out some meat and vegetables into her bowl. The four Belkan knights the last of their kind and their mistress raided the hotpot mercilessly enjoying the hours they had together before they had to go into battle. The sun setting revealed the two moons more clearly which had barely moved in the sky the whole day. The light blue gray radiant glows of the two moons that once passionately caressed the night, shining brighter than any of its peers in the blanket of night, were diminished. Patches of the moons had changed to show masses of green continents and bodies of blue ocean. The lost worlds were about to enter the void space once more.

* * *

~*~~The Belkan Encampment~~*~

" Cohmandeir!" Eva sprang up from her desk, snapping to a clean salute, her superior had unexpectedly waltzed in her private tent. "I wasn't expecting you Sir!"

"It's quite alright." Stalrik saluted back. "I'm just here to see how the troops are doing."

"The troops are doing fine, Sir! And may I congratulate you, for your successful capture of TSAB HQ!" Eva said in a loud and stiff military tone.

"You don't need to be so stiff." The gruff Cohmandeir chuckled like an old man. "Think of this as an informal visit."

"Yes...Sir?" Eva still stood rigid confused by her superior's lax attitude.

"Come walk with me, I'm going to address the troops." Stalrik strolled out of the light filled tent with Eva in tow into the star blanketed night sky. "So tell me Commander what is the plan for tomorrow?" The arm night air made it a perfect night for a stroll.

"Well we have gather sixty percent of all remaining forces from each of the northern and eastern battalions here in the south. Fifty percent of the reinforcements are also stationed south while twenty five percent will back up the east and north divisions apiece. Our main offensive will be from the south straight into the heart of the city. While the east and north moves in like a pincer manuver." Eva outlined her tactical plan for tomorrow.

"Very good, I approve." Stalrik's white hair dances under his mole skin cap when he nodded.

"Thank you Cohmandeir." Eva sighed, relieved that her plan was approved.

"Eva, be a dear and find me a ladder." Stalrik stopped next to a tank that was in the servicing areas.

"Ah...huh...umm yes Sir." Eva froze shocked that he used her name so informally. Turning around look for a ladder she found herself face to face with a crowd of soldiers from the southern battalion with divisions from the east and west mixed in, watching their Cohmandeir curiously as he stood aimlessly beside the battle worn war machine. "Specialist I'm borrowing this." Eva stealthy swiped an engineer's work ladder and dropped it up on the side of the tank.

"Thank you Eva." Stalrik unsteadily climbed up the ladder on to the tank. "Ho ho I'm getting old." He grunted almost losing balance as he made his way on top of the turret.

"Sir, that is dangerous!" Eva warned him grabbing hold of the ladder to steady it. Stalrik knelt down fishing into the tank for its radio and pulled out a mic, setting the radio frequency to broadcast out to the camp's speakers and communication post's radio so that the east and north battalion could hear what he had to say.

"Erhm," Stalrik cleared his throat drawing the attention of the entire camp to the speakers. "Our greatest warriors once said: "Every battle fought and won is meaningless until we conquer our last enemy; death." We've earned the right to immortality. Conquering death will ensure the survival of Belka, to carry out our will and that of Her Majesty. The dragon shall once rise again with the rebirth of our people. We will stretch out our hands to create life and master death. And we will find immortality as the gods once know. My warriors, we are going... home." His speeches ended with a grand applause and whistles from his warriors in the camp. "OUR DESTINY AWAITS!" Stalrik roared spurring the crowd into a greater cheer. "Enjoy this night for it is yours' to command."

"That was a wonderful speech, Sir." Eva helped the elderly man down from the tank as the crowd celebrated behind them.

"Oh no, it's just an old windbag talking." Stalrik chuckled. "Enjoy the night, live life to the fullest." He walked off silently away from the festivities humming a song to himself.

"Well that was something..." Alicia strolled up behind Eva who was watching her Cohmandeir stroll off into the darkness.

"He is a kind old man." Eva sighed watched the night envelope Stalrik's silhouette.

"You love him don't you?" Alicia teased, elbowed Eva in the ribs.

"Why shouldn't I, he _is_ my father." Eva replied stiffly grabbing Alicia in to a headlock, ruffling, messing up her tidy blonde hair.

"Ow ow ow! Hey, cut it out!" Alicia squirmed trying to break free of Eva relentless grip.

"Nope, you're coming with me." Eva dragged Alicia into the crowd joining the impromptu party that was beginning around the camp. "Come on loosen up little princess." Eva pulled Alicia into the dancing crowd. The lights in the camp were all turned on, flood lights shone as bright as day, while smaller lights crisscrossed in X patterns on power line poles that lined the camp's walkways. Somewhere in the camp someone had commandeered the kitchen's grills and started up an open barbecue. Flames and smoke danced from the grills, as the smell of cooking meat waffered though out the camp. The camp's P.A. System was used again to play an upbeat song for every to dance and listen to. Soldiers in their gray uniforms gathered around small bonfires talking, eating and drinking the night away, celebrating before the final battle.

"Ok, ok, fine." Alicia stalked over to a grill snatching up a few sticks of grilled meat handing a few to Eva. "Don't you think it's a little too early to celebrate?" Alicia swayed a little to the music, munching on her food, getting into the festivities.

"This is not a victory party." Eva pointed around with her meat stick. "This party is the last chance for these soldiers to enjoy themselves. No one here knows if they will make it back after tomorrow, so in honor of their lives and their lost comrades they promised to live their lives to the fullest." Eva said softly showing a soft side to her usual wall up military personality. "Think of it as Belkan tradition." Eva smiled ripping a chunk out of her meat stick.

"Is that so?" Alicia smiled, licking her lips. "Well then you should get into it more _Commander_." Alicia snuck her hand behind Eva back pinching her behind.

"Kyaa!" Eva yelped, jumping into the dancing crowd, getting herself dragged into a dance by a fellow male soldier to Alicia's amusement.

* * *

~*~~ 4.5 Cycles since Belkan Forces landed on Midchilda~~*~  
~*~~ 3.5 Cycles until Al Hazard and Belka enter the void~~*~

"Good luck everyone, we will meet again...soon." Hayate, in her Barrier Jacket that resembled a sailor's uniform with six black feathered wings fluttering on her back. Standing across from Fate and the five Forwards she was surrounded by her knights with Rin unison in her, as Agito was with Signum.

"Ah may luck with you as well." Fate nodded back along with the five Forwards. The two battle groups shuffled away from each other. Two transport circles formed under each group's feet, one yellow, casted by Fate under her own group, the other white by Hayate to whisk her knights up into space. Sparks, in respective color to their magic circle, fell on over the two groups and in a flash the they disappeared, separated, not knowing if or when they will meet again, but confident that they would accomplish this final mission.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's Chapter 7, another dialogue chapter to write with so much emotion in it. Flipping back and forth between each group of fighters was fun if not kind on my sanity. Not much to say this time but we are getting to close to the end if you haven't already noticed. Finished watching the Nanoha movie this night and I say it was awesome. For those that haven't yet I urge you to find it NAO!_

_Thanks for sticking with me for 7 chapters!_

_See you in Chapter 8 of Re:encounter!_

_FateSkyFire_


	8. Chapter 8

Faint glows of yellow splashed on the side of a small natural red rock cliff in a small ravine as the small group of rogue Section Six Mages materialized at their chosen battleground. A great shadow was cast by the cliff gave them a stealthy entrance; otherwise they would be swarmed by the army at first sight. The diminutive battle group, crouched low stepping up the shallow rock littered ravine into to the bright sunshine and rolling winds of the grassy plains, waiting for the enemy to appear.

"Perfect day for a battle don't you think?" Teana shifted her eyes around cautiously looking for any sign for enemy scouts in the area. Feeling content with her sweep of the area she sat down and scratched out a square patch of grass from the pristine grasslands leaving behind a square of black, brown dirt.

"Teana, explain the plan for everyone." Fate pats the white gunslinger on the back.

"But you're the Captain." Teana protested.

"And you are the team leader." Fate made it clear she was not in direct command of their group, but only as a supporter. "I will only take command if things don't turn out well."

"Alright, this is the plan me and Fate agreed on." She roughly finger sketched the area around them in the dirt patch with squiggly lines indicating hills and roads. "We are here." She pointed to a sideways triangle that represented the cliff. "The advance enemy party that invaded the city is here." She pointed near some rectangles that were supposed to be skyscrapers. "We don't have the time to attack two forces so we will leave them to the local forces, which mean we are officially behind enemy lines_._"

"Cut off and surrounded...just great." Jesshera sighed shaking her head at the reckless plan that was being laid out.

"That's the point, if we don't cut off the reinforcements that are coming from the main base camp, where they landed the initial invasion wave, we are screwed of the two meet up." Teana scratched the dirt with her gloved fingers vigorously emphasizing her point. "Now the most secure route the Belkan can march into the city is using this path." She prodded a wavy line that lead into the rectangles.

"What about the mountains and valley?" Erio poked the humps drawn above and below the map.

"The mountains will take too long for them to get into the battle in time, and the valley, I believe they will avoid it since it is a perfect ambush site." Subaru explained as Teana's aide.

"Right…" Erio cross his arms, tapping his finger on his arm, trying to wrap his head around the tactics involved.

"Now, the hard part…" Teana sighed whipping the map clean, drawing a zoomed in view of the area they were in. "They probably got heavy armor and tons of troops, against us five, so a frontal approach won't work. So we are going to blitz attack and hopefully run right though them before they know what happened. Caro have you been working on the magic I asked you to?"

"Yes, it still tricky but I think I can manage to create around one hundred before I'm out of magic." Caro nodded. _"What I desire, a hidden fire in the land." _She chanted as her jeweled glove device shone pink and in her hand was a ball of pink magic with four magic ribbons orbit the pink sphere.

"Good job Caro." Teana praised the little dragon priestess. "This is in a sense a self contained proximity detonating magic container. Caro and I invented this during the first days of the invasion." She explained to Fate who was listening intently to them.

"Impressive." Fate nodded her approval.

"How it works is, each ribbon is a self programmed magic system. There is one system for magic containment, proximity sensory or remote trigger, detonation and FOF (Friend or Foe) recognition. We are going to mine the entire field and let them walk right on them. We will use remote detonation to ensure crippling a majority of them. It's non-lethal, but effective to give us, sharpshooter just enough time to take out some of them out while they are down." She nodded to Jesshera.

"What about us?" Subaru pointed to herself and Erio making a slightly disappointed face.

"You and Erio are the middle liners. Jesshera and I will take on the right and left flanks while you are to race back and forth between the middle lines and take down as many as you can." Teana sighed at Subaru's warmongering.

"Just my kind of fight." Subaru smiled happily.

"I don't suppose you got a part for me to play?" Fate reviewed the plan in her head.

"Well you can do some of everything. But, if you can find a way to provide us some cover for the attack that would be great." The orange hair gun user suggested to the blonde.

"Sir, my area scans indicate that the enemy army will arrive in less than 15 fractions." Bardiche warned the group.

"Well let's hop to it." Teana turned to see Caro already shuffling away, summoning mines and planting them in the most likely route the enemy army will take.

* * *

Eva sat in the open turret of her newly mended tank at the middle of the army, treading along the dirt road passing fields of tall grass and crops, occasionally passing by an abandoned cliché red farm house and grain silos.

The army continued down their path leaving the barn houses behind approaching small suburban areas which were separated by grassland and rolling grass hills. Alicia stood beside Eva next to the cannon tapping her foot nervously on the hull of the tank.

"Calm down." Eva grumbled at the echoing tapping Alicia was making

"How can I calm down?" Alicia growled wishing the hunk of metal under her feet would go faster.

"Because I am asking you to." Eva sighed over the loud annoying continuous squeaking of the tank treads as it rolled closer to the bottom of a small red rock cliff.

"Oh that is just a great way to _calm down_." Alicia sighed, sitting down on the tank hull taking deep breaths, concentrating on her magic flow in preparation for the battle.

"We have superior numbers and fire power, what can go-" The sky darkened suddenly, the sun quickly blotted out by rapidly forming angry black clouds. Flashes of yellow lightning sparked though the sky running from cloud to cloud, streaking down striking Midchildian soil leaving an black scorching circle on the grass followed by a tremulous rumbling of thunder.

A perpetual night gloomed over the Belkan army filled the sky beyond the horizon. Rain started to fall slowly at first in small drip then progressed to get harder until it came down in sheets. The wet stuff poured from the sky thoroughly soaking the soldiers that were unlucky enough to not be inside a vehicle.

"Just had to open your mouth huh?" Alicia summon up an aura of faint green around her body, using a thin barrier of magic around her body like shield, to keep the rain from soaking her cloths.

"Shut up..." Eva dived back in the tank closing the hatch. "This storm is going to slow our advance." Eva's voice reverberated though the tank hull.

"Well at least it covers our advance well, I can't see anything." Alicia yelled into the tank over the noise of the hard rain tinkering on the metal tank skin.

Purple lightning danced among the clouds with the yellow fire, crisscrossing the sky, intertwining, the two energies fought against each other, fighting to gain superiority in the war in the sky. The two emotionless fires briefly illuminating the path for the advancing army every time they clash.

"Purple lightning?" Alicia squinted at the rain filled sky. "That's mother's magic, which means this storm isn't natural?"

"Alicia you are to stay with me unless otherwise ordered." Eva popped back out for a second pulling Alicia into the tank cabin and shut the manhole with a _snap_.

"Ugh fine, now stop pulling!" Alicia pouted, sitting down on the grated metal floor trying to not get in the way of the tank operators, unhappy that she was going to miss out on the action if there was any."

A pink dome of light flashed in the Belkan vanguard, sending men and woman fly and screaming out from the center of the magical explosion. Their cries where mute to their fellow comrades as they continued walking forward marching their way through the darkened trail.

More domes of pink and orange sprang up under the feet of the army blowing out columns of the forward advancing group. The rest of the following Belkans realizing something was amiss halted their march looking around for the people attacking them.

* * *

"And you said today was a great day for a battle!" Subaru yelled over the storm Fate was creating with her magic. She glowed faint blue, using her magic repelling the rain.

"Ok...I admit the rain is a bit much." Teana's finger danced over floating circles around her triggering the carefully laid out mines when the proximity signal flashed that someone was nearby.

Jesshera stood on the cliff aiming her magic cracking blow down at the confused army sniping away enemies incapacitated by the mines. "Well this beats going down there and having to fight in close combat." She loaded another cartridge so she did not need to feed so much of her own magic into bolt, firing a few round taking out some stragglers.

"Erio, Subaru GO!" Teana yelled over the rain. "We don't have much time until they reorganize!"

Erio call his device, pointing his spear into the biggest mass of Belkans he could make out in the dark. The rocket spear fired its enormous rockets boosters powering Erio into the mass of soldiers.

Strada flew into the Belkan who taking defensive positions, groping in the dark for the enemy. The sound of rocket engines caught the attention of a few soldiers who fire a few rounds at the approaching noise. The noise persisted, believing they missed their target the troops fire another burst to the rumble.

Lightning flashed, revealing the silhouette of a red haired boy in a white trench coat with a spear for a split second before he was lost in darkness again. Another flash strobed and the boy had broken though a line of Belkans, his feet firmly planted on the ground swinging his spear in circles above his head, spearing it on the ground, the spear sparked with electricity.

Darkness again enveloped the boy and the surroundings. A yellow sun appeared where the boy was dispelling the darkness for a few seconds, the outline of soldiers being electrocuted by Erio magic engraved fear into those that were watching. The marauding boy at the center had this spear pointed to the sky, rockets fire and he disappearing into the black sky.

"Wing Road!" Blue ribbons of magic shot out from under Subaru's feet as her rollerblades accelerated her forward into the air above the army. Blue magic roads, circled in a towering cone spiraling up higher in the air letting Subaru get high above her enemies. The road ended at the tip of the cone in midair. Ramping of the end Subaru let gravity do its thing, spreading her arms out pretending to fly, flipping one-eighty, and she plunged down head first.

Mach Caliber's gears whirled, building up a magical charge, sparking with blue energy. Steam hissed from the revolver cartridge system in her arm pumping in all of the cartridges available. Falling felt like forever for Subaru in darkness, her cyborg eyes struggled to enhance her sight so that she could see the ground. Rearing her arm back she readied herself to punch down the moment ground appeared. Plunging headfirst is an attack she knows Nanoha would not approve; she knew that if she followed her role model's advice about not over doing it this time, she would fail.

Subaru, falling at terminal velocity she could barely make out the ground as it suddenly came into view along with a cluster of soldiers. Her device armored hand was glowing blue trailing with magic, her eyes turned yellow, her Inherent Skill powering on, increasing her power level.

Punch down with all her might, unleashing all the pent up magic in her fist to the ground, the force of the magic exploded under her, blasting down and out in waves of blue energy rings, making Subaru's free fall come to a bone shattering halt, as the overpressure from the attack was enough to counteract her falling force.

Going at terminal velocity was one thing, having an attack to be able to instantly stop her falling at such a speed was devastating. Borrowing the power of Midchildian gravity, her attack vaporized the dirt under her feet, sending the poor troops who stood in a defensive formation, too close to the attack, careening away in a blast wave of blue magic equivalent of a bomb.

"There she is!" A trooper yelled spotting Subaru as lightning lit up the battlefield again letting the enemy locate her for just a second. The trooper aims his weapon and fired at the blue haired mage who quickly spend off leaving the tracer bullets to slice though nothing but air.

_"I can't keep this up for much longer!"_ Fate noted telepathically to Teana.

"Boost up power." Caro's gloves flashed in the darkness of the cliff assisting Fate with making their cover of darkness. "My magic is going to be spent soon." Caro concentrated hard on processing the power up for Fate.

"Subaru, Erio how are you two holding up?" Teana paged her attack team. Static from the storm above combined with the high pitch squealing of gears and burning rockets answered her. "Guys, pull back we are going to lose our cover soon and I'll do one last attack and then we b-line it to The Garden.

"It's a bit hard to disengage right now!" Subaru's static drowned voice answered followed by a war cry and a sickening crunch.

"Same here!" A panicked boy's cry followed soon after. The sound of gunfire worked hell on the communications making anything else said by the two front attackers inaudible.

The heavy sheets of rain slowed as Fate's magic to control the storm dwindled. The battlefield came into view as their cover diminished.

"I don't know if you can hear me but, get out of there now. I'm going to use Phantom Strike." Teana whispered over the COM grimly know that she may very well be attacking her own friends for the sake of finishing the mission.

Standing at the edge of the cliff she pointed her two pistols, arms straight, in front of her. A phalanx of orange magic bullets was summoned up behind each glowing brightly like a beacon piercing though what little she had left. The charging focused magic attack drew fire from the enemy troops as steams of blood thirsty bullets were fired swarming to the wall of orange. The blood red aura lit up the hazy battlefield as the last of the thunderstorm dissipated leaving Teana out in the open without cover.

"TAKE HER DOWN NOW!" Eva snarled to her troops who obeyed turning what firepower they could salvage the moment at her.

"PHANTOM STRIKE...SHOOOT!" Teana waved her two pistols down crossing them together unleashing her smiting attack upon the enemy.

A phalanx of bullets all fired simultaneously, the compressed magic bullets sailed though the remains of the drizzling storm in orange beam of pure anarchy and destruction, slicing though everything that had the unfortunate timing of getting it's way whether it be troops, tanks or artillery.

By the time the gunslinger's girl's attack had finished the last of the rain was now just a harmless drizzle with the sun shining out brightly again.

"Damn it get me a status report!" Eva yelled into the communications radio from the safely of her tank.  
"Ma'am, the vanguard has been...decimated." Some answered Eva's hails.

"We are getting telemetry from The Garden; we have a fix on the enemy."

"Then by all means send them to hell!" Eva gritted her teeth frustrated that they were caught completely by surprise and had a quarter of their forces down in a matter of minutes.

"Erio...Subaru come in!" Teana desperately radioed for her friends. "Erio, Subaru answer me!" _Please don't let there be any friendly fire!_ She pleaded for their safety.

"I'm here!" The boy's voice crackled though the interference. "Subaru...she is..."

"She is what?" Fate butted in.

"She is injured, she saved me from getting caught in crossfire but she took some damage as well." Erio coughed over the COM. "She is alright but she can't move very well."

"Where are you two?" Teana gave quick sigh of relief.

"We're on the other side of the army." Erio broke the bad news that they can't be evacuated anytime soon.

"Sit tight we are-" A blast under their feet, cut Teana off, shaking them all violently bouncing what remained of the Forwards team on the cliff on to their behinds. The cliff quaked, fissures ran down the tip followed by the horrid sound of solid rock fracturing and cracking under its own weight. The fissures widened as the Belkan tanks lobbed more shells into the cliff in an attempt to flush out the mages.

"GET OFF THE CLIFF!" Fate yelled scrambling off the cliff with the two sharpshooters and support mage as it collapsed behind them into a cloud of rubble and dust, putting them in plain sight of the Belkan artillery.

The resounding ring of the detonated shell rang in Fate's ear, her vision blurred, stumbling she tried to get up. Looking back she could make out the tank turret swivel towards her in slow motion, the dark deep barrel staring straight back at her.

It was too late to dodge and she did not have the chance to recover from her storm spell to put up a decent shield. A flash of light blinked, she knew it was over. Closing her eyes she braced for the worst.

But, nothing…nothing came. _Did I get a lucky break?_ Fate peaked open her eyes to see a small figure in front of her. Bright blinding fire burned in front of the petite figure, which stood between it and Fate, casting shadow as black as night behind them.

Fate's savior stood against the fire, a white cape flapped wildly from the wind created from the firestorm in front of them. Slowly the fires died away leaving a blacked hole where green grass and rock one stood.

"Fate…" The petite figure turned around slowly, staggering, clutching her abdomen. Shreds of pink and white of what remained of her barrier jacket clung onto her small body. The bow on her chest was hanging lopsided on her belly from a small shred of cloth of what use to be her shirt. The white cape flapping on her back was full of holes. The wind tugging at her cape lifted it off her back carrying it off with the wind. Miraculously somehow her puffy hat managed to stay on her head though a bit lopsided. "I'm glad you're ok." Caro smiled tiredly taking a step forward, before tripping over her own feet, falling to the ground.

"Caro!" Fate was frozen to the ground as she watched her adopted little sister fall. "Caro! Why, why did you do that! That was such a stupid thing to do!" Fate dived under Caro catch her before she hit the ground. "Teana, Jesshera cover me!"

"Roger!" Teana dropped prone on what was left of the grass, debris patched cliff providing cover fire for Fate while Jesshera flew up, sniping the retaliating Belkans, using what cloud cover was leftover from their blitz attack.

Fate strengthened her auto-shield to her back side, propped a limp Caro up on her back crawling on her belly under blankets of magic bullets.

"Stay with me Caro!" Fate pleaded crawling down the cliff feeling the little girl on her back moan and shudder on her back. "Don't give up on me!"

"I…I, did it because I want to keep you safe." Caro clutching on to Fate's back, her voice was tired and faint. "Fate doesn't have to worry because I am strong."

"Caro you silly girl." Fate sighed, trying to sound cheerful for her wounded adopted sister. "You're already strong enough. You don't need to prove it like that." She took this small moment of peace with Caro instead of concentrating on the battle.

"Still, I'm...glad..." Caro fell quiet breathing heavily.

"Come on, hurry up and load another round!" Eva yelled in her command seat of the tank looking out a pair of periscope binoculars anxiously watching the four girls slowly give ground to her army.

"The barrel is too hot from the HEAT round we just fired ma'am, it needs to cool down." The gunner reported looking back from his own set of binoculars over the sound of magic bullets pinging off the metal AMF covered tank hull.

Eva growled her displeasure, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the steel grated floor. "Fire it anyways we can always replace the barrel." She peaked out the binoculars to take another look at the retreating girls to see the blonde and pinked haired girl disappear under the cliff hump.

"Ma'am, we are ready to fire." The gunner yelled back, keeping his eyes glued to the gunner spotting binoculars.

"Then by all means fire!" Eva yelled, knowing that they missed their window to decimated the enemy group with their next shot. "Damage report!"

"The vanguard has lost ninety five percent of all troops, along with fifteen out of forty tanks." The radioman reported from the chatter of COM traffic coming from his dedicated earpiece plugged into a boxy green radio transceiver.

"Rearguard flank from the other side of the cliff. Cut off their retreat. Remaining forward units fallback and take the rearguard positions." Eva ordered her troops to move though the radioman to receive a row green acknowledgment conformation lights wink on the radio from her platoon leaders.

* * *

"Teana, their rearguard is splitting up and taking a route around the cliff. They are going to try and cut us off!" Jesshera reported her bird's eye view before being forced back down to the ground from increasing anti-air gunfire.

"Any sight on Erio and Subaru?" Teana asked quietly.

"No..." Jesshera swallowed sadly touching back down beside Teana, firing a few last blind shots down the cliff before abandoning the cliff to meet up with Fate.

"Fate, we need to fall back into the city, we can't keep this up on open field, and they are going to surround us if we don't get out of here!" The white gunslinger girl huffed running besides Fate who was having a hard time keeping her pace with her wounded passenger.

"What about Erio and Subaru? We can't leave them behind!" Fate panted tiredly taking a new direction for the city limits.

"They will have to take care of themselves." Teana's face darkened as she decided the fate of her team. "They will make it... they have to." She lowered her head ashamed of her decision but kept on running for the city.

A claps of thunder resounded behind them making them all look back to see what the Belkan's had up their sleeves to deal with the retreating mages. A screeching whistle pierced the air making everyone cover their ears painfully from the annoying sound. A small _boom_ cracked above them silencing the whistle, a second later, smoke trails fell from the sky. As they touched the ground nothing happened for the first few seconds, letting the four girl team sigh in relief.

But their relief was premature. Their route burst up in a wall of scorching hot red orange flames that burned the grasslands right before the team, permanently cutting off their planned escape route into the city suburbs.

Teana sank to her knees hopeless to come up with another plan for escape, holstering her guns on her hips in defeat. The blue clad archer desperately tried to slice the flames with magic arrows by shooting them though the flames, to no avail.

"Get a grip!" Fate yelled over to the orange haired team leader. Looking around she spotted to the left a tall wheat field that was left unharvested. "In there!" Fate called over to the demoralized mages making a dash for the field of tan stalked grain, closely followed by the other two female mages.

"Where are we going?" Jesshera panted exhaustedly, her body ready to collapse from the magic and energy spent in the lost fight.

"Anywhere but here!" Fate yelled dashing though the field with renewed determination. Her footsteps where quick and light, the rustle of crops fluttered behind where she ran. A _thump_ under her footstep stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait up!" Fate called to Teana and Jesshera while stepping on the spot where the weird sound had came from to be rewarded with a creek of wood. "Bending over she brushed the stalks of grain aside revealing an old wooden trap door. The blonde mage's eyes lit up sparkling at the sight of the trap door. Feeling around the door she gripped a handle and flung the door open.

"Why hello there missy." A white bearded old man in a blue denim suspender pants with a red and black checkered long sleeve shirt popped up from the trap door. "Fancy seeing you here. What do you need?"

"Sir, we need to use your cellar." Fate pleaded to the old farmer. "This girl need medical attention!"

"Are you Mid-mages?" The old timer squinted his eyes to take a look at the four girls gathering around his trap door. "Doh...where are my glasses?" He looked around for them while they sat on his balding head.

"They are on your head." Teana told him, growing slightly impatient.

"Ah right you are." The farmer slipped them on and took a good look at the girls again. "Yup, you are Mid-mages. Come on in. It seems that we're getting a lot of visitors today." He laughed cheerfully.

"Thanks." Fate sighed thankfully taking the first step into the musky cellar.

"Seraya dear, we have more mages coming to stay with us." He called to his wife as the four female mages gingerly stepped into the musky damp smelling cellar.

"Really dear, are you sure you know how to tell the difference between mages and those nasty Belkans?" An elderly woman's voice came from the back of the cellar from another room.

"Yes, my eyes aren't that bad yet." The farmer led the girls into the back room.

"More mages?" Teana whispered telepathically to Fate while they quietly walked though the dusty cellar, the creaking of old wooden floor boards added to the eerie scene of preserved pickled vegetables on shelves lining the dirt walls that were leaking soil. "We aren't the first?" Teana brushed aside some plant roots dangling from the ceiling.

"Yo, Teana." Subaru answered Teana question, lying on a green cot with her left leg and arm wrapped in bandages.

"SUBARU!" Teana pushed past Fate rushing to Subaru's side kneeling beside her cot while Fate gently placing the wounded dragon summoner into a cot working healing magic over her wounds,

"What a coincidence huh." Subaru smiled at the sight of her friends.

"Erio!" Fate hugged the battered red haired boy. "How did the two of you make in it here?"

"Well, we were stuck on the other side of the army when they ran off to chase the four of you, leaving us alone. So we decided to run into a corn field and took cover in a shack when we met those two and they let us to their shelter.

"And dam straight I knew building a bomb shelter would come in handy one day. You hear that Seraya I am RIGHT! My pa did it, my granps did it, and it saved their asses, now mine is here to save yours." The old farmer hollered to his wife.

"Yes yes, I admit you were right to build a shelter when it was suppose to be a grain elevator so I don't that really counts." The farmer's wife sighed, with a hand full of bandages, laying them the table for the girls to use.

"So what are we going to do now?" Teana sighed, wincing as Seraya dabbed iodine on her wounds. "We still have to make it up there past two thirds of the remaining army and I'm almost spent.

"We rest for the day..." Fate decided for the group. "We can't carry on like this, and I think neither can they." She looked up to the wood paneled ceiling that were draped with plant roots shaking, indicating the Belkan army that was roaming around somewhere above them.

"Agreed!" Jesshera huffed dropping herself down on her own cot, sighing explosively clear expressing her opinion, falling asleep in her tattered barrier jacket as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Ma'am we lost them, and scans by The Garden do not pick them up." A messenger climbed up onto the Belkan tank, replaying a message from their scouts.

* * *

"Damn it." Eva cursed, slamming her fist on the tank turret, furious that she was unable to exact revenge for her fallen troops. "Prepare to move out for the city immediately."

"I don't think they can." Alicia crawled out of the tank's manhole hatch tanking in a deep breath damp after rain smelling fresh air. "They look pretty exhausted." Nodding her head to the soldiers gathered in an unorganized fashion.

Soldiers were lying on their backs sleeping, while others braved exhaustion, leaning on their gun as a makeshift crutch. Medics from the landing camp had been driven into the battlefield to treat and evac the wounded, while trucks gather the soldiers that had fallen in battle.

"I agree." The messenger agreed with Alicia, looking quite weary himself from all the messages he had to deliver.

Sighing irritated Eva gave up on pushing her troops forward for the day. "Fine, make camp here for twelve intervals, and then we move out, no excuses." She told the messenger to relay her message to everyone. "This is going to be a worst case scenario if things get any worse." Eva shook her head sadly, jumping off the tank to help set up a command post grumbling to herself.

"Oh god there you go again...you jinxed it." Alicia face-palmed.

* * *

"The battle does not go well for Fate's team." Raising Heart glowed dimly under Nanoha's pillow. Since the Section Six's mage departure, the base had literally almost deserted besides the occasional security personnel checking on Nanoha, allowing her to slip out go grab her device from the maintenance room.

Vivio, was the only one that stayed by Nanoha's bed side watching tentatively over her mother, stepping out occasionally to tend to their everyday needs.

"The Belkans have halted their advance for the time being." The small red gem had recovered most of it original functionality from when it was modified by Scaglietti. Being able to listen into Bardiche and Iris, it gave Nanoha the board scope of how the final battle for Midchilda was going.

"Looks that way." Nanoha mused, sitting up on her bed, biting into an apple that Vivio had gotten for her earlier. "Do you think they will need some help?"

"I believe so My Master." Raising Heart glowed brighter in anticipation. The squeaking of wheels silenced Nanoha's and Raising Heart's conversation as Nanoha stuffed her device back under the pillow that stayed there unlit.

"Mama?" Vivio skipped into the hospital room, flicking on the lights, with a cart with two trays of food on it. "It's lunch time."

"Ah...thanks Vivio." Nanoha was still squeamish when Vivio called her mama.

"Here you go, mama." Vivio brought over a tray with a plate of rice with curry and vegetables on the side.

"Mhmm, looks delicious." Nanoha nodded gratefully, taking the tray onto to her collapsible hospital bed table.

"Vivio, don't you worry that Fate, might not come back from this mission." Nanoha mixed the curry with the rice, slowly taking small bites from her hot meal.

"Mhmm," Vivio sucked on her spoon thoughtfully closing her eyes with her head slightly tilted. "I do but I have to trust she will come back home safe. It was...horrible when I thought I had lost Nanoha-mama but in the end you still came back." Vivio smiled softly to her mother.

"Vivio," Nanoha smiled back to her daughter. "You're quite the optimist. Who taught you to be like that?"

"Nanoha-mama of course." Vivio giggled happily.

"I see." Nanoha smiled radiantly. _"Raising Heart, set alarm for 12 intervals.""Yes, my master."_

* * *

~*~~12 Intervals Later~~*~

"Ma...am?" Vivio yawned, waking up from her nap, rolling on her side to hug her mother to find a pillow in place of her mother. "Mama?" Vivio snapped up from the bed flipping the covers looking for her mother in the dimly lit hospital room. "Mou, mama!" Vivio pouted crawled of the bed to hear paper crunch under her hand. "Huh?" She picked up the small crunched paper under her hand and read it.

_Dear Vivio,_

_I'm sorry but I can't sit still in this room anymore. If I don't Fate might not come back. I hope you understand. Sorry I'm going to break your promise to Fate._

_- Nanoha_

"Nanoha-mama..." Vivio sighed, slightly annoyed at her mother. "Breaking my promise? Not on my watch. Chris!" Her bunny device floated out of her skirt pocket nodding its head. "Chris Set Up!"

The windows in the dimly lit hospital room glowed brilliantly as Vivio's magic took form in her Barrier Jacket and adult form. "Time to chase after Nanoha-mama, Chris." A tingle in her hand was Chris's acknowledgment of their own little rogue mission.

"And where do you think you are going?" Einhart stood shorter than Vivio, leaning on the door, blocking Vivio's path.

"For a stroll." Vivio answered quickly.

"You sure? Because it seems like this stroll requires you to be in your combat form." Einhart cocked an eyebrow at the adult sized Vivio.

"Yes, I'm sure." Vivio corrected. "Now please let me through."

"How about you take us along as well?" Einhart stood defiantly in Vivio's way.

"Us?" Vivio peeked over to the blind covered window to see purple and blonde hair peaking though the blind gaps on the other side. "No way, it's too dangerous, and this is my problem."

"Too dangerous?" Einhart scoffed. "So says the girl who is going out for a _stroll_ alone."

"Einhart, please!" Vivio pleaded for her friends to not get involved in what would be another dangerous fight.

"I'm not getting out of your way until you let us come with you." Einhart stepped though the doorway, hugging Vivio's waist, looking away to hide her blushing. _And don't you even dare to think of leaving me behind._ The ancestor of Prince Claus of Shutra added her own thoughts in.

"Agh...fine, but you're going to follow my orders." Vivio realized her attempt to make her friends bug out of the mission was a waste of time.

"Not in your life. My Kaiser arts won't lose to your Strike arts." The silvery green haired girl smiled letting go of Vivio's waist.

"Shall we fight about it?" Vivio rolled her eyes. "Later?"

"Hey you two, there are Belkan...coming at us...can we save this...for LATER!" Lio said with an exaggerated exhausted voice.

"Patience is a virtue Lio." Corona snickered on her sleeve causing the two ancestors of ancient Belka to break apart and join in with their friends.

"What should our team be called?" Lio jumped up and down pumped for another encounter with the enemy.

"Well your mothers are called Stars and Lightning..." Einhart pondered thinking of a name. "Umm, how about, StriKaiser?"

"Sounds good!" Corona nodded appreciating their team name. "You have been planning our team name for a while haven't you."

"Well, Strikaiser Team, sortie!" Vivio pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

"Sir, seismic readings indicate the enemy is on the move." Bardiche warned the now well slightly rested group of battle worn female mages. The wooden ceiling rained saw dust and droplets of dirt though the cracks in the ceiling boards over the girls sympathetically do Bardiche's warning.

"Ya girls heading out?" The old farmer popped his head into their room that was filled with white makeshift cots.

"Yes." Fate answered gravely taking Bardiche into her hand, swinging the jet black battle ax in the small enclosed space for a quick workout. "Are you ready, Teana, Jesshera, Erio, Subaru?"

"I can fight too!" Caro shakily sat up from her cot, falling back down seconds later, clutching her chest in pain."

"Caro... I know you want to come with us but this is a battle you'll have to sit out." Fate knelt next to Caro stroking the pink dragon summoner's cheek.

"Don't leave me behind!" Caro shook her head with tears rolling down her cheek.

"We aren't going far; we'll be back before you know it." Fate smiled, patting Caro's bandaged hands. "You stay here and looking after the kind people that let us stay here."

"Don't worry; we'll blast some Belkans for you." Subaru laughed cheerfully trying to cheer Caro up.

"Mhmm." Caro nodded subtlety, disappointed that she won't be going with her friends. Erio shifted though the girls to give Caro a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone just wants to keep you safe when you are not at your best." Erio whispered, while stroking her shoulder length pink hair. "I see you soon Caro."

The rested mage team filed out of the cellar giving thanks to the farmer and his wife for the shelter on their way out. Fate quietly pushed the cellar door open, popping her head out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Ok let's go." Fate crouched low waving to the others in the team to follow her up.

"So what's the plan this time?" Teana squatted low in the wheat field across from Fate.

"Remember your training, what do we do when we are outnumbered." Fate reminded Teana of basic training.

"Fall back and wait for reinforcements..." Teana shook her head knowing that that was not an option since they were surrounded.

"Or?"

"Engage in guerilla tactic." Teana finished looking confused.

"So we going to use the crop field as our cover?" Erio understood Fate's plan.

"But what if they decide to burn the field?" Teana objected to the plan.

"That's why we have to lure the troops into the field so they can't risk friendly fire." Fate amended to the plan. "Teana, Jesshera and I will fire range shots, Erio and Subaru will engage in close quarters with any Belkans that enter the field, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The group of five split up in arrow formation, with Erio and Subaru taking the tip and the three range mages follow behind them, strolling though the tan, damp windswept wheat field under Bardiche's direction of where the enemy power signatures were coming from.

"Enemy distance is fifty meters away; I suggest beginning our assault here." Bardiche dimly notified the ground trying to keep his power signature low so he does not give away their position.

"Alright everyone knows what to do?" Fate whispered her thoughts to her team getting a chorus of quiet grunts. "Fire on my mark." The heavy shuffling footsteps and squealing tracks of tanks got louder, kicking up a choking brown dust cloud that flared in its wake.

"FIRE!" Fate yelled pointing Bardiche parallel with the ground, gunning molts of pure yellow energy ripped though the wheat field without rustling the stalks of grain as much as the wind would have, which was essential to keep herself undetected.

Fate's fellow shooting mages followed her order, unleashing their bullets of energy though the field which were guided by seeing eye magic orbs that they released into the sky earlier so they could see the battlefield from above. Seconds later the mage team's efforts were rewarded by an explosion that shook the ground, blowing the wheat back from the blast of the explosion.

"Multiple enemies detected entering the field." Bardiche mechanically yelled over his own cannon fire.

"Subaru, Erio!" Fate ordered the second half of the team into action to crisscrossing the field hunting for the Belkan that had entered their territory.

"One down!" Subaru thought to Erio, kicking a soldier in the head with her roller-skates knocking him unconscious. Hearing a rustle behind her she swiveled on her other foot, arching her arm up catching the next soldier in the gut launching him a few feet in the air away from her. "Make that two." Subaru smirked victoriously, speeding though the field in search for her next target.

"I got five." Erio shared his score with his partner while whipping through the field, slicing though the wheat with his feet parallel to the ground, spearing into his enemies that he whipped past in a cloud of electricity sparking around his body that electrocuted anyone that was close enough.

"Oh no you don't." Subaru hummed happily, striking down her seventh opponent with her fists. "I got seven." She taunted her fight partner.

"Squad one, three and seven lost, two and five and under heavy fire." The radioman shouted to the back of the tank.

"Pull our men back. Being artillery barrage and blanket the field, do not use fire starter rounds, we don't want to burn the fallen." Eva sighed at having to use so such manpower to pick off so few.

"Roger," The radioman acknowledged. "This is strike group Alpha-Alpha-Romeo-Niner, requesting direct fire for effect rounds on point Omega-Mark-Bravo-Two-Charlie-Two." He called in artillery strike on the mage's general position.

"Sir, the enemy is pulling back out of the field." Bardiche warned. "I suggest we move from our current position. An artillery strike may be imminent."

"Right," Fate agreed. "Erio, Subaru, pull back and regroup. Fate finished her order as the sound of howitzers firing their rounds could be heard from the distance followed by the whistling of shells. "Scratch that, head to the evacuation rendezvous point now and watch out the artillery fire!" She finished as a shell landed astray from the field they occupied. "Hurry!" She snapped of her COM, waving at the other two girls to follow with her. Another cracking boom was heard and another shell landed this time right where the three mages stood a second ago.

"The Garden telemetry reports that they are moving west and possibly rendezvousing at this point." The radioman updated the female Belkan commander with a crudely drawn map of the landscape.

"Send the remaining troops from the vanguard to cut them off and surround them with the squads that just returned." Eva licked her lips with anticipation that her prey was finally at the grasp of her fingertips.

"Sir, radar detected a small blip at altitude 2000 feet that is moving at an extremely fast velocity." The radioman amended his report.

"Ignore it; it's probably some civilian craft. Concentrate all resources into capturing those damned mages! I repeat capture!" Eva instructed strictly, tapping her heels impatiently as the radar in front of her showed her troops moving in a circle surrounding the five mages.

"It's a trap!" Teana cursed, rapid firing into the curtain of wheat using the instructions provided by Cross Mirage for direction.

"Don't bunch up!" Fate tried correcting their formation as they got pushed back to back by exploding artillery shells that whistled around them, cutting off their escape routes. Hails of bullets pushed them together into a tight circle.

"Easier said than done!" Erio yelled, spearing a Belkan solider that got too close to them, in the gut. Twirling around he, engage the next Belkan that tried to knock him out with the butt of his rifle.

"There's too many of them!" Jesshera was forced to abandon using her bow and switch her device into two short swords to counter the incoming hordes of Belkans that were charging though the field at them using their guns as makeshift melee weapons.

The Belkans had been poorly equipped for close ranged combat, as they were falling like flies to the valiantly defending mages, but the sheer number of them made up for their lack of skill and equipment. One by one the mages where boxed in my several Belkans, separating them from the main group so that they were isolated without backup. Eventually enough surrounded one mage so that they would have an opening in their defense so that they could wrestle, tackle or knock a helpless mage to the ground ending the battle for them.

The first among the mage group to fall was Jesshera who was not as well trained in personal combat, was overwhelmed by the sheer number of Belkans blindly throwing themselves at her. Her hands were like windmills dancing and twirling slicing air, wheat and Belkans all alike. Spinning like a top she tried to give herself a dead zone where no one could get close to her but that just made her dizzy. Belkan blade weapons cut into her Knight Armor, nicking away pieces of cloth. A rifle butt slammed into Jesshera's back causing her to double over. The mass of human flesh and cyborg metal took the moment to tackle the bow user down. Losing grip of her swords she was pinned to the ground under a mountain of Belkans.

Erio was the next to fall. The young teenage boy's strength in combat was speed but in this situation he could not go very far or fast without running into someone, putting him at a disadvantage. He had created a sparking dense blue yellow electrical cloud around his body, which electrocuted everything in its wake.

However this form of attack was a doubled edge sword. Using this tactic would mean his magic would drain extremely fast from the constant need to fuel the protective cloud with magic. The rocket engines in his spear eventually spluttered and coughed, giving out on him, landing the red haired boy belly flopping in the mud, who quickly surrounded by Belkans that removed his weapon from his grasp, ending his participation in the battle.

The fallen mage's devices blinked SOS to the other member's devices asking for help for their masters, but everyone else was too preoccupied to do anything to help them.

Subaru was a master of hand to hand combat. She, out of everyone was fairing the best against the horde. Kicking and striking at arms and leg distance, to what seem to be a wild unorganized blurs were deadly pinpoint strikes that effectively put down her enemies in a single stroke. Her eyes iridescent green eyes where florescent yellow, the signature mark of her combat cyborg powers that boosted her power multiple yields. Subaru's merciless attacks pummel the soldiers, sending them hurling down the field, possibly knocking into others that were crossing the field eager to join the fight.

"Come on, is that all you got!" Subaru screamed taunts though the field, enjoying the brawl that she was having.

"Fire in the hole!" The rustle of the wheat being pushed aside by the soldiers quickly silenced. A hiss came from behind Subaru, to which she turned around to face, coming head to head with a rocket. The rocket detonated in front of her without touching her. Instead of the usual chemical or magical explosives the rocket spewed out a glob of brown sticky resin, covering the blue haired warrior in a foul smelling goopy mess of brown sticky fluid.

"Cheap tricks?" Subaru reared back for another punch, but she felt that she needed more strength to move he arm. Ignoring it she sped off towards the direction from where the rocket had come from. The wheels in her skates screeched, smoking and shooting out sparks and smoked as it spun.

"Critical malfunction." Mach Caliber screamed, warning Subaru as its wheeled components blew out from overheating.

"What happened?" Subaru stumbled, managing to stop before she went to fast, which would have caused her to flip over if she was at full speed.

"The stuff they fired at us. It is an extremely strong fast setting resin. It will hinder any movement if it dries." Mach Caliber finished its analysis of the Belkan's non-lethal weapon.

"Is that why is getting so hard to move?" Subaru flexed her arm to find it stiff and almost unable to bend. "This stuff shouldn't have an effect on my strength this badly." She grunted with effort, fighting the hardening resin to take a step.

"It was designed for use against combat cyborgs." A solider with a long green tube strolled out of the wheat field. "This is rearguard squad six, we have captured another one."

Fate and Teana had somehow managed to stay together and were doing exceptionally well together. Swinging the combined Riot Blades in circles Fate bat the blade of compressed energy into her enemies that dared to come too close, creating a dead zone of a few meters around her.

Teana on the other hand took the opportunity of the dead zone to take a long distance attack stance sniping down target that did not get close enough for Fate to engage.

When enough Belkan had gathered around them, Fate pointed the tip to the sky then smash it down onto the dirt, sending a rock splitting, burning hot yellow blot of thunder though the damp conducting soil to wipe out files of Belkans who were planning to ambush them. As effective as they were together their magic was quickly running out again. Only a few hours of rest could only so much to replenish a mage's magic that focused her time on wide area attacks and constant shooting arts.

Bardiche's brilliant yellow glow diminished, shortening the sword, attempting to keep Fate's magic usage balanced to her remaining magic level while keep her in effectiveness in battle as best he could. But the device could only do so much for his exhausted master. Fate now barely standing was switching between teetering on her two feet and crouch on her knee. Her arms burned with lactic acid, barely managing to swing her heavy sword, she chose to thrust around randomly, her eyes failing to focus on the blobs of gray and blue that were surrounding her.

Cross Mirage, however was unable to compensate for Teana's depleting magic. If he had reduced Teana's power level of shots, they would be useless to take out combat cyborgs without expending more shots in the process. The white gun device sputtered as Teana pulled its trigger. It was game over for Teana, her device would not fire another shot.

The Belkan soldiers surrounded Fate and Teana inched closer then leapt back when Fate thrust Bardiche at them. More and more fellow soldiers gathered surrounding them completely, stalking them like prey, waiting for Fate to exhaust herself until she collapses before they move in for the kill.

Bardiche no longer able to sustain itself reverted back into its device form. Fate planted his handle into the ground for support. His master breathing was labored, panting uncontrollably to the point of hyperventilating.

"Give up Midchildian mage and we will treat you kindly." One of the high ranking soldiers offered the two mages. "We would hate to lose such valiant warriors." The solider attempted to flatter the two female mage. "We will also spare your comrades as well."

"Over my dead body." Fate snarled, whipping her ax arm at the negotiating solider. The ax blade missed by a wide margin though the solider leapt back cautious of any trickery.

"Over mine too." Teana wheezed out a manic laugh.

"Then die a warrior's death." The solider pulled out a small silver antique revolver from his back holster pocket. Pointing it at Fate's head, he grinned, almost tasting victory and vengeance for those, Fate had made fallen in battle, forgetting his standing order to capture the troublesome mages.

* * *

"Come on, let me fight!" Alicia gripped the helm of her skirt tightly, peeking out the tank's observation port anxiously watching as more Belkans swarm in to the field that their tank was firing into.

"Oh hold your horses, we already taken down two of them. There's just two left and they are about to be captured anyways." Eva took off her barrette and fanned herself with it. "There's no need for you to fight anymore." The commander's sigh was answered by the tank hatch slamming shut. "Kids…" Eva groaned, getting up from her seat, popping the hatch open to grab Alicia's ankle before she jumped off the tank's turret. "I'm just trying to keep you safe you know." She mumbled tiredly. "So kindly stay put."

"Ma'am, remember that radar blip I mentioned easier?" The radioman asked his commander.

"No. What about it." Eva sighed at the idea of more trouble.

"It's currently hovering above us and its energy signature is rising exponentially!"

The gray cloudy overcast sky above the combat zone glowed with a pin point prick of magenta. The dot of color hovering in the sky colored the dull stormy clouds as it grew with a purple pink shine that reflected though off the clouds, shining though the dense cloud layers like a second sun.

"Starlight Breaker charge complete, you may fire, my master." Raising Heart informed her master.

"Thank you Raising Heart." Nanoha whispered. "Blaster Four...release..." She sighed softly to her device.

"Blaster Four force activation set, maximum magic output achieved." Raising Heart unlocked Nanoha's last version of the Blaster System knowing all well that it could permanently damage her and her master. "Wing guard protection is in effect." But Raising Heart knew to trust Nanoha's decision no matter how reckless or death-defying it would be. She understood her master's will and intentions, and she wished to help Nanoha, help others understand each other, even if it meant their mutual destruction, because she trusted Nanoha, that in the end they will finish their last mission no matter what. "Magic output has achieved three hundred percent increase. Blaster Four Burst, Starlight Breaker Avengence commencing air to surface bombardment."

Nanoha's flier fins disappeared from the soles of her feet. Eight blaster bits slid out from behind Nanoha's back forming up in arches of four on each side, sprouting out from each shoulder extending at least twenty meters each direction. Each bit rained out torrents of magic particles giving the illusion of giant magenta wings. The wings were not feathered like a bird's but where made up of particles of magic that floated freely, circling around at random order to create an illusion of wings. "All wings...fire." Nanoha breathed out though her nose with her eyes closed.

"What the hell is that?" Eva had popped open the tank hatch to get a better look up at the sky that burned bright magenta. The clouds that had once darkened the land was pushed aside creating a perfect circular opening letting in sunlight, giving them a small window into the blue sky that was turning more and more magenta color by the second. "That color...it can't be."

"What is going on?" Alicia asked her, his eyes were glued to the shimmering monstrosity that dominated airspace above them.

The sky glowed brighter for just a second before Nanoha's bombardment began. Nine swirling pillars of blindingly bright destructive magenta magic fell down from the sky onto the crop field where the five captive mages and a majority of the Belkan army resided in.

"It's targeting our troops!" The radioman watched as Nanoha's attach hurled down from the sky.

"NO SHIT! Pull our troops out!" Eva slammed her fist on the tank hatch, knowing it that it would be pointless at this time for any orders for a retreat.

"Ma'am the attack is disrupting our communications systems!" The radioman grunted frustrated, as he turned and twisted dials on the radio panel attempting to break though the interference.

"Give me the speakers!" Eva yelled down into the tank. The radioman complied tapping commands into the radio computer. "This is the commander, all remaining troops retreat back to The Garden we will make our stand there!" She yelled at the top of her lungs into the microphone so that the speakers would reach the troops that were furthest away from the main group. Her tank roared back to life and the entire middle column of the Belkan army pivoted and retreated back the way they came, heading for The Garden, floating towards them as they ran back to it.

Behind them the Nanoha's first salvo had landed. There was hardly any noise or shockwaves as one would expect from such a wide scale attack. The magic had just fallen, exploding in a gigantic magenta dome that grew exponentially bigger, radiating out from the impact point. Nine domed suns shimmered blinding anyone that looked back at its majesty, persisting only for a few moments before dimming out. But the dim was short lived before another nine columns spiraled out of the sky chasing the retreating troops.

Fate like everyone else was awestruck at the Nanoha and the form that she had taken. Though her mind she wonder, was this, an angel of mercy or was it just death mocking them even further. She didn't have to wait long to find out. A bright twinkle shone above her. Nanoha fired her first salvo upon the battlefield. The ground around Fate turned pink as the column of destructive energy sped towards her. There would be no escape from this attack.

Fate first hand knew that bombardment attacks from the sky were notoriously inaccurate when it came to aiding allies against enemies when friendlies and targets were mixed together on the same battlefield.

Even Nanoha, talented as she was, would have a hard time avoiding friendly fire, so she always had to reign in her power to avoid decimating her allies. But this time was different; there were only a few allies and an entire battalion of troops. The trade off would be worth it, is what Fate though to justify her lover's actions.

Looking up again time slowed for her, the light fell almost too slow, as if it the _Fates_ where trying to delay the inevitable. The air around her hummed like a church hymn, all other light was overpowered by the light coming from the malice Nanoha unleashed turning Fates entire world blinding white.

Closing her eye Fate waited to feel the pain of the attack hitting her...but nothing...no pain, only a gentle prickling sensation caressed her body. Breathing deeply she dared her scarlet eyes to open to steal a peak. Pink and magenta particles floated around her like dust. Dancing and swirling around her like snow, sparkling, their gentle light upon her. Warmth filled her aching tired body banishing the pain and sleepiness that hung over her, relaxing her entire body.

"How can this be?" Fate whispered to herself confused, looking down at her hands to check of they both were still there. "Teana can you hear me? Do you see this?" She yelled out both telepathically and vocally to get no response from the gunslinger. "Am I dead?" She pinched herself and felt a familiar pain. The swirls of dancing of magic dust around her grew more violent but she did not feel what would seem to be a hurricane force winds.

Out of the corner of Fate's eyes she spied a few particles that did not float with the flow. More and more particles broke their dance and gathered in front of Fate, who watch them gather together in a sphere. A curious sensation hit Fate as the orb of magic floated towards her. It felt like that it was watching her.

Lasting for a few more seconds the orb dissipated flowing back into the stream. A small voice squeaked quietly just before the last of the orb disappeared. "Go to her."

The pink and magenta glow around her faded to white, and then to gray as the attack had ended.

Fate looked around to once again looking at a wall of wheat that was bent sideways radiating out away from her in a perfect circle. To her left Teana stirred, opening her eyes, looking at herself to check if anything was missing from the previous attack.

"Teana?" Fate ducked a low crouch to Teana. "Are you alright?"

"Apparently…" Teana shook her head in disbelief. The sound of another roaring attack cut off their quick reunion. The two girls watched the sky as more pillar of pink and magenta fell, crashing into Midchilda like lightning in the distance.

"Subaru, Erio, Jesshera?" Fate paged the rest of her team.

"We're all fine." Jesshera paged back. "We're coming to meet up with you." She cut off the COM and a few seconds later the other three members of the team emerged to regroup with Fate.

"What was that?" Subaru watched the aerial bombardment continue smashing into Belkan enemy lines.

"It was Nanoha…" Fate stared at the brightest point in the sky to see a tiny white dot hovering, swiping her gold staff, directing her fire to the enemy.

"But, how? We all were caught in the middle of the blast but we were unharmed, and the Belkans…are gone." Erio picked at the boots of a Belkans solider that had mysteriously vanished since the attack.

"We will worry about it later; we need to move on…" Fate glanced over her shoulder sneaking another peak at Nanoha. "She came so we could finish our mission, we owe her that much."

"Right, let's go." Subaru flexed her arm, that was performing sluggishly earlier due to damage, now was been completely healed by whatever magic Nanoha had shot them with.

"Wait up!" A girl's voice called out from the nearly flattened crop field. Small pink puffy barrette scuttled over to them. "I'm coming!" Caro popped out of the wheat, jumping to hug Fate's chest.

"Caro what are you doing here? You should be resting!" Fate sputtered surprised to see her adopted sister here with them.

"I'm all healed!" Caro pulled up her sleeve to show that the burns had disappeared.

"But, you still should push yourself! Go back!" Fate heaved a sigh of relief inside, keeping her strict appearance on the outside.

"NO! I'm coming with you!" Caro growled back.

"Ugh...we don't have time for this! Fine you can come but you're staying out of any battles!" Fate gave in since they were short on time before the Belkans could reorganize.

"Mhmm." Caro nodded happily taking her place beside Erio.

"Good to see you Caro." Teana, Subaru and Jesshera all whispered to the small girl telepathically.

The newly reformed mage group took off once again for The Garden ready to face whatever it would throw at them.

* * *

"What was that?" Vivio, Einhart, Lio and Corona huddled together behind a small hill watching the anarchy of nine Starlight Breakers fell upon Midchildian soil.

"Looks like Nanoha got to them first." Lio commentated while they watched at a barely safe distance from the devastating attack. Six salvos of nine Starlight Breakers where fired before the magenta color in the sky faded away as the magic particles dissipated when Nanoha ended her attack.

"I guess it's over?" Einhart spoke breaking the silence between them.

"No, it has just begun..." Vivio watched The Garden hover out from behind a mountain heading towards them.

"Then let's hurry, we don't want to miss this one." Einhart kicked off running to the rock spiked floating enemy base.

"Ah wait up!" The other three girls raced to chase after Einhart. Nanoha, a pin prick of magenta in the sky flew slowly toward The Garden, her magic trail leaving a guide for the girls to follow.

The four girls raced down the slope of the hill to the crop field where the battle had taken place. The field was now completely deserted and quiet except for the rustling of bent crops being pushed by the wind.

"Vivio, your mother is awesome!" Corona stopped for a second to look at the crater of compressed soil that was pushed together by the power of Nanoha's attack.

"Keep moving!" Einhart brought Corona out of her trance of admiration.

The Garden now loomed closer and much bigger than anyone of them had expected. Towering hundreds of feet in the air it eclipsed a monstrous shadow over them. As they got closer the sound of more fighting became apparent, indicating that Fate's team had caught up with the Belkans and were engaged in battle, spurring the girls to run faster.

* * *

"I can't break though their shielding!" Teana yelled over the zing of magic bullets that past over her head as she ran from tree to tree for cover, firing into the clearing in front of her where the Belkan had amassed.

"The Garden must have extended a shield to protect the Belkans!" Fate tried to recall her memories of living with her mother for any useful knowledge.

"What I desire, the wings of a dragon, the teeth of a tiger. Boost up my knight!" Caro chanted a power up for Erio. Twin orbs of pink entered Strada causing it to rocket Erio even faster towards the transparent purple shield that shimmered when they fired their magic at it. The tip of Erio's device glowed pink with a needle of compressed magic. The red haired boy and the blue spear smashed into the purple shield hard, causing it to flicker rapidly, but no dent or crack was produced from the boosted attack.

"Fate do you have any attack that can help us?" Teana fired more shot attempting to weaken the shield by draining its power.

"I have one but it will take a long time to work." Fate closed her eyes trying to think of another solution.

Subaru zoomed back into view and sped off again circling the shield on Wing Road, punching and scraping the shield with Mach Caliber trying to force her way though while running circles around the Belkans to avoid their gun fire and as a distraction so they don't concentrate their attention of the less mobile member of their group.

"Don't waste your magic here." Nanoha stepped out from behind a tree to stand beside Fate. "Here let me help you with that." Nanoha sliced both of her hand sideways to make a "T" with her body. Eight blaster bits slide out from behind her and once again the magical phenomenon of magic particle grew wings on her back.

"Nanoha?" Fate spun around to face Nanoha. "You shouldn't be here! Not after all magic you used earlier!" Fate protested at Nanoha's further involvement.

"Shoot her down!" Eva pointed to Nanoha, ordering her troops to take Nanoha down before she could finish charging her attack.

"Maybe another time Eva." Nanoha smiled. "It's alright Fate. Just promise me, bring them home, all of them." She swiped Raising Heart across her and once again unleashing the majesty of all her gather magic at one spot in the Belkan's shield. The shield flickered rapidly trying to compensate but it could hold no more against Nanoha's relentless attack. The purple glass-like shield cracked and shattered, letting in the remnants of Nanoha attack to devastated portions of the army that had huddle itself under the shadow of The Garden.

"Go up, your fight is with your... no... our family." Nanoha's wings folded in front of her shielding her from the concentrated fire that the Belkans had targeted against her to prevent her from attacking. "GO!" Nanoha yelled again. "I will see you before the end."

"You better." Fate held back her tears and gratitude for Nanoha's help. "Everyone, we are ascending into The Garden. Enter at your own discretion and meet up at in the grand hall. Good luck." Fate sent her last transmission to her group member before kicking off the ground, gliding her way towards a home she had not returned since childhood. Blowing a hole in the bottom outer rock wall she entered The Garden.

"Fate has entered though the underside, which means that we should assault though the top. Erio, you enter with Caro, Jesshera you will follow up behind them, Subaru and I will follow behind you three." Teana instructed the group.

"Roger!" The rest sounded off getting into their respective group.

"Don't get too comfortable with this..." Teana pouted, climbing onto Subaru's back.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Subaru snicker under her breath, enjoying the feeling of Teana leaning on her back.

"What I desire, my wings, my guardian, the one named Fried, dragon soul summon!" The pink dragon priestess chanted, creating a summoning circle behind her in her color of magic. Rising out of the ground came, a white and faded blue dragon, roared a stream of fire into the sky. "It's nice to see you again... Fried." Caro pet her towering dragon on the neck, getting a soft affectionate growl from Fried. "Come, Erio." Caro hopped onto her dragon's back, extending out a hand to her dragon knight who took it happily mount the dragon behind her.

"Fried, take us up." Caro said softly to her dragon. Flapped its wings the noble dragon soared to the skies with its beloved master and knight.

"A dragon..." Jesshera mumbled under her breath half jealous and half impressed. Flying behind them she took potshots at the Belkans below while they were preoccupied with Nanoha's almighty wrath.

"Hang on Teana." Subaru giggled bubbly to Teana's annoyance as she extended her magical road in front of them taking them up behind the three that went ahead.

* * *

"Let the tanks take the front and group them together to form and AMF shield!" Eva ordered what remains of her army into action to protect themselves against Nanoha's wave of destruction.

The Garden attempted to shield them against the worst of it but Nanoha's power level was above that of even a battleship, smashing though the flicking failing shield with her hellish powers. The only reason why the defenses where not totally broken though was because Nanoha's magic supply from the surround was beginning to dwindle from all the attacks and defending herself against Eva's precision counterattack.

"Fire all artillery batteries in direct fire at the target!" Eva ordered again with a swift reply from the support guns, firing their rounds just over their heads, all aimed at one point, at Nanoha.

Nanoha's magic particle wings folded forward, wrapping in front of her creating a shield between her and the shells, that detonated against her protection pushing her back slightly.

"It looks like they are off." Nanoha sighed happily. "Let's finish this Raising Heart."

"Alright my master." Raising Heart wholeheartedly supported her master.

"Alicia!" Eva yelled to the light green clad princess.

"Yea?" Alicia pouted behind the frontlines.

"I'm assigning you a team to defend The Garden. The blonde and some other mages have just invaded The Garden." Eva briefed Alicia on the situation.

"Roger." Alicia replied with glee as she assembled with a small group of Belkans.

"The Garden, Grand Hall, locked on. Commencing transport." Iris irradiated the defense group with a magic circle. In a flash of purple and green sparkles the group disappeared for The Garden.

"This is our last stand! WARRIORS OF BELKA, CHARGE!" Eva rallied her troops once more for their last offensive on Nanoha. The ground trembled as the Belkans charged forward at Nanoha, spraying their weapons fire relentlessly against Nanoha's shielding wings making her concentrate more on defending herself.

"Blaster Four Burst is nearing maximum operational time." Raising Heart warned, pumping another magazine of cartridges into its power core. Dozens upon dozens of magazines and spent cartridges heaped around Nanoha as she ejected another magazine and slapped another one in its place with a satisfying click. "Further use may permanently damage your linker core."

"I know Raising Heart, but how can I face everyone later if I don't help to correct my mistake." Nanoha said sadly. "Keep it going for as long as you can."

"Yes, my master." Raising Heart replied sadly at Nanoha's decision.

The Belkan army surged forward towards the lone mage. The trample of hundreds of feet rumbled though the ground. The ground shook even more violently all of a sudden as if an earthquake decided this every moment to hit.

Out of the ground sprang dozens of gigantic boulders, ripping though the solid, throwing globs of dirt all over the Belkans, leaving massive dirt craters in the ground. The gray brown boulders clumped together to form a humanoid shape, right in the middle of the Belkan formation, throwing soldiers and solid metal war machines flying.

The golem roared with the crumbling and screeching of rock smashing into one another. Lifting its thick gray boulder arms high, it slammed it down smiting its enemy below that now turned to fire on the new threat. Bullets and shells peppered the golem creating potholes in the hard rock. The golem collapsed into an ellipse shape and swings itself in a whirlpool of stone clearing out a small area before it exploded out catapulting boulders into the further regions of the Belkan formation crushing Belkans under tons of rock.

"Mama!" Vivio jumped out tackling Nanoha to the ground as a misguided rock landed too close to them.

"Vivio! What are you doing here?" Nanoha yelped, surprise to see Vivio dragged her back into the wooded area.

"Nanoha-mama shouldn't be overdoing it like this!" Vivio kept a tight grip on her mother keeping her back away from the battleground. "I lost you once, I'm not letting you do this to yourself so you can die to make up for you mistake!" Vivio cried to her mother. "I have to keep my promise to Fate-mama as well!"

"Vivio... I..." Nanoha fell speechless almost forgetting there was a battle going on. "But I'm the one that has to do this."

"Nanoha-mama, I am your daughter, anything you can do I can too," Vivio smiled. "Maybe I can do even better." She playfully taunted her mother. "It's our battle now Nanoha-mama."

"Our?" Nanoha got up slowly looking around for Vivio's reinforcements.

"My friends." Vivio waved to the forest for Einhart and Lio to come out.

"So I guess I have you to thank for the golem?" Nanoha looked back and forth between the two new girls.

"Oh that's Corona, she is... distracting them." Lio smiled flashing a victory sign with her hand.

"Lio, can you guard Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked the purple fire-lightning mage.

"Sure." Lio gave Vivio a thumbs up, taking her place beside Nanoha.

"Einhart lets go." Vivio took her partner's hand and the two leapt up into the trees off towards the roar of Corona's golem.

"There you are." Corona panted, sweat running down her cheek. Waving her dagger like device like a conductor's baton she _played_ her instrument in the battle, a new golem made now of a combination of stone, busted Belkan war machines and trees towered the engagement zone trampling the tiny Belkans below leaving craters in the ground where it had stepped.

But the Belkans were not doing poorly against Corona's golem. As big as the rocky, metal humanoid stomping golem was, it was slow, allowing most of the targeted Belkans to move away before the chunks of magic infused metal and rock came crashing down upon them,

"Well I'm glad you two showed up." Corona sighed. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer." The magic glow in Corona's hand ceased and the golem gave one last almighty roar before crumbling apart in an avalanche of rock and metal which took a few more Belkans with it.

"Thanks Corona, we will take it from here." Einhart pat Corona on the back.

"Strength of a thousand men..." Vivio whisper to her partner.

"What?" Einhart cock her head to Vivio's odd words.

"You once said to me that in your memories your ancestor once said Olivie had the strength of a thousand men." Vivio gazed out at the thousands of Belkans remaining out there, trying to reorganize.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have the strength of a thousand and one men." Einhart joked, punching Vivio lightly in the shoulder.

"Mou..." Vivio rubbed her shoulder. "How about a contest? If we make it though this, the one who gets the most Belkans can get the loser to do anything they want for a day?"

"I won't lose." Einhart nodded smiling. "But make it a month."

"Fine, but I won't lose either." Vivio smiled back leaping off the tree branch in front of the mass of Belkans getting a head start on Einhart.

"We will see about that." Einhart jumped into the crowd with Vivio.

* * *

"Intruders in The Garden. Six unauthorized life signs detected breaching the outer perimeter." A mechanical lady's voice blared on The Garden's internal PA system.

"Activate internal security measures." Precia sat up from her throne like seat. A small table on the side sat with a glass picture frame with a picture of Precia and Alicia together during happier times. Brushing her delicate hands on the frame she reached for her staff, swiping it across the floor, giving life to her mechanized golem army. "There is no going back now..." Precia whispered sadly to herself, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Mother!" Alicia's footsteps clattered on the marble floor. "Mother!" She called again crossing the entire room to jump into her mother's arms.

"Alicia!" Precia hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank goodness you are safe." She went on to pet her daughter's blonde hair. "How are you here?"

"Eva told me to come back to defend this place." Alicia replied happily. "Don't worry mother, I will protect you from Fate." She added to Precia's surprise.

"Mhmm. You are a good girl coming back to mama." Precia pampered Alicia a little more. A rumbled coursed though the marble floor as the fighting got closer to Precia's chamber.

"Plasma Lancer!" Fate ordered one of her less devastating attacks to deal with the hordes of her mother's silver and gold metal golem army. Cutting them down was an easy task compared to when she was younger, feeling a sense of nostalgia and a pang loneliness that Nanoha would not be joining her this time.

Creating more rumble for a door that blocked her path, she was met with another army of golems. "I don't have time for this!" Fate grunted setting loose a wave of indiscriminate magic bullets to deal with her persistently annoying enemies.

"Almost there, almost there." Fate though to herself while trying to come up with something to say to her mother. However, she felt a loss for words. She had long forgiven what her mother had done to her as a child but she couldn't think of to say to express her feelings.

Blasting away the next set of door, she set foot in a great open space that howled with the wind that spiraled past her to escape though the door she had broken.. A skyscraper tall atrium ringed by golden arched walkways circled above and below her. But she had no time to enjoy the view or the feeling that resurfaced from her childhood. As if on cue, more of her mother's mechanized army dropped down from the fogged invisible ceiling.

"Get out of my way!" She shot up the never-ending atrium, her swords raised ready for action. More of the golems had emerged out on every walkway of the atrium eager to destroy the intruder.

"I am not weak as I once was!" Fate yelled to the deaf ears of the golems. Slicing her way with though the first flew golems that swooped towards her turning them to hunk of scrap metal; she turned her attention to the ones that were trying to take potshot at her from the walkways.

"So annoying!" Fate moaned ducking and weaving though the streaks of golem magic fire. Firing her own barrage, she clearing out three floors of golems in one sweep causing extensive damage to the structures that the golems resided. The resulting damage caused them crumble in chunks of twisted broken metal crushing the golems that were unfortunate enough to be standing under the crumbling sections.

"Oops..." Fate mouthed at the result of her attack. "Oh well why stop here?" Fate smiled to herself at the thought of what Nanoha would do in this situation, which would have been to simply destroy everything.

"Yes, Sir. Zamber Form." Bardiche read Fate mind giving her, her giant sword.

"Thanks." Fate laughed, swinging her long sword in a spiral , smashing though floors with her energy blade, destroying multiple floors in one go taken hundreds of golems with them

"She is coming Alicia. Are you sure you want to-" Precia asked her daughter again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Alicia answered before her mother could finish. The ground trembled dangerously, cracking the chessboard checkered marble floor. The quake was chorused by the crashing and screeching of metal that was muffled by the wall.

The trembling died away signaling the end of the battle in the atrium. No one in their right mind would have bet against Fate being the victor but the two female occupants of the throne room held their breath waiting to see if someone would walk though the final golden gates.

Quiet footsteps echoed from the other side of door. With a grunt and creaky squeak the double door opened and Fate walked in, triumphant.

* * *

"Einhart, let's regroup, we're gonna take out the commander!" Vivio blazed though Belkans in front of her, knocking her enemies with a one hit knock out using various parts of her body that allowed her dance though the enemies. When surrounded she leaped up above the Belkans, gathering magic in her fist, she landed fist first letting loose a wide area attack that ringed out like a wave from the impact point sending her enemies flying back away from her.

"Roger!" Einhart magic encrusted fists, flogged the Belkan in front of her, sending magic though the soldier's body like a stun gun. "Corona, cover our backs, we are making a run for the commander's tank."

"Alright. Golem rise!" Corona abandoned the golem she was controlling that was dealing with the heavy artillery guns and formed another behind Einhart and Vivio, drawing the attentions of their pursuers onto the monolith of rocks and steel instead of the two girls running rampant in their lines.

"Follow me!" Einhart body checked her way through a less crowded spot with Vivio in hot pursuit. Her fists connected full force with a Belkan that was brave enough to stand in her way. Bullets peppered around Einhart's feet kicking up droplets of dirt that painted her stockings brown.

Vivio behind her, pelleted magic support bullets, shooting down the enemies that Einhart didn't take down, or those that to get an easy shot on Einhart's back. Her shooting magic covering Einhart as she made a path for them both.

Explosions painted the path in front of the two girl leaving smoking craters that slowed them down. The Belkans had backed off to try a new tactic involving thrown explosive hand held devices at them. Vivio's fire support was now directed to striking the explosives so that they explode harmlessly above them.

"Just like shooting a tin can." Vivio mused waving her finger, directing a few more of her magic shots to deflect more incoming explosives. The air was dense with smoke and fire as the explosives detonated around them giving them a small amount of reprise from being seen and tracked.

"Almost there!" The tank in the center of the entire formation of Belkans was now in view though the defensive line of Belkans

A shadow flashed over Einhart as she made it into a small clearing where no soldiers were present.

Eva screamed down from the sky her two fang bearing down at Einhart. Her two gun swords where pointed at the silvery green haired girl, launching all its rounds at the ground around Einhart. The revolver chambered rounds, spinning like motors, letting loose its entire clip.

"Watch out!" Vivio dove tackling Einhart unexpectedly causing them to tumble over together in a ball of arms and legs. The ground where Einhart just stood exploded peppered by special explosives rounds from Eva's gun. A heart beat later, Eva dropped herself onto the spot where the duo had landed to escape her bullets.

Einhart grabbed Vivio tightly, rolling over, her legs pushing with all the strength she had, thrown the two of them away from Eva's blades. The leg she pushed off with, trailing far enough behind her that Eva took the chance to swing her blade out and slice into Einhart's calf, before landing with a _crash_, hurling up brown soggy dirt everywhere from the force of the impact.

"Vivio!" Einhart winced, her leg freezing up from the wound Eva caused. "Don't tackle me like that!" She hobbled up, falling back down from under her weight that her injured leg couldn't support.

"Sorry but..." Vivio chuckled sheepishly, getting a small smack to the head from Einhart. "Ow." The  
blonde heterochromia girl pouted sitting on the ground. "Einhart your hurt!" Vivio eyed the blood running down Einhart's calf, staining her white stockings.

"Worry about that later, we have a strong opponent ahead." Einhart's heart raced along with her breathing, excited to fight someone worthy of her skill. Ripping out her ribbons that held her hair in ponytails she tied them over the leg wound. Leaning in her good leg she stepped up to face the commander.

"Tell me heirs of Belka and Shutra, ancestors of Princess Olivie Segbrecht, and Prince Claus Ingvalt why do you fight against your own?" Eva spoke like a royal announcer, her voice rang with respect as she spoke the names of their past rulers.

Every Belkans head were turned, surprised at their commander's statement. All eyes were averted to the duo, all wanting to get a glimpse at the so called heirs to the throne, to see the beauty of their heterochromia eyes, which was the mark the royal bloodlines.

"Wha, what?" Vivio was taken aback by Eva's decree. But Einhart was a true ancestor of Prince Claus with his memories and knew exactly what they Eva was talking about.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage." Einhart thought to Vivio. _"Corona stop your attack."_

"What do you mean?" Vivio thought back confused.

"Just follow my lead!" Einhart hissed back with her thoughts.

"I ask again, bearers of the mark of Belkan royalty, why do you fight against you own." Eva demanded again, glaring her gun blade at the duo before her.

"I am Einhart Stratos decedent of Prince Claus Ingavalt and the inheritor of his legacy. Why do you attack our home?" Einhart put on a royal like facade using her memories of Claus as a guide. Her demands echoed with the confidence and strength of a ruler, hiding her true feelings of butterflies in her stomach.

"And I am Vivio Takamachi. I am Princess Olivie Segbrecht's... heir." Vivio's version of her declaration was less extravagant and lacked confident since she was confused on what to say. She was Olivie herself, not an ancestor, how would the Belkans believe or accept that their long dead princes had risen from the grave.

"We have come to claim Midchilda to be colony of Belka. When Belka returns you two shall be the rulers of the old land if you are who you claim you are." Eva explained herself to Einhart.

"Belka and Shutra have long been destroyed. Do you intend to recreate Midchilda in the image of Belka after you have razed the planet?" Einhart clenched her first giving Eva a hard cold stare.

"No your Majesty, Belka itself shall return." Eva shot a glare back at Einhart.

"Such fantasies cannot come true. What was lost is lost; there is no bringing it back. If you have any honor left in you, then by the name of my ancestor, Prince Claus Ingavalt of Shutra, cease your attack on Midchilda and lay down your arms." Einhart raised her voice loud enough for all the surrounding troops to hear, swiping her arm ordering everyone to disperse.

"Mhmm, and what gives you the right to order troops of Belka, Einhart Stratos. You are of the bloodline of Prince Claus. You are but an ally. Our true master is Princess Olive Segbrecht. What say you Vivio Takamachi." Eva turned her attention to the shaky legged blonde girl.

"Don't attack our home..." Vivio muttered quietly.

"Don't mumble!" Einhart shouted into Vivio's mind.

"Don't attack our home!" Vivio screamed at the top of her lungs letting out a fiery burst of her rainbow colored magic around her. Her long blond hair fluttered from the turbulent magic that cut up the grass under her leaving a shallow crater of dirt under her. Her show of force was her attempt to intimidate the Belkans into surrendering.

"I understand your Majesty... but your words are not your strength. I shall assemble a thousand men, and if you can prove your strength then we shall obey." Eva bow, hunching her back over slightly. "Restrain Einhart Stratos and bright forth a thousand men!" Eva order her soldiers into action.

One hundred long and ten wide rectangle formation of soldiers lined up behind Eva while the rest dispersed into the sidelines. Two soldiers barred their weapons in front Einhart to prevent her from interfering.

"This is crazy!" Einhart attempted to push past her guards to have more block her path. "You can't be serious! A thousand against one!"

"I will be alright Einhart." Vivio sighed shaking her head. "I think I know what I have to do."

"Vivio don't be stupid get out of here!" Einhart screamed desperately, pushing herself relentlessly against her unmoving guards, to get her friend to run. "Don't do this to me Vivio!" Memories of Claus flashed past her eyes as she faced history, about to repeat itself. Claus helpless to stop Olivie from stopping the Cradle, alone, sacrificing herself to save her people. Vivio now again, alone, with Einhart helpless to intervene again, to watch her friend sacrifice herself to save others.

Vivio stood facing the thousand man army. Fires raged spewing out thick black and gray smoke between them. The wind picked up blowing, rustling what little greenery was left, spreading the smoke out across their battlefield. Vivio's long blond hair flapped in the wind, her ponytail helpless again the wind.

The army across from her stood silently awaiting orders from their commander, their weapons held against held across their chest, in a perfect parade like formation. All eyes were one the princess that they were about to fight. The green and red eyes pierced them all like a hawk studying, waiting for its prey. The single mage stood against them, neither tanking a defensive or offensive stance against them. They admired her courage and strength to stand before them all and not flatter.

"The test, begins." Eva commanded from the sidelines.

The thousand man army leveled their weapons, all aimed at Vivio. Row by row the Belkans rushed at their single opponent, screaming their war cry in unison to the girl that stood boldly and unmoving even though the horde rushed upon her. The Belkans did not open fire upon the lone girl, like the ancient knights of old that had cast aside the dishonorable bullet for the glorious sword. This would be a battle of fists and steel in the days of old as Olivie would have done when she was alive.

"If you must test my strength and not my words then I will make you listen with my strength." Vivio yelled out loud to the Belkans. Vivio's green, red eyes dimmed watching the Belkans approach her. The war cry of the Belkans drowned out Einhart who was screaming for Vivio, struggling to push past her guards to help her friend.

The Belkans army charged straight up to Vivio, still standing in their path, not preparing to attack or counterattack. Coming face to face, the formation changed from a line to an arrowhead, the lone girl would meet the top, lone solider first. The solider at the top jump forward breaking formation, his metal broadsword at the ready, slash across Vivio as she did nothing to defend herself nor bat an eye at the blade that slice across her. A few blonde hairs fell off her bangs, floating down between them.

"To stand before us without wavering, you certainly do have the heart and strength of a thousand men." Eva huffed smiling wearily, planting her two guns swords in the ground bowing more gracefully with her arm bent in front of her. "You are the heir to Princess Olivie Segbrecht." The thousand soldiers knelt before Vivio follow the example of their commander. "What do you command your Majesty?"

"End your attack on Midchilda and await the Midchildian forces to disarm your weapons." Vivio commanded with another shout.

"As you wish your Majesty." The solider unslung their weapons dropping them the ground in front of Vivio, and bowed moving off to setting up their final camping ground to await their judgment.

"'I will see what I can do for your people, once this is all over." Vivio sighed using the last of her energy to force a smile."

"Thank you." Eva flung off her barrette and dropped herself on her back.

"VI-VI-O!" Einhart hopped on one leg, storming over with an angry expression, her blue and purple eyes burning madly with fire. "What was going on in your mind!"

"Einhart, calm down." Vivio backed away, with her hands up, chuckling nervously.

"No, I will not calm down." Einhart grabbed Vivio collar and pulled. Vivio shirked down, closing her eyes expecting Einhart to hit her for doing something so stupidly risky. "Don't you ever to that again!" Einhart voice softened beside Vivio's ear. Opening her green eye she found Einhart cheek next to her with a pair of gentle arms wrapped around her body.

"Sorry..." Vivio whispered sadly.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Einhart pouted staring into Vivio's two colored eyes..

"Oi, you two done snuggling yet!" Lio bolted over, taking a flying leap, tackling the two of them to the ground. "Looks like you two did it."

"No Vivio did it." Einhart laughed wiping away a stray tear.

"Only because you made us the new princesses of Belka." Vivio teased Einhart.

"Arguing right after the battle?" Corona hugged the two girls from shoulder to shoulder. "I thought you two were goners but I guess being heirs to the Belkan throne has its advantages. And by the way, Nanoha is being treated by the Belkans. She had it rough but they say she is going to be ok after a while."

"Ah… that's a relief." Vivio sighed letting her legs go leaning on Einhart. "Mind carrying me to the tent? I'm a bit tired."

"Ugh, you." Einhart shoulder Vivio dragging her off to the medical tent getting some help from Lio and Corona to support her injured leg and an exhausted Vivio. The two girls received nods and bows from the Belkans as they made their way through the camp into the medical tent.

"Nanoha-mama are you alright?" Vivio knelt down beside her mother's bed grasping her hand.

"Yea, thanks to you Vivio." Nanoha smiled squeezing Vivio's hand. "Though I think I still over did it a little too much. I'm aching all over."

"Ah hehe, me too." Vivio rest her head on Nanoha's bedside.

"Your Majesties, may I suggest you release yourself from your combat state?" A nurse held a hand scanner over Vivio and Einhart. "And may I ask you to take a seat on that bed so I may treat your leg your Majesty. "The nurse offered a bed beside Nanoha's to Einhart."

"Oh right..." Vivio wobbled to her feet. "Chris?" Her bunny device reformed with the disappearance of her body armor and the canceling of her adult mode. A smaller version of Vivio stood and dropped down on her back. "There we go, now if you don't mind I'm going to catch some Z's" Vivio eyes fluttered closed. "Tell me when Fate-mama is back." She mumbled sleepily before falling into a light snore.

* * *

"Congratulations Fate, you managed to get past all those golems but you'll have to deal with me now before you can talk to mother." Alicia made her entrance, stepping out from behind a pillar. Flicking her hair back, she scoffed at Fate, narrowing her eyes at her opponent with distain.

"Come on Alicia, you know how this must end. How about we also just talk instead?" Fate tried to reason with Alicia.

"We won't have peace as long as you exist. Mother has waited almost thirty years, why don't you just disappear and let us be." Alicia growled defiantly pointing Iris at Fate.

"If you won't listen then I will make you listen." Fate borrowed the treasured words that Nanoha once said to her.

"I'll gladly give you the chance, but let me apologize first. I'm sorry it has to end this way _sister._" Alicia licked her lips picturing herself triumphing over her clone. Separating Iris into the sword and mace she took her battle stance with her sword arm raised above her head and the mace sideways in front.

"No, you're not." Fate shook her head pitying her sister. "Bardiche, Lightning Riot Mode, release." Her heavy navy blue white barrier jacket disassembled; in its place was the black and red lined body suit of her regular Riot form. Bardiche's ax form shrank, becoming a handle, forming a yellow blade of compressed magical energy. Three large yellow white rings of electricity crackled behind Fate, one behind each hand and another behind her back. "But, I won't hold back."

"Win if you can little sister!" Alicia laughed menacingly.

"I'll take your challenge." Fate held her ground waiting for Alicia to come to her.

Alicia leapt into the air with a boost from her rocket feet, curling herself up in the air spinning with the grace of an acrobat, arching above Fate. Straightening out her body in midair, she plummeted down at Fate, her sword posed in front, met with Fate's twin swords that easily parried Alicia's single sword.

"Fight, fight, fight is that all you can do? Life is more than just fighting!" Fate lectured her sister to getting a snarl from her.

"Rocket Flyer, boost burn!" Alicia's feet flared up once more, her entire feet engulfed in aqua flames that shot out meters from under her feet. Her rockets forcefully sliding the two blade locked girls across the floor.

Fate struggled to push Alicia off of her, their two blades rattled and sparked as they slid on each other trying to gain the upper hand. Swing her two swords sideways she finally pushes Alicia off her, her blades barely grazing Alicia's cheek. But her counter came too late, the remaining momentum sent her careening into the wall as Alicia intended.

Fate brushed off Alicia attack and began her counterattack. Summon up the rings of lightning that hovered behind her arms, she called up in front of her. The rings arched over her arms placing themselves in front of Fate.

"Spark Lancer." Fate slid her two swords into the rings; the blades disappeared gradually as it slid deeper into the ring until only the hilt was left protruding out. When the energy blade disappeared into the rings, twelve more exited on the other side, like the face of a clock, a ring of blades.

"Copying my move now sister?" Alicia dove out of a pillar, flaring her mace. The third lightning ring on Fate's back shot forward sideways like a frisbee at Alicia. Forced to abort her attack, she slash her sword up deflecting the ring up over her head. Heat and cracking akin to lightning washed over her body when it grazed past her, burning layers off her barrier jacket. Having avoided the ring, hoping to get another attack in before she had to retreat, she charged at Fate again sword posed ready to sliced her sister in half.

The same static buzz and heat tingled Alicia left ear. Looking to the side she saw the ring she just deflected hurling back at her. Too late to parry the ring she raised her sword up in front to stop the ring from slicing her in half. Fate's ring clashed against Iris, grinding like a table saw blade on Alicia's blade. Sparks flew around Alicia as she was herself this time pushed back, skidding on the floor, by Fate's attack ring.

Alicia hissed annoyed by Fate's attack, powered her sword with magical energy. The white metal sword glowed aqua as a flaming layer of magic covered the blade. Alicia's magic fought against Fates magic, the two collided for a moment equalized in power. However, even with the extra magic, Fate's lightning ring slowly won out, cutting its way into Alicia magic.

"Damn it!" Alicia cursed loudly. "Iris, Blade Shooter!" Alicia screamed, dropping herself painfully to the floor to avoid the lightning ring. Her blade disappeared from the hilt to form the wall of blades behind her.

"FIRE!" The two blondes yelled together at the same time. Alicia's Blade Shooter's barrage of energy blades were set loose. At the same time Fate's attack was unleashed. The twelve blades on each ring sat stationary, but sparks flew from the tip of each blade to the middle, gathering enormous amounts of energy. A pulse of white light, flash in the middle, the spark bolt was set free, unleashing itself to meet Alicia's blades. The two attacks collided headfirst each canceling out for a moment before they deflected each other pushing their attacks in a slight curve away from a dead center hit. Their attacks grazed past each other like two swords caught in a dual of strength, each pushing in the opposite direction hoping to be the first to land a hit on their target.

"You are so simple minded." Alicia grinned lying on the ground, Fate lightning attack licking dangerously close to her arm, burning away the frills of her dress, waving her sword hilt up and down like a conductor's wand, The energy blades whipped up and arched back down per Alicia's command ending their power struggle, charging at Fate from above.

Fate clenched her teeth, rolling to the side to avoid the stream of guided blades before they missiled themselves into floor. Firing one of her lightening cannons she tore up the stream of attacks with her own beam of lightning. The destruction of the tip of the stream caused a chain reaction that detonated the entire stream of blades tracing back to Alicia, who abandoned it before the detonations reached her.

"Naive..." Alicia laughed again clearly enjoying the moment, flicking the hilt again like a conductor's wand, more streams of blades stream out from behind her all being guided by Alicia.

Alicia's energy blades struck the ground, forcing Fate to _dance_, leaping and dodging to no end as the blades tracked her movements, throwing themselves at her at the slightest opportunity at Alicia's command.

_I can't keep this up forever. _Fate blasted another stream of blades before they could reach her while leaping back to avoid another. Running at a pillar she ran up the pillar doing half a back flip, twist in midair she opted for the spacious ceiling than the ground.

Alicia's blades demolished half the pillar before it turned to track Fate once again. Flipping upside down she fires her lightning beams to cut down the stream of blades, before resuming her flight up to the ceiling.

Smoke gushed from under Alicia's feet pushing her off the ground to joined Fate's flight, her sword at the ready, swing it furiously at Fate who easily dodged Alicia's undisciplined sword play with quick twists of her body.

Fate was more experienced at aerial combat than her sister, easily dodging Alicia's straight forward attack that usually ended in Alicia embedding Iris in the ceiling.

"Bardiche, one hand mode." Fate spun again evading Alicia's sword once more, flicking her leg out catching Alicia's back, kicking her head first into the ceiling causing it to shake and rain dust down on them. At Fate's command Bardiche canceled on her lightning guns giving her back a sword.

The two sisters circle each other, rocketing past each other again and again exchanging blows with their swords and ranged weapons. Alicia locked blades with Fate, summoning flying blades to chase after Fate when they were stuck together for the few sections their swords connected, putting Fate in a more defensive stance while Fate silently exchanged blows with Alicia, shooting down projectile when needed, waiting, and observing for a moment strike. But Fate felt that something did not add up, Alicia had two weapons at her disposal while she only used her sword.

Her divided attention and unwillingness to go all out came with a price. Alicia occasional landed small cuts in Fate's barrier jacket and skin, but her skill made up mostly for her lack of attention and will.

"Crystal Prison!" Alicia shot up past Fate without even coming close to striking range. Looking up Fate saw Alicia bear down on her with her sword posed in a killing maneuver, raised above the green clad princess's head with the tip pointing down. The blade burned with a fury of aqua energy that turned Alicia into a bright star in the ceiling.

A glint of shine gave away the mace that Alicia was missing, which was stuck into the ceiling from the handle. The spikes on the mace fired, forming a ring around the spikeless mace. The freed spikes morphed into magic circles, their solid forms were converted into energy. From the magic circles came a circular wall of blades creating a prison for both of them, falling ahead of Alicia trapping them both inside the hollow pillar of raining blades.

This moved pushed all the wrong buttons for Fate. Alicia had, had her fun and was now really aiming for her life. Fate had to fight as if her life was on the line as well; the time for talk was over. Flying straight for Alicia, Fate planned to meet Alicia's sword dead on.

The blonde princess smiled at Fate's suicide maneuver. "It's over." She said just before her blade pierced Fate though the chest in between her breasts. Fate's scarlet eyes widened in shock as Alicia's blade ran cleanly right though her. Blood painted the blade exiting her body along with a trickle of blood bubbling from the corner of her mouth. The two blondes crashed from the ceiling onto the marble floor blowing up another cloud of disintegrated powdered marble tiles, pinning Fate to the floor like a note on corkboard.

"I've done it..." Alicia laughed triumphantly, leaning over her sister's still body. "I beat you." She whispered into Fate's deaf ears. "Mother, I did it. I finally did it." Alicia danced in circles with glee happily leaving her sword behind.

"What can a blade pierce when it is dulled with lies and hatred?" A quiet voiced whipped by Alicia's ear with a breath of the wind.

"Oh you are just pitiful, your ghost is haunting me now, sister?" Alicia whipped to the side to find whoever whispered in her ear. Alicia felt a tingling sensation above her head making her involuntarily duck down. A wave of static passed over her head that sliced her silver tiara in half.

"I'm pitiful? Speak for yourself, what will you do after you kill me? You're still a criminal in the TSAB, What will you do? Run for the rest of your life?" The ghostly voice circled around Alicia whipping a whirlwind around her, flipping her skirt.

"The TSAB will be destroyed as well!" Alicia wildly swung her fist around in an attempted to hit the ghostly voice. "Then mother and I will live in peace, like we always should have!"

Another tingle sliced past Alicia's waist making her leap and stumble back causing her to fall on her back.

"LEAVE US ALONE! YOU WON'T STEAL MOTHER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Alicia screamed jumping back up on her feet to notice her skirt was no longer attached to her dress. "Tisk... How far... how far must you go to humiliate me?" Alicia yelled out again, blushing deep red using her free hand to cover up between her legs to hide an aqua green pair of panties.

Alicia shuffled around to get her sword to find that Fate's body and her sword had disappeared.

"Give me back my sword you coward!" Alicia spun in circles; summon her mace from the ceiling, flailing it around wild. A screech of metal with a bright dance of sparks tore Alicia's remaining weapon away from her. Clattering on the floor the mace landed and reverted back into the mother of pearl hair clip.

"Are you done throwing your tantrums?" Fate materialized in a cloud of yellow magic particles, behind Alicia locking both of the ragged aqua princess's arms behind her back with a yellow magic bind.

"Let me go!" Alicia kept thrown a fit screaming over and over again, tugging her arms, trying to escape from the bind. She finally threw herself to the ground rolling defiantly, showing her desire to keep fighting.

"Spark Lancer." Twelve arch of lightning gathered above them in a circle. The magic from the twelve conduits of lightning gathered all to the center, forming a rod of lightning energy above Alicia. Like Zeus hurling thunderbolts down upon the earth, Fate hurled down her godly bolt of energy down at her sister, striking her with electrifying energy, ending Alicia's struggle once and for all. The aqua clad princess lay on the ground smothering, her cloths blackened from the lightning strike. Her blonde hair standing up straight from the static.

"Not yet... I can still fight..." Alicia raised a shaky arm.

"And you're supposed to be the older sister..." The older blonde sighed picking up Alicia by the back of her torn smothering barrier jacket dress carrying her under her arm like a scream and kicking duffel bag. Fate's hair and face bled with sweat from exhaustion from her maneuver she used to trick Alicia.

"Don't you dare touch mother!" Alicia growled, still fighting pointlessly against Fates arm lock as they both approached their mother who sat in the throne chair watching her daughters exchange blows while they wrecked her home in the process.

"Mother..." Fate stopped a few steps away from Precia.

"Don't call her mother..." Alicia growled from under Fate's arm.

"Alicia...be quiet." Fate gently tossed Alicia back to her mother's lap.

"I see that you still call me that." Precia said quietly with her head dipped down, her long purple hair obscuring most of her face. Her voice echoed in the quiet throne chamber.

"Yes... I do." Fate replied quietly. An awkward silence sat between the two women as neither tried to meet each other's eye.

_Why_. Precia's mouthed silently.

"Because, I forgive you mother." Fate answered struggling to find the right words to say. "The last day we saw each other, the... day you fell... for Al Hazard. Remember what I said? That, no what you are my mother and I will always try my best for you. I'm Fate, you have me that name because I am not Alicia, but I still see you as my mother because you gave life to me. So here I am." The blonde dropped her weapons, letting them clatter on the ground. "I came back for you, mother. It has been a long, long trip; we had our bumps in our road. You managed to achieve your ultimate wish, you lived on past thoughts and hatred, but... now it's time leave the past behind both of us. Welcome home... mother." Fate knelt down at her mother's chair taking her hand.

Precia offered no resistance to Fate's touch, only silence, to Fate's partial relief.

"It's time to let go." Fate tried once more to get a response out of her mother.

"Fate..." Precia said the blonde's name. A tear drop fell from Precia's cheek.

"Mother I can't believe you are going to listen to her." Alicia growled

"Alicia, it's over." Precia said quietly undid Alicia's binds.

"But, wasn't it our dream to take over Midchilda so we can live in peace without the TSAB in our lives?" Alicia said shocked at her mother's resignation.

"No... It was not." Precia shook her head. "If... only if I wasn't such a failure, not being able to bring you back myself. I was desperate; when Scaglietti came to me and gave me a way to bring you back I jumped at it, overjoyed to see you again. But, this price we have to pay... to fight like this, to have you, Alicia, to be away from me fighting, having have to worry about you all the time you're not with me. It's too much." Precia took Alicia into her arm, while still holding Fate's hand. "I sent you on my own selfish missions that took so much from you. I don't want to imagine what he will ask for after this."

"So now what..." Alicia pouted on her mother's lap glaring at Fate.

"I suppose Fate will have to take us into custody." Precia sighed looking at her grown up daughter with tried, tear swept eyes

"No...We're going home." Fate stood up smiling, holding back her own tears, hearing footsteps running behind her.

"Thank you Fate, I can't ask for you to forgive me. I don't believe I can do anything to make up for what I have done to you. I don't have the right to have you call me mother after what I have done to you." Precia lifted her head leaning on her chair. . "I'm sorry Alicia for what I have done to you as well. I… in my madness I turned you against your sister. I'm really no good as a mother. I'm sorry Alicia. Please do what your mother couldn't, don't waste yourself on these lies that I said."

Precia's face jogged Fate's memories of the once kind mother that spoke gentle kind words. Fate's heart softened at the sight of her mother finally returning to the kind woman she once was.

"Mother... So you are talking it all back, everything we promised and worked for." Alicia growled at her mother.

"Yes. I won't blame you if you are mad at me Alicia. But the two of you are different, you are you and Fate is Fate." Precia stroked her Alicia's blonde hair. "Give up on trying to be Fate and be my daughter that I missed for so long."

"Ugh... if... if you say so!" Alicia crossed her arms turning her back to Fate. "But I'm still the older sister! A-a-and I'm not d-doing this for you Fate, I'm doing this because mother wants me to…" Alicia jabbed her finger in Fate's shoulder acting all tsundere, shifting her eyes between Fate and the wall all flustered.

"Fate!" Erio yelled out from the opened door, dashing at full speed at Fate ready to assist her. The rest of the group followed trying to keep up with Erio.

"It's alright..." Fate turned around wave her hand to tell the four to stand down. "It's over. I'll handle it from here. How are the four of you?"

"We're alright, we managed to sealed the core." Jesshera unpocketed a red gem handing it over to Fate.

"Good job all of you." Fate praised her team, patting them all on the back. "You have made me proud."

"I just hope Hayate's battle went just as well." Teana looked to a breech in the ceiling that let the sky in.

* * *

_A/N:  
That be Chapter Eight finished at 40 pages. A seriously late update since I was lazy over the winter break and not working on this fanfic at all. But this length makes up for all that time, no? Hope you enjoyed the reading this extra extra long chapter, and that the battle scenes didn't bore you to death over and over again._

_Chapter 9 will be Hayate's side of the battle as she and her knights make her way into space to attack TSAB HQ. I hope that you will join her in that adventure as well._

_It seems to end on a happy note for Precia and Alicia... or does it? Will Hayate defeat the evil Doctor Jail Scaglietti and bring peace to the TSAB. Tune in next time on Re:Encouter Chapter 9! Insert corny 1900's radio show joke here_

_Thanks for reading Chapter 8!_

_See you next time!_

_FateSkyFire_


	9. Chapter 9

~*~~TSAB HQ: Before the fall~~*~

"Admiral Lindy. I wasn't expecting you to back so soon." Lindy stepped out of the transporter room to Chrono's surprise. "I'd thought you were going to stay with Fate a little longer."

"Fate has gotten a lot better since you last saw her." Lindy smiled softly, walking up her son, giving him a quick hug pat on the back. "We all have a lot of work to do for the investigation, but I'll go down to Midchilda and check up on her in a bit, unless you want to do it."

"I'll go this time." Chrono gave her an apologetic smile. "I planned on going back to Midchilda in a cycle anyways."

"So how are you doing." Lindy stepped up to the window to gaze out into dimensionless space. A view of dimensionless space that could be described as a painting made by a two year old child.. She often found herself gazing out into the mess of colors as a way to calm herself after a stressful day of work. "I'm sorry, I haven't been spending a lot of time with you since the accident, Nanoha was a dear childhood friend to you wasn't she."

"I've been better." Chrono stared out the window with his mother. "I've been through this, before." Chrono sighed sadly, pocketing his hands in his pants. "It doesn't make it any easier the second time."

"Admiral Chrono, please come to the astrometrics." The P.A. system in the space station paged for the admiral.

"Well it looks like I've been summoned." Chrono chuckled tiredly.

"Give them hell." Lindy waved her handkerchief at her departing son.

Chrono entered the astrometrics lab which was just a fancy name they used to named the research section that dealt with monitor dimensional space in Midchilda controlled sectors.

"Admiral on deck!" A lab officer announced causing the room to pause their work to salute the admiral.

"As you were," Chrono entered walking up to the head scientist of the laboratory. "What seems to be the problem."

"Admiral, there seems to be a... glitch." The lab conductor bit his lips.

"What do you mean a glitch?" Some handed Chrono a report log.

"We detected a transdimensional shift, the size of a moon near Midchilda." A lab assistant explained as Chrono flipped though the report trying to make heads or tails of the report. Astromechanics was never his best subject. "We ran a diagnostic but the readings remained consistent and when we did an analysis the computer matched the energy pattern to that of the recent accident. In addition we lost contact with Midchilda orbital dimension monitoring station when it formed."

"Do you mean the Scarlet Swan just decided to reappear just above Midchilda?" Chrono eyebrows perked up at the news."

"No... strange... another dimensional shift bubble is growing four million kilometers away from TSAB HQ." Another lab assistant eye perked up at the readings spiking off the chart on his terminal for just a second before falling back to regular levels.

"Admiral I think we need to send the fleet out." The lab assistant's voice quivered. "Enhancing dimensional grid 4 alpha." The main monitor snapped on displaying at least twenty coned Belkan ships on an intercept course for the station.

"Admiral!" A woman came running into astrometrics. "We got a scrambled transmission from Midchilda. They are under attack! Reports are that their naval dock has been destroyed and only a hand full of ships have made orbit and are engaged with the enemy. They have also requested assistance from us." The woman raced unto the admiral giving him a clipboard of the details that Midchilda had sent.

The message was cleared being jammed from the looks of the scrambled data but the essential parts of the message got through included in fuzzy photo of the one of the cone Belkan ships.

"Central command!" Chrono swiftly opened up a COM channel with his device to the CIC of the station. "Red alert, action station, we have unknown hostiles that have entered dimensionless space, send the fleet out to intercept!"

Warning alarms in TSAB HQ came to life, blared though out the hallways accompanied by red pulsing lights on the walls, on cue to Admiral Chrono's orders. The station worked into a frenzy of scrambling navy personnel making their way to their stations.

"Alert fighters are enroute, ETA for enemy contact ten minutes. We are picking up twenty seven capital ship tonnage vessels." An officer from CIC reported to Chrono though the monitor. "Compliment of thirty capital ships has launched from the HQ, another six reports engine or weapons malfunctions. Another ten TSAB reinforcements have answered the recall order and will RTB _(return to base) _in one interval."

"How many ships have Arc-en-ciel available for combat?" Chrono exited the astrometrics lab, running down the hallways, passing by repair crew and security mages, making his way past half closed emergency bulkheads to CIC."

"Six capital ships are Arc-en-ciel capable, plus four that are stuck in dry dock. Reinforcements have another four that can deploy the weapon." CIC gave the admiral the grim fleet statistics. "Alert fighters have engaged the enemy capital ships. Battle ready capital ships have gathered in formation around HQ waiting your orders Sir."

"Have the Arc-en-ceil capable ships charge for a salvo, target the closest ships, pull back our fighters, fire when ready." Admiral Chrono shut down his monitor after the last command, reaching CIC blast doors, where to guard mages opened the doors for him.

Outside in dimensionless space groups of TSAB ships cleared dock. Gigantic skyscraper sized engines pushed the thousand ton space vessels into position between the Belkan fleet and HQ.

Arc-en-ciel white cannon ribbons extended, gathering magic and energy, training on the closest targets available. Scores of small sleek triangular fighters raced ahead to buy time for the larger ships to prepare for battle, their small weapons raining torrents of magic bullets on the Belkan ships which glanced off the AMF field that were protecting the ships.

Belkan ship gun turrets came alive to meet the nonthreatening fighters squadrons, opening up point defense and flak defense, the space around the vessels lit up with puffs of fire from exploding shells. Larger balls of fire erupted around the space vessels as TSAB fighters were shot down by the relentless hails of anti-aircraft weaponry.

TSAB fighters in face of the Belkan's defenses where forced to retreat farther back to avoid getting blown out of sky by the Belkan's mass based weaponry.

"Admiral on deck!"

"As you where. Give me a sit rep." Chrono took place, standing next to his senior officers evaluating at tactical display table, on a platform above all the tactical stations.

"Arc-en-ciel are ready, our fighters have pulled back, impact in twenty five seconds." CIC commentated on the battle for Chrono to hear. "Missiles, missiles! The enemy has fired missiles on all our assets."

Dozens of white exhaust lines leaving the Belkan capital ships screamed ahead of their fleet, a majority of the projectiles targeted on Arc-en-ciel capable ships.

"Have the fighters engage incoming missiles, escort ships open up a flak curtain to protect the capital ships and HQ from any missiles that get past our fighters." In his mind Chrono cursed his enemies that were using primitive mass bases weaponry.

* * *

"Roger that, engaging missiles, all wings break formation for defensive operations." The lead pilot replayed the order from CIC to the fighter squadrons.

Sleek triangular fighters looped, their small booster thrusters belched a long tail of blue fire breaking them off from their retreat to intercept the missiles that have targeted the fleet. Globs of green and blue pinpoint magic beams erupted from the wings cannons of the fighters. The small ships tremble from the energy that was released from the magic that were targeting the missiles.

"Splash one, two, three, four."

"Eight down."

"Got six."

"Twenty destroyed."

"HQ you have another thirty that are closing on you."

Radio clatter from the pilots garbled the COM lines reporting each others status to CIC.

"Roger squad leader, have escorts, Athentra and Kremlem open up a flak curtain, pilots beware to not enter their engagement zones." CIC replayed the pilots their next order.

Two of the smaller capital ships engines flared to life pushing the thousand ton machines forward slightly ahead of the fleet. Pinpoint globs of magic shot out from the ships from all direction in a sphere around the ship, once they cleared a certain distance from the ship it exploded in a cloud of green and blue globs. Missiles that entered the curtain of magic cloud, exploded into puffs of angry red suns.

"Arc-en-ciel, one to six open fire!" Chrono threw his hand forward with is order to fire.

Six white dwarf sized suns shone in the TSAB defense line.

The cannon launched their dwarf sun sized magic orbs together at the Belkan fleet, sailing though dimensionless space at extreme speeds to the enemy lines. The six targeted Belkan warship engines burned brightly pushing them well ahead of the fleet so that the fallout of the attack would not damage the rest of the fleet. The tips of the coned ships raced to meet the deadliest weapon in the TSAB Navy's arsenal.

"Impact!" CIC cheered watching the Arc-en-ciel smite the enemy. White magic scorched the hull of the enemy ships, stripping away hull plating, breaching the armored hull, venting out atmosphere from the air tight ships. A curious bubble pulsated out from the ship, a thin membrane that was almost completely transparent that did not catch anyone's eye due to the blinding super nova from Are-en-ciel. ensuing after impact engulfing the target behind a screen of uncontrolled magical fallout.

"Targets are... not destroyed." The six ships on screen materialized out from behind the white cloud of magic.

"What?" The officers in CIC turned their head to the monitor to see the six ships still mostly intact. The cone tips shimmered with a blue field. The cloud of white magic dissipated when it came in contact with the blue simmering field around the ship, lighting up the Belkan's hidden defensive immunity to the TSAB most powerful magic weapons, leaving the dumbfounded TSAB CIC to gape with dropped jaws.

"AMF... on such a large ship." Chrono mouth went dry at the thought of such a terrifying enemy.

* * *

"Their attack as been successfully neutralized Cohmandeir." A Belkan bridge officer swiveled his chair to face the gruff old man. "But the ships report minor to major damage to forward structural integrity.

"Very good, prepare our boarding vessels to intercept with the station. And send our message to our Midchildian foes." Stalrik order his fleet into phase two of the plan.

'"Yes Sir, order and message away." The bridge officer tapped a few keys sending his Cohmandeir's orders to the fleet."

* * *

"That's impossible..." The entire CIC stood shocked at their enemy's immunity to magical weapons.

"Sir we are getting a message from the enemy."

"Put it up." Chrono flicked the switch so that they messages would be broadcasted across the fleet.

"Men and women of the TSAB, we are the Last Bastion of Belka." The gray bearded face of Stalrik filled every bridge view screen. "We have come to reclaim what is ours in the name of Her Majesty Princess Olivie Segbrecht of the Belkan Tytanian Empire. Stand down and you will not be harmed." His stern commanding voice echoed though the metal interior of the ship.

"Retarget Are-en-ciel again on the Belkan ships! Have two ships lock on to one target and fire!" Chrono growled, angry pounding the console to cut off the transmission.

"Sir, charge is at sixty percent for all ships, it will require another three fractions for a full charge!"

"What about reinforcements?"

"They will arrive in twenty five fractions, they are pushing their engines as hard as they can sir."

"They won't make it in time."

"All four dry docked Arc-en-ciel capable ships are joining the battle, but they will be dead in the water, docking tugs are pulling them into formation."

"Are they charged?"

"Yes sir."

"Relay them my last order."

Fractions ticked by Chrono's watch, a watch that his mother gave to him from his late father, which was passed down from his grandfather. Having a habit of tapping the seconds away on the face of the clock when he was in tense waiting situations, he counted, waiting for two long fractions watching the view screen as the Belkans spent his two good fractions launching a new wave of missiles at them.

Escorts and fighters fighting to keep their capital ships working, intercepting missile, creating a firework show of destroyed missiles in the space between the two fleets; all the while they were taking their own hits and losses. Capital ship hull plating buckled under the explosives charges from the missiles that wormed their way out of being destroyed by defense cannons. Fighter craft turning into flying coffin fireballs for the pilots that failed to evade death that tracked them in the vacuum of dimensionless space.

"Whole fleet reports charge complete, firing!"

The second wave of Arc-en-ciel salvo fired a salute to those that were lost buying time for Arc-en-ciel to charge. Concentrated fire of two gigantic orbs ripped through dimensionless space hurling for five of the Belkan ships.

The cone's flared as their engines and emergency thrusters push the million tons of metal out of the way of the incoming attack. Four of the five duo combined shots met their targets giving the TSAB a joyful sight of the hit ships exploding in a ball of hot gasses that expanded out in a vapour tail of burning fragments.

Joy engulfed CIC as they watched the enemy burn under their combined fire. Their moral reinvigorated across the fleet as they prepared the fleet for their third salvo.

The Belkans seemed unphased by the lost of four ships, instead of pulling back, charged another group forward, this time twelve coned space faring vessels rush to the TSAB station at flank speed. Chaos ensued in the war zone as the lighter TSAB class ships burned their engines forward to engage the Belkans. With the heavy weapons of the TSAB fleet still charging, cannons opened fire stitching the space with beams of magic.

Cannons thundered from the bow and lateral sections of the two fleets, attempting to target the critical points of each other's ship. Engines, weapon systems, were all equally edible by the medium and close range weapons that they were throwing at each other, but first they had to wear down the shields so they can directly damage the hull.

"Katari, Lindeth, Marcus and Keyeta have suffered crippling damage, they are pulling out of the battlefield."

"Have fighter squadrons one, and five cover their retreat. Open up all TSAB HQ weapons and target alpha, beta quadrants."

"Aye, squadrons and station defenses are active. Charge is complete."

"Target ships with the least amount of our forces near them, pull our ships back and regroup to mount and assault of the the left flank as soon as Arc-en-ciel finishes."

"Fleet is responding, we have a targeting solution... fired."

Escort vessels in the right flank quickly turned tail to their enemies, pushing their engines to the point of melt down, they wouldn't want to be anywhere near where Arc-en-ciel hit. As they raced back to the defensive position line, another five white suns raced past them.

Five Belkan ships dove in front of the five targeted Belkan vessels, presenting their board side, sacrificing themselves to protect the targeted vessels. The AMF shielding was considerably weaker on the sides of the ships but a larger target meant more of Arc-en-ciel's fallout would be blocked from the rest of the fleet. Arc-en-ciel's magic tore into the side of the hull, stripping away protection plating, cutting though the hull like rice paper, severing into critical energy supply conduits that maintained the ship's power, the sacrificial ships detonated in small orange suns, vaporizing what was left of the crippled ship.

* * *

"Graf Eugen, Hipper, Treppizen, Bismarck and Klaus have been sunk, the six transport ships report minor damage but no losses." Belkan CIC aboard the flagship recorded their losses.

"Well I'd say that's enough of that." Stalrik sighed looking at the view screen. "Begin operation Eagle's Nest."

"Aye, this is the Flagship Belkanius, begin Eagle's Nest, I repeat, begin Eagle's Nest." CIC relayed Stalrik's orders to the rest of the fleet.

The two fleets were now engaged in close quarter battles, save six Belkan vessels that stood aimlessly at the edge of the combat zone while another ten TSAB heavy capital ships waiting for an opportunity to fire their main cannon.

Spark of explosive bolts lit up a section of the cones of the six noncombatant Belkan vessels. The sharp tip of the ships separated from the main body, leaving a flat stump in it's place. The separated tips detached from the main body, their chemical rockets flared giving them the impressions that they were gigantic missiles. In fact they were missiles, not loaded with explosive charges but with soldiers.

Fumes of exhaust poured from behind the six ship sections as they accelerated though the combat zone.

Zipping past the deadlocked Belkan and TSAB capital ships circling each other in a game of cat and mouse it was hardly noticed by the occupied combatants, pairs of opposing ship chased each other's tail in a circles as if they were caught in a maelstrom, sliding closer and closer to the center of their deadly dance in a bid to get an angle for a weak point to deliver a crippling blow.

Close range cannon lit up the void between the circling vessels like a laser show that had no end. Magic and mass weapons charged to their designated targets, striking in to the ships. Some shots that were unlucky enough to encounter a shield were deflected, others with the perchance to sink their ship hungry teeth into the tasty metal hull plating, violated their way though the ships, leaving behind a gaping hole of fire and vented atmosphere. Smoke billowing out of breeches hull points bleed like blood out of the injured ships painting the hull black and gray.

"Admiral six new targets have appeared they are targeting the HQ!"

"Open up our close range defenses, shoot them down!"

'They are going too fast for our sensors to track."

"Have the gun captains direct the fire manually then!"

Magic cannons on the spiked ends of the station started their barrage, rattling, firing their Gatling gun of magic flak bullets, a curtain of exploding blue fireworks of disruptor magic particles to protect the station from the incoming missiles. Turrets on HQ ascended from platforms, firing highly compressed tracking magic missiles, screaming from their launch tubes they raced from HQ though the void between the HQ and the Belkan's attack missiles to meet the oncoming attack.

TSAB missiles hit straight and true into the detached Belkan ship's bow detonating into blooms of blue corrosive magic. The magic that contained the missiles were gone but the magic that gave the missile a destructive effect oozed meters away from the hull plating Powerful AMF shields kept the magic at bay, evaporating the magic into harmless fumes.

A heart beat later the six Belkan troop transports missiled themselves into the super structure, brushing past the flak curtain as if it was nothing. Sinking their tips into the station, the six landing crafts crashed into HQ at various points of the urchin shaped structure.

"Six confirmed impacts in sections A deck three and twelve, section D deck one and eight, section K deck fourteen and two. No explosive damage detected or decompression. Emergency bulkhead have contained the breech. Unauthorized life signs detected entering those sections!"

"Get our marines to repel boarders. Defend the critical position."

* * *

"Move move move," A Belkan in a standard soldier's gray uniform, augmented by a breathing mask, hurried his troops out of his landing craft. "Group A join up with Group O, the rest on me, our objective is the CIC. Specialist bring that torch, we're going to cut our way though."

The once pristine hallway was now caved in. Twisted metal and shattered glass littered the penetrated section with dying that had their power cables cut by the impact, sending sparks, that littered the floor before dissipating into nothing.

Belkans swarmed in from each landing node, cutting though the metal partitions like rice paper with plasma torches. Other groups less well equipped managed with explosives, blowing a hole though the close bulkheads.

TSAB navy marines gathered at the end of hallways behind upturned desks and cabinets pointing their staff to the bulkhead doors that glowed bright red as the plasma torch cut though the solid steel door in an arch.

"Steady... steady..." Officers tried to keep their men calm as they waited for the entire bulkhead to come crashing down when it the Belkans where through with it. The air choked with smoke and burning metal from the torch that had finally come full circle, cutting out an arch way in the bulkhead.

Silence ensued for the next few seconds as neither side made a move giving an unease tense situation on both sides of the feeble cut wall. A thump shook the metal plating under the TSAB marine's feet, followed by another, and another each louder than the next. The last _bang_ tore the door make shift door down with a ear splitting clatter when it hit the deck.

A curious clatter of a cylinder caught the attention of the mages, rolling to a stop, the cylinder lying there for a few seconds before exploding in a high pitch scream and blindly white light. The mage fired at random into the hole as they were blinded by the flashbang bomb the Belkans threw in their midst. Blue magic whizzed into the makeshift doorway cutting down Belkans that were jumping their way through the hole.

Retaliating, the Belkans threw another batch of cylinders though the hole. This time no flash but instead a live hand held explosive detonated in the middle of the mage defense critically injuring the majority of the group from the blast wave as it threw everyone back against the walls raining them with sharp bits of hot metal.

Taking the opportunity of confusion, Belkans swarmed though the hole again pushing their way though the bombed hallway leveling their weapons to the injured mages who surrendered.

"Admiral, they are cutting though are partitions! Decks are falling to the Belkans! If this keeps up they will reach the CIC in less than twenty fractions! Our marines are not equipped to deal with these weapons!"

"Fleet is reporting major casualties; nine of our vessels have been sunk! Another ten have retreated from the battle. We have only sunk eight and disabled two of theirs. We can't hold the line much longer our ships aren't made for such heavy combat!"

"Reinforcements?" Chrono tapped his finger thinking hard about their next move.

"They will be here in five fractions."

"Our fleet won't last another five fractions." Another officer rebuked.

"Make it last another five fractions. Message the reinforcements, when reach here, they will cover our retreat." Chrono order his command.

"Retreat? You mean abandon HQ?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying; we are obviously not able to defend this place with what we have. We do not have the resources or power to keep this up. We are peacekeepers not an army. A space station can be rebuilt, lives can't." Chrono shook his head watching the view screen as one of his Arc-en-ciel capable ships were put out of action, limping away from the battleground on thrusters, its main cannon wrecked.

"All hands abandon the station. This is an order from the Admiral. Evacuate to the transport ships and meet at point omega grid twenty seven." Chrono patched across an encrypted COM across the fleet. "Everyone, close up shop." Chrono called for his staff, shooting his console with an array of magic bullets destroying the electronic equipment.

CIC below his station all stood up and saluted, follow his example using their magic weapons to destroy all of the equipment in the room.

"Chrono, I will rally the remaining fleet ships, you concentrate of getting the flagship out there." Lindy popped up on his blue magic monitor.

"You're on the battle field?" Chrono looked at his Admiral mother with shock.

"Yea, they could never keep me behind a desk for long." Lindy chuckled; a jolt threw her off her chair as her ship was struck by a missile. "I'll see you on the other side." She waved her handkerchief at him before closing the COM line.

The tactical team calmly filed their way out of the CIC heading for the flagship that was still docked in the station's launch bay. Joining them in the hallways were gun captains and mage marines that had managed to evade capture or combat. Fallen debris littered the path of the evacuees revealing to the Admiral the true extent of the damage HQ had taken from the Belkan assault. Quakes knocked around people off their feet when gun platforms on the station where destroyed by Belkan weapons, creating a bigger mess of fallen debris with every tremor.

Taking their stations the in the flagship's CIC the officers powered on the ship. Overhead lights clicked on with an array of display panels and the large one-hundred-eighty degree view screen, giving the bridge crew a view of the empty docks that were littered with object that had come loose in the wake of the attack, floating in zero gee.

"Docking clamps are released, supply lines are cut. Flagship Mindras is ready to set sail." The helmsman reported to the Admiral.

"Mindras launch! Thrusters at twenty percent until we clear space dock. Have our defenses on full spread, assist cover our retreating vessels." Admiral Chrono executed his first order upon the flagship.

"Aye, answering twenty percent." Engine cylinders burned white and blue pushing the massive ship out of the dock.

"Defenses are all online." Hatches opened up on the hull of the white painted side and dorsal delta winged hull sections. Cannons ascended from inside the ship swiveling in circles as the diagnostic check prepared the ship weapons to fire.

"Reinforcements have arrived in area." Holes of black opened up inside multicolored dimensionless space as more TSAB vessels entered the fray from normal space, taking their positions in front of the retreating damaged vessels, taking over combat role for the battle weary fleet.

"Our ships are beginning their withdrawal, critically injured ships are being towed out and exiting into space. All remaining operational ships are covering their retreat and recovering life pods." Wounded smoking TSAB ships turned tail to the enemy, limping away, their transdimensional engines spinning up, opening the circular rift into normal black space.

"We have cleared space dock; we are receiving fire from the Belkan fleet. Defenses are active, intercepting ninety percent of all incoming attacks." The heavy cruiser Mindras, painted white instead of the usual navy blue, twice the size of a regular TSAB modern cruiser set sail from inside TSAB HQ, past the blast door, into the fray. Cannons fired flak disruptor rounds around the perimeter of the ship, intercepting the missiles that were launched from the Belkans at the new vessel, blanketing the ship with puff of firework like magic that detonated incoming missiles.

Mindras's crew trembled on their seats stations as explosive charge detonated against their magical shielding sending tremors though the hull. Blue semi-transparent fields flickered in between the ship and a particle beam, another weapon in the seamlessly endless arsenal of Belkan weapons, absorbing the energy beam and missiles on the barrier before they do damage to the ship.

"Make that less eighty five percent, no damage reported. Shields holding... for now. Looks like those engineers put the newest tech on this ship."

"Remain fleet are ready to exit transdimensional space."

"We are ready to exit dimensionless space Admiral."

"Very good, prepare to transition." Chrono nodded, turning a security key on this console to give the ship the final order to take the ship out of dimensionless space. The lights on the bridge dimmed from the energy drain from the dimensional transition engine.

Creating portals to and from different dimensional planes cost enormous amounts of energy, requiring taking energy from weapons and shielding. With their defenses down, weapons fire from the Belkan ship started taking their toll on the hull.

Explosive detonations pelleted the metal plating rocked the bridge crew about, lurching them up and around their seats. The crew scrambling to complete the jump before the enemy turns them into atomized dust or before the dimensional gate closes and cuts the ship in half when their transdimensional engines run out of charge.

* * *

"Cohmandeir, the enemy is running! Fleet is asking permission to pursuit." A bridge officer turn to his commander, her headset lopsided on her head that was soaked with sweat.

"No, let them go, we have claimed out trophy." Stalrik chuckled though his gray hairy face. "Prepare to dock with TSAB HQ, have the prisoners transferred to our ships for medical attention in the brig." He watched as Chrono's flagship disappeared into normal space, the transdimensional gateway closed behind the white ship. "This commander is wise, he knows the different between a battle lost, and a battle you can not win."

"Sir?" This second in command cocked his head quizzing.

"Get ready to take our trophy to Midchilda as soon as we have repaired our vessels. I'll be in my ready room if you need me." Stalrik left his command to his senior officers.

* * *

Hayate felt her body being stitched back together from the magic transport up to TSAB HQ. The Mistress of the Night Tome had always had a phobia for magic transport, always closing her eyes preferring to not see her own body fade away then reappear in some distant place. This transport was no exception, except when she opened her eyes expecting to see the steel walled interior of TSAB HQ she was met with parking lot in front of Mobile Unit Section Six with her knight beside her.

"What the- ?" Hayate frowned scratching her head confused at the sigh of her base. "Rein, try the transport again." The commander asked her unison device.

"Yes mistress." Rein summoned again, a magic circle under her family.

Hayate kept one eye open to see her view of her base fade replaced with a translucent view of the interior of TSAB HQ. Static suddenly fizzed her vision and the scene was replaced again by her unit's home base.

"Why are we back here again?" Vita growled fidgeting with her hammer, tapping the mallet impatiently on the asphalt.

"Rein is there something wrong with your transport program?" Hayate ununisoned with Rein. Floated in front of her mistress grumbled performing a self diagnostic on herself.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Rein hummed sadly, her face painted with displeasure and confusion.

"Shamal can you try transporting us?" Hayate turned to her green knight.

"Klaus Wind." Shamal kiss her rings. The jewels extended from the ring, tethered by green magic strings, opened up a green circle portal in front of them.

"I'll go first." Vita swing Graf Eisen over her shoulder stepping though the portal, her body disappearing as it entered Shamal's teleportation ring. Waiting for Vita to report back telepathically the rest of the knights waited for Vita's report.

Lightning crashed inside the portal with the gruff scream from the red chibi knight. Red flew past their eyes as Vita was ejected out from the portal before it destabilized and closed up.

"What is wrong with our equipment!" Shamal held her hand up to her eyes inspecting her rings.

"Rein, transport us to the top of the building." Hayate pointed to the roof of her base.

"Alright, short ranged transport!" Rein palmed the parking lot under them, summoning a transport circle for a third time.

Sparks showered on the pavement and the roof, the knights and her mistress appeared atop of their base.

"Though so..." Hayate bit her lips. "Scaglietti or the Belkans are jamming our transport that goes beyond the planet. That's why Fate's team didn't come back."

"Damn it, we are stuck planet side..." Vita growled her displeasure.

"Our next plan should be to secure a means of transport to the station." Signum sheaths Laevatein to her waist.

"Transport shuttle?" Vita raised her hammer at the civilian and military airports closest to them.

"No, we will get shot down the moment we clear the atmosphere with the Belkan fleet above us." Hayate reject Vita's idea.

"Break though the interference?" Shamal flexed ringed fingers calling up sensor display monitors.

"No, if they can jam us they can send us into space if they wanted, too risky to try another transport." Hayate denied Shamal's plan.

"So what are we going to do..." Vita sighed explosively kneeling down, scratching graffiti into the asphalt with her warhammer.

Small shadows past over them to no one's notice but Signum's. Looking up she spied the boxy transport landing crafts used by the Belkan army. A smile tugged the purple knight's lips as she watched the convoy ascend above the gray clouds blotted sky.

"What so funny." Vita was puzzled by her leader's expression. It was unheard of for Signum to crack a smile in the middle of a mission, even if she had loosed her emotional noose since Hayate became their mistress.

"Those transports, we can stow away on them and they will take us right to one of their ships. I doubt that the Scaglietti will have jammed Belkan transporter devices in orbit." Signum rebuked Vita's comment with a dead serious face.

"It's risky... but we don't have a choice." Hayate sighed, her arms drooped in front of her. "Let's head for the eastern encampment." Another convoy dotted the sky heading east. Raindrops drizzled on her face to her surprise. "Let's get moving before this gets any worse. We'll take the van since flying is out of the question because they'll spot us before they get close."

"I suggest we also release our armor and weapons so we can masquerade as civilians, since they have not targeted any civilian evacuation craft or vehicles during the initial invasion." Signum added, her barrier jacket now soaked by the unexpected rain.

"Good thinking. I guess I'll have to invest our van into his plan as well." Hayate bolted to the few cars left in the parking long. Her simple blue boxy van was parked in the corner under a well placed tree that would shade it from the sun during the summer. The second team ran into the van dripping rainwater onto the leather seats to Hayate's quiet displeasure. "Everyone ready? Armor and weapons stowed away?"

A chorus of yeses answered her from the back seat.

"Let's hope this plan of yours work Signum or we're in serious trouble." Hayate sighed knowing the chances that her van would come out of this in once piece would be slim to none. The van's electric engine hummed talking it's passengers out of the parking lot.

The group stayed silently though their journey, each on the lookout for Belkan forces that may have been lurking inside of damaged buildings waiting to ambush them.

Around them the scene was quite grim to say the least. Once pristine side walk malls were now demolished into piles of crumbling rubble and glass. Shops that were lucky enough to not have been destroyed where covered in grime and dust from the ruined structures. Small embers burned, eating though wood and asphalt, flicking and belching out columns of revolting black smoke.

Weaving though the devastation on the roads was not easy task for Hayate. Downed power lines and streetlights cut off many of their routes. Abandoned barricades made by mages defending the capital littered the roadways with dug up pavement and sections of destroyed builds nearby the defensive positions. Belkan war machines also proved to be another worthy obstacle for Hayate's driving skills, squeezing between crippled burning tanks, a small screech from the side her van made Hayate wince painfully.

"Don't worry about it." Vita comforted her mistress.

"Ugh..." Hayate shook her head keeping her eyes on the treacherous road, pulling off the city road onto the highway that would take them out to the east of the city. Up on the elevated highway the Belkan ship that had sank it's fangs into Midchilda soil was still there, standing erect, seemingly defying gravity for days on end.

"It's a miracle they haven't paid any attention to us yet." Signum spied their destination out the corner of her eye.

"Don't jinx it." Zafira growled keeping his canine eyes fixed on their six.

"Agh... this rain just keep getting worse, I can't see anything!" Hayate moaned flipping on windshield wipers to combat the heavy rain. The sky darkening to a perpetual night as lightning danced though the clouds. Blackout conditions on the road made it almost impossible to see and Hayate didn't want to risk getting seen by turning on the headlights.

"Fate's magic is fueling this storm." Rein shuddered feeling Fate's magic course though the atmosphere creating the artificial storm.

"What is that crazy girl doing." Signum tapped her foot impatiently on the floor mat. Her speculations would have to wait, she knew she had her own mission to worry about.

"Enemy patrols spotted!" Shamal's ring pulsed green, the jewel pointed horizontally at five-o-clock. Two head lights beamed though the dark van to confirm Shamal's warning.

"Hold on." Hayate slammed her foot down on the accelerator, the electric engine whining in sympathy, pushing the van well beyond the speed limit. Her view limited to a few meters, Hayate prayed that the highway was completely void of any traffic.

Twin headlights flashed the van, asking for it to pull over. The pursuing vehicle quickly gained ground on the electric vehicle, its lights now flooding the inside of the van blinding its occupants that looked back.

Swerving, Hayate tried to lose their pursuing vehicle with a couple of simple maneuvers. However, the drivers were chasing Hayate's team where keeping pace with her van, backing off slightly at every turn then accelerating back close to them as soon as Hayate straightened out her van.

"This guy is good..." Hayate gripped the steering wheel harder. "Mhmm hehe, Try this on for size." Her lips cracked into a grin enjoying herself a little too much. Spinning the wheel hard left, slamming on the breaks, drifting her van sideways to take a sudden sideways turn for an off ramp. Headlights flashed past them, as Hayate's maneuver swung them off the highway, ricocheting off a few concrete barriers before slowing down off a winding off ramp. "Whoooo yea we lost them!" Hayate pumped her fist to the roof.

"Ha...Hay...Hayate," The chibi red knight croaked from the backseat. "Are, you trying to get us killed?"

"What are you talking about? Oh..." Hayate looked back to see a gaping hole in the side of her van.

"If I hadn't known better I swear you're a street racer." Signum punched out her spider webbed passengers side window with her elbow. Wind howled though the holey car tugging at hair and fur alike.

"Well look on the bright side, we are almost there!" Hayate kept her head straight, not wanting to see the scornful looks on her knights' faces over her driving skills.

Sunlight flooded the interior of the van; the freak of nature storm was over. City sights were far behind them now, skyscraper were replaced by lesser buildings that would be more fitting for a suburban landscape. The gray cold metal Belkan ship towered unfittingly in the scenery, giving the impression that they were being watched from above. Damage from the war was far less apparent that what they had seen in the city. But the damage from the impact of the Belkan landing craft was wide spread. The shockwave of the impact had taken it's toll on the buildings in the area as well as the infrastructure, like an earthquake had hit the area.

"This is terrible." Hayate shook her head at the sight of houses that have been reduced to piles of wood and bricks. "We should have been able to prevent... this from happening."

"Lamenting won't end this." The purple knight lectured her mistress. "We came here to do a job, we can worry about this later."

"Doesn't take away the fact that we failed Midchilda, let them cause this." Hayate steered the wrecked van to the curb shutting off the engine. Jets engines rumbled above them, their hearts beating faster at the ear deafening noise. "I guess it's go time." Hayate huffed, kicking open her door.

Her knights followed their mistress out, using houses as cover as they made their way closer to the noise of jet turbines. Winds gusted out from the transport ships blowing relentlessly at the trees, stripping away the leaves that blew in the opposite direction the knights were walking.

"There," Shamal used her detection magic to guide them, point into a local park across the street from the homes, three transports lay idling beside the play ground. Lightly guarded by fifteen soldiers and another twenty white robed medics that were unloading supplies form the transport ships.

"This this the last of it?" One Belkan solider asked a medic.

"Nope, we have one last shipment. Keep a land spot for us open." The medic replied, carrying a wooden crate with a red cross on it out of the cargo bay.

"Ok, this is our chance. We're going to do a short ranged transport into the ship." Hayate planned their move.

"No, we can't transport, there is an active AMF on those ships." Rein felt void of magic when she probed the area around the ships.

"Augh... you guys plan too much." Vita growled jumping out from behind her hiding spot behind a garbage can.

"Vita wait!"

"HEY YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF MIDCHIDA!" Vita yelled across the street into the park.

"A kid..." The Belkans scoffed at the girl and returned back to their work.

"A kid huh..." Vita smiled sadistically, hiding Graf Eisen behind her back with one hand and four steel balls between her fingers in the other. "Kids can throw rocks you know." She mumbled to herself.

"Come on kid get out of here." One of the soldiers lifts his weapon to intimidate the small red head.

"GRAF EISEN!" Vita screamed, tossing the balls in her hand up like a tennis ball, whack them all in one swipe of her warhammer sending them into the playground sending clouds of sand between her and her opponents

"She is a mage, open fire!" They opened fire on the red knight, but not before half their forces where cut down from the magical explosive projective the red head had gifted them. Guns clattered, spraying bullets though the sandstorm, hoping to hit the hammer knight.

"Where is she?" The soldiers grouped up together point their guns in every direction searching for Vita.

"Laevatein!" Purple slashes cut though the sand, whipped though the grouped up Belkans. Silently toppling to the ground in a heap of unconscious bodies, the last of the Belkan threat was neutralized.

"Vita! Signum! That was too reckless!" Their mistress groaned tiredly.

"Yea yea yea," Vita tossed one of her projectiles up and down in her hand. "Lets get on that transport we worked so hard to get." She rapped the hull with her knuckles.

Hurrying in the ramp they found the ship to be without a pilot. The cockpit was nothing like they had ever seen, in place of what should be electronic display consoles where an army of dials and knobs.

"How in the world are we going to fly this thing?" Vita kicked control panel as if her fury would get the ship running.

"Rein?" Hayate hoped Rein could make heads or tails of cockpit controls.

"I can't help Hayate, all these controls are not digital I can't interface with them." Rein flew to the controls pushing and pulling a few knobs to get no response from the engines.

"Oh ya, it looks like this sorry bunch needs a chauffeur." Clifred sarcastic laugh mocked them from behind in the passenger hold, dressed in one of the doctor's cyborg tight suits with mismatched gray Belkan uniform shorts and jacket, with a ring of pouches around his waist.

The knights turned to face the new lone threat that blocked their only way off he ship, weapons at the ready.

"Clifred, don't patronize Hayate, to me you are as good as dead for what you did to Nanoha." Vita snarled at the combat cyborg.

"And I was so hoping I could take your Majesty for a ride so you can meet with the nice doctor." Clifred shrugged his shoulders sighing dismissive to Vita's threats.

"You got to be joking." Zafira growled narrowing his canine eyes, bearing his fangs at his foe.

"Don't trust me? Here have an invitation." Clifred reached back to his utility belt. Green binds from Shamal cut Clifred's plans short. "Oh fine _mistress_. Reach into my back left pouch, you will find a letter from the Doctor cordially inviting you for supper on HQ in your office."

"One wrong move..." Signum cautiously approached Clifred's back, gingerly unzipping his back pouch like she was touching a bomb. A white envelop popped up from inside the pouch . Pinching the letter with two fingers holding it as far away as possible as if it had a contagious disease she carried it to Rein.

"No enchantments detected, but still, be careful. The envelope and Rein glowed white, her program checking for spells that would try to harm them when they opened it.

Giving it to Hayate, she ripped open the envelope pulling out the letter.

_ Dear Commander Yagami Hayate_

_You have been cordially invited by your most ingenious and magnificent scientist, Doctor Jail Scaglietti, for dinner aboard TSAB HQ in Commander Yagami Hayate's office. Guest are not allowed at the dinner party and formal wear is required. RSVP not required. My dear Clifred shall escort you up to TSAB HQ, I assure you, you will not be harm while in the spacecraft._

_With much love_

_- Doctor Jail Scaglietti_

"Well shall we?" Clifred gestured to the back seats.

"Signum, one wrong move and you know what to do." Hayate growled, tearing the letter to shreds. "Rein, unison in." Rein and Hayate merged together to protected Hayate if anything where to happen in midflight.

"Oh sooooo scary." Clifred took the pilot seat, cranking a number of levers. The ship's engines roared to life, lifting off into space.

Signum stood behind the cyborg pilot, Laevatein drawn pointed at the back of Clifred's seat.

The Belkan transport ship flew as planned off Midchilda into space in an long uneventful ride.

"Dock at access point section B deck five." Hayate pointed to an external docking hatch which would be closes to her office.

"I sorry commander but I can't do that." Clifred snickered, pulling into the main docking bay instead before anyone could do anything else. "Well Commander, I bid you adieu." Clifred finished docking the ship, bowed graciously to Hayate before disappearing using his stealth device.

"Well that went well didn't it." Vita rolled her eyes stepping off the ship into a personnel loading area.

"I thought the letter to you commander, was quite clear." Sette blocked their path. "No guest allowed."

"Like hell I'm -" Hayate was cut off by Signum's arm.

"Mistress, allow me to take care of this." Signum stepped forward to face Sette. "The rest of you go ahead."

"But -" Hayate protested to leaving one of her knights behind.

"No buts, we all have a job to do, this is mine." Signum serious expression cracked another of her rare smiles.

"I won't forgive you if you lose." Hayate and her remaining three knights hurried for another route.

"Aren't you a brave one?" Sette sneered, tossing both her boomerang blades at Signum.

"You're hardly worth my time." Signum stood calmly, lifting her sword with little effort to deflect the boomerangs away from her.

Hayate's detour cost them a good interval, taking them though an engineering section which was literally a giant workshop that was stuff inside the station to service and build new ship components. The mess of metal sheets scattered throughout the workshop was a monument to the chaos that ensued during the evacuation.

"Oh ya... my, you aren't the bitch I was hoping to see." Quattro sat on a ceiling support beam, dangling her feet above the knights and their mistress. Giggling like a little girl waving them from above. "Well, well, well who will be brave enough to sacrifice themselves to me so that you precious little mistress can go have a nice dinner with the doctor while they suffer some tasty torture. Number four cyborg tittered, throwing away her glasses into a dark corner.

Shamal stepped in front of the pack glaring at Quattro, answering her challenge.

"Oh very nice, the knight with zero combat ability what so ever." Number four smiled turned into a ugly snarl. "Are you making fun of me?" She yelled at the green knight.

"Hayate, go. I'll be more than enough for this one." The green knight ignored Quattro's foul mouth.

"Shamal..." Hayate fought the urge to stand still and watch her knight fight. "Zafira, Vita, let's go." Hayate dimmed slightly ashamed of leaving Shamal, hurrying though a pair blast doors.

"Bring it." Quattro flipped her cape, disappearing behind her Inherent Skill.

"Laevatein!" Signum stood perfectly in place, her feet had not moved since Hayate had left her alone. Battling away the Sette's boomerangs was an easy task. Her sword pumped a cartridge, purple fire glazed the length of the blade, rushing her way to number seven while her weapons where still airborne.

"Naive little knight." Sette swung her arms across her chest. The boomerangs stopped spinning midflight, arching back to sandwich the purple knight between them.

Signum was caught off guard by the sudden change in direction, skidding to a halt, slicing her blade to the roof, releasing the fire in a sickle of purple fire to deflect the first blade and using her scabbard to block the other.

"Don't think the doctor hasn't made improvements to me since our last meeting." The corner of Sette's mouth twitched a smile, flicking a finger at one of her boomerangs. The boomerang embedded in Signum's scabbard self destructed, blowing out fragments of metal and fire.

"I see that, but don't you dare take me lightly as well." Signum stepped out of the smoke unscathed.

"Snake form!" Laevatein gleamed, stretching out in hundreds of bits, circling around his master.  
The snake sword cracked on the floor like a whip smashing sections of floor to bits where Sette stood a second ago. Aiming for Sette, the tip swerved chasing number seven cyborg around the room, grazing past the combat cyborg landing a few nicks in her body suit.

"You might want be careful where you swing that.. Cause it might break a window!" Sette threw her boomerang at the thin glass separating them from space. Shattered glass floated in zero gravity for just a millisecond before air gushed out into vacuum.

Sette had already bolted though the closest door, emergency bulkheads coming down, sealing all the doors.

Signum, lashed out her snaked sword, embedding it in the bulkhead using it as a lifeline, her feet where flapping helplessly horizontal to the ground as space tried to pull her out into the void as well. The emergency bulkheads on the windows rattled closing, their progress impeded by the rush of air.

Finally the window bulkheads closed as the purple knight started feeling light headed. The rush of air ceased, belly flopping her back down to the ground in a heap. Her sword retracted form the wall, allowing her to use it as a crutch.

"Where – did – she – go." Signum panted breathing in now a extremely low oxygen environment.

"Three hundred meters up." Laevatein had been tracking Sette since her explosive departure.

'Teleport." Signum formed transport magic under her, taking back to her target.

"I see a little green knight." Number four popped up from behind Shamal sending a kick down her back, flapping her cape Quattro disappeared behind her illusion before she could receive a counterattack.

'_Klaus Wind!'_ Shamal regained her balance from Quattro's surprise attack standing firm.

The ring device painfully searched every square millimeter of the workshop hoping to pick up some trace of number four cyborg.

"Am I here?" Quattro reappeared sitting on a tower of crates. "Or am I here." Another stood leading on a support pillar. "Run run run as fast as you can. You'll never catch me you stupid bitch knight."

"Target found." Klaus Wind shimmered it's jewels

Green bled out from the table top of a workbench, opening up wider and wider creating a green portal. A white hand reached out, grabbing at the air, before pulling back out of the portal.

Quattro uncloaked in Shamal's grasp in front of the entry.

"Oh my, found me out have you?" Quattro mused, her head turned back to glare at the green knight.

"If afraid your time is up." Shamal summoned sealing binds to keep Quattro in control.

"I'm sure you are very well intentioned, and I would love to accommodate you but truthfully, I am not really here." Quattro faded in a haze of mist. "But oh dear, I don't think you have any time to search for me." She played a face of concern. "It looks like you are going to have company."

"My my my dear commander you are naughty." Jail's face appeared on the hallway computer terminal monitors. "Bring your friends to our dinner party. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

On cue Jail's gadget army filed out from every adjacent hallway in front the three renaming knights.

"Looks like it's my turn to part with you Hayate." Zafira stepped forward roaring shooting magic spikes though the floor, slicing though the scrap metal army like paper, clearing a path though the main hallway. "Go Go!"

"Don't overdo it." Hayate pat her wolf guardian beast, running through the maze of magic spikes. The gadget drones crashed though the spikes as soon as Hayate and Vita cleared the hallway. The blue wolf took up position blocking the path to his mistress.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Zafira roared defiantly to the metal army, slicing up an entire deck with his magic, filling in the entire hallway full of spikes behind Hayate and Vita. The deck squealed in pain as structural failure rippled though the deck crushing the droid army.

The debris cloud choked the hallway as more drones creeped up the hole to come after Zafira.

"They never do give up huh." The blue wolf growled his impatience, setting off another minefield of spikes to deal with on coming gadget drones.

"Signum, Shamal, now Zafira..." Hayate cried keeping her pace up, climbing up a service tube, avoid elevators, lest Jail had hacked the system and could send them plummeting down the shaft.

"Hayate, we are you knights, we are here to stop anything that gets in your way." Vita climbed up after her mistress.

"Thing shouldn't have ever gotten this bad." The mistress of the night sky voiced her regret and failure, shimmying though a hatch, landing herself on another deck.

The floor rumbled from her knight's fight with the combat cyborgs, giving Hayate an uneasy squeeze in her stomach.

"Red chibi knight." Tre rounded the corner to confront the red knight and her mistress. "I'll be your opponent while you mistress meets with the doctor."

"My pleasure." Vita lips curled up, bearing her teeth at Number Three cyborg.

"Vita!" Hayate grabbed her little knight's shoulder hoping to keep her from leaving.

"I said it already." Vita looked back with a sad smile, with Graf Eisen slung over her shoulder. "We are here to destroy anything that gets in your way. Think of it this way, if you end him then you will have saved us all, though none of us have any intention to lose to these babies."

"Vita..." Hayate gulped, stepping forward past Tre without incident. "After this is over, how about having hotpot again."

"I'll come home for that." Vita huffed, fling out her warhammer. "EISEN!" The Iron Count hissed, ready for battle.

"Wide Impulse!" Tre's arms lit up with magic blades.

Vita and Number Three clashed behind Hayate, sending tremor through solid steel deck plating, feeling guilty she left her knights behind her, half of herself wanting to go back and get them, while the other half pressured her to keep going.

"Finally we are almost alone, there your little unison device left, but I will let that slide out of generosity." Scaglietti spoke to Hayate over the stations P.A. System. "If its any comfort everyone we left behind is still alive, this is quite an entertaining night to behold." Scaglietti on a hallway computer terminal held up a glass of wine to Hayate, swirling it in his hand.

"Enough games..." Hayate stomped though the hallway. "I'm going to end you once and for all for what you did."

"End me now, are you sure you can? Getting those pretty, soft hands stained with my blood." The Doctor's yellow eyes narrowed. "Can you take a life with your own hand, use your fingers to claw out my heart? You mages are soft; your magic makes you weak. Your knights know it well, taking lives; they have done it for centuries, their weapons crushing their enemies at the will of past master, the weight of life and death in their hands when they swing their weapons. Will you stand above them with your petty morals of pacifism or will you let yourself fall into the darkness."

"You are one to say all that." Hayate rounded the last corner to her office. "You disregard all life for your experiments have no right to say that to me."

"Alas I am but a scientist, I can only throw away my soul for the sake of science, or science itself will corrupt it." Scaglietti played a sorrowful line. "You are near my dear; shall we continue this over dinner?"

Hayate stopped in front of her office door. A sign with her name on it lay on the ground, shaken to the ground from the battle in dimensionless space that took place cycles ago. She palmed her hand on the door scanner, instead of getting a green clearance light; it blinked red rejecting her bioscan.

"Tisk tisk tisk, don't you ever read?" Jail popped up again on a close by terminal. "It says formal wear required, and that cute little sailor Barrier Jacket just won't do. Lucky for you I have prepared something for you."

A gadget drone pushing out a rack with dress hovered beside Hayate.

"My dinner party, my rules." Scaglietti snickered, watching Hayate though the camera as she pushed though the rack searching for one that had some degree of modesty.

Fiddling with a white dress long that had an opening right above the chest Hayate dully took it off the rack.

"Rein have they installed clothing assimilation in your system?" Hayate loathed having to actually strip down in the middle of the hallway just so she can get access into her own office.

"Yes, it's installed but it hasn't been tested on the field yet so it might be a bit... unstable." Rein touched the cloths though Hayate's hands.

"Unstable?" The Mistress of the Night Sky raised an eyebrow playing out several embarrassing scenarios in her head about the cloths vanishing leaving her unclothed.

"No no not like that." Hayate's thoughts coursed though Rein though their unisoned thoughts. "This program was made so you could have your Barrier Jacket deployed while wearing another set of cloths. Mainly used for infiltration in dangerous places while under guise that you are assuming that would put you in a less dangerous position." The little unison device read a textbook answer to her mistress. "Problem is that it could dispel without notice and revert back to your Barrier Jacket."

"I'll risk it. Copy it and put it on me." Hayate sighed as her Barrier Jacket vanished; in place was the dress, showing off quite a bit of cleavage. _"I'm so going to kill him." _Hayate spited Scaglietti to the bone.

Her office door hissed open for her to enter. The room was dark except for the flickering of candles on a white clothed table.

"Well my dear come sit, shall we talk about our mutual cooperation in the near future." Scaglietti grinned gleefully at Hayate's attire, holding up a glass of wine, toasting the Commander triumphant adventure though TSAB HQ.

"I doubt our mutual cooperation is possible Doctor Scaglietti, since I would believe that we strive for different things using our own methods." Hayate stood across from the Doctor, shifting her eyes around on the look out for anything suspicious.

"All the more reason to talk. Please have a seat." Jail gestured to the chair.

"I rather stand." Hayate insisted glaring at him.

"I insist my dear commander." Scaglietti flicked his fingers, plucking red strings of magic pulling the chair out and sliding it under Hayate, scooping her into the chair. "Do hope you will enjoy yourself. Your friends on the planet sure are, they seem to be having a _blast_." He flicked open a monitor, playing live video of the battle on the planet for Hayate to watch in horror as Fate's team engaged the Belkans while trying to find a way into The Garden.

"Cut to the chase, tell me what you want, and I will tell you want I want." Hayate crossed her arms impatiently.

"Tisk tisk tisk, such impatience, you never learn to enjoy anything." Jail swirled his glass of wine. "But if I must give into your unsatisfiable impatience then, the plan is the same as last time." He sighed wearily. "I am holding Midchilda hostage once again for the sake of my experiment. Let it complete or I will drop this station on Midchilda. Don't lay a finger on me and we can live in _harmony_." Jail leaned over the table ironically placing a finger above Hayate's left breast. His insane grin flipped to menacing growl as a spark electrified his finger.

Hayate temper exploded at his touch, whipping her palm into Scaglietti's face leaving an angry red mark.

"Temper temper." Jail brushed off Hayate's assault. "Oh my I see that I have two little mutineers. Alicia and Nanoha you two have been really naughty siding with our enemy. I really have no use for people that don't do what I say."

"Serves you right," Hayate scoffed happily. "You try to control people's will and they will betray you in the end."

* * *

"Which is why I built this little device." Scaglietti held up a tiny microchip in between his fingers. "I just tried to plant one on to you but it seems that you annoying little unison device of yours got the better of me. But no matter, two slaves are good enough for now."

Hayate kicked the table over, jumping out of her seat, putting some distance between her and the mad scientist. Red bind ropes shot out of the chair wrapping them around Hayate strapping her back down on the toppled chair.

"That was quite rude." Scaglietti said disappointed at Hayate's manners, who lay on her back strapped to the toppled chair. "Don't you worry my dear you will be joining your friends soon. I will soon have all three of you pretty ladies in my collection and then some."

"Lay a finger on them and you will regret it!" Hayate forced magic into the Doctor's binds attempting to neutralize his magic.

"I must tell you how unimpressed I am with your threats. My finger won't be anywhere near them, they will my cute little puppets." Jail pulled out a circular device in his hand. "Alicia, Nanoha, my dears you two have been really naughty playing with the enemy. I'm afraid I will have to discipline you girls so that you will listen only to me." He thumbed the big red button in the middle.

In the Belkan medical tent Alicia and Nanoha watched in horror as a monitor appeared in front of them with Scaglietti's face.

The little device that Scaglietti implanted in their bodies sprang to life, stripping away all personality, memories, and control over their own body, enforcing the Doctor's own will on theirs. Their shining child like eyes dimmed as they lost their individuality, becoming puppets for the mad doctor.

Alicia and Nanoha sat up simultaneously from their beds to everyone's curiosity.

"Nanoha is something wrong?" Fate hurried over to her bedside.

"Alicia?" Her mother asked worried.

"Yes Doctor I understand, I am your doll. I will serve, only you, my master, with all my strength." The two girls chanted together, their voices without a trace of life or spirit.

* * *

_Cliff hanger! Nanoha and Alicia are in trouble again! Tune in next time for the next chapter of Re:Encounter._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 9._

_See you in the next of Re:Encounter Chapter 10._

_- FateSkyFire_


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you saying Nanoha?" Fate was taken aback by Nanoha's weird speech.

The two young mages stood up on their beds to everyone's surprised glance. Their bodies flash their color of magic, their Barrier Jackets covering their child bodies.

"Master has ordered us to take your sister up to him." Nanoha hummed, her tone flowed smooth with a sadistic malice. The innocent child like face was transformed into something sinister, wearing a fake wide grin across her face she eyed the people around her with a disgusted look.

"And we shall obey." Alicia purred back, her childish brattiness was replaced with a more mature tone of evil. Her bright red eyes clouded and narrowed gazing down on everyone with spite.

"Alicia this is no time for your silly games!" Precia scolded her daughter pulling on her arm to get her to sit back down on the bed. "You need to rest!"

"I'll take care of the nuisance down here. You take you sister to Master." Nanoha eyed Fate out of the corner of her eye.

"Understood." Alicia replied back, the two girls seemingly oblivious to the world around them.

"What are you -" Fate screamed, feeling a rough yank on the collar of her Barrier Jacket. The bruteete mage easily lifting the blonde off her feet, plummeting Fate down to the bed head first. "Nanoh ah!" The older blonde was cut off as Nanoha sent a gut wrenching punch into her stomach, her mouth gasping open coughing. Her vision swarmed with blackness, slipping unconscious from Nanoha's blow.

"Nanoha-mama what are you doing!" Vivio bolted up from her bed.

"Here take her." The white mage emotionlessly threw the limp body to the bed across from hers'.

Alicia skillfully scooped her older sister up in her arm in midair, slinging her over her back. "I'm sure Master will be pleased."

Aqua sparks rained upon Alicia as she transported off Midchilda. "Till next time fair thee well."

"Alicia!" Precia lost touch with her daughter. "Come back here at once!" The purple haired woman yelled at thin air. "You..." She turned glaring at Nanoha. "Where did you take her?" She grabbed Nanoha by her collar, shaking her back and forth.

"She went on Master's orders." Nanoha pried off Precia's hands with little effort, her insane grin mocking the desperate mother.

"Now now don't be so angry at the girls." Scaglietti flashed on a monitor that appeared beside Nanoha. "As for your daughter she is right here with me." The screen panned to his left where Alicia was kneeling on the ground waiting to be acknowledged by the doctor with Fate firmly pressed to the ground by her younger sister, her red eyes glaring at Scaglietti.

"Return her to me!" Precia yelled into the monitor.

"Don't worry, I will return her to you unharmed when I accomplish my tasks with her." Scaglietti's face filled the monitor once more. "Until then sit tight Precia, we have a lot work to do." He closed the monitor on her.

"Don't you hang up on me!" Precia yelled at the air. "Give her back to me!"

"I suggest you settle down or I will have dish out some," Nanoha giggled in the middle of her sentence, bursting into a Scaglietti like insane laugh. "_Divine_ punishment." The white mage hopped down off the bed twirling on her toes. "That goes the same for all of you. I'm making a list, checking it twice, you better be good, or the White Devil is going to eat you." She butchered the Earth Christmas song to make her point to the occupants in the medical tent.

"Nanoha-mama..." Vivio groaned, heart aching, that her mother was once again out of control.

_"We need to restrain Nanoha right now!" _Teana shot an order to the fellow mages in the tent.

_"I don't think it is a good idea, she isn't thinking straight, who knows what she will do!"_ Erio shot back keeping a sharp eye on Nanoha's movements.

"Hey hey hey, that's not every nice, taking about someone behind their back." Nanoha flashed behind Teana, giggling, shoving Raising Heart's tip into the orange haired mage's back.

The gunslinger reflexively stiffened, she had not see Nanoha move behind her.

Raising Heart stabbed into her backside, pushing painfully on her spine while Nanoha hand yanked back Teana, pulling her back into the staff.

"I heard some trouble makers, was it you, or you? She swung her head back glancing at Erio. "Anymore talk about mutiny behind my back and I'm afraid I'll have to send this stick though your back." She twisted Raising Heart digging it in Teana a little more

Teana bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming in pain. Her eyes wide open and scared, looking back to see Nanoha's sadistic face looking back at her, with no trace of the kind instructor that she had come to know and respect.

"You've been warned. Don't let me catch you again." Nanoha threw Teana to the floor leaving her wheezing for air.

"Tia! Tia, are you alright?" Subaru quick made her way to Teana's side.

"I'm fine." Teana whined at her sore back, hobbling with some help from her partner onto a bed.

"Nanoha snap out of it!" Subaru pleaded to her role model. "This is just not you!"

"Girl. do you like to keep your mouth? If you do then shut up." Nanoha gave a death stare at the blue haired girl.

* * *

"My dear Alicia you have returned." Scaglietti turned to face her and Fate. His fingers twitched at this side weaving strands of binding magic around Fate.

"Yes Master, I have returned with Fate as you instructed." Alicia replied, her voice was filled with reverence like she was talking to royalty.

"Very well done, come here." Jail offered his hand to Alicia who took it gingerly. "You have done well, but first," A crack streaked across Alicia's cheek, throwing her head to the side, leaving an angry red throbbing mark on her cheek. "I must punish you for being a naughty girl, siding with our enemy; I thought I had taught you better."

Alicia's cold expression did not change even after Jail had slapped her across the face. "I'm sorry master." She knelt again before him apologizing. "My loyalty should never have wavered."

Hayate and Fate lay tied down by Jail's magic; watch their exchange, feeling disgust and pity for deranged scientist.

"Now for bring Fate to me I have prepared a small reward for you. How about a small father daughter activity?" Scaglietti pet Alicia on the cheek he had slapped. "But first my dear Commander, let's take care of that bothersome unison device shall we?" He snapped his fingers to the ceiling.

A hum of energy pulsed from the center of the room, AMF rippled out canceling out all magic in entire section of the space station.

With a small pop, the AMF forced Rein to ununison with her mistress. Floating above Hayate she was quickly tied down by more binding magic, that sprouted out from the wall, before she could fly off.

"Alicia our little activity is placing these microchips on our less than friendly guests here. When you do they will become one of us." Jail offered Alicia one of the two chips in his hand. "Show me your loyalty and place this on your sister and I will reward you."

Alicia took the chip in her hand like she was holding a holy relic. "I will obey." Alicia purred back, turning to face her sister.

"Alicia, snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" Fate croaked, still in pain from her abduction, pleading for Alicia to come to her senses. "Don't let a twisted man like Scaglietti take you over!"

Fate's sister kept walking towards her, deaf to Fate's pleads for her to come back, all the while the Doctor watched the two sisters with great amusement and interest.

"Doctor Jail Scaglietti, you seem to have an ability to surprise me every time we meet. But I suppose it should be expected of you." Hayate said to the Doctor, her head looking straight up at the ceiling, not bother to turn her head to look at him in the eye. "You surprise me on how far down you will defile yourself and others just so you can achieve your goals."

"But my dear, like you said, it is to be expected of me." Jail mused at Hayate's speech.

"Which is why I will have no problem ending your life with my own hands." Hayate chuckled softly.

"Lots of words for someone tied down to a chair is it not?" Scaglietti chuckled in turn, face palming his shaking head.

Hayate's white dress fizzled like a television receiving static, swtiching between her Barrier Jacket and the dress.

Without Rein unisoned to run the clothing assimilation program, the magic destabilized, reverting her cloths back into her sailor style Barrier Jacket.

"PURGE!" Hayate screamed at the top of her lungs, the white layers of her Barrier Jacket detonated against the red binds slicing though them like a hot knife on butter. The smoke cleared with Hayate standing at the doorway with only her black under vest.

"Impressive but there is still an absolute AMF, you can't fight me without your precious magic." Scaglietti burst out in an insane laugh.

* * *

"You're a persistent one I'll give you that!" Sette yelled behind her, throwing the boomerangs back at Signum who was hot in pursuit of Number Seven.

"Hold still if you don't want to die." Signum swished her snaked sword forward to chase after the combat cyborg. Laevatein's tip chased after Sette, slicing though hallway corners, hungry to get a taste of Sette.

Number Seven ignoring Signum kept on running deflecting away the snake blade with her boomerangs when it got too close. Her head constantly turning to look back for Signum's attack, randomly taking turns at each intersection in hopes to shake Signum off her tail.

Careening her head back once more, no longer seeing Signum's sword chase her, she relaxed for a second. Her relief was short lived as she went running straight into a dead end wall. Smacking into the steel with an echoing ring of metal.

"SHIT!" Sette shook off her blunder turning back to see Signum standing in her only route of escape.

"This is the end of the line for you. I suggest you get off." The purple knight sighed closing in on Number Seven.

"I don't think we have the strength to keep up this chase, so let's end it in the next hit." Sette panted sweating beads.

"So be it." Signum sheathed her sword, pumping in a cartridge.

The two women standing face to face in a showdown, like the old cowboy movies, still and silent waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Kicking off in unison they collided in blurs of blue and purple. Explosions rippled though the walls slicing up everything at the epicenter as the two combatants delivered their final blows, the pressure of the magic released rippled against the steel walls pushing it out of its rectangular shape into a sphere.

A heartbeat later the two exited the center fray both seemingly unscathed. The ribbon holding Signum's pony tail along with half of her long purple hair fell off drifting to the ground.

"Go...Sette said quietly.

"Peace is with you." Signum walked past Sette, a tear slide down her cheek. Hurrying off, she left Number Seven alone.

"Peace... a strange thing to say." Sette wheezed, collapsing to the floor for the last time.

* * *

"Spread out she has to still be in here somewhere!" A party of Belkans swarmed into engineering. Beams of flashlights waved back and forth like a light show shining into the darkest corners of the engineering stations.

"_Let's see you deal with this little green bitch." _Quattro laugh though her thoughts.

"Klaus Wind!" Shamal palmed the floor under her, dropping though a portal onto the ceiling crossbeam.

_"On come on you can do better than just hide can't you?" _Number Four taunted her some more.

"This section is clear."

"So is this one."

"Nothing here." The Belkans methodically searched every nook and cranny for the green knight.

"Let see if this works." Shamal pursed her lips concentrating on opening up a portal in front and behind a lone Belkan solider. Her hand eerie detached shot though the portal grabbing the collar of the solider. With a quiet _yelp_ the soldier was yanked back into the portal where Shamal tied and gagged him to the ceiling support bar.

"One down..." Shamal spread her magic net around the room in search for more victims.

* * *

A warning light flash on Uno's piano ring of displays as she was working on one of the Belkan ships, which had its nose driven into one of the two Midchildian moons, monitoring the transformation of the moons into the planets which were almost complete.

Tapping the warning signal, a window opened up reading out data that was collected by the sensor that went off.

"Another transdimensional rift..." Uno sighed canceling the alert shrugging it off as background space anomalies due to her Doctor's experiment.

The same warning popped up again moments later along with another and another, fill up every screen with red flashing warning messages.

"One is a glitch... this many..." Number One accessed the entire warning log, her yellow eyes darting left and right reading though them with haste.

"It can't be...Uno accessed the aft view cameras bring up the blackness of space on her workspace. Dozens of TSAB ships exited from the rifts forming up on the other side of moons.

Tapping hundreds of letter in half a fraction, Number One calling up a COM to Scaglietti.

"Doctor!" Uno said panicked. "The TSAB fleet is preparing to counter attack!"

"It is not our concern." Jail shrugged it off. "Our Belkan friends will be the ones that will deal with the small trivial things. But if it comes to it I will drop the station on Midchilda."

"Ye... yes Doctor." Uno regained her calm after seeing her leader as calm as a sleeping baby.

* * *

"It seems that interruptions are the thing if the day." Scaglietti turned his attention back to Hayate. "If only you'd just cooperate and let me put his little chip on you, we can be spared a lot of pain and misery. Well you can be spared that is." He swiped his hands throwing more binds at the Mistress of the Night Sky.

Dodging Jail's spider web of bind would be impossible in the small space Hayate had, plus she wasn't half the swordsman that Signum or Fate was. With the AMF active it was getting to be quite a desperate situation for her as she could only use her staff as a crude melee weapon to cut though the binds.

"Stubborn as ever. I grow weary of our exchange. Alicia, take care of this foolish little girl." The Doctor pocketed his claw device in his lab pocket turning back to tend to Fate receiving a murderous glare.

Alicia charged past the Doctor without a second of consideration swing Iris down on Hayate. Like Hayate, Alicia's magic was suppressed by the AMF but her blade was not made of magic, much like Signum's Laventien, which made it just the more deadly to be hit by it.

Hayate was flung back from the impact of their weapons, Alicia obviously being much stronger from her cyborg enhancements. On the defensive, pinned back against a wall where she sandwiched between their locked weapons and the wall, losing the battle of strength, sparks flying in the middle of them.

"This won't hurt a bit." Jail tapped Fate on the forehead imbedding the chip under her skin.

The blonde hissed at Scaglietti though her teeth, her eyes burning holes though the Doctor with her glares of rage and fury. "You will regret the moment you laid hands on me!" She spat at him, her glare flattering as the chip too root in her.

"Now wake up my new toy to the new you." The crazed doctor laughed triumphantly.

Pained howls echoed from Fate, screams of agony pierced the steel walls, snapping Hayate out of her battle. Fate ripped though her binds, clutching her head as if she was suffering a most painful headache. Her legs thrashed liked a drowning swimmer, kicking, knocking over chairs and tables.

"FATE FIGHTS IT!" "Hayate screamed over the pained cries Fate was sending out loud though the station. "DON'T LOSE YOURSELF TO SCAGLIETTI! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANTED! FATE!" Her fight was also another losing battle, her head inches away from Iris's sharp gleaming blade.

Fate's screams came louder coursed though out hallways. Her last and loudest scream came, fling her head up like a breeching whale she collapsed to the ground silent and still. Empty red eyes lay blank, with tears, staring into space

"You are a most interesting character of subject my dear Fate." Scaglietti picked her up in his arms, lifting her onto the sofa. "I guess serving me was something you could really never accept. And you fought against my will most entertainingly." He smiled with glee petting the blonde's forehead. "Now I have the entire Testarossa set in my collection. I believe it's time to add the Yagami set as well."

* * *

Nanoha paced around the medical tent restlessly, throwing glares at the people held hostage by her.

The detachments of Section Six watched her closely for any sign of an opening.

_"Give my body back to me!" _A voiced yelled inside Nanoha's head.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ Nanoha yelled back in her mind agitated and annoyed from her boring guard duty.

_"I'm Nanoha! And that body is mine you're controlling!" _The voice yelled back.

_"Funny cause this body is mine as well Nanoha." _Nanoha laughed at her other self. _"I'm you."_

_"No can't be me! I would never do anything like this." _Inner Nanoha scoffed.

_"Oh I am your dear little self, I am what you discard so easily, your hate, anger, all your negative emotions are me."_ Outer Nanoha replied smugly.

_"I express myself just fine thank you. I don't pent up my emotion and my thoughts never would have made me do this!" _Inner Nanoha spat disgusted at what the other Nanoha said.

_"Oh ya, getting mad at yourself? Not a good sign, maybe you need to see a shrink." _The dominate Nanoha teased. _"B__ut these are your darkest and deepest thought you wouldn't want anyone to see, you don't even want to see them youself. Let me make this simple for you. Our precious Fate, if anyone hurt her, you'd go after them, rip them apart, tear their arms and legs so they could never hurt her again. You would do all that without mercy. I know that much of you."_

"_I wouldn't do –" _The voice inside protested.

_"You wouldn't would you? Come on be honest with yourself. You suppress me all the time, putting on a brave face ever since you where little, remember your father? How he made you suffer all those day alone. Don't deny it I know because I am you." _Nanoha played out the emotions of memories of the past to the Nanoha inside.

_"NO NO NO NO NO! I won't listen to this! I refuse to believe you!" _The Nanoha inside cover her ears screaming."

_ Just because you understand why doesn't mean you can forget. I am your fear your anger, the most honest part of yourself, let yourself go to me instead of putting up that fake smile if yours day in and day out." _Nanoha beckoned, tempting the other Nanoha to give up resisting. _"Instead of trying to save the world, why not turn it upside down together, destroy it all, destroy everything, until there is nothing left, no sadness, no nothing. Become the monster everyone see and treats you as."_

_"I won't bend to you! I have things and people to protect! I won't let you have it your way!" _Nanoha screamed back in agony.

"My head." Nanoha took a misstep falling to one knee clutching her head, panting from the scream inside her aching head.

_"If you won't listen then BEGONE!" _Nanoha tried to force her other self back down. _"The thing is the Doctor's program likes me better, and now you're the one being suppressed."_

* * *

"Are the modifications to our weapon complete?" Admiral Chrono lined up his fleet, inching their way to Midchilda.

"Fleet reports condition one, we are ready." His second in command reported.

The enemy Belkan fleet broke their orbit turned to face the TSAB fleet, blockading the path to the planet. Additional ships completing their orbits, raced from the other side of the planet to join the defense fleet, small stars of engine flares dotted the black surrounding the blue green marble planet, rounding the planet disappearing behind the intense light reflected by Midchilda.

"It's as you predicted Admiral, their fleet is moving to protect HQ." The viewscreen zoomed in on their captured HQ in the center of the Belkan formation.

"Arc-en-ciel fire wave one." Chrono dispatched his fleet into action.

TSAB fleet moved into action, with at least forty ships they greatly outnumbering the Belkan fleet. But this time, they had more than just a handful Arc-en-ciel capable vessels, and they came with a few surprises for the Belkans.

White barrels extended from the bow of eighteen TSAB capital ships. The usual white glow encompassed the bow as magic gather at the end of the barrel into a great sphere of diabolical energy ball of destruction.

Belkan ships responded just the same as before, spreading out their fleet, a blue AMF dome barrier pulsated from the tip of the silvery coned ships, daring the TSAB to fire their salvo of Arc-en-ciels at them.

Together the TSAB fleet released their salvo in once go. In the vacuum silence of space the magic burst out the barrel in a thin concentrated beam of magic instead of the usual ball of compressed magic.

The Belkan fleet raced forward to meet the attack, closing the distance between the two fleets so they can strike with their limited ranged missiles after they absorb the TSAB attack.

White beams of concentrated energy streaked though contrasting black space clashed into the Belkan AMF barrier.

The entire TSAB fleet held their breath as they watched their attack impact against the AMF. Would their modification work or fail? They didn't have to wait long as the white compressed magic stalled on the AMF for a split second before punching though the magic interference device gutting the Belkan ships from bow to stern.

Eighteen gutted Belkan space vessels lost power drifting in space falling behind the rest of their fleet in the charge. Small tiny flare of engines peeled off the ridges in the silver superstructure. Escape pods hastily launched with the surviving crews. The Belkan ship detonating into clouds of flaming wrecked twisted metal and vaporized atom clouds from the damages taken to the energy core, while other parts of the wreak were sucked into the space distorting Arc-en-ciel projectile.

* * *

"Sir, eighteen of our vessels have been sunk!" The Belkan bridge crew aboard Stalrik's crew was in a panic. Red pulsing warning lights and alarms only added to the confusion on the command deck. "Search and rescue have accounted for some of the life pods."

"Order the fleet to scatter and attack at flank speed, we can't keep taking these loses." Stalrik ordered in a collective calm. "We must not panic, or show fear in the face of our cunning enemies!"

"I am receiving a message from the surface; it appears that our forces have surrendered?" The COM officer cocked his head quizzically, puzzled by the report sent by their ground team.

"Surrendered?" Stalrik bolted up from his seat, storming over to the COM station. "What is the meaning of this!"

"I don't know Sir, there is a lot of interference with the signal but something about the Heirs of Belka and Shutra appearing before them and ordering them to stop..." The COM offer reported hastily flipping though the report again.

"Never mind that, get me a shuttle and an escort team, I am heading down to the surface." Stalrik roared over the panicking bridge crew. "Lieutenant Commander you are in command of the fleet."

"Ro-roger!" His crew stammered as he stepped out of the bridge heading for the launch bay.

"What in blazes are you doing down there Eva..." Stalrik growled to himself storming down the corridor to the aft end of the ship to the shuttle launch bay where a team of elite guards stood ready for his appearance.

"Cohmandeir Stalrik has left the ship sir. Your orders Sir?"

"Have our ships regroup and get into sphere formation. Keep our ships off their lines of fire and surround their fleet." The newly appointed acting Commander took in the situation. "Keep our ship moving and out of their range, we can't afford to lose the Belkanius."

* * *

"Confirmed hits on all eighteen targeted vessels Admiral." Chrono's crew cheered seeing their newly modified weapon work so spectacularly.

"Serve up another salvo when ready." Chrono gulped in a huge serving of air after holding his breath for what seemed like eternity.

"Engineering reports that we have only one more salvo before the Are-en-ciel magic compression system will probably breaks down, we might two if we are lucky."

"Only one more salvo huh..." Chrono mused, as it would give them a two to one advantage of the Belkans, and that is only if they all hit.

"Charging will require another ten fractions, Belkan fleet have entered conventional weapons range and closing. They are moving to bracket the fleet; we will be surrounded in seven fractions." CIC gave him the new.

"Have our flanks pull back into arrow formation, we are charging right though them, and then we will turn our backs to the planet and reengage. Have our lesser ships protect the Arc-en-ciel capable ships at all costs." Chrono responded to the Belkan fleet.

"Fleet confirms, and moving."

Belkan vessels split open their formation, some going above, other below while the rest flanked the TSAB fleet from the sides. Their missile bays opened up exposing the launch tubes where rounds of missiles rocketed out in steamy clouds of exhaust.

Hundreds of exhaust streamers left the Belkan formation as they began to encompass the TSAB fleet. Fireballs lit up the space between the two fleets as point defense and flak from the TSAB fleet intercept most of the missiles plunging their way into their formation.

"We will clear the Belkan formation in three fraction!"

"Our ships are taking one hell of a pounding! They won't last long in there!"

"Keep the fleeting going, have the damaged ships stay under the shadow of the capital ships, we must make it across no matter what." Chrono gritted this teeth, pray that his insane plan plays though to the end.

Missile detonation rocked the ship jolting everyone around in their seats, shaking the bulkheads, and sending sparks flying out from overloaded systems.

"We are clearing the Belkan formation! We have lost no capital ships but we lost four escorts." CIC reported as the panoramic view screen show clear space ahead of them.

"Dispatch our marine landing parties on to HQ, then turn the fleet around, it's time to drive these Belkans off our planet!" The Admiral sighed in his head, counting himself lucky that he only lost four.

"Sir we have a problem, there is an AMF on the station, we can't teleport our marines until it is destroyed."

"Launch our fighter squadron and have them take care of it!" Chrono groaned at another complication.

"We are coming about, all our ships report ready to fire."

"Then by all means, FIRE!"

* * *

"Now is our chance!" Teana yelled as loud as she could to everyone in the tent.

Nanoha fell to her knees, struggling with a head splitting headache, grabbing her head screaming at the top of her lungs.

Every mage in the room threw themselves at her from every angle, grabbing on to a body part to subdue the rogue girl.

"Get off me!" Nanoha screamed, shakily standing up under the weight of nine mages, shaking herself like a wet dog, flinging some of them off her back.

_"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" _Nanoha yelled louder to her outer self, trying to stall her so the others could take her down.

"Subaru take Raising Heart away from her!" Teana cried out loud over the screams of the other mages being flung off Nanoha's body.

"Ri-right!" Subaru abandoned holding down Nanoha's legs, assaulting her arms that were flailing like a octopus with hers staff beating down the mages that held her down. "I'll be taking this!" Subaru pried at the white mage's fingers trying to get to her staff.

But Nanoha's grip remained firm even against Subaru's cyborg strength.

"Use Vibrations Shatter!' Teana ordered, before she lost girl from Nanoha's bucking and was hurled off careening into a bed.

"But but that would really hurt Nanoha!" Subaru kept on fighting with their deadlock of strength.

"We don't have a choice!" Erio had hugged himself on Nanoha's waist, and he was loosing grip fast.

"But -" Subaru shook her head unwilling to hurt her teacher.

* * *

"Eva what were you thinking! Surrendering to Midchilda." Starlrik growled furiously to the ground troop Commander standing at rigid attention on the other side of his oak desk in the Commander's tent.

"It was an order from Her Majesty herself. We follow the blood line of Princess Olivie. Her heir has appeared before us and ordered us to stop." Eva stood stiff in her office, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she answered her superior's questions.

"I don't believe it. Where the lost bloodline is, they are anywhere but here!" He roared infuriated.

"Cohmandeir, if you won't believe my words then please believe your eyes. I will show you the heir to our princess." She dropped to one knee. "After you have seen then I will accept whatever punishment you ask of me."

"Lead the way." Stalrik controlled his temper following behind Eva, making their way to the medical tent where they had housed all of the mages.

As they got close, shouts and screams could be heard from inside the tent.

"What is going on in there?" Eva rushed ahead and flung aside the flap. "What is this...?" She trailed seeing everyone throwing themselves and getting thrown off Nanoha.

"Eva help us restrain her!" Vivio yelled over the scuffle.

"Why?" Eva stood frozen at the door.

"No time to explain!" Vivio yelped, getting thrown across the tent at Eva.

"What is this madness!" Starlik roared into the tent, looking to Eva then Vivio, seeing her green and red eyes, the mark of Belkan royalty. "You- you are..." The elderly man stuttered in surprise.

"Yes she is." Eva said quietly.

"So you're the one that betrayed the Doctor." Nanoha growled at Eva dragging her pile of mages with her as she took a step to the tent entrance.

"What is wrong with her?" Eva stepped back seeing Nanoha in a deranged state.

"She is being controlled by the Doctor!" Someone in the body pile yelled.

"Master has tasked me for those judging those that betray him, the sentence is death. Prepare yourself Eva!" Nanoha screeched throwing the last of the mages off her back, charging her staff like a spear at the Belkan Commander.

"Eva watch out!' Vivio stepped in front to block Raising Heart, but it never came. A bear like shadow, covered the two girls for a second.

A painful grunt came from above them from the gruff man.

"Are you two alright?" Stalrik coughed looking down on Vivio and Eva.

"Wha- what did you just do?" Eva saw a small glint of gold though Starlik's back.

"What does it look like?" Starlik wheezed. "Protecting the heir to Princess Olivie and my daughter." He chuckled coughing up blood on his great gray beard. "I trust you judgment so I feel confident to entrust the future of our people to you and the little princess."

* * *

"Now hold her still my dear Alicia." Scaglietti took deliberate steps to Hayate watching her with glee.

Alicia had grabbed on to Hayate's staff pushing Hayate firmly against the wall, while she pushed back with all the strength she could muster like a weight lifter on a weight bench.

"Close your eyes and it will be all over." Jail cooed soothingly, his finger raised to tap the trapped girl's temple.

Small trembling shudders rumbled under their feet, which was nothing much to be concerned about. A heart beat everyone in the room was bounced off their feet by an aftershock.

Black smoke immediately choked the corridors following the ground rocking event that had sent the Doctor tumbling back.

Hayate jab her knee in a gut crunching hit as Alicia's weight lifted slightly off Hayate when she lost balance.

The green clad mage didn't bat an eye at the hit, but the effect was the same, doubling over, Alicia stumbling, backing away from Hayate.

Following up on her knee jab she pushed herself up on the wall, bucking a kick Alicia farther away from her.

Jail's displeasured clicking of his tongue came from the room as the mad scientist came hurling back at Hayate.

Magic tingled in Hayate's linker core, feeling magic renter the space station.

"Rein!" Hayate ducked under Jail's charge, pushing past the insane Doctor to get in her office. Pain raced down her back from Jail's claw taking swipe as she made her way past the doctor, up cutting the binding ropes that held Rein to the wall.

"UNISON!" The two girls melded together, basking each other's warmth.

_"Are you alright?" _Hayate checked on the smallest member of her family.

_"All systems go mistress."_ Rein chimed back happily to be reunited with Hayate.

"One on two, that's at little unfair isn't it." Jail growled menacingly, his insane demeanor was no longer present. "Which is why I have my little own set of girls. Alicia, Fate come here." Jail snapped his finger at the girls. \

Alicia limped over, the pain in her gut must have been excruciating but she didn't show it. Fate on the other side sank though the sofa though a transportation portal, reappearing behind Jail. "Now be good girls and take care of your former friend."

On his cue Alicia bent her knees ready to pounce at Hayate.

Fate however, stood swaying behind Scaglietti, seemingly ignoring his command.

"Fate, you want to be a good girl for me don't you?" Jail turned to face the older blonde.

"Fate, don't fall into his hands. You promised you would put him behind bar again." Hayate said carefully.

"It's too late." Jail stroked the blonde's long hair. "She is now completely under my control. Surrender to me and I will spare your planet."

The two Testarossas stood side by side guarding the mad Doctor from the black winged, white clothed mage.

Fate murky blank glaze had changed into a blood lusting red hue. From her looks she clearly did not remember her second closest friend.

"Girls teach her what happens to people that go against me." Jail threw his head back, laughing his signature melody of chaos and insanity.

* * *

"Subaru!" Teana screamed for her friend.

"HAI!" Subaru screamed her way across the tent, crying with a pained expression. "Vibration SHATTER!" The rollerblade mage's eyes shone yellow, grabbing on to Nanoha's child hand, gripping them with all her might.

Twin blue magic ribbons swirled in each of her hand. "DIVINE BUSTER!" Subaru hand's exploded in a brilliant flash of blue, breaking Nanoha's cyborg enhanced hands, making her lose grip on Raising Heart.

The white mage howled in pain as her hands were crippled by Subaru's overwhelming power, but her hand still defied the damage gripping on to Raising Heart

"Divine..." Nanoha gritted her teeth, chanting her attack spell though her teeth, determined to blast Eva full in the face with compressed magic thought Stalrik's body. "Bus-"

_"RAISING HEART, STOP! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! DON"T FIRE!" _Nanoha begged to her device to no follow through with the attack.

The staff stuttered for a second, hearing the voice of it's owner. Scaglietti's loyalty program inside Raising Heart churned at the sudden revival of the original program. _"Yes my master." _She interrupted the flow of magic though it's body, slowing down the rate it gathered magic, prolonging the charge.

Scaglietti's program dove in quickly trapping the leaked program, sealing it down away again before it could cause more trouble.

"STOP NANOHA!" Subaru screamed, tears flying off her face, tearing Nanoha's staff off her crippled hands, snapping Raising Heart's handle in the process.

"Looks like you got me..." Nanoha staggered back, her hand dangling down useless to cast magic. "Forgive me Master. I have failed."

* * *

"Where is your spunk now chibi knight?" Tre struck her elbow into the red knight's gut, knocking the wind out of her.

The two had been battling furiously since they met. The section of offices and crew quarters had been totally trashed by their combat, sliced open with rippled gashes while others where peppered with dents and holes.

Vita's red bunny hat was missing from her head along with chunks of her Lolita red dress that masked the blood gushing out from her wounds. Even though all the damage, Vita's azure eyes remained bright and angry.

Number Three had suffered less damage than her red opponent. Nicks and cuts littered her cyborg bodysuit exposed small bits of skin but no serious damage was taken by her from the red knight.

"This is nothing. It's just a scratch." Vita huffed leaning her cracked hammer, playing it tough.

"The Doctor will prevail; there is nothing more you can do for your mistress." Tre took another potshot at the exhausted knight with her arms. "

Leaping back the blades on Number Three's blades grazed against Vita's Knight Armor, slicing open the corset. "You are weak in closed area combat."

"Hayate won't lose." Chibi red knight gasped for air clutching her chest. "She promised us, and I won't lose either."

"Your stubbornness will be the end of you." Tre sighed, swiveled one eighty delivering a kick to Vita's side, sending her crashing through a door.

Coughing out a splatter of blood, Vita defied her legs that now felt like jelly, standing up once more to face Tre. "Have at me!" Chibi red knight roar, smashing her hammer down in the ground sending a wave of red though the deck plating.

Tre leapt back, bouncing off a wall, somersaulting up into though a hole in the ceiling above to the next deck floor.

"Your attack won't-" Tre began another mid-battle lecture, but Vita had already gone. "Running away now, it's too late for that."

Vita hobbled as fast as she could down the corridors. "I can't win. I can't win." She cried to herself, her leg was bent the wrong way which meant it was most likely broken. "Ohhfmm! What the hell?" Vita fell face first in to the deck landing in a heap, gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming in pain as her leg crash down with her.

Looking back she saw she had tripped on mess of down black power cables.

"Oh..." Vita grinned picking up the end of the split power cable with a negative sign and a pin protruding out of the connection.

"Who would have thought that luck would smile on at a time like this." Crawling she dragged the negative power line into a small maintenance station inside closet sized room. "Let's see what you got for me." She banged the access hatch with Eisen, breaking the panel off, tossing it in the corner with a clattering _bang_.

In the mess of computer chip there lay a intact power line.

"Perfect..." Vita reached in and disconnected the arm thick black cable, taking out the pinned end of the conduit plug out of the service hatch. "Ugh." She sat back down leaning on the wall taking a breather, staring blankly up at the ceiling for a few moments. "Back to work." She sighed taking a deep breath.

Using Eisen she chipped away the pin of one of the plugs leaving a sparking empty hole in the connector.

"There you are." Tre slide open the door to Vita little closet. "There is no place left to run."

"You're right for once, there is no place left to run." Vita looked up at Number Three towering above her.

"You ready to give up?" Tre tried once more.

"Nope, but can you fulfill one last request?" Vita chuckled.

"What?" Tre cocked her eye.

"Can you go... die in hell?" Vita jammed the two plugs together.

~*~~Flashback~~*~

_"Listen carefully Vita, we all know you're a mage but all naval personnel must know the basic of ship maintenance." An engineer lecturer stood in front of her and a few other navy trainees in a cramp maintenance station full of electronic equipment._

_"This is a class one power conduit." The instructor indicated to a black hanging power line as thick as her arm inside an open service panel. "The section connectors here," He pointed to a circle like plug with a rod in the middle with a negative sign on it and the other end which was just a hole. "They can sometimes get loose and it will be up to you if you're nearby to reconnect them. If you don't the ship's power grid can fail. Understand?"_

_"Yes." The trainees answered with enthusiasm._

_"Yea." Vita yawned at the technical mambo jumbo._

_"Last important thing, if you changing the connector pin never forget that you've taken the pin out of the negative end and plug another negative in thinking it's the positive connector. Cause if you do, that will be the last thing you and everyone around you will ever do..."_

_~*~~_Flashback end_~~*~_

"Hayate, I'm sorry."

* * *

_Not expect that were you? ^^;; That's chapter ten, not the last chapter I was hoping to make it to be, but one last chapter to go and that's it!. I am planning a part 2 continuation, something that some of you asked for since chapter one a "slice of life" story of the events after Re:Encounter. Depending on how these last two chapters are received I might or might no do one.  
_

_Next time, the conclusion on Re:Encounter. Coming Soon!  
_

_Thanks for reading! See you next time._

_- FateSkyFire  
_


End file.
